Big Time Destiny
by SuperNeos2
Summary: An explosion rips through New York destroying everything expect a baby. This baby has been given electrical powers and is hated and feared throughout the world. Can the boys and a certain blonde girl save him from his darkness or will the world feel his hatred from the abuse he's been handed by them and crumble to the ground. JoXOC, mentions of Kogan and Jarlos.
1. Origins of the Hero

Disclamier: I own my OC but not Big Time Rush or the ideas from inFAMOUS

Chapter 1: Origins of the Hero

On a sunny day in New York City in a lab in an abandoned building was a group of people working on a device to help cure cancer around the world. These people have been working for 20 years on this and have finally reached the end stage of development. "Finally we have reached the end of the development" said the leader of the project Steven "Honey, looks like we are about to make history". A woman about in her 40's came in with a 2 month old baby and replied:

"Great job dear it looks like all will be good around the world soon" she replied as she stroked her baby's hair.

"Linda, our son will continue on in our footsteps and help out the world with its major problems, this device is only the beginning". He looked to the baby "My son, your about to see history" he said and the baby started to giggle.

All the employees came around and patted him on the back saying that he has done good and his family is the guardians of the planet, then an explosion came from the door and out came a man dressed in a white robe with a couple of electric devices attached to his arm.

"Well,Well,Well looks like the guinea pigs finished my device for me sooner than I thought" the man chuckled .

Steven jumped in front of his wife and child "Who are you, you punk". The man chuckled "Let's just say someone you know all to well". Steven was confused and demanded to know what he was saying but the man ignored him and teleported to the device and back in a flash.

"Wha...What did you just do", the man gave him a blank look and just replied

"This device can do a lot more than just cure cancer, if you power this thing up enough it can generate an electrical blast and destroy an entire city, but since you are looking at me like I'm crazy let's find out".

Steven shouted at him "NOOOOOOO" but it was too late as he activated it. And now an electrical explosion rang out through New York and millions of lives were lost in the explosion as they shouted in fear and pain.

The man was laughing like a maniac "Oh this is great, the blood, the gore, the death it's great. HAHAHAHA, die, DIE" he shouted as more and more people died.

Some were killed by the explosion; some had died by the falling buildings and some were killed by the fires that were being sprouted by the combination of the immense electricity from the man and the explosion.

After 5 minutes of that Armageddon the man was just standing and looked as if nothing had ever happened. Then he turned to see a shock:

The baby was lying on the floor crying and completely unharmed and was poking his mom trying to get her to wake up. The man looked at the baby and thought 'Good, he survived; I was scared he wouldn't have made it. Now he can fulfill his destiny '. The man then went to the employee files and pulled out his parent's files and opened it to find that their hometown is Minnesota. 'Hmmm I guess I can bring the kid there, least I can do is not to leave him here and I diffidently don't want to care for him'. The man picked up the files on the device and changed a couple of words to make it look like the device was meant to destroy the planet. Then he grabbed his parent's files again and pulled out a camera and went to the kid to find him by his dad's body poking him trying to get him to wake up. When he saw his dad wasn't getting up the baby lost it and cried louder. The man just took a photo of the baby and put all the items in his robe and picked up the kid 'This is necessary kid, you'll thank me one day' he thought and flashed to the entrance to the Minnesota orphanage and opened the door.

"Yes sir how can I help" the counter lady asked nicely. The man just put the kid down and said that he doesn't want him and just walked out the door and flashed away. The lady was confused but just took the baby and realized the kid needs a diaper change and in the diaper was his name."Frankie huh… cute name for a cute baby" and proceeded to change the diaper.

The man went to the news station and went to the lead news reporter and handed him the files and pictures that he got from the lab. "This is evidence about what happened in New York, that kid is their son" and he walked away and the news reporter just asked

"How did you get this" to which the man just turned around and said "A connection" and walked away. The news reporter just brushed that off and got ready to air the news to the world.

"This afternoon New York City was lost in a terrible blast that cost millions of people their lives, but we have evidence here from an anonymous source that shows that this was no accident. Files show that the device used is meant to destroy the planet itself, why it didn't we don't know but we have the of the people who caused this: Steven and Linda Wilson are the monsters that caused this and now they have a child here that will no doubt carry over their evil work. If you see this kid, you must kill him to purify our planet and to make sure another device shall not be created." Then he showed the picture of Frankie Wilson.

End of chapter 1 of Big Time Destiny

Love it or Hate It

Hope you liked the little inFAMOUS stuff I threw in there.

Review please :)

Next Time: Growing Up


	2. Growing Up

Disclamier: Only own my OC but sadly not Big Time Rush or the inFAMOUS ideas

Chapter 2: Growing Up

News about Frankie had spread like wildfire; everyone is always on the move trying to find him ever since he had been kicked out of the orphanage. He is always hiding out at the back of an abandoned building. He is currently thinking about what happened a couple of days ago.

3 days ago:

"GET OUT" shouted the caretaker of the orphanage to a startled Frankie. He is looking at her with pleading eyes asking to stay but she would have none of that and she smacked him and punched him in the stomach and threw him out the front door.

Flashback End.

Now he is sitting out at the back of an abandoned building crying his eyes out trying to figure out why he is hated by everyone. 'Everyday it gets worse and worse, I might as well just give up hope and just vanish' Frankie thought. He walks out of the building and heads down the block to try and find some food when he walks by an off streetlight and it just turns on. Frankie stops walking and turns around to see the light on and just shrugs and starts to walk away, but when he gets far enough it turns off and he turns around startled. 'Wow that is just weird' he thought and walked out into the night.

5 years later:

Frankie is once again behind an abandoned building and is kind of excited about going to school. The reason why he is going is to try and make new friends and the department of education can not deny any kid an education so they were forced to let him in. Now he is walking towards the school with a book bag he was forced to steal from the store because they wouldn't sell him one. As he is walking to the school he comes across an angry mob with evil smirks on their faces. Frankie paled at the sight of these people because this was the last thing he needed, he already has scars, bruises and burnt marks because of these people. "Well looks like the demon is going to school huh" asked the leader.

Frankie put on a stupid grin and said "Yup and I'm going to make tons of friends". The group started to laugh which caused him to frown,

"Ha like you can make any friends, you won't need any when were done with you" and with that they charged. This caused him to scream out and run towards the school which was a couple blocks away. Once he had made it to the front door he barged in and took off towards his classroom.

Once he had entered everyone is looking at him like if he is crazy, but he just shrugged it off gave them a grin and said "What's up". Everyone shrugged and ignored him expect for 4 kids who gave him a look of interest. (Guess Who). The teacher then walked in and made her presence known

"Good Morning class, my name is Mrs. Rodriguez and I will be your teacher this year before we start we have a new student that never attended here before" she then pointed to Frankie "Young man, please come up and introduce yourself".

Frankie again puts on the grin and walked up to the front and introduced himself" My name is Frankie Wilson, nice to meet you all" he practically shouted. Every kid gave him a weird look but just shrugged it off, then Mrs. Rodriguez told him

"Nice introduction now take a seat next to those 4 boys over there". Frankie nodded and went to sit next to them, once he sat down the 4 boys introduced themselves.

The one with blond hair said "I'm Kendall",

The tall one said "Hey I'm James",

The one with spiky hair said "I'm Carlos",

And the short one said "I'm Logan".

Frankie smiled and said "Nice to meet all of you I'm Frankie ". Mrs. Rodriguez told them to quiet down and said "Okay class, time to start Math".

Lunch:

Frankie is not having that good a day, first of all the teacher ignored all his questions, second every kid thought he was weird, and now the lunch lady won't let him get food. "Sorry, no food for demons" she told him clearly after he asked why he can't have food. Frankie frowned and just gave his tray back and went to go sit alone.

The Guys noticed this "That is so not cool" James told them. Kendall nodded and thought of something brilliant

"How about WE get his food for him", Carlos snickered and agreed with him as did Logan. So they got extra food and went down to where Frankie was and sat with him. Frankie gave them a surprised look and asked

"Why are you guys here". They just grinned and pulled out an extra tray of food

"For you your majesty" Kendall told him in mock formality. Frankie gave him another surprised look and then smiled and took the food and thanked them. The Guys were gonna ask him why the lunch lady told him what she did but decided to leave it alone.

3:00

Frankie walks out of the school and was about to go back to his "house" when Kendall stopped him. Kendall smiled and asked "Wanna come over and hang out with us". Frankie was about to tell him no but then realized that this might be his only chance to get friends.

"Sure why not" Frankie said with a smile. Then Kendall and the rest of the guys headed for Kendall's place. Once they had arrived to the house, a woman (who Frankie assumed to be Kendall's mom) walked out and gave them each a smile and turned towards Frankie and watched him tense up. Mrs. Knight gave him a sad look, she didn't hate Frankie for being born to the family that he was. In truth she wanted to adopt him but when she went to the orphanage she found out he wasn't there anymore. She smiled at him and he relaxed

"So Kendall who is your new friend" she asked him.

Kendall grinned and said"Mom, this is our new friend Frankie Wilson". Frankie smiled at her and said

"Hello Mrs. Knight".

Carlos then asked him "Yo Frank, shouldn't you call your parents to let them know you're here".

Frankie then grew sad and looked at the ground and responded quietly"I don't have parents; I live alone in an abandoned house".

Carlos then realized his mistake"Sorry dude, I didn't know".

Frankie then looked at him and said"It's fine man, I didn't tell you so you couldn't possibly have known".

Mrs. Knight then realized something "Wait, so you live alone with no one at all".

Frankie looked at her and said "Yeah". She then smiled "Why not live here then, Kendall always wanted a brother and I don't mind having you here so what do you say".

Frankie had tears pouring down his face and rushed to hug his new Mom "YES of course I will finally a family". The boys then joined in the hug and Frankie couldn't have been happier.

Mrs. Knight then called out "Katie you have a new brother". A little girl around 2 came down and saw Frankie and ran to hug her new brother. Frankie hugged her back and thought 'Finally a family, this is the best day ever'.

8 years later:

Now that he is 16, Frankie's life has been great since he made friends and a family. Once they found out about his powers they didn't push him away, in fact they thought it was awesome. He now has a job at the local electronic store to help them if they have a problem with a certain device. He now has absolute control of his powers and he tries to find new ways to use it. With his new friends Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan he has been having a better time out in the public. They would help to keep the mobs off his back and they would buy him stuff when he wasn't able to go in the store. Now they are in high school waiting for James to audition to be a signer for Gustavo.

"I'm not gonna do it unless you guys audition too" James told them. Knowing this is a once in a lifetime thing for him, the guys decided to audition as well. Carlos and Logan went but were kicked out by Gustavo because their "terrible". Kendall managed to get James to go in but then Gustavo said that "he was no good". This pushed Kendall and Frankie over the edge so they decided to go in and tell Gustavo off.

"HEY, why are you telling my friends their no good at singing" Frankie told Gustavo. Gustavo looked away from his assistant Kelly and towards Kendall and Frankie

"HEY, YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T SAY" shouted Gustavo. Kendall and Frankie smirked and decided to audition as well and they blew Gustavo away and ten they left. Later that night they got a visit from Gustavo himself "Hi, I have been thinking and I want you and you to come with me to L.A to record some demos" said Gustavo as he pointed to Frankie and Kendall causing James to get sad until Frankie spoke

"Sure we'll go with you, as long as you take my friends and make us a singing group". The guys were looking at him like if he is crazy and Gustavo spoke up

"NO".

Frankie smirked and said "Oh well it's all of us or none of us". Gustavo looked at the 5 of them and said

"Fine I'll take all of you".

Frankie shook his hand "Thanks, you won't regret this".

Gustavo then told him "I better not". Once he and Kelly turned around Frankie shot a bolt of electricity at Gustavo's butt. Gustavo jumped and looked at the guys but they just shrugged and said they don't know what happened. Once Gustavo left the boys fell to the floor laughing and then went to go prepare for L.A.

End of Chapter 2 of Big Time Destiny

Couple of notes I want to make

1. Jo will be in L.A when they arrive

2. Frankie will use his powers more

3. Frankie is also in "Big Time Rush"

4. Starting from Chapter 3, all chapters will be about 2,000-4,000 words long.

Review and I hope you enjoyed.

Next Time: Arrival in L.A


	3. Arrival in LA

Disclaimer: Only Own OC not Big Time Rush or inFAMOUS ideas

Chapter 3: Arrival in L.A

The plane ride was very long and tense as Frankie had to control himself from absorbing the electricity from the engine but they arrived within a couple of hours. After the plane had landed, the guys had grabbed their bags and noticed the glares people sent Frankie's way. Frankie turns to them and says" Wow I'm famous here too" he said sarcastically.

Mrs. Knight told her adopted son" Don't let them get to you honey".

Frankie smiled" Yes Mom", Frankie started calling her mom when he felt he could trust her but it still hurt him on the inside to call someone that's not his real mom "Mom".

Gustavo seemed to notice this and would drill information out of them when he had the chance. "Okay" Gustavo started "I need to go to the studio to set up for when we have to get started, so Kelly will show you where you will be staying".

Gustavo then took off and Kelly turned to them "Okay if you can follow me this way". On the way to the Palm Woods, Frankie had rocks, sticks and spit thrown his way causing the guys to almost lash out at the people that did it and they would've if Frankie didn't tell them to forget it.

Once arriving to the Palm Woods they quickly took in on how nice it was. "This is the Palm Woods home of the future famous, many celebrities you all know have stayed here when they were just starting their career, and this place has everything you need to occupy yourselves while you're not working at the studio…"

Frankie leaned over to Logan and whispered" If this is the home of the future famous, I guess I don't have to live here because I'm already famous enough as it is". Even though he found sad that Frankie was mocking his own life he had to chuckle at that.

Kelly finished saying" …this place even has the best pool in L.A; well I need to check on Gustavo I'll come get you when we need you. At the word pool Frankie froze in fear, him and pools don't go well together, not after the last time he was in one and nearly fried himself. The guys knew what he was thinking and they remembered that day to

Flashback 7 years ago:

"Frankie come in the water's great" Kendall shouted. Frankie grinned and ran towards Carlos' pool and jumped in and when he did the electricity in his body started to fry him.

"LOGAN GET HIM OUT" shouted James towards Logan as he was the closest. Logan responded immediately and grabbed Frankie and pulled him out but not without burning himself on the arm. Kendall then turned to Carlos

"GET ANY SOURCE OF ELECTRICITY NOW". Carlos ran to his house and came back with a bag of batteries and once he saw it, Frankie drained them dead healing his injuries.

Flashback End.

Since that day, they kept him out of EVERY pool that they would go to and now they would need to make sure he didn't get either pushed or thrown in this pool. "Well boys, Katie and I will take the bags to our apartment, go on and have some fun" Mrs. Knight told them with a smile. Finally breaking out of his state of fear, Frankie turned to the guys and they agreed to hang out by the pool.

Once out, a girl about their age with brunette hair came and slapped Kendall in the face" How dare you, what we had was real, but you threw it all away for Trish, Trish my sworn enemy. I never want to see you again Troy, never" and then she ran away.

The guys stared at the girls back and then Kendall asked "What just happened".

Then they heard a voice" You new guys just met Camille, the Palm Woods insane actress". Frankie turned to his side and opened a garbage lid and out came a boy about 10 with red hair" My name is Tyler, you probably seen me acting in various juice box commercials, only I don't want to be an actor I want to be a kid".

Then a woman came running "Hide me" Tyler told them and Frankie put the lid back on.

The woman then asked the boys "Have you seen my son, red hair, adorable, born to be a star".

The guys pointed right" He went that way" the woman then thanked them and left but not without giving Frankie a glare.

Frankie sighed and pulled the lid up" She's gone", Tyler came back out

"Thanks".

Logan than asked" Is everyone here an actor" to which Tyler replied

"No" and pointed to a guy with a guitar "That's Guitar Dude, a song writer", then to a dog" That's Lightning ,T.V Wonder Dog", then to 3 girls" Those are the Jennifers, actresses, singers and dancers". The girls then walked past the guys and James told them

"Were in a band" to which the girls replied

"Really…Were actresses that don't care". Carlos, being dense, missed the hint

"Want to go to the movies tonight" he asked.

One asked "Are you staring in the movie".

Carlos responded" No"; the girls then said

"Then no" and walked away.

Frankie said" Wow", Tyler then said

"Yeah, they do this to everyone don't take it personally". Then another guy around their age came walking by and Tyler hid back in the garbage can and everyone moved out his way as he made his way to a blond girl at a table. The guys looked with interest as Tyler came back out

" Who is that" James asked to which Tyler replied

"Danny, call him the bully of Palm Woods if you must, always pushing everyone around and is always harassing that girl over there" Tyler then pointed to a beautiful girl with blond hair.

Frankie asked"Who is she".

Tyler told him"Jo Taylor, probably the only normal girl here but also the nicest. She is an actress and a good one at that. Danny is always bothering her and does mean things to her because she won't go out with him". The guys looked back over at the exchange and noticed something that made their blood boil:

Danny is holding her by her hair yelling at her, and pulling his fist back.

The guys growled" Why doesn't someone help her" Kendall asked.

Tyler turned to him" Everyone's scared to help her".

Logan turned to Frankie" Yo Fran…." He started but noticed that he wasn't there. They looked around and noticed him holding Danny's fist. Frankie in a fit of rage manages to get him off Jo and is now facing him while standing protectively in front of her.

Danny smirked" Well looks like a new kid is trying to be brave, normally I would beat up anyone that got in my way, but since your new here I'll let you go".

Frankie didn't even blink; Jo leaned to him and whispered" Just go it's nothing; he does this all the time I'm used to it".

Frankie looked at her and said" No".

Now Danny was getting mad" Well, I gave you a chance now face my fist" he shouted as he punched Frankie in the nose and a cracking sound was heard. Jo gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Danny smirked a pulled back but saw something that made his eyes widen.

Frankie is still standing in the same spot and didn't even show signs of pain; instead he grabbed his broken nose and forced it back to its normal spot, fixing it perfectly. Everyone gasped at what he did instead of the guys who grinned at what their "brother" was able to do. Frankie gave Danny a blank look and said" Was that your best shot, pathetic. You think your tough picking on girls when you're nothing but a coward. I'm only gonna warn you once so listen and listen well. You ever, EVER mess with anyone here especially girls again, you're gonna be messing with me and believe me, you don't want that". He then turned to Jo and asked" You O.K". She just nodded and thanked him for saving her. Frankie just smiled and said it was nothing, and then Jo gave him a kiss on the cheek which made them both blush. The guys grinned at Frankie and watched as Danny left, knowing they had to keep an eye on him. Kelly the came back and told the guys it was time to go, Frankie then told Jo if he messes with her again to tell him and he will deal with it and ran to his buds.

Camille came next to Jo and asked her" You like him" and Jo just watched Frankie's back and told her friend" I think I do".

Studio 30 minutes later:

The guys were walking to the recording studio and once they entered, the doors were locked and then Gustavo appeared behind the glass" Well boys, before we start how about explaining to me about all these glares and insults thrown Frankie's way and if you lie you're fired". Knowing they had no choice they explained to them about Frankie's life and at the end even Gustavo had some tears in his eyes. "Wow, that's just horrible. I seen bad stuff but this is just too much. I'm sorry if I brought make unpleasant memories because of you telling me about your life".

Frankie just smiled and said" It's alright; it doesn't bother me much anymore. But hey we have a song that you might be interested in". The music started up and the guys started singing the song they wrote "Big Time Rush":

"Make it count, play it straight  
>Don't look back, don't hesitate<br>When you go big time

What you want, what you feel  
>Never quit, and make it real<br>When you roll big time

Hey, hey, listen to your heart now  
>Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?<br>Hey, hey, better take your shot now  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
>Go and make your luck with the life you choose<br>If you want it all, lay it on the line  
>It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time<p>

Step it up, getting gear  
>Go for broke, make it clear<br>Gotta go big time

Make it work, get it right  
>Change the world over night<br>Gotta dream big time

Hey, hey, give it all you got now  
>Hey, hey, isn't it a rush?<br>Hey, hey, finish what you start now  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
>Go and make your luck with the life you choose<br>If you want it all, lay it on the line  
>It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time<p>

Look around  
>Everyone is shining now, it's brighter somehow<br>Look around  
>Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams<p>

You and I  
>Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town<br>We can fly  
>Now our feet are off the ground and never look down<p>

Welcome to the big time  
>All the pretty people seen walkin' in the sunshine<br>Welcome to the good times  
>Life will never be the same<p>

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
>Go and make your luck with the life you choose<br>If you want it all, lay it on the line  
>It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time<p>

If you want it all, lay it on the line  
>It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time".<p>

Gustavo had to admit; at the end he was impressed" Good job guys that was actually not bad, I'll see you all tomorrow".

The guys decided to tease Frankie a bit"Hey Frankie, you excited to see your girlfriend" Carlos teased him.

Frankie blushed and said" She's not my girlfriend" and walked outside and decided to grind on the power lines back to the Palm Woods. The guys looked to each other grinned and all came to an agreement.

" Boys, time for Operation: Get Frankie and Jo together" Kendall stated to them as they walked back to the Palm Woods.

End of Chapter 3 of Big Time Destiny

I decided to use the Damsel in Distress method as it always works.

As Frankie's powers get revealed I'll post them on my profile page.

Review!

Next Time: Back to School


	4. Back to School

Disclaimer: Only own OC not Big Time Rush or inFAMOUS ideas.

Chapter 4: Back to School

The guys (minus Frankie) woke up the next morning in their apartment a little bit tired. They walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast and to decide to come up with the first step in their plan to get Frankie and Jo together."Boys, let's think about this. This is the first girl Frankie has liked and he's too scared to make a move for fear of rejection." Kendall said.

Carlos had another theory" What if he doesn't really like her, he's really good at faking emotions; maybe he was just trying to be nice and stop her horrible treatment from Danny". Then they heard a voice

"You do know that my senses are heightened because of the constant electricity in me right"? The guys turned to see Frankie hovering behind them with Static Thrusters coming out his feet. James looked at him and gave a surprised look

" Hey man, what's up" he asked a little scared by his sudden appearance.

Frankie smirked, still in the air" Me of course ha ha, but really I don't like her like that o.k. but thanks for caring". He then dropped to the floor and went to the fridge when they heard the door being knocked. Logan went over and opened the door revealing Kelly

"Hey Kelly" he greeted with a smile. She smiled back and faced them all

" Guys lets go".

James asked her" What's Gustavo have planned for us today harmonies, dancing, some red carpet practice".

Kelly looked at him" Close… Your all going to school" the guys freaked out and started to scream for a minute. Kelly put her hands on her ears and waited for them to finish "You guys done" she asked in a annoyed tone. They nodded and then she continued" Because you guys are under 18 you all are required to go to school for at least 4 hours a day. Did you guys even look at the panels I gave you"? They all put their hands on their chins and remembered what they did with their panels. Kendall used his as a hockey puck, James used his to kill a fly, Carlos used his as toilet paper, Logan used his for an arts and crafts piece and Frankie used his as target practice for his Lightning Bolts.

"Right" they all said in unison and then Kelly continued" You guys really thought you were getting 3 months off school" she asked them.

Frankie responded" It was more hope than thought". School was another thing that sucked for him due to the teachers ignoring him and constantly failing him.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs" and with that Kelly left. The guys got dressed and went downstairs to find Kelly getting off the phone with an annoyed look on her face.

Frankie approached her" So where are we going to school" he asked with fake enthusiasm in his voice.

Kelly looked at them all and responded" Here" shocking the 5 guys. Kendall decided to ask why and the annoyed expression came back on Kelly's face" Gustavo couldn't find anyone who would teach Frankie, so he just decided to enroll you 5 here". The guys were stunned that no one would teach Frankie, but also surprised that the Palm Woods had a school.

Logan spoke up" Well let's get going" and with that the boys headed towards the classroom.

Once inside they saw a couple of familiar faces Tyler, Katie, Camille, Guitar Dude, The Jennifers, Jo and Danny which didn't please them one bit as they all didn't like him AT ALL, not after what he tried to do to Jo. Pushing the thought aside they noticed that there were 5 empty seats left' Coincidence' they all thought in unison. James noticed that one of the empty seats was next to Jo and pointed it out to Kendall, who turned to Carlos and Logan and they all got big grins and rushed to the 4 seats in the back of the room. Frankie turned his head to where they were and noticed the 4 of them in the back of the room. He had to smirk at what they did' Cheeky Bastards' he thought and he made his way to the seat next to Jo. He sat down and smiled towards her"Hey, remember me" he asked her. Jo turned her head to him and a blush came on her face when she saw that it was her 'Knight in Shining Armor'.

"Hi and yes I do remember you, once again thank you for saving me from Danny, he isn't bothering me anymore".

Frankie smiled" I'm glad and I don't think I introduced myself, my name is Frankie Knight by the way".

Jo smiled back at him the blush clearly visible on her face" My names Jo Taylor, nice to meet you Frankie".

Danny was staring at the 2 in anger' You slime how dare you try and steal my woman' he thought angrily.

Frankie was about to ask her something when a woman, who everyone assumed to be their teacher, came in and shushed them and when she locked eyes with Frankie she actually gave him a smile which caused him and the boys' eyes to widen in shock.

"Okay class my name is Ms. Collins and I hope to make class fun for all of you while we are here. I have a couple of rules though, 1- Everyone here is treated with respect, 2- I will not tolerate any form of violence and 3- If you see someone struggling, help them out." She turned her head to Frankie and gave him another smile which caused him to get a little suspicious because no one EVER smiles twice at him which didn't go unnoticed by Jo.

'What's the matter with him' she was wondering and she turned her attention back to Ms. Collins.

"Now for your first assignment you will be paired up with a partner and do what I like to call the 'Interview Project'. Basically what that means is you and your partner will interview each other and you will present what you learned to the class". Frankie and the guys became angry after hearing that because someone may figure out about Frankie's depressing childhood. Ms. Collins then read out the pairs which were Frankie and Jo, Kendall and Danny, James and Carlos, Logan and Camille and so forth.

When she heard that she was paired with Frankie, Jo got a blush that covered her entire face and it looked like she was bleeding 'YAY I'M PAIRED WITH MY HERO' she thought happily.

Danny noticed her happy look and became even angrier 'How can she even like that piece of trash. It's obvious he's hiding something I mean who can take a punch from ME, Danny Anderson and not even wince in pain. Mark my words Knight, I will discover your secret' he thought with an evil grin which Kendall noticed

'Okay, he's obviously thinking of something that can possibly hurt Frankie and/or Jo; I need to keep an eye on him. I swore to protect Frankie at all costs and I never go back on my promises'.

"Alright you have the option to stay here or go somewhere else to do this project but you are expected back in 1 hour". With that more than ¾ of the class left leaving Frankie and Jo alone. Jo turned to him

" Wanna go to the pool and do the project" she asked him. Frankie nodded with a smile and the 2 of them headed towards the pool

'Yeah as long as I don't get wet and accidentally fry someone I'm always up for some pool time' Frankie thought with a slightly depressed look, he never forgave himself for burning Logan's arm at the pool 7 years ago. After arriving to the pool and sitting behind it in a couple of chairs the 2 of them decided to start. Jo asked him first

"Where are you from?"

"Minnesota".

"How big is your family?"

"Well my brother Kendall, my sister Katie and my mom".

Jo gave him a surprised look" Kendall is your brother" she asked in shock, Frankie just nodded and she continued "Have any special talents"

'YES I CAN FIRE LIGHTNING OUT OF MY HANDS' he shouted in his head but just said" I can sing, dance and do things with my body probably no one else could" he was telling the truth (kind of). This went on for a while and they decided to head back after 55 minutes have passed.

Jo faced him" Sounds like you have been busy in your life" she told him with a smile, he smiled back

"You to" He had a pain in his heart for some reason' It hurts to lie to her...but why…do I...like her' he thought and got a good look at her face and thought of the way she has been nice to him and came to a conclusion 'Yep…I guess I do' he thought with a smile. After giving their presentations, the guys decided to head to Rocque Records to see if Gustavo had any work for them to do.

Jo gave Frankie a hug goodbye and left with her face as red as a tomato 'God I like him so much and yet I can't find the courage to even ask him to be friends' she thought with a sigh and decided to talk to Camille about it.

Back with Frankie he wasn't faring any better 'I blush every time she even looks at me and I nearly faint when she touches me…I need to ask the guys about this' he thought. He turned to them with his blush on his face and Kendall decided to tease him

"Are you sure you don't like her because I think you do with that blush on your face". Frankie sighed and caved in and told them that he does like her.

Carlos spoke up" We need to see if Gustavo has any work today first and then we can help with your 'girl issues'".

As the friends were about halfway there, a gun went off and acting on instinct, Frankie activated the Polarity Wall and absorbed the bullets that would've hit him. 'Damn not now' he thought angrily as his eyes turned blue for a second and changed back. Fearing the safety for his friends, he tossed James and Logan over his shoulders and grabbed Kendall and Carlos and Thrustered away not noticing the attacker step out of the shadows.

'You brat so that's why I couldn't hurt you, you can control electricity. Well Frankie Knight you're not even close to finish with me' and it was none other than Danny.

End of Chapter 4 of Big Time Destiny

Frankie and Jo are starting to fall in love with each other.

Danny is now out to get Frankie and what's up with Frankie's eyes.

Review!

Next Time: Home Makeover


	5. Home Makeover

Disclaimer: Only Own OC not Big Time Rush or the powers or ideas from inFAMOUS

Chapter 5: Home Makeover

As the guys were going to Rocque Records, Jo was at the Palm Woods looking for her friend Camille to ask her some things. She eventually found her by the pool reading a book. Jo walked up to her and took a seat next to her"Hi Camille, I need to talk to you". Camille was confused on what Jo wanted to talk about, put the book down and faced her friend.

"Yeah what's wrong Jo" she asked in a concerned tone. Jo faced her and decided to tell her how she is feeling

"Yesterday when Danny was about to abuse me like he always does and Frankie saved me, I felt so grateful to him that I kissed him".

Camille smiled "I know everybody saw what happened, that was sweet of him to help you like he did".

Jo smiled a bit"Yeah it was, but when I did kiss him it felt nice and I felt warm and secure when I was by him. When we were doing the project today I heard some pain and sadness in his voice as he was telling me about himself and when I hugged him before, the warmness came back and I love that feeling…what is it that I'm feeling".

Camille started to laugh which caused Jo to frown at her" What's so funny" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice, if there was one thing Jo hated it was being laughed at.

Camille calmed down after a couple of seconds and faced her friend" What your feeling my naïve friend is what we call love".

Jo eyes grew wide after hearing that" WHAT I can't be in love with him I just met him maybe I have a crush on him but not love".

Camille sighed" All of the things you told me are signs of love Jo, and who cares if you just met him ,love can come whenever and however".

Jo looked down" What if he won't like me back, what do I do".

Camille put her hand on her friends shoulder" Be his friend first and then after a while see how things go between you two and if he returns your feelings ask him out and if he doesn't ,at least you'll be his friend".

Jo looked back up smiled and hugged her friend" Thank you Camille".

She smiled" Hey that's what friends are for Jo and by the way when you hugged him did you feel his muscles because they look huge".

Jo blinked in confusion and then grinned" Yeah and they are huge, but why do you want to know" she asked confused.

Camille shrugged and picked her book up" Don't know maybe because he fixed his broken nose with one pull and you don't see that everyday".

Jo thought back to yesterday and remembered that he did fix his broken nose in one pull" Yeah I guess your right" and she relaxed in her chair and pulled out her own book.

Rocque Records:

After escaping death, Frankie and the guys ran in the building towards Gustavo's office "Even here they try to kill us, just what happened that made everyone hate you Frankie" James asked in panic mode.

Frankie shrugged the only one that is relaxed out of the 5 of them" Don't know, your guess as good as mine".

In truth, he really didn't know why he was hated. He always remembered being hated and despised and could never figure it out and stopped trying to after he was adopted by the Knights. He brought a hand to his eyes 'What happened before, I felt a spark of energy that I never felt before and I could have sworn that my eyes felt different'.

He decided to forget about it for now and went with the boys to see if they have work. When they walked in they saw Gustavo with a group of people and they made their presence known

"Hey Gustavo" they all said in unison.

Gustavo turned his head" Dogs this is Griffin and he is my boss and we have a little problem".

The guys were confused so Griffin decided to fill them in" The company's founder Fujisaki wants to dump our music division and if that happens all of us will lose our jobs and we need you boys to impress him with a music video and we need it by tomorrow".

Gustavo decided to interfere" Griffin we can't shoot this video in one day it's impossible".

Griffin gave a small smile" Sure you can and do it by the water, Fujisaki thinks water is lucky" and with that he was gone.

The guys were confused" What's going on" Carlos asked.

"Boys, we need to shoot a music video in what Griffin calls 'The Ultimate Teen Crib' and do interviews of you 5 by water" Gustavo explained clearing up some of their confusion.

He then pointed to the construction team" You, I'm going to show you where you're going to be building this thing" and with that the guys were the only ones left in the office. They saw the diagram of the 'Ultimate Teen Crib' and all came up with an idea.

Kendall spoke up" You thinking what I'm thinking"; they all just grinned and grabbed the diagram and fled back to the Palm Woods.

20 minutes later:

The guys were standing in their crappy apartment 2J and decided it's time to give it a makeover.

Logan decided to speak up"Okay, one problem how are we gonna get all of this in here".

Kendall answered him "Well Logan we have a super-powered brother for starts and we done things a lot harder than this before".

Logan frowned a bit "But we still need to find some way to make the construction workers build the set here instead of Rocque Records".

Kendall thought a bit "Logan, are you forgetting that the Palm Woods is the home of the 'future famous'" he replied put emphasis on future famous. After a second they all caught on to what Kendall was saying, Frankie decided to elaborate

"So, we get an actor here and have them convince the construction team to build the set here and not Rocque Records".

Kendall smiled at his brother "Exactly". They all rushed out and down by the pool when they found Camille and Jo sitting together, Kendall walked up "Hey girls, we need your help with something" and they informed them of their plan.

Both of them stared at them like if their a bunch of idiots "You guys do know this has little to no chance of actually working, right" Camille told them. They nodded and she sighed "Yeah I guess I'll help, what about you Jo",

Jo took one quick look at Frankie and nodded "Yeah, I'm in too" and with that they set to work.

After convincing the team to go to the Palm Woods, they had one more obstacle to face; The Palm Woods Manager: Mr. Bitters. "Alright, let's not worry about that now, let's focus on what's gonna happen from here on out. James-Once were doing the interviews, you'll stall Gustavo. Carlos, Logan and Camille-You guys will go to Rocque Records and fake build the teen crib. Jo-You and I will stall Bitters. Frankie-You'll install the swirly slide and all those other electronic goods with the team. Got it" Kendall asked the group, they all nodded and the girls went back to the Palm Woods to prepare and the boys went to Rocque Records to convince Gustavo to shoot the interviews by the Palm Woods pool. Arriving, they saw Gustavo trying to make a fake set with water and they almost laughed at how pathetic it was. Swallowing the laughter they went forward to Gustavo and Frankie spoke up

"Hey Gustavo, me and the guys were shooting some shots of us by the pool at the Palm Woods and we thought it would be a great place to shoot the interviews". Before Gustavo could reply, Kelly spoke up

"This pool is great and it's close enough to be back here in time to shoot the performance at the teen crib". Gustavo started to yell and jump around and his set came crashing down and decided to go to the Palm Woods.

Palm Woods:

When the guys met up with Jo and Camille, they went to work and each went their separate ways. James was by the pool pushing Gustavo's buttons, Carlos, Logan and Camille were back at Rocque Records fake building the teen crib, Jo and Kendall were in the lobby staking out Bitters and Frankie was in 2J helping the team with the electronics. At first they refused his help, but when he said he could help them double their speed they let him in.

Jo and Kendall:

While he was alone with Jo, Kendall decided to ask her something "Jo, can I ask you a personal question". When she nodded he continued "Do you like Frankie" he asked and when she blushed he got his answer "It's okay that you do, there is nothing wrong with it and the reason I brought it up was because of the way you looked at him before we asked you and Camille to help us".

Jo faced him "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it and yes I do like him, I'm just not ready for a relationship yet and I want to get to know him a little better".

'Trust me Jo that is probably a bad idea right now' Kendall thought in his head but just nodded" Yeah I guess so, I wouldn't want to rush things as big as a relationship either". They both laughed and went back to staking out Bitters when there was a loud bang that shook the Palm Woods and Bitters came rushing out and ran up the stairs. Kendall pulled out his phone and called Frankie and he picked up (Frankie has his phone positioned the way Cole does in inFAMOUS)

"Hello Kendall" Frankie responded.

"WHAT WAS THAT" Kendall shouted through the phone.

"They had to go through the ceiling to get enough room for the swirly slide".

Kendall looked around quickly before answering back "Bitters is on his way up to investigate that bang, you need to help us stall him".

Frankie sighed "Alright, I'm just about done anyway the swirly slide is the only thing left and then it's done".

Kendall blinked "Wow…that was quick",

Frankie grinned over the phone "It's one of my many talents bro".

Kendall smiled "Yeah I know, anyway we'll meet you upstairs bye" and with that he hung up, grabbed Jo and ran up to the second floor.

2nd floor:

Frankie was outside waiting for them when he saw them running to him. He found himself admiring Jo's beauty for a bit before he shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused back to reality.

Kendall was the first to make it "Why did you let them bust the ceiling" he asked in a panicked voice.

Frankie looked back at him "Cause they needed too that's why".

"You could have called to ask you know".

Frankie shrugged "Never crossed my mind".

Kendall shot him a dirty look and was about to answer back when Bitters came running up and focused on Frankie "Alright Demon what did you do, your lucky I even let you stay here and now you try to blow up the building" he shouted in a angry tone.

Jo was confused as to why Bitters would say that and noticed Kendall tense up a bit and a small amount of pain in Frankie's eyes. She then remembered seeing a couple of people glare at him and then remembered earlier that day when he tensed after hearing about the school assignment. 'Okay something is wrong here; he's such a nice guy why would anyone hate him at all...Okay maybe Danny after what happened between them, but why would anyone else' she thought sadly.

Kendall decided to intervene "Mr. Bitters, Jo came rushing down here to us after hearing that explosion. She said it came from her floor, right Jo" he told him. Jo catching on decided to play along

"Yeah Mr. Bitters, I heard it from somewhere on my floor and I got scared so I came here".

Bitters gazed to Kendall to Jo and back to Kendall "Okay, I'll go check that out…but if you see anything suspicious come get me" and with that he left up 2 floors.

Kendall let out a sigh of relief and gazed at his electric powered brother "Ignore him Frankie, he's wrong about you okay" he told him in a sincere tone.

Frankie gazed up sadly "Why do they hate me, I never did anything bad or wrong in my life" he said in a breaking voice and it sounded like he was going to cry. Before Kendall could hug him, Jo went to him first and pulled him in a soft embrace

"Kendall's right Frankie, you're not a demon okay. You're a sweet, kind and caring boy I'm glad to call my friend" and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

Frankie blushed a little before returning the hug and thanking her "Thank you Jo, this means so much to me you have no idea" crying a little at the end.

Jo wiped his tears before saying to him "It's no problem Frankie".

Kendall's phone rang ruining the moment, Frankie and Jo glared at his phone and both had different thoughts 'I hate that phone'

'Hmmm…I do need a new target for my lightning bolts'.

Kendall picked it up and said "Hey Logan…Uh huh…Ohhh…Thanks for letting us know, see ya" and hung up and faced the love birds with a scared face "We been caught".

2J:

"YOU DOGS TRICKED US INTO COMING HERE FOR THE INTERVIEWS AND TRICKED THE CONSTRUCTION TEAM TO BUILDING THE SET IN YOUR APARTMENT FOR WHAT REASON" Gustavo yelled at them and before Frankie could answer,

Kendall did "It's for Frankie Gustavo".

Everyone (Frankie, Jo, Camille, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Kelly and the construction team) looked at him confused "Huh" they all asked in unison.

James came forward next "Frankie's birthday is coming up soon and we thought this would be our only chance to get him something he deserves Gustavo and you know it".

Carlos spoke next "Frankie's had a hard life before he met us and he really does deserve it".

Last but not least Logan "We'd do anything for him…this is one of those things".

Gustavo stood stunned, here are 4 friends who went through so much to give someone close to them something they felt he deserved 'That is by far the nicest thing I have ever heard and their right, Frankie does deserve this for what he's been through' he thought to himself.

Frankie was stunned; his 'brothers' went through this to give HIM all this stuff "Guys…you didn't have to do this for me and you know how much I hate my birthday so what's the point".

Kendall grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a brotherly hug which the rest of the guys joined in "Your our brother Frankie and after nearly getting killed again today, we came to a agreement when we saw that diagram of the set. Something might happen to you and we want you to have the best life possible should something happen".

Frankie was crying tears of happiness and hugged his brothers tight with his strength and nearly broke their backs.

Jo gasped when she heard they were almost killed 'Almost killed AGAIN, they been attacked before well no more you hear me. Frankie Knight, I will always be here for you…my knight in shining armor' she thought with a small smile.

Mrs. Knight Came forward "AGAIN, even here they try to kill you" she all but yelled to them breaking off their hug

"Well…Yeah Mom" Kendall spoke.

She grabbed the bridge of her nose "You didn't get caught did you".

Frankie shook his head "Nope Mom, I was careful before I act". Everyone was confused as to what they were saying and Gustavo spoke

"Okay, after the video I'll talk to the manager about keeping this stuff here and that's only if Fujisaki likes it and you 4" he said pointing to Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Frankie "still need to do the interviews".

They nodded and Frankie shouted out "LET'S GO".

Time skip-Next Day:

The band and Gustavo were with Griffin waiting anxiously for Fujisaki to respond.

"I like the boys" he said which caused everyone to cheer and slap high 5's with one another.

As the guys were getting ready to leave Gustavo walked up with Kelly "Ummm…that was a nice thing you 4 did for Frankie and I'm a little curious on when your birthday is Frank".

Frankie frowned a little on the mention of his birthday but answered "2 weeks". Gustavo nodded and left with Kelly and so did the guys.

Palm Woods:

The guys were going to the pool with Katie to hang with Jo and Camille when Frankie felt a pain in his head and he got visions of something, something horrible:

He saw death and destruction on an unimaginable scale, he saw fire, he saw craters the size of football fields and as deep as subway tunnels. But what caught his attention the most was a man in a white robe laughing while holding some sort of device.

Outside World:

Frankie did the one thing he thought of "AHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he fell clutching his head. The guys all turned back and Jo and Camille came running to them.

Jo grabbed Frankie and pulled him into a hug 'What's wrong Frankie' she thought worriedly.

Kendall bent down to face him "Frankie…hey man you o.k. snap out of it".

Frankie, still clutching his head, faced him and sank into Jo's hug "It was horrible…so much death and destruction, so many lives destroyed. What did I just see" and his eyes changed to blue again.

The guys and Katie gasped as they saw his eyes 'Oh no, not again' they thought panicked but calmed down a little when it changed back.

Logan examined him "He appears to have suffered from some sort of flashback; it's the only thing I can think of right now".

Kendall looked at Jo and Camille "Can you 2 help him back to the apartment…we need to speak of some things privately". They nodded without hesitation and helped Frankie back to the apartment.

Jo looked at her crush (love) with worry in her eyes 'Frankie, what's wrong with you'.

Back with the guys, they were about to talk when Danny came to them "What happened to the brat, screamed like a girl because he finally realized how much of a loser he is" and he started laughing.

James was about to pounce but Carlos held him back "Easy James".

Danny gave them an evil smirk "He's just a hopeless piece of trash, I don't know how someone as perfect as Jo can even li…" he started but didn't finish as Kendall punched him in the face knocking him down.

Kendall grabbed him by the collar "I don't play around when it comes to Frankie Danny okay, so if you so much as spit in his direction, mark my words Andersen...I…WILL…KILL…YOU" he said in a sort of demonic voice that scared everyone that heard.

Danny nodded and Kendall dropped him and Danny walked away 'Not only will Frankie pay but so will you Kendall. You Knights will feel my wrath soon enough especially the electric demon'.

End of Chapter 5 of Big Time Destiny

Damn that was scary what Kendall did but if someone said that about my brother I would do the same.

Jo admitted her feelings for Frankie to Camille.

Something happened to Frankie in the past that the guys know about that involves his eyes.

Frankie's starting to remember the New York Incident after 16 years.

Hope you liked the FrankieXJo moments and the hug between Frankie and his brothers

I call the Frankie and Jo pairing (Jankie) if you have a better name message me, I would appreciate it.

Review!

Next Time: Frankie vs. Wayne-Wayne


	6. Frankie vs WayneWayne

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything from inFAMOUS

Quick note- I realized I never gave a description of Danny's appearance. Just picture Sasuke from Naruto with brown hair straightened down and brown eyes instead of black. He wears a black T-Shirt and blue jeans with black and red sneakers.

Warning: Kind of a sad tale about Danny's past. Brief mention of suicide

Chapter 6: Frankie vs. Wayne-Wayne

While Kendall was threatening Danny in the lobby, back in 2J Frankie was lying on his bed with Jo next to him holding his hand unconscious. Jo was watching her secret love with worry in her eyes; she had something similar happen to her when she was younger, only she didn't fall unconscious like Frankie did. Camille put her hand on her best friends shoulder to try to comfort her "It'll be okay Jo; he's tough he'll wake up soon".

Jo didn't respond she was still looking at Frankie who bore a pained expression on his face. 'He looks like he's having a nightmare of some sorts. From what Logan said he's suffering from a flashback of something that happened to him in the past. The question is what happened to him' Jo thought.

The door then opened and came in a pissed off Kendall with an equally pissed James, Carlos, Logan and Katie.

Jo and Camille were confused as to why their mad "Guys…what's wrong" Camille asked with a concerned look.

Logan calmed down and decided to answer "Danny is what's wrong; the bastard had the guts to talk bad about Frankie like if he's a piece of trash. If anyone is the trash it's him" Logan said with an angry voice.

James spoke up next "What's the story with him anyway, he seems like he hates everyone and everything in the world".

Jo looked at Camille and then to Frankie's unconscious body "Danny suffered from an early age, too early if you ask me. He lost his parents in the New York explosion 16 years ago. He was with his aunt and uncle when it happened and when they caught news of their death; they brought him to an orphanage before they…killed themselves" Jo said with a little bit of tears at the end.

The guys were shocked; there was someone who suffered the lost of parents like Frankie did.

Camille picked up where Jo left off "He was in the orphanage until he was about 12, he found about his parents and aunt and uncles deaths and it hit him hard. He would sing about the pain he was feeling and he became good at it".

The guys were a little confused "How do you know this" Carlos asked.

Jo spoke next "We know because the 3 of us come from the same town in North Carolina "(Yes in this story Camille is from North Carolina).

The guys did not expect this at all "Wait, the 3 of you grew up together" Kendall asked, they nodded and he asked something else "So why does he act the way he does".

Jo shrugged "We don't know, he started acting like this about a year ago and he doesn't give off the same feeling that he used too".

"What feeling" Logan asked, Jo looked at him

"He used to be so friendly and so fun to be with, but now he gives a dark and twisted feeling that scares me".

Kendall walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder "It's alright Jo, maybe he had something else happen to him and doesn't know how to deal with it…It's happened to Frankie before" he muttered the last part that no one heard. He then said "We thank you for helping Frankie but we can take it from here".

Jo looked like she was about to object but Kendall put a finger to her lips "It's alright, I promise" he said with a smile. Jo smiled back and gave Frankie's hand a light squeeze and a peck on the cheek before leaving with Camille.

Katie walked up to Kendall "Kendall…Frankie's eyes changed again" she said in a breaking voice.

Kendall pulled his sister into a hug "It's alright Katie, HE won't come back out again, I promise". Katie hugged her brother and just then Frankie groaned before sitting up holding his head

"Damn, I feel like I got hit by a car again" he said in a tired voice.

Katie looked at her other brother and jumped into his arms "Frankie your okay" she yelled with joy.

Frankie smiled before hugging his sister "Yes I am Katie; you know I don't go down that easy".

James laughed "We know buddy".

Frankie decided to ask them something "What happened".

Logan sat down next to his 'brother' "You were walking with us to the pool and everything was fine until you fell to the ground yelling and clutching your head in pain".

Frankie pulled away from Katie and sat with his head in his hands "You okay man" Carlos asked him.

Frankie just sighed and didn't say anything 'That vision I had has to mean something, but what' he thought.

Then Kendall's phone rang and he picked up "Hello…oh Gustavo, hey…what right now…okay no need to yell were coming now".

James looked at him "Studio" he asked.

Kendall nodded and then faced Katie "Katie, can you please not tell Mom about what happened I don't want her worrying".

She nodded and they all headed back out. Katie sat down on the bed 'I hope Kendall's right about HIM because if he's wrong, Frankie may never be himself again' she thought and decided to go back down to the pool.

Rocque Records:

The boys entered the studio and immediately came face to face with Gustavo and Kelly "Dogs, the band is going great, after your video for Fujisaki Griffin was pleased with you guys and can't wait to hear more music from you guys" Gustavo told them. The boys felt a feeling of pride and accomplishment come over them. "However" Gustavo started, washing away that feeling from them "you guys are still missing the one thing that ALL bands need…The Bad Boy".

They blinked "What" they all asked.

"I recently got a call from Griffin and he wants one of you to be the bad boy and I say it's Frankie" Gustavo stated pointing to Frankie at the end.

Kendall decided to step forward "Gustavo, Frankie can't be the bad boy; he's too nice" he stated and the other guys nodded in agreement.

Gustavo then said something that made Frankie angry "I chose him because he has the dark past that can help fuel the bad boy that he needs to be".

Frankie looked at him "What did you just say" he asked in a menacing tone that made everyone around him almost pee themselves "You want me to use the pain that I had growing up to help me become a 'bad boy' just to satisfy your and Griffin's needs" he asked.

Gustavo told him "Yes".

Frankie crossed his arms and leaned back a little "No" he said in a definite tone.

Gustavo went to him so they were face to face "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" he yelled to him.

Frankie gave him an angry stare and repeated himself in the same tone "No".

Gustavo backed up "WHY NOT" he asked.

Frankie sighed "For 3 reasons, 1-I don't turn my back on my family, 2-The pain hurts too much to be revisited and 3- It's not who I am".

Gustavo just turned to Kelly "CALL GRIFFIN" he yelled and she did.

20 minutes later:

"You mean he won't become a bad boy because he doesn't want to" Griffin asked to make sure he was right.

Gustavo replied "Yep that's why".

Griffin studied Frankie "I stopped hating you after you and your friends saved my job and I now have a lot of respect for you". Griffin told him with his trademark smile. Frankie gave a small smile but it vanished after what he said next "But your making it hard for me to keep that respect and since you won't be our bad boy, I found someone who will" he told him. Everyone was not expecting Griffin to have found someone so fast. Griffin just snapped his fingers and came in another kid about their age (You already know how Wayne-Wayne looks)

"Yo-Yo, my name is Wayne-Wayne" he stated to them and proceeded to rap at them (Same one he first did when he was introduced).

Griffin smiled "Isn't he bad" he asked.

Frankie smirked "If you mean bad rapper, then yes he is bad" he said witched caused the boys to laugh.

Wayne-Wayne got mad and got in Frankie's face "What did you say punk"

"You heard me" they told one another.

Gustavo decided to stop them before a fight broke out "Alright, that's enough" he told them and the 2 boys backed away from one another.

Griffin said "Well I guess I better go" and he left.

Wayne-Wayne faced his new band members "Look I'm not here to make friends alright. I'm here to take BTR to the next level. The Wayne-Wayne train is leaving either step on or step off" he told them and handed his contract to Gustavo before leaving himself.

The boys faced Gustavo "We don't like him" they said in unison.

Gustavo gave Kelly Wayne-Wayne's contract "Yes you do, he's the bad boy and he's staying at the Palm Woods and boys, make friend friends with Wayne-Wayne" and left with Kelly and the guys decided to leave too.

Palm Woods:

The guys were sitting at the pool watching Wayne-Wayne lift up a bench with the Jennifers on it chanting his name making Kendall, James and Carlos jealous "What right does he have to steal our girls" James asked.

"They may have no interest in us now but someday they will and he's making that hard" Carlos added.

Frankie stood up "Well I'll be right back I'm kind of thirsty if you know what I mean" he told them. The guys nodded knowing that Frankie needed to absorb electricity constantly to keep his body going or he will fall unconscious.

Frankie started to walk away when he bumped into the one and only Wayne-Wayne "Well Well if it isn't whittle Frankie the wannabe bad boy" Wayne-Wayne told him in a mocking tone which Frankie didn't find amusing

"I don't want to cause a scene so if you could move I'll be on my way" he told him calmly.

Wayne-Wayne didn't move "I've been thinking, 6 people in this band is kind of much don't you think" he asked him.

Frankie shrugged "I guess" he answered.

Wayne-Wayne smiled an evil smile "Great Great" he said and called Griffin "Yo Griff Griff, Frankie agrees, 6 in the band is too many".

Griffin on the other line said "Great I'll stop by tomorrow and see which one goes" and with that he hung up.

Frankie was confused "What was that about" he asked.

Wayne-Wayne just faced him "You see Frankie, that contract I have guarantees me a spot in the band and I feel it's too big and want to…make it the right size you can say".

Frankie caught on to what he was saying "So you want me out of the band because you feel that after I'm gone you'll have full control" he clarified.

Wayne-Wayne smiled "Look at you Frankie, your smart for a kid like yourself".

Frankie raised an eyebrow "What do you mean about 'like myself'" he asked.

Wayne-Wayne just smiled bigger "You're an outcast Frankie, no one cares about you and I'm guessing you had to fend for yourself. Kids like that aren't exactly the smartest of bunch".

Frankie just grew angry "I hate you" he said in an angry tone.

Wayne-Wayne kept his smile "I know" and walked away.

Frankie regained his cool, went to an alley, drained a street light and came back in less than 5 minutes after his conversation with Wayne-Wayne. He saw Jo and Camille with the guys and sat down in his chair next to Jo

"What happened" Kendall asked "We saw you talk to Wayne-Wayne".

Frankie sighed and filled them in on what Wayne-Wayne said to him.

Jo was angry "What a jerk" she said and everyone nodded and they heard a voice

"I'm a jerk dollface, I feel hurt".

They turned to see Wayne-Wayne standing in front of them

"Wally, is that you" Camille asked. Wayne-Wayne waved hi and turned his attention back to Big Time Rush

"Wally?" Frankie asked in a confused tone.

"It's my real name who cares" Wayne-Wayne told him "Anyway I came here to fill in your buddies on what we talked about but now I guess I'll just score a date with this chick" he said turning his full attention to Jo, which made shiver in disgust and Frankie had some sparks coming out his hands which only the guys saw. "Anyway, wanna maybe go out sometime babe" he asked Jo in a tone that scared her and she moved behind Frankie. Wayne-Wayne just laughed "I guess that's a no, well to bad I don't take no for an answer" and reached out to Jo only to have his hand grabbed by Frankie who forcefully bend it backwards causing Wayne-Wayne to hiss in pain and back off. "You think your all cool chump, well guess what, you can't stop me from what I want" Wayne-Wayne said in an angry tone.

Frankie faced their 6th member and asked "How about we have a 'bad boy off' to see who the true bad boy of the band is and if I win you leave the band and you leave Jo alone" he said.

Wayne-Wayne thought for a second "Alright, but if I win, you leave and I go on a date with this lovely babe" pointing to Jo, which made her move behind Frankie again.

Frankie held out his hand "O.K." and Wayne-Wayne shook his hand with his own

"I'll see you tomorrow" and walked away.

Jo went in front of Frankie "Are you crazy, what if you lose huh, then you have to leave and I have to go on a date with…him" she said pointing to Wayne-Wayne's back.

Frankie grabbed her hand and held it in his own "I promise Jo I will not lose O.K, I have it all figured out" he said in a confident tone.

Jo blushed as he was still holding her hand and nodded "I trust you Frankie". Frankie let go, much to Jo's disappointment, and left the pool to prepare for tomorrow

'Gustavo wants the pain of my past, well he'll get it alright' he thought as he walked away.

Rocque Records (Next Day):

Everyone was at Rocque Records waiting for the bad boy off to start. Jo was standing next to Kendall and as far away from Wayne-Wayne as she could; she was worried because Frankie hadn't shown up yet. Wayne-Wayne decided to mess with them "Looks like the wannabe is too much of a coward to show up" he started to laugh when a voice interrupted him

"Oh…Am I" the voice said and everyone turned to see Frankie. He was dressed in a black sweater with a black T-Shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. Jo blushed a little because of how good he looked.

Wayne-Wayne came face to face with Frankie "Ready" he asked.

Frankie nodded "Been ready, punk" he said in a voice that sounded nothing like his old voice. This one sounded like a demon version of his voice.

Griffin spoke up "Okay, what's first" he asked eagerly.

Wayne-Wayne just smiled "Breaking stuff" and picked up a mic stand and smashed a couple of Gustavo's awards which cause the latter to scream in shock. Wayne-Wayne dropped the mic and gave Frankie a look that said 'Beat that'.

Frankie just laughed and went to the wall "That's it Wayne-Wayne" he asked and faced Gustavo "You wanted me to use the pain of my past for the bad boy role, looks like you got your wish" and he proceeded to punch the platinum awards made of glass with his bare hands which shocked everyone and finished it with a punch to the wall that left a fist sized hole. Everyone was shocked to say the least "That was the pain I felt getting beat everyday".

Griffin recovered first "What's next" he asked more eager than before.

Wayne-Wayne said "Rapping" and they proceeded to rap (Same one him and Kendall did in Big Time Bad Boy. I'm too lazy to make my own).

"That was the way I felt when people called me demon all day everyday" he said in an evil tone that no one ever thought would come from him.

"What's round 3" Griffin asked.

Wayne-Wayne looked panicked 'This kid is the real deal, he holds so much pain and anger that when he uses it, it makes him the perfect bad boy'. "Something Original" he said causing everyone to look interested.

Gustavo intervened "This is for the win, and please don't break my stuff anymore" he said to them.

Wayne-Wayne got an idea and ran into Gustavo's office and locked the door and trashed it completely leaving nothing left. "How's that" he asked in a victorious voice. Gustavo was ready to pounce before Frankie spoke up

"Follow me" and they did to the parking lot.

Parking Lot:

There were at least 15 cars in the parking lot and the guys had a vague idea on what he was going to do. Frankie went to the side of the car at the far right and put his hands under the car so no one would see them and made a Shockwave that sent the car flying across the lot onto the other side causing everyone to stare at him with wide eyes. Frankie faced them and said "That's what I wanted to do to everyone that caused me pain in my life" he said his voice having returned to normal.

Griffin stared wide eyed "Well I think we have our winner".

Wayne-Wayne was dumbstruck "NO, I will not lose to him" pointing to Frankie.

Frankie looked back "Looks like you did" and Wayne-Wayne walked back to the Palm Woods. Griffin faced Frankie and he knew what was coming "I won't wear these clothes all the time and I won't turn my back on the first people to accept me" Frankie stated.

Griffin sighed "Fine, you win" and walked away to his car.

Frankie then turned to Gustavo and pulled out a large wad of cash "This is for damage caused by me and Wayne-Wayne".

Gustavo was absolutely awestruck 'He is completely selfless, he is paying for damage that he caused when he really doesn't have too'. He looked at him and handed the cash back "Keep it".

Frankie just pushed his hand back to him "No, it's only right I pay for the damage I caused". Gustavo shrugged and pocketed the cash and walked away with Kelly.

Frankie looked at Jo "Told you I wouldn't lose" he said with a big smile.

Jo was absolutely astonished 'He did a complete 180 from the way he was acting before and he paid for damage that he caused, my hero Frankie, my knight in shining armor, you are amazing' she thought and hugged him "I believed in you" she whispered and kissed him on the forehead before leaving back to the Palm Woods.

Frankie was blushing up a storm before facing his brothers "Well that solves that" he said.

Kendall started to form a grin "The Wayne-Wayne problem yes, your girl problems no".

James spoke next "Why don't you ask her out Frankie, she likes you man".

Carlos talked next "Or better yet, ask her to be your Valentine".

Frankie was confused "Why" he asked and Logan answered

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day Frankie" and Frankie's eyes widened and the gang laughed.

Palm Woods:

Wayne-Wayne was beyond pissed at losing to Frankie "Frankie Knight you will pay dearly" he spoke out loud and heard a chuckle

"I can help you with that my friend". Wayne-Wayne turned around and there was Danny.

Wayne-Wayne eyeballed him "How can you help me" he asked and Danny responded

"I hate him too and he needs to pay for stealing my love Jo from me".

Wayne-Wayne raised an eyebrow "Jo huh, what a coincidence that's part of the reason why I hate him too. He stopped me from going out with her".

Danny raised his eyebrow and sighed "Fine, I guess we can share her, but if were gonna work together there's something about Frankie you need to know".

Wayne-Wayne was confused "What" he asked and was more confused when Danny asked if he'll tell anyone. He shook his head no and Danny told him Frankie's little secret.

End of Chapter 6 of Big Time Destiny

Wayne-Wayne and Danny have joined forces against Frankie and desire to make Jo theirs.

Will Frankie ask Jo to be his Valentine?

Review!

Next Time: Valentine Love


	7. Valentine Love

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything from inFAMOUS or Toy Story 3

Chapter 7: Valentine Love

Valentines Day, the day of nothing but love and spending time with that special someone. Or in Frankie Knight's case it was just another day that made his life even harder than it was. He was currently sitting in the apartment thinking on what to do about asking Jo to be his valentine.

The guys had told him at Rocque Records that she likes him but he wasn't so sure about that. He sighed "I never had to do this before, I guess that's why I'm nervous about this" he said to himself.

He looked at the flowers he had bought on the way back from Rocque Records the other day. "Maybe the guys are right, maybe I should give it a shot" he said and was about to leave when the door opened and came in Mrs. Knight.

"Hey Frankie" she said and he just said hi back. She was a little concerned about the tone his voice was in "You o.k. you sound scared about something". Frankie sighed and told her about what he was gonna ask Jo and she was smiling at the end "You FINALLY like a girl, that's great Frankie it's about time" she told him and he kind of smiled at her.

"I'm just a little nervous about asking her, I don't want to ruin things between us so soon if she doesn't say yes" he said in a sad tone.

Mrs. Knight looked at her adopted son and put her hand on his shoulder "Life's about taking risks Frankie and this is one of those that you need to do" she told him.

Frankie just looked up "If I wanted to risk something I would tell her about my 'special' ability" he said in a depressed voice.

She put on a sad smile "You tell her when your ready to tell her o.k." she said and he nodded. She went to the table and picked up the flowers he bought and handed it to him "Go get her" she said in a confident voice and he smiled, grabbed the flowers and ran off to find Jo.

Lobby:

The rest of the gang was in the lobby thinking about what to do for the day "We need to find the courage to ask girls to be our valentines" Kendall told the guys. They all nodded "Problem is…who are we going to ask" and on as if on cue the Jennifers came by and Kendall, James and Carlos walked up to them.

"Hello ladies" Carlos said and the girls gave them a one-over

"What" they asked in a harsh tone.

James winced a bit but quickly regained his composure "How would you ladies like to be our valentines" he asked in a polite tone and not a second later they responded harshly

"No".

Kendall was a little shocked about this "Why not" he asked in a confused tone.

"None of you are worthy to ask us to be your valentine, only your buddy Frankie is and were going to find him now so see ya" and with that they left.

The boys were kind of shocked "They like Frankie" Logan asked and they nodded,

"It's going to be hell when Jo hears about this" Kendall said and they agreed.

Just then Frankie came walking by and noticed them "What's up" he asked and they said nothing so he shrugged. He then asked "You guys seen Jo anywhere" and they all got in front of him and had grins on their faces

"So are you gonna ask her huh" Carlos asked in a excited voice and Frankie nodded with a blush on his face.

"Ask me what" a voice called to them and turned to see Jo standing before them. Frankie's blush got bigger; Jo had ditched the ponytail and let her blond hair flow freely making her more beautiful then before.

"You look pretty Jo" Frankie told her and she started to blush too and Frankie held out the flowers looking at the ground "Will you be my valentine" he asked in a whisper and Jo was speechless. She had hoped that Frankie would ask her and he did, no words could describe how happy she was at the moment.

She took the flowers and told him "Yes I will Frankie" she in a squeal and pecked him on the cheek.

Frankie blushed "Thank you Jo, wanna maybe see a movie today" he asked surprising the guys and Jo.

'Did Frankie just ask Jo out on a date?'

'Did he just ask me out' was what they thought.

Jo hugged him and said "Yes Frankie just let me put these in my apartment and we can go okay" and she left with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen. Frankie was astonished at what happened, his mom was right, taking risks was sometimes worth it.

James came and slapped him on the back "Great job Frankie you did it" he told his friend and the rest of the guys followed suit.

Frankie smiled at them "Thanks guys" he told them and then the Jennifers came back and stepped in front of Frankie

"You're gonna be our valentine" they told him in a tone that was to not be denied.

Frankie blinked once in confusion "What" he asked and they grabbed him

"You're the only one that is worthy of being with us and you're gonna be our valentine".

Frankie just broke free of their grip and decided to tell them off "No I won't be your valentine for a couple of reasons 1-I already have one, 2-I don't like stuck up girls who think they can get what they want and 3- You treat my friends like if they don't mean anything and if you will excuse me I got to meet Jo for our DATE" he told them putting emphasis on the word date and leaving.

They were dumbstruck "He just turned us down, of all the nerve" they said clearly mad.

Kendall, James and Carlos decided to try their luck again "Our offer is still open if you want to take it" Kendall told them and they got an idea

'Maybe if were nice to his friends, he'll start to like us and not that skank Jo' they thought. "Sure, whatever" they said and the guys cheered with joy.

Logan got up "Well I suppose I should fine a valentine" and went to find Camille.

James called out to his friend "Good luck"; Logan just gave a thumbs-up and kept walking.

Palm Woods Main entrance:

Frankie was standing at the entrance waiting for Jo to show up for their valentine date.

"Okay I'm ready" he heard her voice and turned to see she changed her clothes before coming. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with blue skinny jeans with white sneakers; she still had her hair hanging out.

"You look beautiful" Frankie said with a blush and held out his hand "Ready to go" he asked.

Jo blushed at being called beautiful and took his hand and they walked away hand in hand to the movies.

2 shadows were watching them from the background and were planning out what to do.

One said "Why are we just watching Danny, if we don't do something soon, Jo will love him forever".

Danny just laughed at his partner "Wayne-Wayne, pretty soon Frankie will be out of the way and Jo will be ours" Danny said with an evil laugh at the end.

Wayne-Wayne was confused "What do you mean" he asked and Danny whispered what he had in mind and at the end, Wayne-Wayne was laughing evilly too.

Palm Woods Park (2 hours later):

Frankie and Jo were lying on the grass with a blanket Frankie had brought. They had seen Toy Story 3 and were currently relaxing.

"I liked the part where Buzz went Spanish mode on them, it was just really funny" Jo told Frankie and he smiled

"Yeah I liked that part too" and he got up which confused Jo.

"Why are you getting up" she asked, missing the warmth that radiated off of Frankie.

He smiled and held out his hand to help her up "It's a surprise" and he led her to another part of the park.

Jo asked "Why are we here" she asked and Frankie snapped his fingers and Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan came out with 5 wireless mics and handed one to Frankie.

"I just wanted to thank you for accepting to be my valentine" Frankie told her and he faced his friends they nodded and they started to sing "Any Kind of Guy"

Yeah  
>BTR<p>

(James)  
>Here I am<br>There you are  
>Why does it seem so far<br>Next to you is where I should be  
>(Where I wanna be)<br>Something I, want so bad  
>Know what's inside your head<br>Maybe I could see what you see  
>(Tell me what you see)<p>

(Logan)  
>I gotta keep on believing<br>That everything takes time  
>I'll make up any reason<br>To make you mine  
>If you're staying or leaving<br>I'll follow your lead  
>So why keep pretending<br>Open your eyes  
>I can be what you need<p>

(Chorus)  
>Any kind of guy<br>You want girl  
>That's the guy I'll be<br>Turn myself upside down  
>(Yes I will, yes I will)<br>Any kind of guy  
>You want girl<br>You know I'll agree  
>Turn your whole world around<br>(Yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, change your mind  
>I will be there<br>Won't you try  
>One more try<br>Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
>You decide, it's alright<br>I will be there  
>(Carlos)<br>You seem so, hard to know  
>Say goodbye, say hello<br>Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
>Changing my point of view<br>Every day, something new  
>Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)<p>

(Kendall)  
>I gotta keep on believing<br>That everything takes time  
>I'll make up any reason<br>To make you mine  
>If you're staying or leaving<br>I'll follow your lead  
>So why keep pretending<br>Open your eyes 

I can be what you need

(Chorus)  
>Any kind of guy<br>You want girl  
>That's the guy I'll be<br>Turn myself upside down  
>(Yes I will, yes I will)<br>Any kind of guy  
>You want girl<br>You know I'll agree  
>Turn your whole world around<br>(Yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, change your mind  
>I will be there (I'll be there)<br>Won't you try  
>One more try<br>Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
>You decide, it's alright<br>I will be there

(Kendall) Let me know, if I'm getting through  
>(Logan) Making you understand<br>(James) If it's wrong, I'll try something new  
>Don't look away<br>Cause I'm here to stay  
>If it's a game<br>Then I'm gonna play  
>(Chorus)<br>Any kind of guy  
>You want girl<br>That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
>Turn myself upside down<br>(Yes I will, yes I will)  
>Any kind of guy<br>You want girl  
>You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)<br>Turn your whole world around  
>(Yes I will, yes I will)<p>

Any kind, any kind  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, change your mind  
>I will be there (I'll be there)<br>Won't you try  
>One more try<br>Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
>You decide, it's alright<br>I will be there

(Kendall) Bring it back

Any kind, any kind (any kind of guy)  
>Any kind of guy you want<br>You decide, it's alright  
>I will be there.<p>

At the end of the song, Jo had tears in her eyes. Frankie walked up to her and gave her a hug "Thank you for making this a happy day for me" and he kissed her on the forehead.

Jo nearly fainted but stopped herself from doing it, instead giving him a kiss on the cheek "No Frankie, thank you for that wonderful performance. Where did you guys learn that song anyway" she asked.

Kendall answered "We recorded it earlier today after many trial and errors but we finally got it" he said with a cheesy grin.

Frankie took Jo's hand into his own "How about I walk you back to the apartments" he asked and she nodded and they walked away.

James smiled "Our little Frankie has finally grown up" he said wiping away a fake tear which caused everyone but Logan to laugh.

Kendall noticed this "You alright Logan" he asked to which Logan just sighed

"Yeah…but I just got a horrible feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen" he said to them.

Carlos slapped him on the back "It's probably nothing, let's go back" and they did just that.

Later that night:

Danny and Wayne-Wayne watched the whole thing and were not happy.

"She probably loves him more now Danny, now what" Wayne-Wayne asked in an angry voice.

Danny just smiled evilly and looked to his partner "My poor naïve Wayne-Wayne, let him enjoy it because tomorrow the plan will be put in to motion and he will be as dead as the batteries he drains" and with that they left.

End of Chapter 7 of Big Time Destiny

What is Danny and Wayne-Wayne's plan?

How will Frankie and the guys handle it?

Review!

Next Time: Blackout=Knockout


	8. Blackout equals Knockout

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything from inFAMOUS

Chapter 8: Blackout=Knockout

Another day has passed for our favorite band Big Time Rush. Nothing remotely interesting happened today except learning the lyrics for a new song called "Famous", that would change soon.

Palm Woods 9:00 PM:

Frankie and Jo were sitting in the lobby talking amongst themselves about what they had done today. Jo was telling him about how she might get a role in a coming T.V show and Frankie was telling her about the new song he and the guys were learning.

"I can't wait to hear it" Jo told him with a smile and Frankie smiled back

"I can't wait to see if you will be on T.V" he replied back. In the week that him and the guys were in L.A things have been looking up for Frankie, for 1-he wasn't hated as much here as he was in Minnesota, 2-He has the chance to be in a band with the first 4 people to accept him that had become his family and 3- He met Jo. Back in Minnesota, he never really gave girls so much a second glance because of how he was treated. He was afraid to try and get a girlfriend back there because everyone hated him, but here he actually felt he had a chance to actually be happy. When he first saw Jo, he admits that he thought she was pretty and when she kissed him for the first time he felt a sensation he never felt before. When him and her were paired for their school project, at first he was scared that he might accidently reveal a little too much about him too fast. That changed when she didn't so much as question him about his mysterious behavior when the subject of his past is brought up, he felt that she respected his privacy and that made him feel more secure around her. When he was being called a demon by Bitters he felt for sure Jo would try to pry the information out of either him or Kendall, but instead she comforted him and reassured him that he was no demon. He wondered how someone can be so nice and so wonderful, growing up he felt that it was impossible for someone to act the way Jo does around him as he was feared and despised. He still felt that as soon as his secret was found out by her that she would slap him and never go anywhere near him again, which in truth scared him more than anything.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Jo waved her hand in front of his face "Frankie are you even listening to me" she asked clearly annoyed by him ignoring her.

Frankie just recollected his thoughts and faced his friend "Yes I was" he said but she didn't buy it

"LIAR" she yelled pointing at him which startled Frankie a bit

"I would never ignore you Jo, not for anything" he told her reassuringly. He really did hear what she was saying, a couple years back before he met his 'family' he learned how to hear the outside world while staying in thought about whatever he was thinking about, it was a necessity for him to survive.

Jo was taken back by his answer and could hear the truthfulness in his voice and was overcome with guilt "I'm so sorry Frankie, I shouldn't have yelled at you" she told him but he just waved it off

"It's alright Jo, it really did look like I was ignoring you but know that I will never ignore someone close tome" he told her with a smile.

Jo smiled back and kissed the top of his head as a way of saying thanks "Thank you Frankie". She didn't know why it was so easy for her to be so affectionate around a boy she had known for a week. She was never so close to a boy other than Danny before and even then she never was THIS affectionate with him. Her mom had told her that a time will come when she will feel so strong about a boy that she will want him to know how much she cares about her, despite how long they known each other 'Well mom, it looks like I found the boy' she thought to herself. She broke out of her thoughts when Frankie was snapping his fingers in her face (Kind of rude). Jo just grabbed his fingers and glared at him "It's rude to snap your fingers in people's faces you know". (See what I mean)

Frankie blushed from embarrassment and mumbled a few apologies. Jo found it cute how he was so child-like yet so mature at the same time; it's what made Frankie 'unique' to her. She just accepted his apologies and started to ruff his hair

"HEY, I work hard to keep it like that" Frankie told her fixing his wild hair. Jo just giggled and decided to ask him something

"Just to make sure I know you weren't ignoring me, what was the question I asked"? Frankie blinked from the sudden change in conversation but then grinned a second later

"You want to know if I'll sing the song to you once I learn it" he replied.

Jo smiled "Correct and now you win the grand prize" and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek for a couple of seconds before backing away.

Frankie blushed and smiled "I like this prize" he said and Jo looked away blushing a storm

"Shut up" she told him in a playful tone. But little did they know that terror was about to be unleashed upon them.

Basement (Same time):

Danny and Wayne-Wayne were walking in the basement shining flashlights around looking for their target

"Remind me again why were walking in this basement again Danny" Wayne-Wayne asked his 'partner in crime'.

Danny just kept walking shining the flashlight on the walls "Easy, Frankie runs on electricity right" he started and he turned his head to see Wayne-Wayne nod and he turned back around and continued "If there is electricity around he will be too strong for us to handle, but if we turn it off…" he left the sentence hanging in the air for Wayne-Wayne to finish and after about 10 seconds he caught on

"He will be powerless". Danny smiled evilly at his 'friend'

"Exactly" and turned back forward to see the generator box. He opened it up and found the power switch

"Well Danny, you hated him first you do the honors" Wayne-Wayne told him.

Danny actually smiled a real smile "Thanks man, just for that you get the first punch" Wayne-Wayne just smiled back and the switch was turned off, killing all the power at the Palm Woods.

Lobby:

Frankie's vision started to blur and in an instant he knew what was happening 'My vision, oh no the power' and he fell unconscious and Jo was screaming his name.

Basement:

Danny and Wayne-Wayne high fived and ran back upstairs to find their 'pray'.

2J:

The guys were watching T.V when the power suddenly died out and one thought crossed all of their minds 'FRANKIE' they all screamed in their heads and ran to the lobby to find him.

Lobby (O.K no more scene changes):

Jo was kneeling beside Frankie's unconscious form and was shaking him trying to get him to wake up 'Frankie what happened' she thought and put her hand on his chest and what she felt made her want to break down crying:

His heart beat was slowing down.

Some of the tears she had were falling out and she was screaming for help, she was too scared to remember to call 911 and she didn't want to leave him to try and find the guys. The adults watching had no idea how someone could care for 'the demon' so much like she did.

"Why does she care?"

"The demon should just die"

"He doesn't deserve to live"

"He's pure evil"

"Yeah, demons like him belong with their own kind".

Jo overheard the comments and couldn't believe how some people said he should just die, it made her sick and disgusted. She heard footsteps running and was expecting to see Kendall and his friends, but came face to face with the 2 people she didn't want to see: Danny and Wayne-Wayne.

Jo growled at them "What do you want" she asked, tears still in her eyes.

Danny just smirked his typical smirk "Come on Jo, I just want to speak to an old friend is that so wrong" he said taking a step forward.

Jo just held Frankie's head in her chest (not in THAT way) "Danny, Frankie is dying I'm begging you, pleading with you, PLEASE call a hospital" she cried out sobbing like a baby.

Danny hesitated for a second and actually considered helping her out 'WHY are you actually thinking about helping him, if he is out of the way Jo will be all yours'

'She is my friend and I hate to see her cry like this'

'You're a fool boy, that's why HE put me in charge of this body because I am stronger than you and I have no weak emotions such as compassion'

'I will force you back one day'

'Maybe one day but not now'

'I won't let you hurt her anymore and tell HIM he can kiss my ass'

'To bad boy now back in your prison' and with that the inner struggle ended. Danny's evil look came back and he grabbed Jo and held her back and signaled Wayne-Wayne to start beating on Frankie which he happily did. He grabbed his collar lifting him up and started to punch him repeatedly in the face over and over again. Jo was crying out for him to stop and cried harder when the adults started to cheer for Wayne-Wayne to kill him.

Wayne-Wayne just smiled evilly and replied "Don't worry, as of today he…will…DIE" he stated yelling out the last part. Jo was sobbing uncontrollably and closed her eyes not wanting to see the love of her life die before her

'This is it, I'm so sorry Frankie, I wish I could have helped you in your time of need, but I hope you know that I will always love you and only you, I just wish I got to tell you' she thought to herself. She then heard another blow but heard Wayne-Wayne yell out in pain, taking a risk she opened her eyes to see Kendall with his fist extended bearing a pissed off face, Carlos and Logan holding Frankie up but couldn't find James. She got her answer when the grip Danny had on her loosened and he fell to the floor clutching the side of his head and another pair of arms grab her and pull her towards the guys. She looked up to see James just as pissed as Kendall.

"Wha…How" she asked them getting an answer from Logan

"I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen and when the power blew out, we decided to find Frankie to see if he was okay and it looks like we got here just in time" he told her.

Kendall not wasting another moment faced the gang "Carlos, Logan you two need to take him to a 'suitable' area and fix him up".

Jo was genially confused "What no Kendall, he's dying he needs to go to a hospital" Jo yelled at him.

Kendall wasted no time giving an answer back "This has happened before Jo, we know what were doing okay. I need you to call my mom and let her know what's going on".

Jo looked at her love's brother "What about you" she asked.

Kendall just cracked his knuckles and James followed suit "I'm gonna deal with these guys" he said in a voice of extreme anger "and Jo…DO NOT follow Carlos and Logan, they need to be alone for the procedure to work and I can't explain it to you". Jo just nodded and went to call Mrs. Knight; Kendall faced the crowd of adults

"Go back to where ever you live because if you stay here and even so much as THINK about hurting Frankie anymore, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands" and with that the crowd was gone. Carlos and Logan just nodded at Kendall and James before leaving with Frankie to a powered up area. By this time Danny and Wayne-Wayne were back up

"You two will pay for striking us like you did" Danny growled out to them. Kendall and James just got into a fighting pose

"Bring it bastards" they said in unison.

Carlos, Logan and Frankie:

Carlos and Logan was each carrying Frankie by one of his shoulders trying to find a secluded area with power.

"We need to hurry Logan, we have about 5 minutes before he…you know" Carlos couldn't bare the thought of one of his best friends dead. Logan felt the same

"I know Carlos…WAIT look an empty street" he screamed pointing to a street light and they picked up one of his hands and held it up to the light and within a few seconds the electricity from the light went into Frankie and his wounds were healed and he started to regain consciousness.

Carlos and Logan sighed in relief "Glad that's done" Logan said.

Carlos agreed "Yeah and I don't know how he gets used to that electricity constantly flowing through him I felt that electricity hit me too".

Logan laughed a little "I know I felt it too".

Frankie was starting to wake up and sat up in the street "Welcome back to the world of the living" Carlos joked.

Frankie just glared weakly at him and grabbed his head "Damn, I haven't felt this bad since that street brawl we got into a couple of years back".

Carlos and Logan shivered at the memory and helped him up "Is the power still out" Frankie asked and they nodded "You got the bag of batteries on you" he asked again and they each pulled out a bag and handed it to him.

"Each bag should give you 10 minutes of power each" Logan explained and Frankie nodded grabbing each bag stuffing it in his sweater pocket.

"Where are Jo, Kendall and James" he asked and they filled him in

"We should get back now" Logan said and Carlos and Frankie nodded running back to the Palm Woods.

Kendall and James vs. Wayne-Wayne and Danny:

Kendall was slugging it out with Wayne-Wayne and James was with Danny. Wayne-Wayne threw a punch Kendall's way but he simply side stepped and grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor and was now on top of him.

"Get off you brat" Wayne-Wayne said but Kendall ignored him and started to beat his face

"I warned your pal Danny about messing with Frankie and since you helped him, your just as bad as he is" Kendall growled out to him.

James was matching blow for blow with Danny and was getting pissed every second 'Damn he knows how to fight' James thought and tried to think of a way to incapacitate Danny. After a couple more seconds of blow exchanging he noticed Danny didn't guard his torso and used that as an opportunity to knock him down. Ducking a punch, he hooked his torso and grabbed his shoulders and forced him down so he was on top of him the same way Kendall was with Wayne-Wayne.

"You guys are a bunch of pricks, you attack him when he's lying on the floor dying, why didn't attack him when he could defend himself" James yelled as he beat Danny's face in. Through the punches Danny managed to gasp out

"I know about his electrical powers" which caused James and Kendall to stop from shock and they used the opportunity to kick them off. When they got back up they dusted themselves off "You guys are a bunch of idiots, you should have warned him to not use his powers in public even if he's getting shot at, it could be dangerous" Danny said.

Their eyes widened "That was YOU" they asked in disbelief,

Danny just smiled evilly and nodded. "I told Wayne-Wayne here about it but don't worry we won't tell anyone because we feel it will be much sweeter to us if his powers get 'accidently' revealed" he continued.

Kendall and James were back up at this point "We won't let you hurt him" Kendall said.

The evil duo just laughed "This plan might have failed but in due time he will die and Jo will be ours" and they walked into the night. They wanted to stop them but knew Frankie was more important at the moment.

After Danny and Wayne-Wayne left, the power came on which confused Kendall and James until Jo, Katie and Mrs. Knight came running by.

"You 2 okay, where's Carlos, Logan and Frankie" Mrs. Knight asked in a panicked voice.

Kendall and James reassured them that they were fine and the other guys should be back soon. As if on cue Carlos, Logan and Frankie came back and when she saw Frankie, Jo and ran up to him pulled him into a big hug and started to kiss his face over and over again

"I'm so happy your alive" she told him and Frankie's face couldn't have been any redder.

Kendall looked towards his family and mouthed 'You turned the power back on' to which they nodded and he nodded in returned.

Jo pulled away from Frankie and looked in his eyes "Why did you faint like that" Jo asked in a concern tone and he wasn't ready to tell her the truth so he made a cover story

"I have a heart condition that every now and then I'll faint and my heart will start to die out. Carlos and Logan had to give me some pills and pump some blood into my heart through a way I don't wish to talk about" he said and she was crying at the thought of his kind and gentle heart just dying out of nowhere.

"Promise me you won't scare me like that again" she asked to which Frankie just pulled her in a hug and said

"I promise with my life".

End of Chapter 8 of Big Time Destiny

The Frankie and Jo moment in the beginning was really fun to write out.

The fight scene with Kendall, James, Danny and Wayne-Wayne wasn't really important itself, but what was said hence why it's not that good.

Danny seems to have an 'inner struggle' going on in his head.

Jo admits to herself of being in love with Frankie

Review!

Next Time: New Power


	9. New Power

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything from inFAMOUS

Chapter 9: New Power

The next morning, Frankie was laying quietly underneath a tree in Palm Woods Park thinking about what the guys had told him the other night.

Flashback (Last night):

After getting back in the apartment after the confrontation with Danny and Wayne-Wayne, Kendall filled his brother in on what they had told them and at the end he was quite shocked.

"WHAT" he yelled at the top of his lungs "They know about my powers" he asked and when they nodded he quieted down.

Logan reached over and put his hand on his shoulder "What are you gonna do" he asked.

Frankie just stood up and walked to his room before stopping and looking over his shoulder "It's time I get stronger" he said and went to his bed to sleep.

End Flashback:

Frankie sighed at the memory before standing up and putting a number in on his cell phone that was in a case attached to his shoulder. He was debating on getting a sling pack to carry some things that he knew will help him to survive easier. 'Last night was close…I need to start carrying some other sources of electricity on me instead of just draining some power when no one is looking' he thought to himself and the person he called picked up.

"Frankie, what do you need" the voice asked.

Frankie took a deep breath "Logan…get the guys and the gear…I'm gonna get a new power today" and before Logan could answer back, he hung up and went to find a manhole.

2J:

Logan was dumbfounded when Frankie said he was gonna get a new power today. Logan felt he was strong enough as it is, but now he was gonna get stronger it just confused him. Sighing, he called up the rest of the guys and informed them of what was going on and within 10 minutes, Big Time Rush was in position at 2J ready to help navigate Frankie through the sewers. Logan and Kendall were at 2 computers with mics that was connected to Frankie's phone through a connection Frankie had made and Carlos and James were looking up maps for the sewer system on their laptops.

Kendall decided to ask Frankie a question "Frankie…why do you need a new power" which got Carlos and James' attention because they were thinking the same thing.

Frankie, who was on an empty street standing in front of a manhole, sighed "Last night, I almost got killed because I was weak, if it weren't for you guys I would be dead. If I get a new power it could help me to survive easier" he told them.

Deciding not to question him further, Logan and Kendall brought up the maps James and Carlos had sent to them "Thanks guys and we need you to make sure that no one expect Katie and Mom come in here okay" Kendall told them and they nodded and left to play bodyguard in front of the door. On Frankie's end, he took a deep breath before opening the lid just enough for him to squeeze through and said to himself

"Here we go" and jumped through, pulling the lid down with him.

Sewer:

"Oh God that stinks" Frankie exclaimed covering his nose with his left hand.

Kendall laughed a little "Well it was your idea" he said through his mic, Frankie had extended his phone connection by pumping some more power into his phone's frequency.

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me" he said and waited for instructions.

"Alright Frankie, if you keep going straight there should be a passage you can take on your right" Logan told him.

Frankie nodded "Got it" he said and jumped off the ledge and used Static Thrusters 'I love this power' he thought to himself and landed on the platform opposite of him. "Alright" he said stretching his arms a bit "now what".

Kendall looked over his map "Take the right and keep going straight and when you come to an intersection pick left" he said and Frankie did just that.

While he was doing it, he faced some rats and other creatures 'No matter how many times I do this, I will never get used to these gigantic rats and rodents' he thought to himself. After he took the left he saw a blue light in the distance "Alright I see the circuit breaker, I'm heading over now" he said to them and he made it to the light. "Holy crap" Frankie whispered and this confused Kendall and Logan

"What, what is it" they asked together.

Frankie shook his head "Someone trashed this circuit breaker" he said and he was right. The circuit breaker was frying and had sparks coming out of the generators attached, had it not been for his powers Frankie would've backed as far away as possible. "I think I can fix it that's not a problem" he said "I'm just curious on who would do this" he told them.

Kendall thought for a bit "Fix it, get your power and leave" he told him.

Frankie shook his head "No, I need to see who would this. I'm gonna investigate further in but first things first" he said and went to the middle of the breaker, jumped up, put his hands in the holes on the generators and transferred power between the two (Like how Cole does in inFAMOUS 1).

When it was done, Frankie fell to the ground and had a vision of his new power. He seen himself putting his hands on top of each other firing a beam of energy out of the palm of his hand and when the vision was done he had a huge smile "That's going to come in handy real nicely" he said and stood up.

Kendall and Logan were curious at what he got "What, what is it" they asked eagerly and Frankie just chuckled at their enthusiasm

"Looks like I can fire beams now" he said and now Kendall and Logan were grinning

"Oh that rocks so hard" Kendall said.

Frankie decided to focus now "Alright, I'm gonna investigate further in and see if I can pick up a trace on what has happened down here" and he disappeared further down the sewer.

Hallway of Palm Woods:

James and Carlos were still standing in the hallway guarding the door from anyone that would come here and try to get in. They really wanted to know what power Frankie had gotten and when they heard Kendall's comment on it, they knew it had to be good.

Finally Carlos couldn't take it anymore "Dang it, I hate being out here when I can be in there knowing what's going on" Carlos said and James sighed

"Dude, we were at the computers last time he had gotten a power, it's only fair Kendall and Logan get a turn" James told his friend and Carlos pouted and returned to guard duty.

After about 5 minutes after that complaint, they heard footsteps coming down and when they turned their heads they seen Jo their eyes widened

'Oh no' they thought.

Jo stopped gave them a confused look "Why are you guys just standing put here" she asked and they looked at one another, as if telling each other to say something but then Jo gasped "Is Frankie's heart acting up again" she asked in a worried voice.

James and Carlos were giving her a weird look before they remembered the cover-up story Frankie had told her about his 'condition'.

"Actually Jo, no is not it's just that…" Carlos started but couldn't think of what to say before James spoke up

"We're throwing Frankie a surprise party and were just standing guard looking out for him while Kendall and Logan were deciding on what to get for the party" he said with a confident smile hoping she bought it.

Carlos looked at him like WHAT-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU-DOING and James' eyes widened at his mistake

"Really" Jo asked "If you guys need me to help, I'll be more than happy too" she said with a smile and the 2 guys exchanged glances and decided that they were already in deep shit and it couldn't get worst

"Well…we do need some balloons" Carlos said and Jo smiled

"I'll go get some" and with that she left and James and Carlos were looking really scared

"Frankie's gonna kill us" James said and Carlos nodded.

Sewer:

Frankie had been navigating the sewer for about 10 minutes and couldn't find anything strangely abnormal. He sighed "Well guys, looks like I was wrong I'm goin…" he started but stopped when he heard a couple of voices that he didn't recognize and when Kendall and Logan started to ask him what's wrong he shushed them.

He hid behind a wall and listened in, pumping some electricity in his ears to hear better "I don't get paid enough for this" one voice said.

The other sounded angry "Be quiet, your lucky your alive after what happened with the boss".

The 1st voice sighed "Yeah I guess so but still, the kid might not even be here".

Frankie raised an eyebrow 'What kid' he thought.

The 2nd voice groaned "That's why were getting paid you moron, to find him and take him out, the boss said that the Snakes will be destroyed forever if we don't find him and thanks to your remark about how 'impossible' this is we have less time".

Frankie was now really confused 'The Snakes, isn't that a really dangerous gang, why are they looking for a kid'he thought and was about to leave until

"What's the kid's name again?"

"Frankie Knight-Wilson" and he froze in shock. Someone was looking for him and wanted him dead, not really thinking he called the guys

"You heard that" he asked and Kendall and Logan nodded with jaws dropped

"Yeah loud and clear and they know your original last name too, that means it has to be someone from Minnesota that wants you dead bad enough to take over the Snakes" Kendall said.

Frankie nodded but then realized he had the frequency up really loud and had it on speaker "Oh shit" he said softly.

The 2 guys turned their heads to the sound of his voice "HEY COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF" the 1st voice shouted and Frankie decided that he should do something before things got worse. Poking his head out and moving away from the wall, he waved nervously and chuckled nervously at the 2 guys and the guy with the 2nd voice's eyes widened

"It's HIM Chester, its Frankie".

Chester pointed his gun at Frankie "You sure Jasper" he asked and Jasper nodded

"Yep he looks just like the kid in the picture" pointing his own gun at him.

Frankie tilted his head in confusion "Before you shoot me, can you tell me how you know about me" he asked moving his right hand behind his back to prepare a Lighting Beam (His new power) and a Shock Grenade in his left hand.

Jasper laughed "Our boss has been keeping an eye on you throughout your whole life and he feels that you need to die in order for his plan to succeed".

Frankie was still confused "What plan and why is your boss spying on me" he asked ready to kill them as soon as he got the answers he was looking for.

Chester pulled out a file "Here is a file on you that the boss has managed to put together with what he has seen and we don't know his plan, enough questions" he said aiming his gun "time to die" he said.

Frankie smirked "Your right it is time to die" and he pulled both his hands forward "FOR YOU" and threw his grenade at Jasper and fired the beam at Chester. After he blasted them both, he jumped forward and grabbed the file Chester had shown him "What's in this file" he asked himself but he decided to look at it later, as soon as he was out of the sewer and flashed to the ladder that was a couple of feet from him and climbed up.

Back below, some other Snake members were walking on patrol when they saw their comrades on the floor. "CHESTER JASPER" one guy called out and rushed forward and checked their pulses, first Chester "He's dead". When he went to Jasper he realized he was still alive but would die any second "Jasper, what happened" the guy asked and Jasper just coughed out

"Fra...nk…ie is he…re" and then died. The platoons eyes widened and they decided to check to see if Frankie had stolen anything and realized Chester's file on him was gone.

"Oh no, Frankie must have it the boss is gonna freak out" another guy said and they grabbed their comrades bodies before rushing back to base.

Palm Woods:

Frankie flashed through the streets and to the Palm Woods at such fast speeds and came in front of his door and kicked it open. He saw his family was there "Guys…we have a problem" he said and Mrs. Knight looked at her second son with worry

"What is it" she asked and Frankie sighed and sat down

"It turns out someone has been spying on me since my birth and wants me dead because he feels that I can stop his 'plan'" he said putting air quotes on plan and pulled out the file Chester had on him and handed it to Kendall who opened it and saw descriptions, pictures and even quotes that Frankie had said in his life. It contained everything about him up until a week ago when they left Minnesota to come to L.A, a list of his powers, schools he had attended and it even had some info on the family as well. Kendall handed the file to Logan who looked it over with James and Carlos and their eyes widened

"No question about it" Logan said as he closed the file "someone has been watching you".

Frankie didn't look up "Question is…who has been spying me".

Katie asked him something "What plan is this guy trying to accomplish" she asked and Frankie shrugged

"Don't know, they didn't say".

Everyone (Expect Kendall and Logan) looked at him confused "Who" they asked and Frankie breathed in and answered

"The Snakes" and they gasped, the Snakes were the most dangerous gang in L.A. Frankie stood up "I'm gonna get some sleep, I'll show you my new power later" and he looked around and noticed a lot of party decorations and he looked at the guys and asked "What did you do".

Secret Base:

The Snakes ran to their leader and filled him in on what had happened and he was actually happy "He's finally here huh, it's time for us to make our move against him" the man had said and one of the snakes was curious

"Why are we doing this again sir" he asked in a shaky voice but was just blasted with a lighting bolt and was dead instantly scaring the other guys.

The boss looked at them with a scary look "Anyone else have questions" he asked menacingly and they shook their heads furiously.

He smiled "Good and now Frankie this time…" he started and walked out of the shadows and the man was in a long white robe with electrical devices attached to his arms and was extremely old "…you will not survive".

End of Chapter 9 of Big Time Destiny

Sorry there was no FrankieXJo in this chapter, I apologize.

*gasp* It's the guy who caused the New York explosion and it looks like he is ready to finish the job by killing Frankie.

How will Frankie react to the guys telling Jo about his Birthday?

Frankie has a new power, can it help him in his coming battles.

Review!

Next Time: Birthday


	10. Birthday

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not anything from Big Time Rush or from inFAMOUS

Chapter 10: Birthday

Frankie was pissed no, BEYOND pissed, his 'brothers' his best friends told the girl he likes the date of one of the two most painful days of his life: His Birthday. He knew the date of his birthday because of an incident at the orphanage. There was a birthday celebration for another orphan and Frankie wasn't allowed to go, so instead he asked when was his birthday and the people just glared at him and told him "February 26th".When his birthday came around, he was hoping for a party too but, no one even acknowledged him or his birthday so he went to his room and cried all day. A birthday celebrates the day you were brought into the world by your parents, that is one of the reasons why this the day is so hard for him. He doesn't know his birth parents and to make matters worse back in Minnesota the people beat him even harder on this day than they normally would because his parents are 'devils' and he shouldn't have been born.

Throwing the thought aside for now, he faced the boys with a look that asked 'Which of you idiots did it' and James and Carlos raised their hands a little and he sighed. "Why did you say anything" he asked in a tone that told them not to lie.

James and Carlos looked at one another before James spoke "We were standing guard at the door so no one could walk in while Kendall and Logan were navigating you through the sewer and… well… Jo came by" James started.

Carlos spoke next "We had to tell her a cover-up story and… well your birthday was the first thing to come to mind, we're sorry" he said and they bowed their heads a little.

Frankie just pulled their heads up "Well…what's done is done I guess and since the new apartment is my gift from you guys I guess we just need to party a little and Day 1 of 2 of horrible days of my life will be over" Frankie said with fake enthusiasm at the last part and he turned his head "My birthday is in 2 weeks have fun trying to set up a party. I'm gonna sleep and try to gather some info on The Snakes" and he went to his room.

James and Carlos released the breath they were holding in "Thank God, I thought we were gonna die" Carlos said in relief and James nodded.

Logan was puzzled "Normally he ignores the subject of his birthday all together so why not now" he asked and everyone thought he had a good point. Why wasn't Frankie mad? Why isn't he just throwing the subject of his birthday away all together? Kendall came up with a possible answer

"Either he doesn't want the things Jo bought go to waste or this new info about The Snakes wanting to kill him along with Danny and Wayne-Wayne is just more important for him to deal with than his birthday issues".

Logan agreed "Probably the latter" and everyone nodded in agreement.

Katie stood up "Time to throw Frankie a party" she said pumping her fist in the air and everyone else cheered with her.

In his bedroom, Frankie let out an annoyed groan and went to sleep.

Next Day:

In the lobby, Kendall and the guys were debating on what to do about decorations for Frankie's birthday. "Alright, Mom and Katie are going to get food and drinks and Jo already got balloons so what else do we need" Kendall asked. They thought for a moment before Carlos thought of an idea

"Confetti" he said in an excited voice.

Logan looked at him confused "Why Confetti" he asked.

"It's his first real birthday celebration so why not" he told him with a big grin.

Logan shrugged and wrote it down on the notebook he had with him and Kendall's eyes brightened "I got it, how about streamers I mean you can't have a party without streamers right" he said and they gave him a funny look before Logan wrote it down.

Then they heard a voice "You guys still planning Frankie's party" and they turned to see Jo standing there. The guys waved hi and she waved hi back before Jo snatched the notebook form Logan

"Hey" he said in an annoyed voice, but Jo ignored him and looked over at what they had.

"Hmmm…not bad but you guys are still missing some stuff" she said and gave the book back to Logan who glared weakly at her.

Kendall looked at her puzzled "What are we missing then" he asked her and she looked at him like if he's stupid

"What are you missing" she asked him "How about a theme, music. Come on guys you should know this" Jo told him as if she was speaking to a 5 year old.

Kendall glared at her and she started to laugh "I'm just teasing Kendall" she said pinching his cheek, he pushed her hand off and she faced them "You guys want help or not" she asked them and they were about to say no because some things they have planned would cause Frankie's powers to be active, but Jo gave them puppy dog eyes and pouted "Please" she asked in a sweet and innocent tone and they knew they were defeated

"Okay" they said and Jo smiled at them and thanked them

"Thank you guys, thank you so much" she told them and Kendall decided to ask her an important question "Why do you want to help so bad huh Jo" he asked with a smirk on his face and Jo blushed a little

"Well…Frankie's been so nice to me and I just want to help him because I care for him" she said.

Carlos smirked too "You mean you 'LOVE' him" putting emphasis on the word love and making kissing noises and Jo flicked his nose…hard.

"OW" Carlos whined holding his nose and Jo smiled innocently

"You started it" she said in the most innocent tone they heard and James burst out laughing

"HAHAHA she got you good dude" he said pointing to Carlos and he glared back at him.

Logan held up his hands "Alright guys calm down before we start a fight here and get in trouble with Bitters" he said and Carlos pouted sitting back in his chair.

Kendall asked Jo "So what do we do now" he asked her and she smiled at him

"Well first thing you guys need are guests for the party" she said holding up 1 finger before putting up another "Second thing is more people to help set-up" and she put up a third finger "And the final thing you need is music" she finished.

Kendall looked over at the guys before they shrugged and looked at Jo "Alright then we have a couple of ideas for music and we need to find some people to help us set-up" he said.

Jo just smiled at him "Well, everyone here would be more than happy to help you guy's set-up and come to the party" she told them causing them to become confused

"Huh" they asked and Jo sighed in annoyance

"Everyone here admires Frankie for standing up to Danny and putting him in his place and I'm sure they would love to help out to repay the favor" she said and the guys were shocked. They were shocked because people besides them actually admire Frankie and that is something he always wanted, to not be hated but to be admired and respected.

Jo decided to show them what she meant "Follow me" she said and they shrugged and followed her to the pool and she motioned them to stay. "HEY" she shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her "You guys know Frankie Knight right" she asked and at the mention of his name they cheered which caused the boys to stare in awe. Jo continued her little 'rally' "Well, his birthday is in 2 weeks and his friends need help to prepare, who feels like helping them out" and once again they all cheered and the boys just smiled warmly at Jo and took a place next to her

"Okay so well do this…" Kendall started and they proceeded to plan out Frankie's birthday.

Frankie:

Meanwhile, Frankie Knight was currently staking out a couple of Snake gang members on the power lines 'Idiots, if you want to hide who you work for than don't wear your outfit that shows who you are associated with' he thought with a sigh.

He been following them for 20 minutes, hoping he can get some other useful info out of them that can maybe tell Frankie who the leader is. He stopped running on the roof he was on when he saw them walk into what appears to be an old abandoned theater 'Hmmm…what do they have in there' he thought curiously and he decided to create a diversion to get inside.

He jumped off the roof to the ground and used the energy from a nearby streetlight to make a clone of himself; he looked it over and thought to himself 'Alright now for the diversion'. He signaled the clone to go by a car and throw it with Shockwave when he gave him the signal.

The clone nodded and waited by the car for instructions and when the real Frankie was hiding behind the building next to the theater he gave the clone the signal and he sent the car flying to the door and it exploded taking the door with it.

Frankie laughed quietly to himself as a whole group of The Snakes came out and looked around for the cause of the disturbance and the clone whistled, drawing all the attention to him. He waved to them and started running with The Snakes following behind him firing bullets.

Frankie looked at them and shook his head 'Idiots' he thought and walked inside.

The inside was trashed and didn't have anything Frankie thought was worth of value inside it but he continued to look around. He checked upstairs, he checked downstairs, he checked everywhere but couldn't find anything that was important to him. He groaned and was about to leave when he saw a door he hadn't checked yet and figuring he has nothing to lose opened the door. Inside was a desk with a couple of things on it and Frankie decided to investigate what they were, he saw a map of some sorts and it looked like it showed more hideout locations on them.

'I'm so taking that' he thought as he pocketed the map and something else started to glow from within a box. Curious he opened it up and inside were a couple of shards that were glowing and a note and he decided to read it:

_Dear Kessler _

'Who the hell is Kessler' Frankie thought but continued to read.

_I have found the remaining blast shards that were scattered around New York City after the detonation and I hope you appreciate all the hard work I put in trying to find them. You were right though; these things do have some sort of power in them that can greatly power up a conduit who touches them. I think what your doing is wrong; making this kid's life miserable and then deciding you want to kill him just because it's been too long. I don't know what you're up to but, I know this kid is a powerful conduit and he will beat you. You may be the leader of the Snakes but mark my word you will be stopped._

_Sincerely yours, your ex-assistant Jaden Lopez._

Frankie was puzzled after reading the note 'So I'm some sort of conduit and the leader of these guys is a man named Kessler and these blast shards can make me more powerful, not bad for my first hideout' he thought and decided to pick up the blast shards and when he did his body absorbed the energy inside them.

Frankie was gasping for air after he absorbed the power 'Damn, I can feel the power flowing through me, looks like these things give me the ability to store more electricity' he thought with a grin and felt his clone get destroyed "I got to get out of here" he said to himself and pocketed the note and fled from the building back to the Palm Woods.

2 weeks later:

Throughout the 2 weeks the boys would prepare Frankie's party while Frankie himself, went to investigate Snake hideouts and came across a couple more blast shards. He was about to leave to go to another hideout when he got a text from Kendall that told him to come down to the pool. Deciding to listen to Kendall, Frankie went down to the pool to come across one of the biggest shocks of his life:

The pool was decorated with balloons, streamers, had food and drinks set-up everywhere and it looked like the entire Palm Woods was there.

"SURPRISE" they all shouted and Frankie was at a lost for words.

Kendall slapped him on the back "Pretty cool right" he asked looking around admiring the work that was down and Frankie looked at his brother

"This was your idea" he asked and Kendall shook his head no and pointed to Jo who was smiling at Frankie.

He walked up to her and asked "You really did all this…for me" and she nodded and he just pulled her in a big hug saying "Thank You" over and over again.

Jo blushed from the contact between her and Frankie but hugged back "It's no problem and I got you a present, Kendall said you needed this" reaching out behind the chair pulling out a blue sling pack. Frankie looked at her with awe and something only his family saw: Love

"Thank you so much Jo, this is the first real birthday party I had and you made it special" he said with tears in his eyes.

Jo was confused at what he meant but decided to ask him later "I bet I could make it more special" she said and leaned forward and gave Frankie a quick peck on the lips, he was shocked

'My…first…kiss' he thought, he and Jo were blushing like crazy

"Happy birthday Frankie" Jo said.

Carlos unleashed the confetti and shouted "TIME TO PARTY" and they all partied for hours and Frankie pushed the thought of his problems with The Snakes behind to focus on spending this day with the people he loved.

End of Chapter 10 of Big Time Destiny

*Awww* Jo kissed Frankie on the lips, what will that lead to?

Frankie found out the name of the leader of the Snakes and is now in love with Jo. He also found some blast shards that will help him to get more powerful.

What is Kessler planning to do based on the note?

Next Time: Mansion Sitting, Big Time Rush style.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Mansion Sitting Big Time Rush Style

Disclaimer: Only own my OC, not Big Time Rush or anything from inFAMOUS

Chapter 11- Mansion Sitting, Big Time Rush Style:

Later that night after his wonderful birthday party, Frankie was having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning and sparks were coming out of his body, he was gasping for air as it was hard for him to breathe.

Frankie's dreamscape:

Frankie was standing in what looked like a peaceful city with people acting like there was nothing wrong. They were happy and they seemed at peace. He smiled at what he saw and started to walk around not knowing where he was going, people would wave at him and he would wave back. He came across a what appeared to be abandoned building and he decided to look inside. When he walked in he noticed a lab of some sorts and a bunch of workers, his eyes fell upon a man who appeared to be in his 40's. He looked like an older version of him and was in a white lab coat with a pair of gloves.

Frankie looked at him with interest 'He looks like…me' he thought and looked over to a woman who appeared to be a female version of him, dressed like the man holding a baby that also looked like him.

Frankie sweat-dropped 'Why does everyone look like me' and was startled by an explosion and a man with white robes walked in causing Frankie to stare at him thoughtfully 'He looks like that guy from the vision I had a couple of weeks ago, Logan said it was some sort of flashback I suffered from but I don't remember anything involving him' his thoughts were cut short when the man spoke

"This device can destroy a whole city if powered up enough, but since you don't believe me let's see" and when the man in the lab coat yelled out

"NOOOOO" Frankie tried to shoot a lightning bolt, but nothing came out

'WHAT THE HELL' he thought shockingly and then an explosion illuminated him and everyone else.

Frankie's eyes widened with what he saw next; everything from his vision before was replaying again the death, the destruction and once again the man in the white robe with the device was laughing evilly causing Frankie to awaken.

Exit Frankie's dreamscape:

"NOOOOOO" Frankie screamed at such a high tone that he was sure people in Minnesota could hear him and not more than 3 seconds after he screamed his family came rushing in.

Kendall spoke first "Frankie what happened" he asked in his 'big brother tone', even though Frankie was older than him he still felt like he needed to be a big brother to him.

Frankie just sat there quietly with sweat running down his face "I don't know what happened, I had some sort of nightmare".

Logan moved closer to him "What of" he asked him in a soft tone putting a hand on his shoulder, and Frankie flinched a little from the contact but no one noticed "Was it about…HIM".

Frankie shook his head "I haven't seen or heard from that bastard since… since I went crazy over what happened to Kendall" he replied and Logan nodded moving his hand away.

James sat next to him "You don't have to tell us if you're not ready".

His adoptive mother Mrs. Knight sat on his other side "James is right honey, if it's too painful than you don't have to tell us anything".

Frankie moved his head up "No…I have to talk about it, after what happened with HIM I learned holding things in is not healthy to do and the faster you talk about it the less painful it can become".

Katie looked at her big brother with worry and moved to sit by her mom "Were here for you Frank" she said and Carlos, Kendall and Logan went to sit by James

"She's right man, you're not alone anymore" Carlos told his best friend with a smile.

Frankie smiled back "Thanks everyone" he said and proceeded to tell them about his nightmare and at then end Logan had his thinking face on

"It appears to be a extended version of the vision you had a couple of weeks ago" and Frankie nodded

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing" and he saw the look on his 'moms' face.

"Mom…what is it" Kendall asked worriedly, his mom only got that look when something was wrong.

Mrs. Knight looked at everyone "Listen all of you, you can not repeat what you are about to hear, it would cause a lot of problems o.k." and when they nodded she continued "Frankie sweetie, what you saw was the New York Explosion" and everyone's eyes widened.

Frankie recovered first "But…that can't be…I mean I would only be 2 months old and even if I was there, there would be no way I could survive that" and when everyone grew grim expressions he was confused "What"?

Logan looked at him in the eyes "It explains how you could have gotten your powers".

Frankie grew a frown "No, I have my powers because I'm a conduit or whatever the hell that is remember". After his raid on the first hideout, he informed them about his discovery of the conduit gene and the note.

Kendall stared at his brother "In the note it said that blast shards were scattered after detonation and only a conduit of extreme power could use them, that means you. Also it said that the Snake leader Kessler has been making your life miserable and wants you dead because it's 'been too long'. Maybe it's referring to you surviving the blast and gaining powers" he explained to him.

Frankie's frown was still present "Then why did he let me live" he asked and they shrugged

"I don't know, but also in the note this Jaden Lopez said you were a powerful conduit, maybe the Lightning Flash was what you used to escape" Kendall said. The Lightning Flash was one of Frankie's more draining moves, so it was impressive that he could have possibly used it when he first discovered his powers.

Frankie found another problem "But in the file it had EVERYTHING about me, my powers, you guys and my life. So even if I did escape somehow, he found me anyway".

Mrs. Knight sighed "Listen it's late at night and you guys need to go to the studio tomorrow and you need your sleep" the guys were disappointed that they couldn't help Frankie anymore but they were tired.

After bidding Frankie goodnight, he laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought 'Just who are you Kessler' he kept replaying in his head until sleep consumed him.

Rocque Records (Next Day):

The guys were standing in front of Gustavo who was arguing with Kelly "What do you mean you didn't find a mansion sitter" he yelled for the 4th time and Kelly was getting tired of it

"You said you would do it".

"No I did not" he yelled back and she pulled out her phone and played a recording of him saying that he would find someone to watch his mansion.

Gustavo's expression fell and Kelly faced the boys "I record everything now" she told them with a grin and they grinned back.

Gustavo was now mad "We have to leave in 20 minutes, who we can find in that time to watch my mansion" he asked panicked and a light blinded him and when he looked over he saw a giant arrow of electricity pointing to Frankie and the guys.

Gustavo had a neutral face "Cute" he said in a sarcastic tone "and while I trust Frankie, I don't trust any of you other dogs" and their jaws dropped.

"What Why" James asked and Gustavo leaned a little bit

"You and the others do crazy things and I don't want to risk you guys destroying anything in my mansion". Kendall had an idea and pulled James, Carlos and Logan over into a huddle and started to whisper, leaving Frankie puzzled because they would always tell him everything.

After a few seconds, they looked back "What if we got another responsible person to watch us" Kendall asked and Gustavo grew confused

"Like who" and not even a second later James responded

"How about our friend Jo" and at the mention of her name, Frankie blushed 10 shades of red.

Gustavo thought over for a second and responded "I like her she seems to be the responsible type, fine if she goes with you guys then the answer is yes" he said facing Frankie next "Consider this my birthday present to you" Frankie nodded, Gustavo and Kelly had missed his party yesterday and knew that they felt bad about it. Gustavo looked at his watch "We got to leave now and…I'm putting my trust in you guys" and with that he left.

The guys were all grinning; this was one step closer to getting Frankie and Jo together. They noticed how after Jo had kissed him at his party that Frankie had been looking at her with love and affection and they knew Jo felt the same for him, Frankie was even wearing the sling pack she had gotten him.

Frankie looked at them with one of his neutral faces "You guys are setting me up for something" he said. Frankie wasn't stupid, he was good at reading people and he could tell by their body language that they had something planned.

Kendall just shook his head trying to hide his smile, and failing miserably at that "No we're not" he said and Frankie sighed deciding to not question him further, turned and walked away leaving his friends alone.

Carlos started to smile "So what's the plan for tonight" he asked and Kendall faced his fellow friends

"Well, we will keep Frankie and Jo together at all times because I'm pretty sure they want to spend more time together after what had happened at the party" Kendall said and they nodded "Besides, this just might push them together" he added that last part with a smile on his face and they left to follow Frankie.

Gustavo's Mansion:

After informing Jo about the mansion sitting job, the group had arrived at Gustavo's mansion and they were impressed with how it looked. Carlos was first to answer "Wow, this is huge" and everyone nodded in agreement "Well let's go" and everyone went inside.

The inside was classy and fancy and before the guys could go crazy, Jo stepped in front of them "O.K, Gustavo texted me a few rules for you guys. 1st one being- Don't touch anything, 2nd one- Don't break anything and finally don't damage anything" she read and they sweat-dropped wasn't that the same rule 3 times.

Frankie's phone beeped and he checked to see he has a text and when he read it he pouted 'Don't fry anything'. He closed his phone; did Gustavo really think he had no control of his powers at all? The guys all caught glimpse of the text and were holding in their breath to try and not to laugh. Frankie glared at them and they calmed down,

"Alright" Kendall started "I think the first thing to do is to organize sleeping arrangements and from what Gustavo told us there are 3 bedrooms" he said holding up 3 fingers at the end.

James decided to have a little fun "It's gonna be me and Kendall, Carlos and Logan and Frankie and Jo" and the guys were trying to not burst out laughing when they saw the look on their faces.

Frankie and Jo were staring at each other with blushes on their face "Well…I guess I could stay with Frankie if that's okay with him" Jo said nervously looking away from Frankie and he was scratching the back of his head nervously

"Yeah…it's okay I don't mind" he replied calmly but inside his head, he was fuming 'Ohhh, when they wake up their going to find a couple of grenades attached to their ass' he thought with a evil chuckle at the end. They missed the look of pure evil on his face as they placed the bags down

"Well, let's see what Casa Gustavo has to offer before we head up to our rooms" Kendall stated and they agreed and walked around the mansion. They passed by a media room, a pool (causing Frankie to flinch a little), a music room, a huge dining room and many more stuff and the outside was fantastic. It was a large plain of grass with a section that had a basketball hoop and a pond with ducks and other little water critters.

When they saw this they were absolutely astonished "Wow, this place is fantastic" Jo exclaimed and they all nodded in agreement.

Kendall had an idea "Well, let's put our stuff in the bedrooms and then we can all do some activities" he said the last part with a grin.

Frankie stopped him "Whoa Kendall, Gustavo said to not touch anything" he said waving his arms a little and they pouted

"We promise to clean up" they said in unison causing Frankie to laugh a little

"Please, the only thing you guys can clean is your dinner plate" he told them causing Jo to giggle a little.

They got their knees "Please Please" they repeated over and over until Frankie couldn't take it anymore

"Fine, but just don't break anything" he said with a sigh knowing something is gonna happen. The guys cheered and picked up the bags running off leaving Frankie and Jo alone.

"Well, I'll take your bag" he said picking it up with his left hand and holding his with his right, and Jo smiled at him

"Thank you" she said before they left to their room.

When they got there they noticed how big the room was, it had a queen sized bed big enough for 2, a dresser, a bathroom, a closet and a bunch of other stuff.

Frankie placed the bags down and sat on the bed "I got a feeling something is going to break and I'm gonna have to fix it" he said with a sigh and Jo sat next to him

"I'm pretty sure they won't break anything, they gave you their word and I think you should trust them" she told him reassuringly causing him to sigh again

"Last time they said they wouldn't break anything, I had to buy a new T.V" he said with a groan and Jo was curious

"What happened?"

"Long story short- Never play hockey in a small bedroom or else something is going to break".

Jo punched his arm playfully "Well I think they learned after that and I'm pretty sure they don't want to get Gustavo mad" she said and Frankie laughed

"When is Gustavo never mad" he asked and the two shared a laugh together before standing up.

Frankie held his hand out to help her up and Jo smiled and accepted "Well, what do you want to do first" he asked and she thought it through

"Well…we can go swimming or maybe you want to play some basketball".

Frankie didn't need to think twice "How about some basketball first and then we can go swimming" he told her with a smile although on the inside he was terrified 'DAMN' he kept repeating to himself.

Jo smiled "Sounds like a plan" and with that they left to play some basketball.

Later:

After playing a little basketball, Jo left to change into her bikini while Frankie was being scolded by the guys

"ARE YOU CRAZY" Kendall shouted for the 10th time and Frankie yelled back

"I panicked okay" he said and punched his head "Damn I'm an idiot" he scolded himself.

Logan looked at him "You have to think of something Frankie or else your going to have to tell her your secret" he said seriously and Frankie jumped up in shock

"WHAT, I'M NOT GOING TO TELL THE ONE GIRL I LIKE THAT I'M A SUPER-POWERED FREAK" he yelled covering his arm in electricity for emphasis.

Suddenly Logan had an idea "How do you take showers without frying" he asked and Frankie shrugged

"I just store the electricity somewhere ELSE" he said the last part in realization at where Logan was going with this.

"Exactly, just store them in those batteries you carry and you should be good to go" Logan said and when Frankie did just that he was wobbling a little

"Man I hate not having any power, makes me feel weak" he said and when they went to the pool, (Frankie was wearing swim trunks underneath his pants) Frankie took a deep breath and jumped in and was surprised when no pain came before him "Man we should have thought of this a long time ago" he said with a grin and was moving around in the pool for the first time ever and was starting to lose vision "Damn it's happening again" he told them weakly "My vision's starting to blur" he said and they signaled him to get out and when he did they threw a battery at him which he caught "Dude" he said in an angry tone but the guys just pointed to the battery

"Experiment a little, absorb until you get your vision back but try not to absorb to much since you'll fry yourself because you're wet" Logan explained and he nodded and did absorb a little. When he was good to go the guys left his sling pack a couple feet away and Frankie was left alone to wait for Jo.

When he heard footsteps he turned to see Jo wearing a 2 piece blue bikini and he blushed a little "You look beautiful" he said and she blushed because his muscles were clearly visible

"You look handsome yourself" she said in return and joined him in the pool and swam next to him.

She decided to tell him something that has been bothering her for a while "Frankie…I'm scared about Danny" she said and Frankie looked at her panicked

"Why what happened, did he do something to you" he asked and she shook her head

"No, but when he tried to kill you a couple weeks ago I noticed he was hurting a little when I asked him for help and he looked like he always did". Frankie was confused, so Jo filled him in on what she and Camille told the guys about Danny when he was unconscious a couple weeks back.

At the end, Frankie actually felt a little pity for Danny "Wow, he knows the same pain I do" and quickly realized his mistake and covered his mouth but Jo had heard him

"What pain" she asked concerned and he took a deep breath and unconsciously held her hand

"Well, I was adopted by the Knights and before then I never knew my parents. I think they abandoned me and the orphanage was shut down forcing me to live on the streets for years and every night I would call for Mommy and Daddy to come find me…but they never did" he said crying a little "Why did they abandon me for Jo, did they hate me, did they think I was a freak, why" he asked now sobbing for the 1st time in years. Jo was shocked at she had heard, Frankie was alone for a long time and knew what kind of pain Danny was in.

Deciding to comfort the love of her life, she pulled him into a hug and started to kiss his face until he finally stopped crying after 10 minutes. Frankie sniffed and Jo released him and grabbed his hand again "It'll be okay Frankie, you have people who love and care for you now Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, Mrs. Knight and me" she said kissing his cheek at the end.

Frankie blushed a little before hugging her "Thanks Jo" and she returned the hug. Frankie looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark "Well, I guess it's time to get out" he said and him and Jo left the pool and Frankie couldn't help but smile 'Thank you Jo, you made me feel happy again and I promise to help and protect you and to get the old Danny back' he thought determined and Jo had her own thoughts

'He's suffered so much in his life and yet he puts me and everybody else before himself. Frankie my love, I will never leave you alone again' she also thought determined and grabbed his hand and they blushed at contact but continued walking.

When they changed into their PJ's they realized a problem "You can take the bed Jo, I'll sleep on the floor" Frankie said and was moving to go on the floor before Jo grabbed his hand and looked at him sweetly

"Please stay with me. I sometimes have nightmares and normally my parents would comfort me, but since their not here I need you" she told him and he smiled and nodded at her

"Okay" he said and she hugged him before they each took their own side of the bed "Goodnight Jo" Frankie said and Jo pecked him on the lips

"Goodnight Frankie" she said and the 2 of them were blushing up a storm and within a few minutes, Jo fell asleep but Frankie was still awake

'That's twice she kissed me on the lips and both times it felt…nice. Maybe I'll take a chance and ask her out but not now, I have other matters to handle' he thought and fell asleep soon after.

Next Morning:

The groups of 6 were standing with their bags waiting for Gustavo to come back and true to their word the mansion was still in one piece. The guys were grinning at their accomplishment, they had avoided Frankie and Jo almost all day yesterday to push them together and when they heard from Frankie about what happened, they were relieved he had let some of his bottled up emotions out but also happy that him and Jo were getting closer.

When they saw the door open and Gustavo walk in he inspected and was shocked when nothing was damaged "Wow I must say I'm impressed, you managed to keep this place in one piece and not in a million like I was inspecting" he said seriously and they nodded.

"Let's just say it was an amazing day" Frankie said and looked at Jo a little bit before looking back at Gustavo.

He nodded at them "I appreciate this guys, but tomorrow it's time to work" he told them and they nodded before leaving and Gustavo went to his music room to prepare for tomorrow.

End of Chapter 11 of Big Time Destiny

This was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it.

Frankie is seeing the New York Explosion in his dreams. He also has a new resolution to protect Jo and help get the Danny she knows back. He and Jo are getting close to the point where Frankie wants to ask her out but has other matters with the Snakes to handle first.

Review!

Next Time: Lightning Storm's Bring Us Closer


	12. Lightning Storms Bring Us Closer

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything from inFAMOUS

Note: I was going to originally do my own version of Big Time Photo Shoot, but decided against it because I couldn't get it the way I wanted it. The guys got the picture taken the same way in the show but with no injuries because of Frankie protecting them from the fangirls of Dak. Okay now that's cleared up so on to the next chapter.

Chapter 12: Lightning Storm's Bring Us Closer

It was a rainy night in L.A and it looked like thunder and lightning would follow soon after. While this may frighten some people it didn't frighten Frankie Knight. Thunder and Lightning storms to him were like people who found an extra 20 in their pocket, it was luck and it made you feel good. During a storm he is an unstoppable being of power and electricity, some of his more advanced moves can only be done in a storm because it requires a huge amount of power. Normally he would go out and practice but he was tired and pissed from raiding a Snake hideout and coming off empty…again.

'Their hiding some more valuable info I just know it' he thought to himself but he felt he was wasting his time. He could just wait for them to find him, but then some of his friends might get hurt in the crossfire and he wouldn't let that happen. He flinched at the thought 'Just the idea of one of them getting hurt freaks me out, if something happens to them…I could never forgive myself'.

He looked at the table and saw the picture him and the guys had taken the other day for the photo shoot, it was a shot with Logan to the far left with his arms crossed with a smile and next to him was Kendall who also wore a smile with his arms around his and Logan's shoulders. He saw himself in the middle of the shot laid back a little standing next to Kendall and James who next to him, had his hand on his shoulder smiling and last but not least was Carlos who was to the far right in the same position as Logan. Frankie got a small smile looking at the smiling faces of his friends and frowned a little when he saw himself smile, it wasn't like he hated smiling, it's just that it was a way to hide his pain as a kid and he had done it so much he can't even tell if his smiles are real anymore.

He laid the picture down and relaxed a little on the couch, looking up at the ceiling 'They helped me through thick and thin and now they are still at my side even though I'm being hunted down and their lives are in danger…they are the best friends anyone could ask for' and at the thought of friends Jo came to mind and he couldn't stop his blush.

She had been in his thoughts a lot lately ever since his party. She had made one of the worst days of his life into one of the greatest ever and he wanted to repay her for what she had done. She had even bought him a sling pack, (which he only took off for showers and sleep) something he had always needed but never bothered to get mostly because he wasn't allowed in stores.

Before he could continue to think about her, the door flew open and came in the guys covered in rain with their hair soaking wet and clothes dripping and Frankie couldn't help but laugh at how funny they looked. He failed to notice the evil look on their faces as they made their way to him and shook their heads letting loose some rain and it landed on Frankie, causing sparks to come out his body.

"OWWWW, guys that's not funny" he whined to them and they were now the ones laughing at him. He pouted and got off the couch and fetched towels for them and tossed them at the guys

"Thanks" they said in unison as they started to dry off.

Frankie just shrugged and went to sit in one of the chairs at the kitchen, pulling out the note Jaden Lopez had given Kessler with the blast shards. The boys glanced at him and noticed the look he was giving the note and glanced at their friend sadly; they knew how hard this was for him to deal with after finding out he was being spied on for his whole life, he had suffered enough and that was one of the reasons they wanted to push him and Jo together, he needed happiness and she could give it to him.

"Where's mom and Katie" Kendall asked out of the blue and not looking at him Frankie responded

"They went north to get supplies to prepare for THAT day and they called before saying because of the rain they would be back in the morning" he said in a complete emotionless tone.

The guys noticed the tone of his voice, as THAT day grew closer Frankie became more isolated and wouldn't come out of the shell until the day passed by "We all thought you would be out training" James said and again without looking up Frankie responded

"You thought wrong" he said in the same tone.

They really hated it when he was like this "THAT day is hard for you Frankie we know, but we hate it when you become isolated like this, can you please not act like this until at least a couple days until THAT day" Carlos asked in a begging voice and Frankie glanced his way and then the other guys and sighed in defeat

"Fine, but I still won't be fully happy until THAT day goes by" he said in a firm tone that was to not be challenged and they gulped and nodded and he chuckled at their scared looks. "Anyway what now" he asked as a lightning bolt struck causing Carlos to jump in fright, you think after knowing Frankie for years you would be used to lightning but Carlos just didn't like lightning in general.

Frankie laughed a little at his behavior and went to put on the T.V but the signal was down because of the storm 'Not with me here' he thought as he powered the signal with a long distance connection (like the one he used in the sewer in chapter 9). Once he powered the signal, he used a Lightning Hook to grab a nearby soda can and the others joined him on the couch and smiled because pretty soon, Frankie would push them away for a while.

Jo's apartment:

Jo was currently sitting in her room flipping through a page in the Poptiger magazine she had picked up earlier that day. When she opened it to see a picture of Big Time Rush in it, she wasted no time taking it out the magazine, putting it on her wall and drawing a big heart around Frankie. She loved him; she knew that much, she wanted to be his girlfriend but was scared that he didn't share the same feelings for her as she did for him. Her parents were away for the night leaving her in the apartment alone.

After reading through the magazine, she left her room and went to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of ice cream and went to watch T.V and she felt a strange sense of nostalgia

'I remember when me, Danny and Camille used to do this together when we were alone before Danny went complete psycho on us' she thought sadly.

She missed her old friend and wanted him to be the same way he was before he changed. 'Were me and Camille bad friends to him and that's why he left on us' she thought about to cry but blinked the tears away.

She decided to erase the thought and watch some T.V but a lightning strike boomed out her window and she jumped in fright, she hated lightning storms because of something that had happened to her when she was younger. When she was around 7 years old, she was home with her mother because of a lightning storm and when 2 men in police uniforms came and said her dad had been in an accident, she was really scared. When her mother and she went to the hospital to see her dad in a hospital bed wired to a lot of machines, she thought her dad wouldn't make it. Turns out he was driving home when a car was swirling down the road in his direction and he couldn't move out the way in time. The other guy was dead instant and she thought her dad would die too, but when the heart rate meter showed his heartbeat and when he woke up a little bit to ensure his daughter and wife he was okay she knew her dad would survive.

To this day she still had painful nightmares about what could have happened to her dad and that was the reason why she wanted Frankie by her the night they watched Gustavo's mansion, she wanted him there to comfort her if the nightmare came, but it didn't so she felt relieved. Knowing she can't stay in the apartment alone, she wrote a quick note saying where she would be in case her parents came back when she was gone, grabbed a pillow and went to apartment 2J.

2J's door:

Jo was standing by the door of the apartment getting ready to knock on the door but was having second thoughts 'What if they don't have room for me, what if they make me leave…I can't be alone' she thought. Being truly alone was something she NEVER wanted to experience ever, she had seen Danny suffer through it and she recently found out Frankie had suffered it too and noticed the pain both of them had felt from it.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door waiting for someone to come and answer and about 4 seconds later, the door opened to reveal Frankie in a white t-shirt with blue pajama pants

"Hey Jo, what's up" he asked noticing the blanket and pillow she was holding and a pained look in her eyes and Frankie felt his heart break at seeing her so scared and hurt

"Frankie, I'm scared of storms and I was hoping if I could stay with you tonight" she asked softly and slow waiting for him to answer and felt his arms wrap around her leading her inside

"Of course you can Jo, I would never turn my back on you if you're hurt, sad or scared" he told her in a kind tone and she blushed a little.

'He's so sweet, so kind and so cute; he can have any girl he wants, why would he pick me' she thought sadly to herself and was led to the couch where Frankie sat her down.

"You want anything to eat or drink" he asked her and she shook her head no and he sat down with her and another lightning strike boomed out the window causing Jo to jump into Frankie's arms.

They blushed and were interrupted when they heard a laugh and a groan come from one of the rooms and Frankie knew instantly that Carlos had jumped in fright and either fell over or crashed into something and James was laughing at him.

Jo looked up into Frankie's eyes and moved out of his arms "Sorry" she apologized but Frankie pulled her back to him so now his arm was around her shoulder

"It's okay Jo, your scared it's completely fine to be scared of something like lightning, lots of people are" he told her reassuringly and she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and 2 doors opened and Frankie groaned in his head

'Oh great, now I'm gonna have to hear their clever remarks about me and Jo' he thought angrily and when he turned his head he saw the grinning faces of his 4 friends 'brothers'.

"Hey Frankie, what's going on" Kendall asked with a huge grin on his face and the rest of the guys were waiting anxiously for his answer.

Frankie faced them and said "She is scared of storms so she came to ask if she can spend the night here and I said yes" he told them and they just nodded, grins still plastered on their faces.

Logan gave the rest of the boys a look and they caught on to what the genius was thinking "We'll leave you 2 love birds alone, night night" he told Frankie and Jo, who was blushing, and the guys went to their rooms leaving Frankie and Jo alone.

Frankie glared at where they were standing "I'm so going to get them" he said in a angry tone and Jo laughed

"Their just teasing us Frankie it's no big deal" she told him reassuringly and he nodded in agreement and relaxed into the couch, his arm still around Jo. Jo moved her hand forward to Frankie's free hand and placed hers on top of it causing him to look at her in confusion. She just blushed and looked away and Frankie just smiled and didn't say anything but when another bolt of lightning struck down causing Jo to grip the hold she had on his hand he knew there was more to her fear.

"Jo, I seen people scared of storms before but I can tell just by looking at you that there is something more to it about your fear" he told her and she looked at the floor sadly

"I-it hurts to talk about Frankie and…I'm not sure if I can do it" she told him crying and he pulled her to him so now she was sobbing into his chest.

"That's why I'm here Jo, you tell me when you're ready" he told her in a soft tone and she kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you Frankie" she said softly.

He then felt something in his head begin to vibrate and beat and he winced in pain and grabbed his head and within a few seconds his mind was teleported to the explosion again. 'Damn it, not now' he thought painfully as he felt the horror and the death of the explosion again for the 3rd time, 4 if you count the actual explosion, and he fell off the couch gasping for air and Jo was scared to death and did the one thing she could think of: scream.

The scream alerted the guys as they came rushing out their rooms and went to Jo"What's wrong" Kendall asked and Jo, who was crying uncontrollably, pointed to Frankie and the guys eyes widened as they saw their friend lying on the ground holding his chest gasping for air. Taking action immediately, Carlos, James and Logan went over to Frankie to try and calm him down, while Kendall went to comfort Jo

"Jo…I promise it'll be okay" he told her reassuringly and Jo jumped to his arms

"What's the matter with him Kendall" she asked him crying and he grew tense because now he needed to make up some lie.

"Ummm...Well…Frankie's heart condition makes it hard for him to breathe sometimes" he said hoping she would buy it. To his relief, she did and they watched as the remainder of the group brought Frankie back to the world of the living.

"Damn…my head is killing me" he said clutching his head and Jo raced over to him holding on to him for dear life

"You're okay, thank goodness" she told him as he looked to the guys to see they were gone and he glared into the wall

'Bastards' he thought angrily as he calmed himself down. Before Jo could bombard him with questions, Frankie spoke up "Well it's getting late I think we should sleep" he told her and she nodded heading for the couch before Frankie grabbed her causing her to stare at him in confusion "Your staying with me tonight" he told her and she was confused

"Why" she asked as a lightning bolt came down, making her jump to Frankie

"Well, you jump out of your skin every time lightning comes down and the whole reason you came up here was to not be alone, so I think it only makes sense if you stay with me in my bed" he explained to her and she nodded before walking with him to his bedroom.

Jo looked at his room and took in on how it looked; it had a couple of posters of famous bands, a few of various types of electronics and one of a lightning bolt (Ha Ha funny)it had a closet, a dresser and wooden flooring. It also had blue walls and she took a look on his bed and saw that it had blue sheets and she couldn't help to giggle

"You must really like blue" she said and he nodded

"Yeah and I like it for a specific reason" he explained and she grew curious

"What reason" she asked and he tensed a little before sitting down

"I'm not ready to explain it to you Jo, it may make you leave and never talk to me again but I will tell you someday" he told her and she nodded in understanding before kissing his head

"O.k." she said and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Jo spoke up "Frankie…I'm ready to tell you about why I fear storms" she said and he looked at her in the eyes

"You sure, you don't have to if you don't wanna" he told her but she just grabbed his hand and moved so she was closer to him

"No it's okay, I'm ready" she said and took in a deep breath. "When I was 7 on a rainy night, I was home with my mom and we were waiting for my dad to come home and when we heard the door knock, I got excited to see my dad but when mom opened it, there were 2 cops there" she said and Frankie listened ready to comfort her in case she started to cry "The cops explained that my dad was in a accident and was at the hospital in critical condition so me and mom got in the car to go to the hospital and lightning started to come down" she continued shaking a little "We got there and we went to my dad's room and he was hooked onto many machines and I thought he wasn't going to make it" she said freely crying now as Frankie pulled her closer to him "Me and mom started to cry and we were praying to God to bring dad back safely to us and my dad woke up a few minutes later to let us know he would be okay before falling back unconscious. The doctor said he would be in a lot of pain the next few days but he would survive, lightning storms scare me because they remind me of the day I almost lost my dad" she finished sobbing into Frankie's shirt with him stroking her hair

"It's okay Jo, your dad's alive and well now, it's all over" he told her and she moved up and saw his shirt was wet

"Oh I'm sorry about your shirt" she said pointing to his now wet shirt but he just laughed

"Its fine, it'll dry" he told her and Jo yawned loudly making her blush with embarrassment

"Sorry" she apologized and Frankie laid her down on the bed

"Stop apologizing for everything Jo, it's not necessary" he told her playfully and she laughed a little. Frankie lay down next to her pulling the blanket over both of them and turned the light off (the light switch is by his bed) "Night Jo" he said and Jo leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek

"Night Frankie, and thank you" she said and the 2 fell asleep peacefully.

Next Morning:

Jo opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in her bedroom, she went through her brain to remember what happened last night and everything came back to her. She looked next to her to see her 'knight in shining armor' sleeping peacefully, after letting her stay for the night and comforting her after she told him about her fear of storms, she fell in love with him more.

Smiling softly she bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips "I love you Frankie" she said to herself and got out the bed and opened the door and saw the 4 boys standing there smiling at her and she froze in shock with her eyes wide "Did you guys just hear that" she asked and they nodded and she blushed heavily and got on her knees "Please don't tell him" she begged them and they started to laugh and Jo glared heatedly at them and was now red from anger "Why are you laughing" she asked, anger clear in her voice and Logan calmed himself before answering

"Do you really think were going to tell him that you love him, that's for you to decide when to tell him and were not going to take that from you" Logan explained with a soft smile on his face and Jo was touched by what he said. James decided to add something

"We already suspected you loved him, but since we now know for sure we can keep all other girls away from him" he said thinking of the Jennifers and the rest of the boys knew what he was thinking.

Jo then realized something "What if he won't love me back, what if he doesn't grow any feelings for me and decides to just stay friends with me" she said sadly and the guys all had one thought on their minds

'HE DOES LOVE YOU BACK' they all thought in unison and they relaxed before Kendall answered her

"Jo, I'm pretty sure you can get him to like you and love you" he said to her and when he noticed the confused look on her face, he continued "You're a sweet girl Jo, your funny, smart, beautiful and when your with him I notice he always gets a lot happier. You and him…I think you guys are made for each other" he said, he felt that maybe Jo can break him out of his shell when THAT day comes around. Jo was speechless at what Kendall said

"You really mean that Kendall" she asked and he nodded

"Yes Jo and we know Frankie will be happiest when you decide to confess to him" and she hugged him

"Thanks Kendall" she said and he hugged back

"Anytime" he said and then Frankie came out and Jo and Kendall pulled away to keep Frankie from getting any wrong ideas

"What's up guys" he greeted them and they told him hi in return and Frankie went to stand next to Jo "You feeling better now" he asked and she nodded at him before pulling him into a hug

"Yeah and all thanks to you" she told him and pecked him on the cheek, making him blush. She then noticed the time and started to panic "I gotta get back to my apartment before my parents come back" she exclaimed and thanked Frankie one more time before grabbing her pillow and blanket and left to her apartment. Frankie was happy he had helped her and decided to himself that as soon as THAT day goes by, he would ask her out on a date.

End of Chapter 12 of Big Time Destiny

Inspiration for this chapter came from a one-shot I read called "In Kendall Knights Arms" by bballgirl22 it's a Kendall and Jo one-shot and it's really good, it's in my favorites if you want to check it out.

Frankie helped Jo through her pain from lightning storms and it has brought the 2 of them closer together. Frankie is also ready to ask Jo out on a date after THAT day goes by.

What is THAT day and why is Frankie withdrawing into a shell because of it

Review!

Next Time: THAT Day


	13. THAT Day

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything from inFAMOUS

Chapter 13: THAT Day

1 month later:

April 26th, 17 years ago on this day New York City was lost in a horrifying explosion that most people believe was caused by the Wilson family and everyone would take out their anger and sadness on the son of Steven and Linda Wilson. Frankie realized that on this day every year people would do whatever it took to get to him and beat him, so to make things a little less painful for himself he would stay away from his family to avoid them getting hurt. The guys would argue to stay with him to help him through this time of pain and suffering, but Frankie would just kick them out and not speak until the day went by. Across the globe, schools would honor the city by letting the students know about the great things that had happened in the lost city. So when the morning came by, Frankie would board the windows shut and lock his door and not let anyone in to talk to him until the next day, and it hurt his family to know that no matter how hard they tried they couldn't help him. Also with the knowledge that he had survived the explosion and the entire catastrophe locked in his brain didn't help him with the burden of having to hide on this day any easier. His powers were given to him by this explosion and he was starting to wonder why he was burdened with this curse of having 'conduit' abilities as they are called based on the note he had found a month and a half back. He was also concerned about any other conduits that may have been in the blast and escaped, were they treated like him if there were any? Another thought was on his mind this day: Danny. Based on what Jo told him, Danny's parents were lost in the explosion and their death caused his aunt and uncle to take their own lives. Did Danny want him dead because he had survived while his parents hadn't, also with him and Wayne-Wayne knowing about his powers, did he think the explosion was on purpose to give him the abilities? He shook his head to clear his mind if only for a moment and peeked out his door to check things out

"Windows boarded shut, door locked and electric sources around for instant heal, okay time for the long day to begin" he whispered in a emotionless tone and went to sit in the corner of his room in his PJ's to sulk for the day.

Kendall and the guys:

Kendall and the band were sitting at the classroom of the Palm Woods waiting for attendance to be called out and to say they were depressed was an understatement. They all had absolutely no emotion on their faces and they were all in thought about what their brother is doing to himself because of this. They would come home on this day over the years to see the house in perfect condition, but Frankie would have cuts and burns on him and when they asked what had happened, he would say he deserved it and walk away. They teared up on this thought and were trying to not burst out crying because of this; Frankie blamed himself for what had happened to New York and would punish himself differently every year but all had the same results of him being hurt and if he didn't hurt himself, other people would. They then shifted their thoughts to Katie and Mrs. Knight, after the 1st year of this after Frankie had moved in with them; the girls would go out for the day to take their mind off of Frankie's suffering. Kendall knew his mom felt useless for not being able to help Frankie and thought she was a bad mom to him and Katie, beside her tough attitude, was fragile and broken on this day because of her adopted brother's suffering and didn't want to see him hurt because of this.

Their thoughts were broken when they seen Danny walk in and had a sad look on his face, which is something no one here had ever seen, besides Jo and Camille, and sat at his seat and locked gazes with Kendall. He glared at him but stopped when he saw the look of pity he was giving him and Kendall seen Danny shift through emotions in his eyes much like Frankie does when he has an inner conflict with HIM.

Danny just looked away not bothering to keep an eye conversation with Kendall going and laid his head on his desk closing his eyes. Kendall looked away staring down at his desk looking around the room from his eyelids to see if anyone had pain in their eyes. When he heard a conversation between 2 people he didn't know with the people saying that this day was hell for them, he snorted under his breath

'Yeah this is so hard for you, do you get beaten and abused on this day and blame yourself for what happened and hurt yourself' he thought sarcastically to himself and he knew the rest of the guys shared his opinion because of their facial expressions. Kendall looked towards Frankie's seat next to Jo and could see she was waiting for him to come and he gazed at her sadly 'Oh Jo…if only you knew why he wasn't here you would do whatever it took for him to be loved on this day, but he doesn't want you to be burdened with his pain' he thought.

He knew Frankie loved Jo and Jo loved Frankie and Frankie didn't want her to be hurt because of his bad reputation. He knew Frankie would do all he could to ensure her safety if he could and that was why he wouldn't see her for a while, he would make sure the people would cool it with him before he came in contact with her.

When he saw Jo glance to Danny and when he seen him stare at her sadly before glaring he knew something was up with him 'What the hell, it's like seeing Frankie a couple of years ago when that incident with me caused him to go completely crazy' he thought as Jo glanced at him. He knew she wanted to know where Frankie was and he didn't have the heart to tell her what was going on so moved his gaze back to his desk, but still saw her out of the top of his eyelids and saw her grow a sad look before moving her eyes away from him.

Kendall glanced at the guys and saw that they were thinking about what to do if Frankie was attacked but before they could come up with an idea attendance was being taken by Ms. Collins "Frankie Knight" she called out but no answer so she called again "Frankie Knight" still no answer.

Kendall decided to say something before suspicions would arise "Frankie is not feeling so well" he said and it technically wasn't a lie because he really wasn't doing so well right now. He cursed himself when he was asked what was wrong with him "Well, he has some personal issues he needs to work out before he comes back to class" he said and he really hoped she dropped it there and luckily she did causing him and the boys to sigh in relief.

They failed to notice Jo's curious glance to them 'What's wrong with Frankie and what issues does he have' she thought to herself and wrote a note and when Ms. Collins wasn't looking, chucked it to Camille and it hit her dead on in the head. She turned to see who threw it and Jo pointed to the note before she opened it to read it:

"Something isn't right here, Frankie told me he has never been sick a day in his life and I'm pretty sure would have told me if he wasn't doing so well. After class let's follow the guys to see if we can get some info from watching them".

Camille read it through before locking gazes with Jo and noticing her look of sadness before thinking 'She loves Frankie so much that she wants to know what's wrong so she could help, my friend you are amazing' she thought happily before nodding to Jo who gave a smile of thanks in return and class begun.

4 hours later:

After a day of history of New York, class was let out and Kendall and the guys failed to notice Jo and Camille following them so decided to retell events of the past

"I remember when we came home one day to find Frankie lying in his own pool of blood. I was so angry I wanted to kill the bastards who had hurt him but he waved it off and said it was fine and he would live" Carlos said with tears coming out his eyes and the girls gasped.

"Yeah like when I was beaten in the street for being friends with the 'demon'. When Frankie found out he blew a fuse and was going crazy looking for the people who nearly killed me" James also said with tears in his eyes.

Logan started crying next "This one time when Frankie and me were at a library, a couple of punks decided to try and kill him, so when I took a bullet for him I could have sworn Frankie had disappeared and a demon took his spot".

Kendall was already crying when he started to talk "When Frankie had found out about my dad being caught in the explosion, he ran away from me saying he couldn't live if I hated him. I asked him why he blamed himself and he said people blamed him for what happened and I spent hours reassuring him that I don't blame him for my dad's death because he had nothing to do with it" he said with tears dripping out his eyes.

"Why do they blame him, why is life so hard for him, why does God make him suffer, is it a sick joke he is playing on Frankie for fun" Kendall screamed out pulling his hair in fury.

Back with the girls, they were crying so much you could have sworn they dyed their eyes red "Oh my God" Camille whispered and Jo wrapped her arms around herself

"My love…he's been hurt in so many ways and the boys hadn't gone off either. Why is he suffering Camille" Jo asked like Kendall had did to the guys and Camille pulled her best friend into a hug to try and comfort her but didn't know what to say.

When a gun sound went off, they seen Kendall and them rush up the stairs towards their apartment and they followed suit.

2nd floor:

Kendall and the guys ran towards their apartment with a million thoughts rushing through their heads and were silently praying Frankie wasn't involved in what they had heard. When they got to their door, or at least what's left of it, they walked in to see a group of 20 people standing over a motionless corpse they recognized right away as Frankie. His bedroom door was hanging off its hinges and one of the punks turned to face them

"Kids you need to leave, this is important business" he said and Kendall was holding in his rage to ask one question

"What business" he asked with gritted teeth and another one answered

"Let's just say today, New York will be avenged" he said in a cheerful voice and before Kendall could blow, Carlos did

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU" he shouted as he dove for the nearest guy and tackled him to the ground and started to beat on him and the rest of the boys followed suit and within seconds, 2J was turned into an all out brawl.

Kendall lifted one guy off by his collar and chucked him towards another guy knocking them both out cold "I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY BROTHER" he shouted as he flipped a guy trying to attack him from the back.

James was putting his martial arts training to use as he was taking on 3 guys and winning "YOU DARE HURT MY FRIEND" he shouted as he took the shortest one and swung him around hitting the other 2 before throwing him into a wall.

Carlos, after beating on the 1st guy, tackled a guy trying to get to Frankie "I don't think so" he said viciously as he placed him in a choke hold, knocking him out from lack air and tossing him aside.

Logan was locked in a battle with 2 guys who were twice his size but he didn't care how big they were, he just wanted to make them pay for hurting Frankie. Dodging a punch and flipping back, he grabbed a piece of wood from the windows and smashed one guy over the head with it before smashing it in half when he whacked the other guy in the face with it. "That'll teach you bastards" he said before looking to notice one guy holding a gun and aiming for Frankie,

Logan's face paled and he was scared to death about what could happen to Frankie "NOOOO" he shouted as he dove forward and the gun went off and the bullet hit Logan in the stomach.

Everyone stopped fighting to see what had happened and the guys eyes widened and their faces' were drained of blood "LOGAN" they shouted in fear and fright as the rest of the attackers fled from the scene and a couple of seconds after they left, Jo and Camille came rushing in and gasped at the site of the apartment:

There was blood everywhere and 12 bodies lying on the floor either unconscious or in pain. They saw 10 people they didn't know and saw Logan clutching his stomach shouting in pain and Frankie lying face down unconscious. Kendall, James and Carlos looked toward them and their eyes widened, they had been following them the whole time and they never noticed. Camille saw Logan shouting in agony and froze as she saw blood oozing out and she knew one of those gun sounds that had been fired meant Logan had been shot.

Kendall noticed her pale look and brought her back down to earth "DON'T JUST STAND THERE CALL 911" he shouted angrily and she shook her head before pulling out her phone. Kendall then noticed Jo staring at Frankie and he had never seen anyone so sad or broken like she was. He was upset about Frankie's condition but this was common for them, she wasn't used to this and since she loved him she must be dying on the inside. Kendall made a gesture for her to come over and she did just that and they flipped him over and he started to stir.

Jo cried when she saw her love in such bad shape:

He had a bullet in his abdomen and he had blood oozing out his mouth and had cuts bruises and so many stab wounds, she started to doubt if he was alive. When he stirred she breathed a sigh of relief knowing he was alive, at least for now. Kendall grabbed her hand and squeezed it to try and let her know she isn't alone in suffering and she threw her arms around Kendall and started to cry. He winced a little because he was hurt too, but comforting Jo was more important to him than dealing with his pain.

Within a few minutes the paramedics arrived and took Logan and Frankie and the 10 of the attackers and placed them each on a stretcher. Kendall kept an eye out for anyone looking to finish what the attackers had started and noticed no one looked at Frankie in a negative way. Him, James and Carlos were also told to come to the hospital to get their wounds checked out and Jo and Camille came with them and within a few minutes were at the hospital waiting room.

Hospital:

Kendall twiddled his thumbs in anticipation and impatience, 2 of his best friends were in the emergency room and he couldn't do anything but wait. With him was James, who also looked impatient, Carlos, who was staring at a wall in boredom, Camille, who was on her phone letting some friends at the Palm Woods know what had happened, Kendall gave her the approval to let the Palm Woods kids know that their 'idol' was in the hospital and last but not least was Jo, who was asleep on his lap. He and the other guys came out okay according to the doctors, all they needed to know was that because of the adrenaline they would be sore for a couple days but they didn't care. Kendall had called his mom to let her know what had happened and was on her way over with Katie, he also called Gustavo and Kelly and they were also coming to check on them. He remembered when Gustavo answered the phone and Kendall informed him about what happened with Logan and Frankie, Gustavo sounded panicked and told he would get Kelly and come on by. That had been 3 hours ago and Kendall was wondering what was taking them so long to come but decided to not worry about it too much because Jo was starting to wake up. Kendall smiled a little because she looked a lot better now

"Hey beautiful, how you doing" he asked softly and she rubbed her eyes a little

"Any word on Frankie or Logan" she asked worriedly and he shook his head

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure things will get better soon" he told her reassuringly and kissed the top of her head as a way to calm her.

She was shocked a little "Kendall, I think you're a cool guy and all but I love Frankie" she said and he laughed because she thought he was trying to flirt with her

"Oh no Jo, I'm not trying to woo you, I'm just trying to keep you calm so when Frankie wakes up you won't be a complete wreck" he said joking at the end and she looked guilty

"I'm sorry for assuming" she said quietly and he hugged her

"It's fine Jo, really" he told her and she smiled a little. She thought Kendall was trying to flirt with her when he was just trying to be a good friend and she hugged him back as a way of saying thanks and comfort.

Kendall smiled a little and he heard a voice he was waiting to hear for hours now "Kendall are you guys okay" the voice said and he turned to see his mom and Katie and since their eyes were red, he assumed they had been crying.

"Yes mom, were fine" pointing to him, James and Carlos and she breathed a sigh of relief

"Thank goodness" she said and Katie fidgeted a little and Kendall gestured his sister to come over to him and she sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

Kendall leaned forward a little "He'll be fine Katie" he told her and she nodded tearing up a little.

Jo smiled 'Kendall is a great guy, if I didn't love Frankie I would diffidently take a shot with him' she thought to herself and she leaned back a little in her chair 'Frankie, please be okay' she thought to herself.

Another voice they recognized rang through "Dogs" it said and they knew who that was instantly

"Hey Gustavo" the boys said in unison and Gustavo nodded toward them before sitting on a chair across from Kendall and Kelly sat next to him and after what seemed like an eternity they finally heard what they had been waiting for

"Logan Mitchell" a nurse said and the gang jumped up and walked to her

"We're here for Logan Mitchell" Kelly said

"How is he" Camille asked in a anticipating tone and the nurse smiled to them

"He'll be fine, he suffered a nasty wound but luckily it didn't go in to far so we managed to get it out before it left any permanent damage. He just needs to avoid anything tiresome for the next few weeks and he'll be okay, you can see him after he wakes up, we'll let you know when he does" and the nurse lest and they all let out a sigh of relief

"Thank God he's okay" Camille cried out and James smiled sadly

"Yeah, now it's just Frankie" he said and they all nodded before sitting down and after another long while

"Frankie Knight" a doctor called out and everyone jumped up faster than last time and rushed over

"How is he" Kendall asked and the doctor locked gazes with him

"It was hard but we managed to save him" and everyone (especially Jo) cheered but the doctor wasn't finished

"However" he started and they all stopped

"He shouldn't have lived with those injuries. Because of the immense pain he has been reverted into a coma and he won't wake up" and everyone's hearts fell to their stomachs

"It appears he won't wake up until either the pain has sufficed or until he has a reason to or he might not ever" the doctor said and Jo's heart was breaking in half and Katie was sobbing into Kendall's shirt and he was tightening his closed eyes to stop himself from crying.

"Logan has woken if you want to see him" the nurse from before came and told them and Frankie's doctor gave them Frankie's room number before leaving. They followed the nurse to Logan's room and all entered and saw Logan lying on the bed in a hospital gown looking rather tired

"Hey everyone" he greeted weakly and they told him hey in return and he noticed their sad looks and asked "What's wrong" and they filled him in on Frankie's condition and Logan was balling his fists "Those bastards, they gone too far this time" he said angrily and started to cry.

Another doctor entered the room "Hello everyone" he greeted friendly and they greeted him in return and he turned serious "We spoken to the people who attacked you guys" and their ears perked up in interest "They admitted to doing what they did and think of it as a act of justice, people like that sicken me" he told them bitterly before continuing "Anyway some police are investigating your apartment to get the DNA of the other attackers and the other ones have been taken to jail already awaiting trial" he said and they nodded in understanding. "I know your hurt about what happened but at least you all made it out alive" he told them before leaving

"We don't know about Frankie" Carlos whispered to himself and everyone heard him and started to tear up again. Logan was starting to get up out of his bed before his nurse stopped him

"You can't be walking around just yet" she told him in a hard tone but he continued to move

"I'm going to see my friend and no one can stop me" he said and she sighed "Just try not to hurt yourself" she told him and Camille held him up

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt" she told her and wrapped an arm around Logan causing him to blush and the nurse gave him the okay to move before leaving.

Kendall broke the tension by opening the door "Let's go" he said and they all followed him to Frankie's hospital room. Every step toward his room was painful and scary for Kendall and the group as none of them wanted to see Frankie in whatever condition he was in. Once outside, they all stopped to stare at the door to prepare for whatever they were about to see.

"O.K., you ready" Kendall asked and everyone nodded and they opened to a horrifying sight:

Frankie was hooked on to several machines and had many tubes going in his nose and mouth, he had bruises and a nasty scar where his stab wound was and an IV in his right arm. If it weren't for the heart meter showing his heartbeat you would think he was dead.

Jo gasped when she saw him and started to cry before Kendall wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her while holding in his own tears.

"Frankie" Jo whispered sadly before crying her eyes out.

James moved his head down before running out the room "JAMES" Carlos yelled before going after him.

Logan started to cry himself before grabbing his stomach in pain "You ok." Camille asked and he shook his head before walking out the room with Camille hot on his tail.

Gustavo just stared dumbfound "How could they do this to a kid" he asked to no one in particular and Kendall shook his head

"I don't know" he said when him and his friends did know why.

Katie started to cry in her mom's shirt "Mommy, why does this always happen to him it's not fair" she said and Mrs. Knight hugged her daughter

"I don't know baby" she whispered. Kendall looked to Jo who hadn't said a word for a while and he saw the look of pure horror and sadness in her eyes

"It'll be okay Jo" he said moving to her before she smacked his hand away

"Jo" he asked shocked and she started to cry

"IT WON'T BE OKAY KENDALL, CAN'T YOU SEE HIM OR ARE YOU BLIND? HE'S LYING THERE IN A COMA AND THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND WOULD ANYTHING FOR HIM BUT I CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM WAKE UP. ARGHHHH" she yelled pulling her hair at the end before running out the room as fast as she could with tears running down her face.

Kendall watched her disappearing form and looked ashamed of himself, they knew that Frankie might not wake up and here he was trying to let her know that things MIGHT be okay, but with Frankie's and their luck that might not happen.

Mrs. Knight put a comforting hand on her son's shoulders "She was just upset Kendall don't take it to hard" she told him reassuringly but he shrugged her hand off and started to leave

"Somehow I feel this is my fault" he said before leaving the room.

Gustavo looked towards Mrs. Knight "This must be hard for you to handle and I want you to know that if you need anything, just ask" he said and she smiled at him

"Thanks" she whispered before leaving with Katie leaving Gustavo and Kelly alone

"I never seen you so sad before" Kelly told him and he sighed

"Seeing a kid like this can make even the toughest guys cry" he said before leaving with Kelly behind him and no one the whole time noticed sparks running across Frankie's body and the heart meter rise.

James and Carlos:

James had stopped running after about 5 minutes and Carlos had finally caught up with him and was gasping for air "Why did you run" he managed to get out while breathing and James shrugged

"I don't know" he whispered and Carlos got his breath back before continuing

"You and I both know why you ran so why don't you just admit it" he said rather harshly and James glared at him

"If you already know, then I don't have to say anything" he retorted back and Carlos continued

"SAY IT JAMES"

"NO"

"SAY IT"

"NO"

"SAY IT"

"NO"

"SAY IT"

"I DON'T WANT TO WATCH HIM DIE"

Carlos was taken back "Huh" he asked and James turned his head so he was looking at the wall

"I can't watch him die Carlos, I just can't" he choked out and Carlos started at his friend sadly

"He won't die James" he said to try and reassure him but James wouldn't listen

"Yes he will" he said before balling his fists "He will die and he doesn't deserve it" he yelled before punching the wall with all his might and the impact echoed down the hall.

Carlos saw how this was tearing James apart and knew how his friend felt "This is hurting me too James, but we need to be strong and be there for Frankie when he wakes up" he said with a small smile at the end and James frowned

"If he wakes up" he reminded him and Carlos' face grew bitter

"Stop thinking negatively James, that's not going to do anything but make you lose hope…just like with what happened with Kendall" he told him and James' eyes widened at the memory and all the pain from then was coming back now

"I did lose hope then too, but everything worked out in the end...I believed in Frankie then and I will believe in him now" he said with a smile and Carlos smiled back

"Yeah he has always been the strongest out of all of us both physically and mentally" and James nodded I agreement before both walked back to Frankie's room.

Logan and Camille:

Logan was limping through the halls not really caring where he was going and decided to sit down to get his breath back when Camille ran up behind him

"Your not suppose to be moving on your own" she told him and he shrugged

"So what" he said harshly and Camille sat next to him

"Want to talk about it" she asked and he shook his head no.

She sighed before swinging her feet back and forth and Logan started to play with the bandages on his stomach.

"It's not fair" he said after 5 minutes of silence and she looked at him confused

"What's not fair?"

"Everything, Frankie's life, all the bad things that happened to him, all the horrible things that's happening now it's just not fair" he told her and she gazed at him sadly

"Me and Jo heard you guys when you were talking about the past" and Logan's eyes widened

"W-what" he stuttered and she nodded

"We heard everything and I agree with you, it is not fair no one deserves to go through what he did and is still going through" she told him and he nodded in agreement.

Camille laughed a little "When Jo heard what happened I swore she was going to get a hunting rifle and go hunt down all the people who had hurt him" and Logan laughed a little

"She loves him that much huh" he asked and she nodded and he sighed

"To bad he may never get the chance to know" he whispered and Camille glared at him

"Have you given up on him Logan, You and I both know that this little thing will not stop him" she said harshly and he shrugged

"He's been through a lot already, what if he just can't take it anymore and gives up" he whispered and she gasped

"Is that what you think…you think HE will give up on himself" she asked and he nodded

"There's only so much people can take before they finally cave and call it quits" he said and she stared him down

"You can't give up on him Logan and you have to believe he won't give up on himself either, he's strong and he will pull through" she told him with a smile and he sighed

"I just hope your right because I don't know if I can live without him" he confessed and she hugged him

"You care about him a lot huh" she asked and he nodded

"He's like a brother to me" he said and she stood up

"Let's get back in there and be with your brother" she told him holding her hand out to help him and he smiled and accepted and both made their way back to the room.

Kendall:

Kendall went to the cafeteria to get something to eat; he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning and was starving. He remembered what he told his mom before he left about him feeling this was his fault and he really did feel that it was.

'If only I stayed and ignored his protests, then this wouldn't have happened' he thought to himself and was interrupted when someone sat next to him.

He was about to tell them to buzz off when he saw it was Jo "Hey" she whispered sadly and he whispered "Hey" in return and they sat in an awkward silence.

Kendall stared at the remainder of his mashed potatoes and looked to Jo "Want some" he asked and she shook her head

"No" she told him but he wouldn't have it

"You need to eat Jo you're gonna get sick if you don't, just have 1 or 2 bites it's better than nothing" he told her before she sighed and started to eat the potatoes and within 30 seconds it was gone.

Kendall smirked "Not hungry huh" he teased but she didn't say anything and Kendall was concerned "I know your hurt Jo but you need to understand your not alone here, We're all hurt about this and I want him to wake up as much as you" he told her and she moved her head to show her eyes were red from crying so much

"What if he doesn't Kendall" she said and he shook his head

"He will" he said in a tone that sounded definite.

She looked at him confused "How do you know" she asked and he sighed

"Jo…Frankie is special" he said and she raised an eyebrow

"He is special I know that's why I love him" she said but Kendall shook his head

"I'm not thinking what you are Jo, Frankie is special in another way and I don't feel it's my place to say what it is, but I will tell you something like this is not going to stop him" he said reassuringly and she started to tear up

"I love him so much Kendall and the thought of losing him is killing me" she sobbed out and Kendall pulled her into a hug

"I love him too Jo but you need to have confidence that he will pull through" he said and she stared at him before standing up

"I want to see him" she said and he smiled and stood up too

"Yeah let's go" and they both left to Frankie's room.

Outside Frankie's room:

All 3 pairs made it to Frankie's room at the same time and they all looked at each other before walking into Frankie's room and saw that he didn't improve at all. Logan stared sadly "I read once if you talk to people when their in coma's they have a better chance of pulling through" he told everyone and Kendall walked to the wall and leaned on it "So…who's gonna go first" he asked and everyone looked back and forth to one another before Carlos walked to Frankie

"I will" he said and they all left the room to give him privacy.

Once the door closed, Carlos sat in a chair by Frankie's be "Hey man, how are you feeling, what's it like being a coma because from what I heard you just float up in the air wandering aimlessly" he said with a little laugh at the end but stopped when he realized he was just prolonging his conversation "It pains me to see you like this because I don't think you deserve this after what you done. You done so much good in your life I thought you were an angel at first but later realized you're just like the rest of us which made me think even more highly of you. When we first met you, I admit things were kind of confusing then, as everyone back home hates you. When Kendall and his family took you in, I never saw anyone so happy in my entire life. Growing up with you Frankie has been both fun and dangerous, but I wouldn't change any of it. Frankie, you have to try to pull through man, I know your not trying to because with your powers you could've pulled out before you went in too deep in your coma. I'm asking you not as a friend but as a brother, please at least try to break out because no one here can live without you and if you think you deserve this, I will personally make you see just what a great person you are" he finished before leaving the room with tears running down his face.

Kendall looked to him "You o.k." he asked and he nodded

"Surprisingly, I do feel good" he said before moving to a chair outside the room and James stood up.

"I'll go next" he offered and everyone nodded before James walked in and closed the door.

"Frankie" he said before sitting in a chair "Seeing you like this is killing me inside, I feel that when you start to die, I start to die too and it makes me feel horrible. You're my best friend and I can't bear to see you go. Please try to fight back for us, for me. We been through a lot together and even though it was both fun and terrifying, it was still something I would never change. This reminds me with what happened with Kendall and HE made his appearance, please push him away and comeback to us, I don't want to see you go, your like the brother I never had and when I see you like this I can only picture the old you laughing and playing around with us. I remember the time when Carlos left a batch of water balloons hanging over your door and when they fell on you, I never seen someone run so fast in my life. You were chasing him shooting lightning at him in one of the most comedic ways ever; I would give anything if only I can see you do that again. Remember Frankie, your not alone anymore" and with that James left and didn't notice Frankie move a little. Walking out the door and sitting down on a chair next to Carlos, James started to remember all the good times him and Frankie had together before Logan stood up

"I don't want to go alone" he said and Camille stood next to him

"I'll go with you" she said and he smiled

"Thanks" he said and they walked in together.

Sitting down in chairs, Logan took a deep breath before starting "This is the 2nd time I took a bullet for you and both times it hurt like hell" he said laughing a bit but cut it out and started to talk again "Frankie, you are the nicest person I know and we both know you don't deserve this no matter how many times you try to deny it. You're a smart kid Frank and I know you can figure out a way to come back to us. Whenever I see you I can't help but picture an angel standing in your place, you use your special talents to help out people and I'm sure anyone else would do the wrong thing with it. Your talents have saved us more than once and I would take an entire clip of bullets if you would wake up. I and everyone else want to help you and you won't bear the pain of loneliness anymore. You're my brother and my best friend, please Frankie push your way through and come back. We had many good times together and I don't want it to end just yet" he said crying a little.

"Logan's right Frankie, from what I seen of you I can agree with Logan when he said there is an angel in your place. I may not know your special talents but I do know you won't give up here, it's just not your style" Camille said and Logan sighed

"Please come back Frankie, we all miss you and want you back" Logan finished before leaving with Camille and Frankie started to form a smile on his face.

When they walked out Kendall looked toward Jo "You want to go next or do you want to go in together" he asked her and she shook her head

"I'll go after you" she said and he nodded before walking in.

"Last time we were in a situation like this I was the one in the hospital bed" Kendall said before sitting down in the same chair everyone else sat in "When I heard you were in a coma, it made me think about when I was in a coma a couple of years back. I heard from James that you weren't yourself and HE had taken you over. If he's the reason why you won't wake up don't listen to him. He just wants to take control of you. You're stronger than him Frankie and you can push him back. I love you Frankie, you're my brother and my best friend and we been through a lot together and everyone else wants you back. Don't care about what other people want, just focus on what your family and friends want. You being here or dead won't do anyone any good and if you die here who will stop the Snakes. It's obvious they need you out of the way for something and if this was any other day, I could believe they did this to you. I know you didn't fight back today because you couldn't bring yourself to do it, you need to realize that being like that will probably get you off in worse shape than now. We all love you Frankie and I'm sorry I brought all that up; I just feel that everything I said is somehow connected to how this happened. I hope to see you again real soon" he finished with tears pouring out his eyes and Frankie's heart meter started to go up even more and he was starting to move. Kendall walked out and saw Jo was scared to go in "It's alright" he told her and she took a deep breath and walked in to her love's hospital room.

She knew this won't be easy but she wanted to talk to him, even if she had a feeling he might not answer her back.

She sat in the ever so famous chair and took his hand "Hey Frankie" she started and fell short on words not knowing what to say. "I never thought something like this would happen to you, I always thought this sort of thing happened to bad people but now I know that's a lie. If you can hear me Frankie, give me some sort of sign" she told him and when nothing happened she thought he couldn't hear and decided to continue "Seeing you in this hospital bed is tearing me apart on the inside Frankie" she said and started to stroke his hair "Even in a coma your still as cute as ever" she then leaned forward and softly pecked him on the cheek "I miss you so much Frankie, I want you back more than anything and if I could switch places with you, I do it in a heartbeat. When you first came to L.A, I admit I thought you were cute and when you saved me from Danny, I started to develop feelings for you and over time those feelings grew and grew to the point of love. That's right, I love you Frankie Knight you're my knight in shining armor and my guardian angel. You have done nothing but help and care for me the way a boyfriend would to his girlfriend. I love you and want you back, if you come back I promise to love you forever and be the best girlfriend ever if you want to date me, I LOVE YOU PLEASE COME BACK TO ME" she yelled at the end with tears pouring out her eyes and after a couple of seconds of silence, moved to get up when she heard a weak voice

"I…love…you…too" it said and Jo turned her head to see Frankie, eyes opened smiling at her and she couldn't take it anymore and crashed her lips to his and they entered from a small kiss to a full make-out session. Jo pulled back and smiled the biggest smile she ever had

"You heard me" she said happily and he nodded

"I heard everyone, yours just happened to be the one to get me to wake up and I'm glad it was" he said and started to blush and looked away

"Did you mean what you said…you know about loving me and all" he asked nervously and she didn't answer, instead kissing him as a response

"You bet I meant it Frankie, I love you more than anything in the world and I will always be there for you" and Frankie decided to ask her an important question

"Jo Taylor, will you be my girlfriend" he asked and to say Jo was delighted was a HUGE understatement, no words could describe how happy she was and she kissed him again

"YES FRANKIE, A MILLION TIMES YES OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND" she yelled in pure joy and the new couple hugged before the door came flying open, apparently Jo's screams of joy were heard by the people outside.

"FRANKIE YOUR AWAKE" everyone else shouted out in joy and everyone hugged him before he started to wince in pain

"You okay" Jo asked her new boyfriend and he smiled and nodded

"Yeah baby, just a bit tired is all" he said reassuringly and she smiled before yawning and blushed from embarrassment.

Frankie laughed a little "Sounds like someone is a little tired" he teased and Jo nodded a little

"Yeah I'm a bit tired" she confessed and Kendall had a bright idea

"How about 2 of us stay with Frankie tonight, just in case he needs us" he said and they all thought it over before nodding in agreement. James, Carlos and Logan knew the reason why he said that, they knew Jo wouldn't leave Frankie alone after what had happened and who knows if his powers will be a little haywire after being in a coma for 8 hours.

Logan than realized something "Man if I'm not in my room in 5 minutes, who knows what the nurse will say" he said panicked and Camille laughed

"Come on I'll take you back" she told him and James and Carlos decided to follow her and escort her back to the Palm Woods. Jo went to the cabinet to get some blankets for her and Kendall when Frankie called him over

"What's up" he asked concerned because of Frankie's serious face

"Your right about everything you said when you were here, especially about HIM" he whispered and Kendall's eyes widened

"HE is back" he whispered and Frankie nodded

"Yeah, bastard just doesn't know when to stay down and die" he answered back and Jo was curious when she heard them whisper

"What are you guys whispering about" she asked and Frankie and Kendall tensed a little

"Nothing honey, just asking Kendall for some advice on how to be a good boyfriend" he said and Jo smiled softly

"You don't need advice Frankie, I'm sure you'll be an excellent boyfriend" she said before kissing his cheek.

Frankie smiled back "You're my first girlfriend Jo and I just want to be the best boyfriend I can be".

Kendall laughed a little "Alright lovebirds it's late and I would love to sleep sometime and I'm sure you do to" he answered and they nodded because they were both exhausted form today's events.

Kendall moved to a chair and sat down to sleep "I'll call Mom in the morning Frankie" Kendall said before falling asleep and Jo went to stand by Frankie's bed and crossed her arms. Frankie sighed because he knew what she was thinking

"Yes Jo, you can stay in the bed with me" and she squealed before giving him a kiss. She crawled into the bed with him and wrapped her arms around him and Frankie placed his IV free arm around her and kissed her cheek

"I love you Jo" he whispered before Jo cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to his and they kissed for about 30 seconds before Jo pulled away

"And I love you Frankie" she said before kissing his cheek and falling asleep and Frankie smiled softly to himself

'The most horrible day of my life just turned into the best' he thought happily before falling asleep with his brother and new girlfriend in the room with him and for the 1st time in years, felt truly happy.

'Kessler…Snakes…bring it on' was his last thought before drifting off to dreamland, dreaming about his new girlfriend.

End of Chapter 13 of Big Time Destiny

Frankie and Jo are now a couple what adventures await their new relationship?

Kind of sad to write the chapter

Who is HIM and what connection does he have with Frankie.

And if you are going to flame me about Frankie waking up too fast, remember he is a conduit and has had electrical super powers for 17 years. He is more powerful than a normal human both physically and mentally so it would make sense for him to wake up in record time.

Review!

Next Time: Frankie's Coma


	14. Frankie's Coma

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything from inFAMOUS.

Chapter 14- Frankie's Coma

Hospital (3 hours after the attack):

Frankie's eyes fluttered open and he instantly became confused when he saw a hospital roof. 'Strange' he thought to himself and saw a nurse staring right at him.

"Yes, can you tell me what happened to me" he asked but didn't get an answer.

The nurse looked down in sadness _"How could they do this to a poor boy"_ she said out loud and Frankie grew a confused look.

"Huh…can't you hear me at all" he asked and when he tried to stand up, he started to float in the air

'Wha, I'm not using Static Thrusters' he thought to himself and when he noticed the nurse staring behind him, he turned his head and saw…his own body.

"WHAT THE HELL" he yelled to himself with eyes wide and arms up "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN, WHAT'S GOING ON, WHERE AM I" he shouted to the heavens but calmed down after a second.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on" he asked to no one in particular and heard a voice

"You're in a coma Frankie" the voice called to him and he jumped (or should I say flew) up and saw Kendall

"What…Kendall" he asked in disbelief but 'Kendall' laughed slightly

"No boy, I'm simply an angel, taking on the form of your best friend to make you feel more comfortable" he said and Frankie raised an eyebrow at him

"O…K…what's going on here" Frankie asked and the Angel gave him a sad glance

"I'm afraid that this year, things have gotten a little bit out of control you can say" the Angel told him and the memory of today came back to Frankie

"Damn it, they must have really been prepared if they were able to push me into a coma. It's no biggie though right, all I have to do is go back to my body right" he asked with a big smile on his face, but it quickly vanished when he saw the look the angel was giving him

"I'm guessing it's a little more complicated then that right" he told the Angel and he nodded

"I'm afraid so Frankie, if your body was all you're own then you would be able to wake up right now. But you and I both know that's not the case right" the Angel asked and Frankie nodded.

"Yeah" Frankie whispered and then he remembered something "Wait Angel, what about my friends" he asked and before the Angel could tell him, a voice Frankie knew all too well boomed out

"**Stupid trash, how are you even alive**" it asked and Frankie turned to face the voice, a pale, evil darker form of himself stood there, the one and only HIM.

"Why are you alive after what happened years ago" Frankie asked and Dark Frankie just smiled evilly

"**You didn't kill me Frankie, just pushed me away to a cage, but after being on the brink of death and pushed to a coma, I was able to break free**" Dark Frankie responded rather viciously and Frankie glared at his evil counterpart

"Why don't you just let me wake up and we can go back to the way things were" Frankie asked rather politely as he tried to avoid conflict with anyone, especially his evil self, but Dark Frankie just laughed

"**Get it through your head, as long as we are fighting for dominance, you'll be like this for as long as it takes and I don't like that cage you put me in**" Dark Frankie told his good counterpart with a evil smirk.

Angel stepped in between "This is the reason why I was sent here Frankie…to help YOU gain back dominance and not HIM" he said pointing to Dark Frankie at the end, who shrugged

"**Whatever, waste time for all I care because as long as I'm still around…you won't EVER gain control back**" he spit out at Frankie and vanished leaving Frankie and Angel staring at where he was.

"Well…I assume you want to see your friends" Angel asked and when Frankie nodded, they both floated down to the lobby.

Hospital Lobby:

"Wow, I don't think anyone has gotten used to the weightlessness and floating THIS fast before" Angel told Frankie as they made their way to the lobby and Frankie shrugged

"It's like using my Static Thrusters, it's really nothing new to me" he told Angel and Angel smiled.

Within a few minutes they were at the lobby and Frankie managed to locate his friends without issue "There they are" he told Angel pointing to Kendall and the crew as he floated down to them. Frankie saw Carlos staring at a wall and James looking at his hands, obviously impatient about something. Frankie glanced over to Camille and saw her on her phone doing something, curiosity getting him he glanced over and saw that she was sending out a massive text stating how he and Logan were… "Wait a minute" Frankie asked looking around the lobby and saw that his genius brother wasn't there.

He turned his head to Angel who gave him a sad look "One of the attackers was about to kill you and Logan stepped in and took the hit for you, we don't know how he is" Angel told Frankie and Frankie tried to punch the wall but instead his hand fell through. He pulled it back to him before yelling out

"DAMN IT, I SWORE MANY YEARS AGO THAT LOGAN WOULDN'T TAKE ANOTHER BULLET FOR ME BUT HERE WE ARE WITH LOGAN POSSIBLY DEAD AND ME IN A FUCKING COMA, JUST GREAT" he yelled out and after he did, Jo started to wake up. Frankie glanced to the object of his affections and saw Kendall smile slightly

"_Hey beautiful, how you doing_" Kendall asked her and that caught Frankie off guard

"Huh" he asked to himself, and Jo started to rub her eyes a little

"_Any word on Frankie yet_" she asked but Kendall shook his head

"_Not yet, but I'm sure things will get better soon_" Kendall told her and Frankie frowned a little

"If only you knew Kendall" Frankie whispered and Angel stared at him

"You know he can't hear you right" Angel asked him and Frankie nodded

"Yeah" he said and started to freak out when Kendall kissed Jo's head

"WHAT THE HELL KENDALL, THAT'S SO NOT COOL MAN" Frankie yelled to his brother and saw Jo shocked a little

"_Kendall, I think you're a cool guy and all but I love Frankie_" she said and Frankie just froze up, much to Angel's amusement

"What" Frankie whispered and Angel slapped him on the back

"Come on Frankie, your telling me you didn't know" Angel asked him and Frankie shook his head.

Kendall smiled softly "_Oh no Jo, I'm not trying to woo you, I'm just trying to keep you calm so when Frankie wakes up you won't be a complete wreck_" he said jokingly at the end and Frankie and Jo grew guilty

"I'm sorry for assuming" they said in unison and Frankie's eyes grew wide a little

"That…was…weird" he said and Angel laughed

"Yet another reason why you two are made for each other" said Angel and Frankie blushed a little.

He turned his head when he saw 2 more figures approach "Mom, Katie" Frankie whispered as he saw the 2 girls rush up to them. Frankie noticed their eyes were red, meaning they had been crying 'Kendall must've called them' Frankie thought and decided to sit in an empty chair (more like float above). Frankie saw Katie move to Kendall and smiled softly as Kendall comforted their sister.

Angel floated next to him "Kendall is really good at comforting people isn't he" Angel asked and Frankie nodded

"Yeah, he always been the one to keep us from breaking down, especially after Darkness emo-ass showed up" Frankie growled out his evil counterpart's nickname.

"**Ahhhh, I'm hurt**" Dark Frankie said sarcastically as he showed up and Frankie glared at him.

"What do you want" Frankie growled out and Dark Frankie grinned

"**Oh nothing, just following you, enjoying seeing 'our' friends suffering at your condition, you know the usual**" he said in a no big tone and Frankie jumped up in rage

"THEIR NOT 'OUR' FRIENDS YOU JACKASS, THEIR 'MY' FRIENDS" Frankie shouted out in fury and Dark Frankie smiled evilly

"**Oh really because I remember you saying me and you are one in the same, so whatever is YOURS is MINE as well**" he said as he stared at Jo "**You know what, Jo here is a real looker, she kisses good too. Yeah don't be surprised that I felt the kisses too**" Dark Frankie said as soon as he saw Frankie's surprised look "**I wonder if she's any good in 'sexual pleasure' if you know what I mean**" Dark Frankie stated rather sickly and Frankie blew up at what he said, lunging forward and pushed his dark half with so much force they landed 3 rooms next door.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Frankie yelled as he punched his dark half in the face, surprised when it actually hurt him. Dark Frankie threw Frankie back to the lobby and jumped back to him

"**Remember Frankie, I am you, you can not escape me**" Dark Frankie said as he vanished again leaving Frankie there confused.

Angel walked up to him "You okay" he asked and Frankie nodded

"Yeah, but where does he go when he vanishes like that" he asked and Angel shrugged leaving Frankie confused.

He turned to Jo and walked up to her and wrapped his ghost-like arms around her, not surprised when he couldn't feel her "I won't let him touch you Jo…I promise with my life" he whispered to her and Angel smiled

"You love her don't you" he asked as Frankie floated back to him and he nodded

"More than anything" he said and turned when he heard a voice.

"_Logan Mitchell_" a nurses voice called out and Frankie and the gang turned to her and went to her

"_We're here for Logan Mitchell_" Camille asked in some sort of anticipation tone and Frankie laughed a little, he turned and saw Gustavo and Kelly and he raised an eyebrow.

"When did they get here" he asked and Angel appeared next to him

"While you and 'Darkness emo-ass' were going at it" he explained and Frankie nodded and laughed a little that Angel used his nickname for Dark Frankie.

"_He'll be fine, he suffered a nasty wound but luckily it didn't go in to far so we managed to get it out before it left any permanent damage. He just needs to avoid anything tiresome for the next few weeks and he'll be okay, you can see him after he wakes up, we'll let you know when he does_" he heard the nurse say as he turned back around and saw the group grow a little happier at hearing some happy news. Frankie smiled too at the fact one of his best friends would live

"He wouldn't be hurt in the first place if I didn't get him and everyone else involved" he whispered to himself and Angel frowned a little

"They knew the consequences about being with you and they accepted it without hesitation because they care for you as much as you do for them, maybe more" Angel explained as he saw Frankie about to blame himself for the catastrophe. Frankie sighed a little before nodding and focusing back on his friends

"_Yeah, now it's just Frankie_" he heard James say and he frowned a little

"Once they find about this, it's not gonna be pretty" he told Angel and he nodded.

"_Frankie Knight_" the doctor called out and the group all rushed up to him "

_How is he_" Kendall asked and the doctor locked gazes with him

"_It was hard but we managed to save him_" and everyone (especially Jo) cheered and Frankie stared sadly

'Here it comes' he thought and sure enough, the doctor wasn't finished

"_He shouldn't have lived with those injuries. Because of the immense pain he has been reverted into a coma and he won't wake up_" and everyone's hearts fell to their stomachs "_It appears he won't wake up until either the pain has sufficed or until he has a reason to or he might not ever_" the doctor told them and Frankie could see his friends start to fall apart.

He wanted to wake up, to assure them he's fine but knew it was impossible with Dark Frankie around "Why do I always make them suffer" he asked and Angel stared at him

"You don't make them suffer Frankie, it's the people that make you suffer that make them suffer" Angel explained but Frankie didn't buy it

"Really…then explain to me why I'm hated, why people want me dead, why things always go to shit for me and end up hurting the ones I care about" he asked and Angel stared at the electric boy sadly

"People are ignorant and blame you for the death of New York, people needed a scapegoat and you were the one they picked, don't blame yourself for anything because if you do…then Dark Frankie wins" Angel explained to him and Frankie nodded a little

"Why did they pick me" he asked and Angel shrugged

"I don't know Frankie, I don't know" he told him and Frankie nodded. Frankie saw everyone head down the hall and decided to follow them.

Logan's room:

Frankie followed the group in silence as they made it to Logan's room. The whole time he had been trying to find some way to overcome Dark Frankie's evil presence and find a way back to the world of conscious. Angel, who had been watching him intently, had seen other people in coma's who nearly lost their sanity as they found their way back to their body, but here's a boy who suffered so much at the hands of man and is still in one piece trying calmly to find a way back. They made it to Logan's room and Frankie stared sadly at one of his best friends hurt because of him. He saw as Logan gave them a weak smile and asked how everyone's doing and Frankie smiled a little at him

"Always thinking of others Logie, you really are a kind spirit" Frankie whispered and Angel smiled at Frank

"Your friends really are amazing" he told him and Frankie nodded, his smile still on his face

"Yeah, they accepted me and gave me the one thing I wanted in life…love" Frankie told him and Angel put a hand on his shoulder as the doctor explained the situation to them

"_We spoken to the people who attacked you guys_" he started as Frankie saw everyone perk up in interest "_They admitted to doing what they did and think of it as a act of justice, people like that sicken me_" he continued and Frankie's eyebrow raised as he spoke and Angel smiled back at Frankie

"Looks like you have a supporter" he stated and Frankie frowned

"With every 1 supporter comes hundreds of people waiting to kill me" Frankie explained to him and Angel frowned back

"You can't honestly believe that" he asked and Frankie shrugged

"I can believe just about anything that happens" he said in a depressed tone and Angel glared at him

"THIS is the reason why I was sent here, you're blaming yourself and becoming exactly what you hate the most" Angel yelled and Frankie glared back

"What's that" he growled and Angel only whispered

"Dark Frankie" and Frankie's eyes widen in shock and anger.

"DON'T…YOU…DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM" he shouted back at him and Angel looked away

"So stop blaming yourself and acting all depressed because the moment you show weakness…BAM…it's bye-bye to you and hello to Dark Frankie" he explained and Frankie looked down and stared at the ground sadly

"I' m sorry…it's just…all this is too stressful for me and I…can't deal with it alone" he said and Angel pushed his chin up so he was looking at him

"I don't expect you to deal with this alone, like I said before that's the reason I'm here…to help you fight your way back and to put Dark Frankie back in his cage. This is stressful, yes, and I do expect you to snap every once in a while, but don't feel like you have to do this alone" Angel assured him and Frankie smiled back

"Thanks" he told him but realized something "Who did send you" he asked and Angel grinned at him in a way that says 'not telling" so Frankie sighed and turned his head to see his friends start to walk away "Where are they going" he asked and Angel motioned him to follow.

Frankie's room:

Frankie followed Kendall and them as they made their way to another room and Frankie realized quickly where they were "Damn, I don't them to see me" he said and he and Angel went in and saw everyone gasp when they saw his body in its current state. His heart broke as he saw Jo about to burst out crying and he could have sworn his heart meter dropped when she did. He saw James run out the room and Carlos follow him and saw Logan leave with Camille following him. Frankie gritted his teeth in anger "Everything that involves me gets them upset and/or hurt. It's not fair to them and me" he said and the 'unholy' voice came back

"**You and I both know life's not fair Frank, so shut up and stop crying like a baby and let me take over, I can stop your pain**" Dark Frankie said as he reappeared again and Frankie glared at him

"Where do you even go" he asked and Dark Frankie smirked

"**I'm you, so I guess wherever you do**" he said as it was the most obvious thing in the world and Frankie raised a fist

"Smartass" he said through gritted teeth as Dark Frankie turned his head to Jo

"**Ahhh, poor Jo is upset about us, let's wake up and comfort her…oh right we can't because YOU won't let us**" Dark Frankie said as he glared at his other self and Frankie glared right back

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S MY BODY NOT YOURS, YOU JUST REPRESENT MY PENT-UP ANGER AND IF YOU WANT HER TO BE COMFORTED, GO AWAY AND LET ME WAKE UP" Frankie shouted, drawing a little bit on Dark Frankie's anger and he smirked "**No**" he stated and Frankie was about to dive into him if Jo didn't yell

"_IT WON'T BE OKAY KENDALL, CAN'T YOU SEE HIM OR ARE YOU BLIND. HE'S LYING THERE IN A COMA AND THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND WOULD ANYTHING FOR HIM BUT I CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM WAKE UP. ARGHHHH" _Jo yelled as she ran out leaving Frankie there stunned

"Does she really love me" he asked teary eyed and Dark Frankie stared in disgust

"**Ignorant brat, you see what you're doing to her by not doing things the easy way and waking up. She doesn't care HOW you wake up, she just WANTS you to wake up, it could be me or you and she won't care**" he said but Frankie didn't respond, he was thinking about how maybe Dark Frankie is right, maybe if he just wakes up now, it could all be over. Angel, who was quiet the whole time, decided to intervene before things got worse

"Listen 'Darkness emo-ass' you will stop torturing him and let him wake up before I destroy you" Angel threatened and Dark Frankie laughed

"**Go ahead because if you do then Frankie will be destroyed too**" he said and before Angel could deny him, Frankie spoke up

"He's right; sadly the two of us are one in the same, 2 sides of the same coin. If one of us goes, the other does too" he said and Angel just grew confused

"Before you said you thought you killed him" he said and Frankie nodded

"Yeah, I DID think I did, but then I remembered about the connection between the 2 of us and I just assumed because it's been 6 years since I last seen him" Frankie explained and then realization came to him "Wait a minute, the assassination attempt by Danny and the lobby when my eyes changed, that was YOU" Frankie yelled pointing to Dark Frankie who smiled

"**Wow, it only took you so long to figure it out, anyway I'm tired of talking**" he said as he started to vanish before saying "**Oh yeah, Kendall just walked out and blames himself for what happened**" he said before vanishing again. Frankie turned and watched as Kendall walked away and gazed sadly

"This is not your fault bro" he whispered and watched as Gustavo talked to his mom

"_This must be hard for you to handle and I want you to know that if you need anything, just ask_" he said and she smiled at him

"_Thanks_" she whispered before leaving with Katie leaving Gustavo and Kelly alone

"_I never seen you so sad before_" Kelly told him and he sighed

"_Seeing a kid like this can make even the toughest guys cry_" he said before leaving with Kelly behind him. Frankie watched with mild interest and was kind of surprised

"Gustavo is actually upset about what happened to me" he said with a little bit of shock at the end and Angel smiled

"What do you think then" he asked and Frankie stared at him

"I think that, maybe he does care for me and sees me as someone important to him" he said as he heard his heart meter rise and his ghost like figure gain some color.

Frankie stared confused "What the…" he asked and Angel smiled

"You started the path to waking up" he said and Frankie stared in awe

"Really" he asked and Angel nodded and asked

"What are you going to do now" he asked and Frankie smiled.

"I'm going to check on my family" he said as he left in the direction James and Carlos fled.

James and Carlos:

Frankie used his enhanced senses to follow James and Carlos' trail, and within a minute he saw them standing in an empty corridor. Frankie watched in pain as he saw 2 of his brothers argue back and forth with one another about something.

"_SAY IT JAMES_"

"_NO_"

"_SAY IT_"

"_NO_"

"_SAY IT_"

"_NO_"

"_SAY IT_"

"_I DON'T WANT TO WATCH HIM DIE_".

Frankie and Carlos both seemed a taken back and both asked "Huh" as James turned his head to a wall

"_I can't watch him die Carlos, I just can't" _James choked out and Frankie stared sadly at his friend

"James…I'm not gonna die, just sleep until either me or the asshole gains dominance" he told his friend, knowing he can't hear him.

Angel walked to Frankie and faced him "You okay" he asked and Frankie shook his head

"I cause everyone pain, everyone gets hurt because of me, I'm nothing but a demon that deserves to…" Frankie started but didn't get a chance as Angel punched his face the same time James punched the wall.

Angel glared at him "I'm only gonna say this ONE more time, so listen and listen good" he growled and when Frankie nodded he continued "You are not a demon and YOU don't cause anyone pain. It's everyone that hurts you that cause your friends pain" he told him and motioned him to finish hearing his friends.

"_Stop thinking negatively James, that's not going to do anything but make you lose hope…just like with what happened with Kendall_" Carlos told James and Frankie raised an eyebrow

'Where's he going with this' he thought and James smiled a little

"_I did lose hope then too, but everything worked out in the end...I believed in Frankie then and I will believe in him now_" he stated and Frankie smiled at his long time friend

"James" he whispered and when Carlos and James turned back, he decided to find Logan.

Logan and Camille:

Frankie found Logan limping through the halls and frowned 'He's gonna hurt himself more' he thought and when Camille appeared, he decided to see how this will play out.

"_Your not suppose to be moving on your own_" she told him and he shrugged

"_So what_" he said harshly, causing Frankie to flinch

"He's not normally like this" Angel asked and Frankie shook his head.

"_Want to talk about it_" Camille asked and when Logan shook his head, Frankie frowned more

'Logan of all people should know about health and medical situations' Frankie thought to himself. He knew that Logan knew about holding in your emotions and how that affects your body.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Logan spoke "_It's not fair_" he said and Frankie and Camille looked at him confused

"What's not fair" they asked in unison and Logan looked at her

"_Everything, Frankie's life, all the bad things that happened to him, all the horrible things that's happening now it's just not fair_" he said and Frankie gave him a sad look

"We been over this Logan, my life is one of those that will always never be fair and bad things will always happen" he whispered and Angel frowned, but didn't say anything.

"_I and Jo heard you guys when you were talking about the past_" he heard Camille say and stared wide eyed

"What, why were you guys talking about that in public" he asked the same time Logan asked

"_W-what_" and Camille nodded

"_We heard everything and I agree with you, it is not fair no one deserves to go through what he did and is still going through_".

Frankie smiled a little "Thanks Camille, but nothing else good will happen to me and my life will always be it's own circle of hell" he said frowning at the last part and Angel was about to intervene but stopped with what Camille said next little

"_When Jo heard what happened I swore she was going to get a hunting rifle and go hunt down all the people who had hurt him_" she said laughing a little and Angel joined in with Logan.

Frankie was shocked; Jo was willing to hurt the people who hurt him "_She loves him that much huh_" Logan asked and Frankie blushed

'Logan said Jo loves me, Angel said Jo loves me, HELL even JO herself said she loves me. I want to believe its romance type of love, but I can't shake the feeling that maybe it's not like that' he thought with a sad look at the end.

"_To bad he may never get the chance to know_" Logan whispered and Camille glared at him

"_Have you given up on him Logan, You and I both know that this little thing will not stop him_" she said harshly and he shrugged

"_He's been through a lot already, what if he just can't take it anymore and gives up_" he whispered and she gasped as Frankie looked down

"_Is that what you think…you think HE will give up on himself_" she asked and he nodded

"_There's only so much people can take before they finally cave and call it quits_" he said and Frankie nodded at what he said

"Your right Logan" he whispered and Angel glared at him

"He may be right but you still can't give up on yourself as Logan feels" he told him but Frankie shrugged.

Camille stared Logan down "_You can't give up on him Logan and you have to believe he won't give up on himself either, he's strong and he will pull through_" she told him with a smile and he sighed

"_I just hope your right because I don't know if I can live without him_" he confessed and she hugged him "_You care about him a lot huh_" she asked and he nodded

"_He's like a brother to me_" he said and Frankie smiled

"You're like a brother to me too" Frankie said as Camille stood up

"_Let's get back in there and be with your brother_" she told him holding her hand out to help him and he smiled and accepted and both made their way back to the room.

Frankie stared absolutely astonished "Logan is right, I can't give up now when I come so far, I AM gonna wake up and I AM gonna take Dark Frankie down" he said with new found determination in his eyes and Angel smiled

"I guess Kendall's next" he asked and Frankie nodded before leaving again.

Kendall:

Frankie found Kendall sitting in the cafeteria eating and he smiled to himself 'Good, I don't want him to starve to death' he thought to himself and noticed Kendall's guilty look and frowned 'He's blaming himself I know it' he thought and noticed Jo come in and sat next to him and Frankie noticed the awkward silence between them after Jo had yelled at him and ran out. He noticed her looking all broken and hurt and his heart broke and he wanted to hug her but knew that was not possible right now.

He took a seat next to her and placed his ghost hand on hers and gripped it, but came up with no feeling. "_You need to eat Jo your gonna get sick if you don't, just have 1 or 2 bites it's better than nothing_" Kendall told Jo and Frankie watched as Jo ate the food and Angel floated next to him

"Kendall is a great guy, always wanting to help others before himself" Angel noted and Frankie nodded and smiled

"Yeah, he always took the time to help us before himself" Frankie told him and he nodded and listened to Kendall and Jo's conversation

"_I know your hurt Jo but you need to understand your not alone here, We're all hurt about this and I want him to wake up as much as you_" Kendal said and Frankie teared up when he saw Jo's beautiful eyes all red from crying so much

"_What if he doesn't Kendall_" he heard her whisper.

"_He will_" Kendall spoke in a determined tone and she looked at him confused

"_How do you know_" she asked and he sighed

"_Jo…Frankie is special_" he said and Frankie started to freak

"I SWEAR KENDALL, IF YOU TELL HER, I WILL FIND A WAY TO BLAST YOU FROM WHERE I STAND" he all but yelled at him.

"_He is special I know that's why I love him_" she said and Frankie blushed as Kendall shook his head

"_I'm not thinking what you are Jo, Frankie is special in another way and I don't feel it's my place to say what it is, but I will tell you something like this is not going to stop him_" he said reassuringly and Frankie smirked

"You give me too much credit" he said and Jo started to tear up

"I_ love him so much Kendall and the thought of losing him is killing me_" she sobbed out and Frankie started to cry

"Please Jo, don't cry over me, I love you too and I'll be damned if I die here and make you cry more" he said as Kendall pulled her into a hug

"_I love him too Jo but you need to have confidence that he will pull through_" he said and Frankie smiled

"I will Kendall…Dark Frankie won't win" he told his brother even though he couldn't hear him. Jo stared at him before standing up

"_I want to see him_" she said and he smiled and stood up too

"_Yeah let's go_" and they both left. Frankie stared in silence as his 2 most important people walked to his room.

Angel reappeared next to him "They love you Frankie and you can't give up" he told him and Frankie nodded before leaving to his room, with Angel behind him.

Frankie's room:

Frankie made it to see everyone minus Carlos outside and when he went inside he saw him sitting by his bed

"What's going on" he asked and Angel answered

"I believe their gonna talk to you" he said and Frankie nodded before floating above his body.

Unfortunately, Dark Frankie appeared next to him "**Hmmm, wonder what Carlos will say**" he asked in a curious tone and Frankie shrugged a response.

They both watched as the goofy boy, tried to find his words. "_Hey man, how are you feeling, what's it like being a coma because from what I heard you just float up in the air wandering aimlessly_" he said with a little laugh at the end and Frankie laughed too

"Hit the nail on the head" he said and Dark Frankie growled

"**Idiot, if your not going to take this seriously, then get out**" he growled to Carlos and Frankie pushed him away to the other side, leaving both good and bad Frankie on one side each.

"_It pains me to see you like this because I don't think you deserve this after what you done. You done so much good in your life I thought you were an angel at first but later realized you're just like the rest of us which made me think even more highly of you. When we first met you, I admit things were kind of confusing then, as everyone back home hates you. When Kendall and his family took you in, I never saw anyone so happy in my entire life. Growing up with you Frankie has been both fun and dangerous, but I wouldn't change any of it. Frankie, you have to try to pull through man, I know you're not trying to because with your powers you could've pulled out before you went in too deep in your coma. I'm asking you not as a friend but as a brother, please at least try to break out because no one here can live without you and if you think you deserve this, I will personally make you see just what a great person you are_" Carlos said in one big breath and left, leaving Frankie speechless

"Carlos…I will pull through" he whispered and more color came to his ghostly figure and Dark Frankie started to fade.

James came in next and he sat down too "_Seeing you like this is killing me inside, I feel that when you start to die, I start to die too and it makes me feel horrible. You're my best friend and I can't bear to see you go. Please try to fight back for us, for me. We been through a lot together and even though it was both fun and terrifying, it was still something I would never change. This reminds me with what happened with Kendall and HE made his appearance, please push him away and comeback to us, I don't want to see you go, your like the brother I never had and when I see you like this I can only picture the old you laughing and playing around with us. I remember the time when Carlos left a batch of water balloons hanging over your door and when they fell on you, I never seen someone run so fast in my life. You were chasing him shooting lightning at him in one of the most comedic ways ever; I would give anything if only I can see you do that again. Remember Frankie, your not alone anymore_" he finished and left too and Frankie started to tear up

"James…yeah I will come back first" he whispered as Dark Frankie pounced onto Frankie

"**You are weak and I am strong, if anyone is coming out…IT'S ME**" he all but growled out but Frankie threw him off in time to see Logan and Camille come in.

"_This is the 2__nd__ time I took a bullet for you and both times it hurt like hell" _he said laughing a bit and Frankie frowned

"It's not funny" he whispered as Dark Frankie smirked

"**Really, cause I thought it was**" he said trying to taunt him but Frankie ignored him.

"_Frankie, you are the nicest person I know and we both know you don't deserve this no matter how many times you try to deny it. You're a smart kid Frank and I know you can figure out a way to come back to us. Whenever I see you I can't help but picture an angel standing in your place, you use your special talents to help out people and I'm sure anyone else would do the wrong thing with it. Your talents have saved us more than once and I would take an entire clip of bullets if you would wake up. I and everyone else want to help you and you won't bear the pain of loneliness anymore. You're my brother and my best friend, please Frankie push your way through and come back. We had many good times together and I don't want it to end just yet_" he said crying a little and Frankie started to cry a little

"Logie, our good times aren't finished yet" he said with determination and heard Camille talk

"_Logan's right Frankie, from what I seen of you I can agree with Logan when he said there is an angel in your place. I may not know your special talents but I do know you won't give up here, it's just not your style_" Camille said and heard Logan sigh

"_Please come back Frankie, we all miss you and want you back_" and the two of them left.

Frankie smiled "Thanks guys" he whispered as again, he gained color as Dark Frankie lost some.

Kendall walked in next "_Last time we were in a situation like this I was the one in the hospital bed_" Kendall said before sitting down in the same chair everyone else sat in and Frankie frowned as Dark Frankie grinned. "_When I heard you were in a coma, it made me think about when I was in a coma a couple of years back. I heard from James that you weren't yourself and HE had taken you over. If he's the reason why you won't wake up don't listen to him. He just wants to take control of you. You're stronger than him Frankie and you can push him back. I love you Frankie, you're my brother and my best friend and we been through a lot together and everyone else wants you back. Don't care about what other people want, just focus on what your family and friends want. You being here or dead won't do anyone any good and if you die here who will stop the Snakes. It's obvious they need you out of the way for something and if this was any other day, I could believe they did this to you. I know you didn't fight back today because you couldn't bring yourself to do it, you need to realize that being like that will probably get you off in worse shape than now. We all love you Frankie and I'm sorry I brought all that up; I just feel that everything I said is somehow connected to how this happened. I hope to see you again real soon_" he finished and Frankie smiled

"Me too Kendall, me too." he whispered and faced Angel

"It's scary how he got all that right" he told Angel, who AGAIN, stayed quiet and Dark Frankie started to panic as he faded again as Frankie gained more color and pretty soon, Frankie would gain control.

Both turned and saw Jo enter and Angel looked too because, this confession will decide the controller of the body.

"_I never thought something like this would happen to you, I always thought this sort of thing happened to bad people but now I know that's a lie. If you can hear me Frankie, give me some sort of sign_" she started and Frankie tried to hug and kiss her, but nothing happened.

Dark Frankie stared at her with a little bit of anger '**If she ruins my chances at taking over, I swear when I take over, I will violate her before I kill her**' he thought with an angry glare and Frankie noticed this and kept one eye on him and Jo.

"_Seeing you in this hospital bed is tearing me apart on the inside Frankie" she said and started to stroke his hair "Even in a coma your still as cute as ever" she then leaned forward and softly pecked him on the cheek "I miss you so much Frankie, I want you back more than anything and if I could switch places with you, I do it in a heartbeat. When you first came to L.A, I admit I thought you were cute and when you saved me from Danny, I started to develop feelings for you and over time those feelings grew and grew to the point of love. That's right, I love you Frankie Knight you're my knight in shining armor and my guardian angel. You have done nothing but help and care for me the way a boyfriend would to his girlfriend. I love you and want you back, if you come back I promise to love you forever and be the best girlfriend ever if you want to date me, I LOVE YOU PLEASE COME BACK TO ME_" she yelled at the end with tears pouring out her eyes.

Frankie stared in absolute shock "She…loves me…YES, SHE LOVES ME ALL RIGHT" he yelled with a fist extended and Dark Frankie was close to vanishing

"**NO…WHAT'S GOING ON**" he yelled to Frankie and Angel, who just stared at him as Frankie waved like a fool

"Have fun back in your cage jackass" he said as his evil counterpart faded

'**Pretty soon Frankie…pretty soon you will pay**' was Dark Frankie's last thought before vanishing.

Angel smiled toward Frankie "Good job" he said and Frankie asked him

"How come every time I and Darkness there went at it, you stayed off to the side" he asked and Angel smirked

"I was told to only interfere when necessary, he is YOUR dark half, I won't be here forever and you need to learn to keep him in control" he explained and Frankie nodded

"Who did send you" he asked and Angel grinned

"Not telling" he said causing Frankie to frown.

Angel smiled at him "Congrats Frankie, you pushed your dark half away and are ready to wake up, but I warn you…you will be in pain" he warned but Frankie smiled

"It will be worth it when I confess to Jo myself" he said with a grin and Angel pulled the boy into a hug

"Remember Frankie…I will always watch over you" he whispered and Frankie hugged back

"Thanks Angel" he said before he went back to his body, leaving Angel there alone.

'Steven, Linda…you would be proud of your son' he thought before returning to the heavens.

End of Chapter 14 of Big Time Destiny

This is basically what Frankie did during Chapter 13.

HIM is revealed to be Dark Frankie, I hope you all liked him (or hate him because I do) and I warn you, he will be a BIG problem later on, but for now, he will only make little appearances until a certain event happens. Also Dark Frankie is based off of my inner darkness, I'm sure most of you don't give two shits but I hold in all my anger, sadness and pain and after a while…BAM…MY dark half was born. I hope you don't think I'm crazy (even though I think I am) and I hope you enjoyed this

Looks like Angel knows Frankie's parents.

Review!

Next Time: Frankie and Logan's Recovery Party.


	15. Frankie and Logan's Recovey Party

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything from inFAMOUS

Chapter 15- Frankie and Logan's Recovery Party

It's been 2 weeks since the attack on Frankie and things have been getting better for the electric powered conduit. Even though he had woken up within a few hours after his attack, he was still required to stay for observation and he hated just sitting around and not doing anything. His family came by everyday and he was never alone because someone was always there for them. Kendall and he would talk about brotherly things while James would talk to him about making his appearance a little better now that he has a girlfriend, Carlos would plan some new pranks with him that they would use on anybody that would fall into their line of fire. When he was able too, Logan would come by also and see Frankie and they would talk about how they were recovering. Frankie would joke about if only they gave him a couple of electrical sources he could be up and out of here within 5 seconds and Logan would crack up every time. Mrs. Knight and Katie had come as soon as Kendall had called them the next morning after he had woken and they were overjoyed to see he had woken and when they found out about Frankie and Jo's new relationship, they were relieved he had finally found himself a girlfriend. Strangely Gustavo and Kelly hadn't come back yet and Frankie was curious as to why they hadn't come back, but figured he would see them soon enough. Jo and Camille would be there everyday and every time he would see his girlfriend walk through the door, Frankie would see an angel in her place. He and Jo had been dating for 2 weeks and every time they were together, they would treasure each and every moment they had together. Despite how happy they were with their relationship, Frankie was scared about what would happen when it was announced. He has too many enemies as of now and he didn't want her to get involved with him and the Snakes' ordeals. He wondered what they had been doing since he had been in the hospital and he wanted to go and investigate where they had been most recently spotted.

He was due to leave today and he was in a lot better shape now than when he came in. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with faded blue jeans with the sling pack Jo had given him for his birthday. He had on black sneakers and he also had a blue cap. Every time he wore blue, the guys would tease him about him being 'genetically' attached to that color and every time they did, he felt like striking them with a Lightning Bolt. Under his shirt were bandages that covered where he had been shot and stabbed, which was his upper torso and a part of his lower torso. He still had a couple of cuts and bruises on his face that were fading every day due to his accelerated healing. He was sitting on a wheelchair because every patient was required to leave in one and he hated sitting in this chair. Kendall was with him talking on his phone to James, who was at the Palm Woods, and it sounded like they were planning something but Frankie didn't really care right now, all he cared about was getting out of here and as soon as Jo came he would be out of here.

"How's Logan" Kendall asked over the phone, Logan had left a couple of days before because he wasn't in as bad condition as Frankie and when he left, Frankie thought of him as a 'lucky bastard'. Frankie probably could've been out of here day 1, but then he would have to answer a bunch of questions he didn't feel like answering so decided to heal like normal people did: by sitting and waiting. His door opened and once again Frankie saw an angel in the form of Jo Taylor. She had taken a liking to blue and was dressed in a blue blouse with a pair of light blue jeans and was wearing blue sneakers.

Frankie smiled when he saw her "Hey beautiful, how are you doing" he asked her and she smiled back and went to kiss him

"Perfect now that I'm here with you" she told him warmly and behind Frankie, Kendall wrote down something on a piece of paper and held it up so Jo could see:

"Everything's ready" it said and Jo hugged Frankie so she could give him a thumbs up and so Frankie didn't notice. Kendall smiled and grabbed the back of Frankie's wheelchair

"Alright you two, time to get out of here" he told them and Frankie agreed with no hesitation and the group of 3 left the hospital.

A few minutes later:

As they made their way to the exit they came across Gustavo.

Frankie looked puzzled "Hey Gustavo, what brings you here" he asked and Gustavo took a deep breath

"Remember how I told you 5 when you first came here about you having 3 months to make the demos for the record company to decide whether or not you actually become a band" he asked Kendall and Frankie and when they nodded he continued "I was on my way here to tell you guys that they have chosen your demos and you guys are on your way to becoming a real band" he told them and they were overjoyed.

"You mean…were staying here in L.A" Frankie asked and Gustavo nodded

"That's why I had been gone for these last 2 weeks; I was preparing for the big day and had finished last night… I see you made a full recovery" he said gesturing to Frankie and he nodded

"Yeah, other than a couple cuts and bruises I'm back to normal" he said cheerfully and Gustavo nodded

"Make sure you tell the others about the exciting news, anyway I have some more important business to take care of" and with that he bid them farewell.

Jo was happy that Frankie and the guys were not going to leave L.A and they were just as happy as she was, Kendall had even pulled out his phone as soon as the words left Gustavo's mouth. Frankie was overjoyed when they had reached the exit because as soon as they went through that door, he jumped up out of the chair and instantly regretted it because a sharp pain ran through his chest and grabbed it in pain, causing Kendall to laugh and Jo to giggle

"That's what happens when your impatient buddy" Kendall said, still laughing and Frankie shot him a death glare but Kendall wasn't fazed by it. Jo was still giggling when she grabbed Frankie's hand

"Its okay sweetie he's just teasing" she said pecking him on the cheek and Frankie calmed down.

As they were walking back to the Palm Woods, they failed to notice a figure watching them, particularly Frankie, in the shadows. 'So…this is him, Frankie Knight-Wilson, the baby conduit who survived the explosion of New York City. He may be young but he is also our only hope to stop Kessler, it's too soon to reveal myself to him but pretty soon, I will help him prepare' the figure thought to itself and as soon as it finished the thought.

Frankie turned his head back causing Jo to stare at him in confusion "Everything o.k." she asked and he nodded before turning back around 'that's weird I could have sworn I saw someone' he thought but then shrugged 'Oh well, I must have been imagining things'.

The figure continued to stare at him before turning and walking away "Pretty soon kid…pretty soon" it muttered to itself as it walked away.

Palm Woods:

When they arrived at the Palm Woods, they were greeted with thunderous cheers and Frankie saw that the entire Palm Woods had been awaiting his return. This touched his heart because he wasn't used to being admired by anyone but his family and now an entire group of people were cheering just at the fact he was alive and well.

"Whaa" he asked still in shock and Kendall smirked

"I told James to alert everyone about you coming back today and well, I guess he got the word out" he said laughing at the end and Frankie was astounded

"Why are they so relieved about me being alive" he asked and Jo filled him in

"You're an idol to them Frankie, before you came Danny was always harassing everyone, mostly me, but he still was a bully to us all" she started.

Frankie frowned at the mention of Danny's abuse toward his girlfriend but motioned for her to continue "After you came and told him off, he stopped and everyone admires you for putting an end to it" she finished and he nodded in understanding before a voice called out to them

"So Jo, I harassed you I'm so sorry" the voice called out mockingly and Frankie turned to see his arch enemies besides the Snakes: Danny and Wayne-Wayne.

Frankie growled at them but they gave him an evil stare "Looks like the freak recovered, that's good and bad. Good that we get to finish the job and bad because you didn't roll over and die" Danny said mockingly and Frankie flashed them an evil look of his own and Kendall recognized it instantly

'Crap it's stage 1, if he doesn't calm down now things are gonna get bad' he thought with slight panic and Wayne-Wayne decided to call him out more

"I heard you were shot, stabbed and beaten pal, why did they let you off easy you paid them or what" he asked sickly and Frankie was close to losing it and retaliated

"You think I was left off easy" he asked calmly and when they nodded he continued "Your right I was left off easy, I had many other beatings that were worse than the one I received 2 weeks ago, the only thing that separated this one from the others was the fact I was put into a coma" he noticed how they continued to give him a evil and sick look

"Why didn't you just stay where ever the hell you were" Danny teased and Frankie blew up with what he said next

"BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU I HAVE FAMILY THAT CARES FOR ME, NOT ONES THAT LEAVE ME TO AN ORPHANAGE AND KILL THEMSELVES AFTERWARD LIKE YOU" he shouted angrily and everyone stared at him in shock and a small part of Frankie regretted what he said but he was tired of being hated for no reason.

Danny stared in both anger and shock "How do you know" he asked in a threatening tone and when Jo grew a guilty look he knew how he knew "HOW DARE YOU TELL HIM" he shouted as he charged at her and Kendall noticed Frankie perk up and knew what was coming next

"Uh Oh" he said as Frankie's free hand pulled back and punched Danny in the face making him skid back a couple feet. Danny rubbed his face and Frankie's eyes and voice changed

"**I warned you when I got here that if you mess with anyone again you're going to have to deal with me, I let you off easy because I'm still injured but I'm not going to warn you again after this. If you ever EVER threaten my girlfriend again, I will kill you"** he said in a demonic voice and everyone paid attention to one specific comment

"GIRLFRIEND" they shouted in shock and Jo blushed a little at the sudden attention they were giving her.

Danny eyes widened in shock and didn't care for Frankie's supposed 'empty threat', or so he thought "NOT ONLY DID YOU TAKE MY FAMILY FROM ME YOU TOOK JO FROM ME TOO" he shouted and Frankie, still in demonic voice mode, shouted back

"**I DIDN'T KILL YOUR FAMILY ANDERSEN, THEY DIED IN THE EXPLOSION OF NEW YORK GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD IT'S NOT MY FAULT. I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE BLAMING ME FOR THE MILLIONS OF LIVES LOST IN NEW YORK. I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, AT LEAST YOU HAD PARENTS I NEVER KNEW MINE AND DON'T KNOW IF THEIR ALIVE OR NOT**"

"WHAT ABOUT THEM" he asked gesturing to Kendall but knew he meant the others too and Frankie couldn't take it anymore and broke down sobbing

"I'm adopted, I lived alone on the streets for 8 years with mobs chasing me down day and night and I had no food to eat and no place to go to. You may have lived in an orphanage but at least they fed and clothed you, I wore the same thing for years and when it got to small I would have to steal clothes and that only increased their hatred for me but they wouldn't let me in the store anyway. As for food, I ate what was either in the street or in trash cans. Be appreciative of what you have Danny, sure your family may be dead but at least they didn't chose to abandon you and leave you to die in the streets" he finished crying his eyes out and Kendall noticed the look of horror and disgust on everyone's face (minus Danny and Wayne-Wayne) and looked hesitantly at Jo and noticed she was pouring out tears and he gazed sadly

'Frankie's never broken down this easy before, I guess the stress of Kessler and the Snakes along with waking from a coma while confronting Dark Frankie must be wearing Frankie down' he thought and was interrupted when Danny started to laugh

"Oh my God that is by far the funniest thing I ever heard in my life" he shouted laughing and Wayne-Wayne nodded in agreement and jumping into protective brother mode, Kendall shoved Danny into Wayne-Wayne, knocking them both down

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES" he shouted angrily as Danny and Wayne-Wayne got up to fight Kendall, a voice shouted above them

"STOP" and they noticed it was Jo "Kendall, fighting them won't do anything but cause Frankie more pain and stress and Danny" she said looking to him who smiled sickly at her "what ever feelings of friendship I had left for you are gone. You thought the most horrifying life story I think ANY of us had ever heard was funny and it was my boyfriend's too, the man I love. Danny Andersen, I hate you and never want to see you again" she said rather viciously for a girl like herself. Danny remained calm outside but inside was a whole other story

'HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT TO ME' he thought angrily when another voice that sounded gentler spoke up

'She hates us because of you, don't you blame Frankie for anything. You pushed her away and now she found true love and happiness with someone else, it's your own fault' it said rather calmly but the evil voice shouted back

'SHUT UP, HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH THE ENEMY'

'Your enemy…not mine' the calm voice said before disappearing into Danny's mind.

Back on the outside, Danny calmed himself "I don't care if you hate me or not Jo, you will be mine if it's the last thing I do" he told her before glaring at the Knights and walking away with Wayne-Wayne.

Kendall helped Frankie up before facing Jo "This must hurt to see one of your old friends acting like this" he told her but she shook her head

"I stopped caring for Danny a while ago, sure I held onto SOME feelings of friendship in the hope he would come back to his senses but after what just happened, I don't care for him anymore" she said rather darkly and Frankie started to calm down from crying

"Don't say that Jo, whether he's crazy or evil he's still your friend. He's just somewhere deep down underneath all that darkness" he told her and she gave him a sad look

"Don't stress yourself more by adding Danny to your list of 'Things to do'" she said and he nodded

"For now at least" he said jokingly and Jo kissed him before Kendall faced the still shocked crowd

"Alright everyone nothing left to see here, just remember about tonight" he reminded them and they all nodded eagerly before leaving back to their apartments leaving Frankie puzzled

"What's tonight" he asked confused and Jo took his hand into her own and squeezed it before intertwining their fingers

"Trust me, you'll love it" she told him reassuringly as she kissed him on the cheek and he smiled

"O.k.…. I trust you" he told her as the trio left to 2J.

2J:

"A recovery party" Frankie asked again in the newly fixed apartment just to make sure he had heard right and the guys nodded.

"Yep it's a party to celebrate yours and Logan's recovery from the attack" James explained and Frankie looked at the 4 of them before saying

"How did you even think of this idea" he asked wanting to know how they thought of something so ridiculous and Logan decided to be the one to answer

"Well, after I came back from the hospital everyone was wondering where you were and I told them your still at the hospital" he started and Carlos picked up

"After that, people were starting to ask how you were and we told them you might be there a couple more days". James spoke next

"So we all asked the kids if they were up for a party celebrating the fact that you 2 had survived and are recovering without a problem" he picked up and Kendall finished

"After that, we decided it wasn't a bad idea and so the last few days had been us setting this whole thing up. Plus this could also be a celebration about the record company choosing our demos" and everyone nodded in agreement.

Jo let go of Frankie's hand "Well I'm gonna go get ready for tonight" she said and looked to Frankie "See you later" she smiled at him and kissed him before leaving. Frankie decided that maybe a party wouldn't be too bad and as he turned on the T.V, a news report came on

"A strange incident has occurred in downtown L.A it appears some message was, how should I say 'fried' into the wall of an abandoned building and the message says:

Frankie, you may have survived all these years but soon enough, you will die by my hands signed Kessler.

Police are investigating what this message means and to figure out whom Frankie is, if it's 'that' Frankie then we shouldn't care but still, we must be on high alert for this Kessler fellow…"

Kendall had muted the T.V and stared at Frankie who seemed to be in thought with a petrified look on his face.

"Oh God" Frankie whispered and held his chest to try and calm himself but having no such luck and started to hyperventilate. Kendall immediately went to work into calming him down while the rest of the guys were staring at the muted T.V, trying to make sense out of what the message means.

"Calm down Frankie okay" Kendall said trying to calm him but not doing a great job as Frankie was gasping for air and managed to choke out

"He wants me dead to the point where he makes public signs of threat and is all determined that he can beat me" he said and probably would have given into the pressure of his lungs had Kendall not said something that really made him think

"How do you think Jo is going to feel if you end up back in the hospital huh Frankie? Don't let this stress you too much or else you might get more problems along with the ones you have" he finished with a pat on the back and Frankie calmed down and was at peace

"Yeah…your right" he said with a smile, the last thing he wanted to do was cause Jo ANY type of pain and he sighed "Doesn't help though that some psycho leader of a dangerous gang is out there waiting to kill me first chance he gets".

James walked up to him "We'll be here with you to the end buddy" he said with a smile and put his hand out and Carlos followed suit

"That's right, were in this together".

Logan put his left hand in as his right one was holding his crutch that he needed to use for a couple days "We are one".

Kendall put his hand in next "Were brothers" and Frankie placed his hand in and the 5 of them raised them up and shouted

"WE ARE FAMILY" and they put their hands down.

Frankie took his cap off and fixed his hair "Well…I'll get ready for tonight and will deal with the Kessler message later" and went to his room and the rest of the guys tensed up

"This isn't good" Logan stated and they nodded

"People already hate him and want him dead, but now some psycho is making public threats to him and what's worse is that it was FRIED into the building, can…maybe this guy be a conduit too" Kendall asked and they grew scared

"If that's the case…" James started looking at Frankie's door and Carlos stared sadly

"…this might be Frankie's toughest fight yet".

8:00 in 2J:

The boys were standing in their newly decorated apartment, waiting for everyone else to show up to celebrate the recovery of Frankie and Logan. Frankie was standing up in the living room twirling a disco ball that needed to be installed

"Remind me again why we need the disco ball" he asked holding it up for emphasis and James answered

"Because man disco balls are a classic to have at a party" he said in a all-knowing tone and Frankie sighed.

When he said that a party was a good idea, he thought it would be all small get together of sorts but the boys went all out in preparing this. Deciding that protesting against them was a waste of time, he Static Thrustered himself up and installed the disco ball

'I surely do hope that nothing goes wrong at this party' he thought to himself and about 5 minutes later, everyone started to arrive.

Frankie waited for Jo to come and when she came, he smiled at how beautiful she looked. "You look amazing" he told her and she blushed

"You look handsome yourself" she told him and Frankie grabbed her hand

"Wanna dance" he asked her and she looked hesitant

"You sure, I mean aren't you still hurt" she asked and he shrugged

"A little but not enough to stop me from dancing with my girlfriend" he told her and she kissed him on the cheek

"I love you" she told him and he smiled at her

"I love you too". People all through out the party came up to congratulate Frankie and Logan on their recovery and he thanked everyone that did, some girls would even put the moves on him and one death glare from Jo stopped them all.

Much to Frankie's relief, nothing bad had happened and he had an amazing time with his friends and he hadn't thought once about what Kessler had done and he felt relieved. Before Jo could leave, Frankie decided to take a chance with something

"Jo…we been dating for 2 weeks now and we still hadn't gone on a single date yet. I guess what I'm asking is if you'll go out with me tomorrow night" he asked with a light blush and Jo smiled sweetly, she had been waiting for him to ask her out and was relieved that he finally did

"Of course Frankie" she told him and kissed him for a few seconds and pulled back. Frankie let out a sigh of relief

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night" he said and she nodded and they kissed one last time before she left.

Once she was outside the door, she pulled out our phone and called Camille "Camille…I got a date tomorrow and I need help to prepare" she said as she walked to her apartment.

Back with Frankie he was currently changing the bandages on his chest when he thought he heard something outside the window. Deciding to investigate, he opened the window and peeked outside 'That's strange…I thought I heard something" he thought and he figured it was nothing and turned around, not noticing the man staring up at the window

"Heh Heh, he seems to be doing quite well after that attack from 2 weeks ago. I guess he has a strong mentality if he didn't give into hatred and killed everyone that hurt him. Also from that message from this afternoon, he seems to be terrified of what will happen in the future from now. Be ready Frankie, because soon enough me and my subordinates will kill you and destroy all you hold dear" said the figure with an evil chuckle and his face revealed to be the leader of the Snakes: Kessler.

End of Chapter 15 of Big Time Destiny

Kessler has made his appearance after some time and has sent Frankie a public message stating he will kill him and who is the shadow that spied on Frankie in the beginning.

Kendall and the guys suspect Kessler being a conduit and Frankie appears to be dealing with stress related symptoms to the body.

Frankie and Jo have a date coming up, how can a date with world wide hated Frankie Knight-Wilson go.

This chapter may seem like it has no purpose, but some of the events that happened here will come back in later chapters.

Review!

Next Time: Date


	16. Date

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not Big Time Rush or inFAMOUS ideas or Final Destination

Chapter 16- Date

Through out the entire day Frankie had been preparing for his date with Jo and he was absolutely terrified. He was currently sitting at his apartment with the guys deciding on what to do for his date "Let's see, I want to take her out to a fancy dinner and maybe a movie but I don't think they'll allow me in the restaurant OR a movie theater" Frankie said with a sigh and Kendall grew confused

"Didn't you take her to a movie for Valentines Day, so how did that work" he asked and Frankie explained

"When we made it to the theater I told her I dropped my phone and I told her to go inside without me, so when she did I walked back into an alley and when someone opened the door I flashed in and no one noticed. I found her and told her I would get the popcorn and soda so she went to get seats. After she turned the corner I went to the other end of the theater and made a clone to flash behind the counter and get the food, he then gave it to me and I went to the theater to watch the movie with her" he explained to them and at the end they were staring at him with wide eyes.

Logan shook his head "Wow…just wow" he said and they all nodded in agreement and James said

"I give less effort in working on my appearance" he said jokingly and Frankie laughed at his joke

"Yeah, that's probably true" he said with a chuckle and then he stood up.

"Maybe…maybe I should just call the thing off, say I'm sick or something. Let's face it even if I do somehow get in somewhere, Jo is just going to suffer for being with me" he said in a defeated tone and Carlos grabbed him on the shoulders

"Listen Frankie, you finally have a girlfriend after many years of waiting to be loved and now that you got it your gonna throw it all away" he said shaking him at the end and Frankie glared at him

"Listen Carlos, I don't want to cancel on her and I know she'll be upset it's…just…what if she gets hurt or worse because she is with me. I should have never asked her out, I just wanted her to know I do love her and want to spend time with her but I'm hated for reasons I still don't fully understand" he said and pulled away from Carlos.

He walked to the couch and sat down covering his eyes with his hands "Why did this have to happen to me…Why did I have to be cursed with these god forsaken powers and be the scapegoat for what happened in New York, WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME" he yelled at the end in extreme anger and sadness causing lightning to shoot from his hands hitting the wall dead on creating a hole.

The guys knew how stressed he was dealing with everything happening to him at once: Having the New York Explosion implanted in his head, being hated worldwide, having the most dangerous gang in L.A coming after him, dealing with HIM and bearing the burden of powers. Frankie started to have trouble breathing for a second but quickly calmed down and relaxed a bit.

The guys breathed a sigh of relief and Kendall walked to his brother "Frankie, you need to stop stressing yourself out, if you do your only going to damage your body internally" he told him and Frankie shrugged

"So what, I'll never be accepted anyway so what's the point" he said in a defeated tone and Kendall slapped Frankie across the face earning gasps from the other boys

"DAMN IT FRANKIE STOP THINKING NEGATIEVELY. YOU KNOW EVER SINCE YOU GOT THAT VISION OF THE EXPLOSION YOU SEEMED TO HAVE GIVEN UP ON ALL HOPE ABOUT THINGS GETTING BETTER. WELL YOU BETTER STOP AND GET A GRIP BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR I WILL DRAG YOU TO THE OCEAN AND THROW YOU IN THE WATER WITH GENERATORS ATTACHED TO YOUR ANKLES DO YOU HEAR ME" Kendall yelled furiously at Frankie and he just nodded in return, sensing that Kendall was telling the truth.

Kendall took a deep breath and relaxed "I'm sorry Frankie, it's just…I hate seeing you all defeated and depressed, it just doesn't suit you" Kendall said with a grin and Frankie smiled back

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't" he said and jumped up "Okay boys, I got a date tonight and I need to make it the best I can" he yelled with new found determination and the guys all laughed at how he changed his attitude and they all spent the afternoon coming up with ideas for Frankie's date.

Jo (Same time):

Jo and Camille were in Jo's apartment looking through her closet to try and decide what Jo should wear for her date with Frankie. Camille pulled out a blue skirt that looked like it reached up to Jo's knees and a pink shirt with black heels. Jo saw what she picked out and squealed

"That's amazing Camille" she told her friend and she grinned

"I try" she replied and the lights started to flicker a little before blowing out leaving the poor girls confused.

"What happened" Jo asked and Camille shrugged.

With the guys:

"Okay that should be enough" said Frankie as he looked around the apartment that had 30 clones he had made.

Kendall stared impressed "Wow, that's amazing Frank" he said and Frankie gave him a grin before facing his clones

"Okay were gonna split into 3 groups here" he said pointing to one group

"You are going to see if any restaurants or movie theaters will allow us in and as soon as you find one make a reservation and order tickets for Final Destination 5" (I want to see that movie) and the clones nodded before heading off.

He then pointed to group 2 "You are to look through our selection of clothes and pick out the best outfit you can find" and group 2 nodded and went to the closet and Frankie faced the last group

"And you boys go to different flower shops to see if you can get in and if you find one, get Jo about a dozen roses and a Azaelia" he said and the clones all scattered and Frankie fell back onto the couch

"I lost a lot of power doing that" he said and Logan tossed him a couple of batteries and Frankie smiled in appreciation "Thanks" Frankie said and Logan nodded with a smile.

Within a few minutes, group 1 returned "Okay, I found a restaurant called Coopers (Made it up), they said they don't care who comes in as long as they get money" one clone said and Frankie smiled and dispelled him, waiting for the 'movie team' to come back.

Group 2 came out the room with a blue button shirt, black jeans and black dress shoes, causing Frankie to stare in awe because he was never good at picking out clothes. "Awesome guys" he said as he dispelled them and when he did the 'movie group' arrived back.

"Okay…we managed to get tickets…but it wasn't easy" one clone said.

Frankie frowned "What happened" he asked and another clone spoke

"Apparently, demons aren't qualified to watch movies" making Frankie confused

"So how did…" he asked pointing to the tickets and the first clone grinned

"Classic case of Lightning Flash my friend" he said handing the tickets to the original and Frankie dispelled them.

After a few minutes, Group 3 came back with a bouquet of flowers and a single Azaelia (sorry if it's spelled wrong) and the clones were covered in sweat causing Frankie to sigh

"Let me guess, they wouldn't sell you the flowers so you had to take them and you ran like hell and after you were out of the public eye, Flashed away to here" he said in an annoyed voice and they nodded putting the flowers on the table before they were dispelled.

Frankie peeked at his watch and noticed it was 5:30 "Ok, I have some time before I need to get Jo I guess I can relax and plan out how I'm going to hide in plain sight" he told the guys and they frowned at how hard Frankie had to work just to set this date up, it wasn't right.

Frankie sighed "Oh well, its set up I'm ready, nothing left to do but wait" he said as he made 3 balls of electricity and started to juggle. The guys smiled at his childlessness, if there was one thing Frankie can do it's make you smile or laugh.

Jo:

While Frankie's clones were out setting up, Jo was dressed in the clothes Camille picked out sitting on her bed letting Camille apply some make-up on her face.

"Oh Jo your so beautiful, Frankie won't be able to take his eyes off you tonight" said Camille as she finished applying lip gloss to Jo and handed her a mirror.

When Jo saw herself she gasped "OH MY GOD Camille, I look fantastic" Jo exclaimed as she looked at the mirror.

Camille smiled at her reaction "I try" she said and someone knocked on Jo's bedroom door

"COME IN" Jo shouted and a woman in her 30's walked in and she looked like an older version of Jo.

"Hey honey why are you all dolled up" she asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

Jo blushed "Well mom…I got a date tonight" she whispered and her mother squealed

"Oh honey your finally with a boy, that's amazing, who is he, what's his name" Her mother asked shooting a million questions a second to the poor girl. Jo waited for her mother to calm down before she answered

"Well mom, his name is Frankie Knight and he is just the sweetest boy ever, his first day here he saved me from Danny's abuse and he always kept me safe from him. I really love him mom" she said, not realizing she probably made a mistake.

Jo's mother frowned when she heard Frankie's name "Honey, I don't like that boy stay away from him" she told in a tone that was to not be questioned but Jo wouldn't have it

"What do you mean 'stay away'" she repeated angrily and Camille left, deciding this was something between mother and daughter. Jo's mother was a taken back by Jo's sudden attitude

"Don't talk to me like that young lady; I am your mother and if I tell you to stay away, then stay away. That boy is pure evil" she said in a venomous tone and Jo stood up

"Evil…EVIL…Listen to me, Frankie is anything but evil. If anything, the bastards who nearly killed him 2 weeks ago are the evil ones here, who beats a 17 year old kid into a coma and thinks it's an act of justice" she asked angrily and her mother decided she had no choice

"Well Jo, you know about the New York Explosion" she asked with a dark smile (Oh no) and Jo nodded, confused

"Yeah…why" she asked and her mother decided to drop a bomb on her

"Frankie's real name is Frankie Wilson, son of Steven and Linda Wilson the 'demons' who caused New York to be destroyed in the first place" she said hoping that changed her daughter's mind about the boy, but Jo had another idea

"That's why he's been abused his whole life, that's why he was nearly killed before" she asked with tears in her eyes and her mother was confused

"Why are you crying" she asked and reached out to her daughter and Jo pushed her hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME; YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE MAKE ME SICK. YOU TAKE OUT YOUR ANGER ON AN INNOCENT BOY JUST BECAUSE OF SOMETHING HIS PARENTS DID. DO YOU KNOW THE TORTURE HE GOES THROUGH EVERYDAY BECAUSE OF YOUR ANGER TO HIS PARENTS, NOTHING ABOUT NEW YORK IS HIS FAULT. I DON'T CARE IF YOU, DAD OR EVEN THE WHOLE F-ING WORLD HATES HIM, I LOVE HIM AND I'M GONNA GO OUT WITH HIM WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" she yelled out running to 2J, leaving her mother alone shocked

'She really loves him to look pass what his parents did and see him as a separate person. Maybe I should give the boy a chance if Jo loves him' her mother thought and sat there to think.

7:00:

Frankie was standing pacing in the outfit his clones had picked and was being ear raped by the guys

"Remember to always compliment her" said Kendall

"Also to not do anything stupid in front of her" said James

"Make sure she is happy" said Carlos

"Always make sure you're a gentleman" said Logan

Frankie covered his ears for a second "Ok guys, calm down okay. This may be my first date but I know how to make Jo happy" he said with a grin at the end.

The guys sighed "Alright, if you say so" they said in unison and Frankie laughed

"It's always funny when you guys do that" he said and they glared weakly at him.

Frankie chuckled as he grabbed the flowers and tickets and walked to the door and turned back "Wish me luck" he said as he left and when he closed the door, Jo ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you Frankie" she repeated over and over again causing Frankie to get confused

"I love you too Jo" he said confused and she pulled back.

"My mom told me why you're hated; I don't care if people blame you for the New York Explosion. Your Frankie Knight-Wilson the boy I love with all my heart" she said kissing him deeply and Frankie was in absolute shock

'She knows that I'm the scapegoat and she still loves me. I thought she would leave for sure if I told her about that, but I still need to tell her about my…unique talent. I guess now is as a good time as any' he thought scared out of his mind.

"Jo…I need to tell you something but first here" he said giving her the flowers.

Jo was stunned "Wow their so beautiful" she said and Frankie pressed their foreheads together

"Not as beautiful as you" he said kissing her right after.

Jo blushed and noticed "Hey…what's this" she asked pointing to the Azaelia and Frankie smiled

"It's a flower from Japan, it was the last one the store had, it resembles first love and you are my first love" he said sweetly and Jo was astonished

"Oh Frankie I love you so much" she said kissing his cheek "So what did you want to tell me" she asked and Frankie took a deep breath

"Jo, first thing you need to know is that I was caught in the explosion of New York" he said and she gasped

"But…you wouldn't be alive" she said and he shook his head

"No Jo, I was in it and the explosion awakened my conduit abilities" he said and Jo was confused

"What's a conduit" she asked and he took a deep breath

"A conduit is a person who has the potential to awaken powers and mine are…electricity based" he said and waited for her to slap him and run but Jo looked at him sweetly

"Can…you maybe…show me" she asked and Frankie's heart started to beat fast and he stepped back and covered his arm in electricity and gazed at her sadly.

"I'm a freak Jo, I was burdened with these powers and the blame of what happened because I survived, I understand if you hate me now and never want to see me again" he said sadly but noticed Jo staring at him amazed.

"THAT IS SO COOL" she said and Frankie stopped the flow

"You really mean that" he asked and she nodded

"Having powers doesn't make you a freak Frankie it makes you special and you are VERY special to me" she said and kissed him lightly.

Frankie was really relieved "Thank God I was so scared to tell you, I felt this was the right time to tell you because you know about me being blamed for New York" he said and she grabbed his hand

"I don't care what you are Frankie, I will always love you no matter what" she said and they decided to drop the flowers off at Jo's place, despite Jo and her mother fighting before.

Frankie stared at his girlfriend lovingly 'She knows about my powers and she still loves me. I can't believe I met someone so perfect like her, but Jo you don't know everything yet. You love me now but if Dark Frankie comes out then…you'll hate me forever' he thought sadly but decided not to worry about it right now.

Later:

Jo managed to get into her apartment and out without encountering her parents, much to her relief, and were on their way to the restaurant Frankie found (or his clone but it doesn't matter) and they made it at the time of his reservation.

Frankie looked to the guy and said "I have a reservation for 2 under Frankie Knight" he said half expecting him to tell him to F off but he looked at the book

"Oh yes right this way" he said escorting them to a table towards the back

"This way you can eat and our business doesn't get shut down for letting you in" he whispered and Frankie shrugged

"Whatever works best" he said as the guy left and Jo looked to Frankie.

"This has been going on your whole life" she asked and he nodded

"Yeah and to tell you the truth this is my first trip to a restaurant" he said with a humorless chuckle and Jo frowned

"It's still not right" she said as she looked at the menu.

Frankie sighed, picking up his own menu "Yeah well I learned a long time ago that life isn't always fair" he muttered and looked over the menu.

After a couple of minutes, a waitress came by with a pen and pad "Hi, can I take your order" she asked politely and they placed their order with Jo getting a chicken salad with Frankie getting Chicken and Spaghetti and the waitress left to give their orders in.

Jo looked to Frankie "What have you been doing with your powers all these years" she asked curious to what her boyfriend had done with his powers and he shrugged

"Well, I didn't get full control until an incident with Kendall and I exploded in a fit of rage and I finally managed to get control and that was when I was 10. After that I really never used them, I never found a purpose for them…but now I do" he said with a smile and she raised an eyebrow

"What" she asked and Frankie reached and grabbed her hand

"To protect you of course" he said and she smiled happily

"You are so sweet you know that" said Jo and Frankie laughed

"I do now" he said as they kissed.

1 hour later:

After they had their dinner, Frankie escorted Jo to the movies and he told her something

"Jo, their not going to let me in so I need you to walk in and I'll flash in as soon as you walk in" he said and she sighed

"It's sad you have to do this" she said and he shrugged

"Yeah I know" he said and Jo went to the entrance and opened the door and when she did Frankie flashed in and Jo was startled by his sudden appearance.

"You are so cool" she said and he laughed

"That's what Carlos said the first time he saw me use my powers" said Frankie and Jo placed her head on his shoulder

"Guess what" she asked and Frankie asked

"What" and Jo pecked him on the cheek

"I love you" and Frankie smiled

"I love you too".

With that they each bought a soda and one bag of popcorn and walked into Final Destination. It was a typical Final Destination film and a couple of times Jo would jump and latch to Frankie, but he didn't object at all and just wrapped his arm around her and she smiled gratefully.

After the movie he decided to bring her back home in a unique way, he picked her up bridal style and Static Thrustered back to the Palm Woods with Jo in his arms and by the time they got back it was 10:30. They arrived at the front of Palm Woods and they walked to Jo's apartment hand in hand and all too soon they reached the door.

Jo let go hesitantly and faced Frankie "I had a lot of fun tonight Frankie" she said and he smiled

"I did too Jo" he said and she hugged him

"Remember no matter what, I will always love you" she reminded him and he kissed her lightly

"I know Jo" he said and they parted ways.

With Jo, she leaned against the door and slid to the floor 'OH MY GOD, BEST DATE EVER' she thought happily and back with Frankie he was thinking the same thing

'First date with first girlfriend was a big success' he thought and was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice Danny and Wayne-Wayne watching him.

"Let's just kill him now" Wayne-Wayne asked and Danny shook his head

"No as much as I want to, now is not the time and anyway he'll kill us, we need to get stronger" said Danny and when he a paper appeared in front of him and he picked it up and read it.

"You wanna kill Frankie…Meet me at the abandoned movie theater at midnight tonight, I can give you power" it said and deciding killing Frankie was important they both left to the movie theater.

Abandoned Movie Theater:

Danny and Wayne-Wayne had arrived at midnight exact and waiting for them was a guy in a white robe (Guess Who).

"So glad you could make it" he said and motioned them to come inside, Danny and Wayne-Wayne looked at each other, shrugged and went inside.

Once inside, they noticed all the high tech gear in the building and Kessler laughed

"When Frankie was here 2 months ago, it was completely abandoned, but when we heard of him breaking into our hideouts, we decided to move everything back here because he wouldn't look in the same place twice" he said and Danny interrupted

"Yeah Yeah we don't care, where's the power you promised" he asked impatiently and Kessler put a hand on his and Wayne-Wayne's foreheads and zapped them causing them to yell in pain

"Shut up" he told them dryly and they did. Kessler motioned them to follow him again and they did "You see for years I have been watching Frankie, in hopes that he would snap and become evil and seek revenge and I could use him as my puppet but sadly he got friends and a family and eliminated that possibility, so I waited to see if any chance would come but none did. I'm tired of waiting, it's time for him to die" Kessler finished and the 2 boys grinned.

"We will be more than happy to help, if you give us the power" Danny stated and Kessler examined him

"I sense the conduit gene in you boy but sadly not your friend, so I'll awaken your power if you kill him" he said casually as he pointed to Wayne-Wayne and he started to laugh

"Yeah right like Danny wou…" he started but was interrupted as a knife went through his head (A knife in the head kind of makes it hard to talk) and he collapsed dead on the floor.

Danny let out an evil laugh "Damn that felt great, the death, the blood, it was absolutely amazing" he said as he started to laugh again.

Kessler was a taken back a little but didn't show it "Okay boy, normally you would need to be in some sort of blast like Frankie was, but lucky for you I found another way. I'll tell you something, after this me, you and Frankie will be the only active conduits on the planet" said Kessler and not a second later Danny said "Let's get started" and after that Kessler brought him to some sort of prison area.

"Why are we here" he asked and Kessler laughed

"Because my dear boy, I need their neuro-electric energy for this to work" Kessler stated and made about a hundred clones with no effort and they each went to a prisoner.

Kessler faced Danny "Ready boy" he asked and he nodded with grueling anticipation. Kessler's clones started to drain the prisoners, while sending the energy to the original Kessler, who in turn was zapping Danny.

"AHHHHHH" Danny screamed in pain but after a minute it was over. Danny fell to the floor and so did the other prisoners but they fell over dead and Kessler's clones dispersed.

Kessler pulled him up "Focus your energy and fire at the wall" he said and Danny nodded and put his hand forward and started to concentrate and when he did, fire came out.

Danny was smiling evilly "Oh yeah Frankie's dead" he said but Kessler shook his head

"No not yet, Frankie has had powers for 17 years, while you had yours for 17 seconds. Even though you have control over fire, he will still beat you because he has more experience" said Kessler pointing out the obvious and Danny grew pissed

"I'm not waiting 17 years to kill him" he stated angrily but Kessler laughed.

"Boy, Frankie had no one to teach him, but you do. With my training, I can get you 20 years worth of experience in 2 months" he said and Danny put out his hand

"What's first coach" he asked and Kessler smiled evilly as he had gained another ally.

End of Chapter 16 of Big Time Destiny

Preparing the date was hard for Frankie, but the date itself went rather smoothly.

I read a Naruto fanfic called "The Guardian Angel" by JAYSEN (Awesome Story) and in it was the mention of the Azaelia which is where I got the idea from.

Jo now knows about Frankie's powers but doesn't care, showing how much she loves him.

Danny killed Wayne-Wayne for power and is now more hellbent to kill Frankie.

Kessler and Danny are now partners and Danny's conduit ability is control over fire.

When Danny's powers are revealed I'll post them under my profile page.

Quick Notes: Even though Jo found out about Frankie's powers this early, the real problems and fears aren't even close to being touched yet such as Frankie and Kessler, Frankie and Danny and Dark Frankie. Also, there is a lot of Romance but no Action, trust me when I say the real action is coming soon and Frankie's battles are going to be EPIC.

Review!

Next Time: Prom


	17. Prom

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not Big Time Rush, or ideas from inFAMOUS or any of the songs.

Chapter 17- Prom

The next morning at 7 am, Jo Taylor woke up due to her alarm clock and had a frown on her face. You might be asking why is she upset, well she had been dreaming that her and Frankie were on a beach lying on a blanket in amazing weather with no one there to bother them or hurt Frankie. Frankie had one arm around her and he used his free hand to launch a lightning bolt in the air and when it exploded it spelled out "I Love You". Jo gasped and when they leaned in to kiss, the alarm rang and she woke up.

She glared at the clock 'You ruined an amazing dream and I will get you back' she thought hatefully towards the clock. She recollected her thoughts and went to get ready for school and was nervous about an upcoming event: Prom. She had been looking forward to prom since she was a little girl and the day was almost here. She and Camille made plans to go and get dresses soon and she wanted to look her best for Frankie.

She glanced at the BTR poster where the heart was around Frankie and smiled softly before going to kiss his poster counterpart "I love you" she whispered to herself and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She made it and came face to face with her mother and you can only get tension this with something involving Frankie. Jo didn't say anything, instead she walked past her mother to the fridge "You know mom, if you try to keep me from Frankie I'll only try harder to see him. You can't keep me from him no matter what you do" said Jo with no hint of emotion in her voice, last night she made a vow to protect Frankie as best as she can and that included her parents.

Jo's mother, whose name is Selena, sighed "I'm sorry honey" she told her and Jo turned around shocked

"Wait…what" she asked and Selena sat on a chair

"I thought about it while you were gone and I came to the decision that I'll let you see him" she said but Jo wasn't convinced

"What's the catch" she asked and Selena shook her head

"No catch Jo, I just finally realize it's not his fault what happened. His parents did it and their dead, the nightmare is over for us and we should all be moving on from what happened" said Selena and Jo sat next to her mother.

"Mom" said Jo and Selena looked at her daughter

"Yeah honey" she asked and Jo sighed

"I don't think he knows his parents caused the explosion" she stated and Selena was curious

"Why would you say that Jo" she asked and Jo folded her hands

"Well… he said he doesn't know his birthparents or if their even alive or not. He feels it's his fault no matter how many times me and his family tells him it's not, people like you who blamed him really damaged his mind. He won't let go of the guilt and it pains me to see him so upset" she told her mother and Selena hugged her daughter

"I'm sorry" she said and Jo whispered "I'm not the one you need to say sorry too".

Selena nodded in understanding "Maybe he can come up and I and your father can properly meet him" she said with a smile and Jo smiled to

"Yeah, I think he'll like that" said Jo and she realized something "Mom, when is dad coming back from his meeting" she asked and Selena smiled

"Later today" she said and Jo nodded.

She then stood up and stretched "Well…I got to get ready for school" she said before going back to her room, forgetting about breakfast.

Selena thought 'My daughter is really in love, he better not do anything to hurt her' and with that left to prepare for her day.

30 minutes later:

Jo was almost to the classroom and she couldn't wait to see Frankie after what happened this morning and deliver the great news to him. She entered to see her boyfriend with the guys sitting and chatting

"So I'm thinking about going after another Snake hideout later today" said Frankie, not noticing Jo entered the room.

Kendall sighed in what appeared to be annoyance "Listen Frankie, those guys are going to be one step ahead of you after Kessler's 'public' message. No doubt they are going to know your coming" he said and Frankie frowned. Ever since he got out of the hospital the Snakes haven't been posting any form of threat to him and have been unusually quiet, raising Frankie's suspicions even more.

"Yeah Kendall but still, if I don't do something soon who knows what will happen to me or more importantly any of you" he said and he smiled slightly

"You worry too much Frank" he said and Frankie laughed

"I can't help it you guys are my family, my best friends, of course I'll worry about you" he told them with a grin and then Jo decided to make her presence known

"Hi honey" she called from the door and Frankie turned his head

"Hey Jo" he called back and Jo walked to him and sat in his lap and Frankie wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are you guys talking about" she asked and Kendall and the others tensed a little because they didn't know that Jo knew about Frankie's powers.

"Ummm…well" Kendall stammered trying to come up with some excuse before Frankie held up his other hand, signaling him to stop "

It's okay, she knows" he told them and they gasped before looking to Jo

"You know about his powers" Kendall asked and Jo nodded before looking to Frankie

"Yep and I don't care that he has them. He's Frankie Knight, my boyfriend and the man I love" she said before kissing him briefly.

Carlos still looked a little nervous "You know about HIM" he asked and Frankie, Kendall, James and Logan looked at him with a glare that said 'SHUT UP'.

Jo looked at him a little funny "HIM, who is that" she asked and Carlos realized his mistake

"Ummm…" he stammered trying to find a way to save himself but came with nothing.

Frankie thought of an idea "HIM Jo is a guy whose name is…Kessler" he said in a no big voice and thought 'Thank God I thought of that' and Jo looked at Frankie

"Who is Kessler" she asked and Frankie sighed

"Kessler is the leader of that dangerous gang called the Snakes and apparently wants me dead. That's about all I know, I want to find out more and maybe put an end to his threats" he told her in a growling type of voice and Jo gave him a disapproving look

"Frankie Knight, you will not do anything remotely dangerous like that" she told him in a tone that was to not be denied and Frankie was a taken back

"Jo, I need too because if I don't, he'll come after me anyway and you might get hurt" he told her softly but Jo put a finger to his lips

"I don't care, I don't want you to get hurt again…not like last time" she said looking to the ground and everyone thoughts drifted to 2 weeks ago when Frankie was pushed to his coma.

Frankie sighed in defeat "O.k. Jo, I promise I won't do anything to get me hurt" he told her and she smiled in triumph and kissed him

"Thank you" she said but Frankie was thinking something else

'Sorry Jo, this is my fight and I have to finish it' he thought guiltily and the rest of the class started to come and Frankie noticed Danny's absence 'Strange…I haven't seen him or Wayne-Wayne in a while' he thought but shrugged it off as no big deal.

Jo moved to the seat next to Frankie and class was about to start. Frankie started to shift in his seat 'Damn it, this flashback keeps coming at the most random times…why can't it stop' he thought as he was teleported to the explosion again.

Jo noticed him gripping his head and him spacing out and turned to Kendall "Why is he spacing out like that" she whispered and he looked at her

"Well, remember how we said a month back during the lightning storm about how his 'heart' condition makes it hard for him to breathe" he whispered back and when she nodded he continued "He doesn't have a heart condition, that was a lie so we could cover up his powers from you and everyone else. If he does this…that means his psyche was teleported to the New York Explosion" he explained to her and she gasped.

"You mean…he…" she started but couldn't finish, so Kendall decided to

"Yup, the entire explosion has been locked into his brain" he stated sadly and he noticed Frankie starting to come out of it.

Frankie shook his head furiously "Damn it, always at the most random times this stupid explosion pops up" he whispered to himself and Jo put her hand on his

"Did you…you know… see who did it" she whispered that last part and Frankie nodded

"Yes" he said and she looked at him in shock

"You do" she asked wondering if he knew his parents had done it and before she could talk, he spoke

"Yeah, a guy in a white robe who appears to be really old, I can't exactly say how old he is but I know he's still alive somewhere" he stated to her and she was dumbfounded

"Oh, okay then" she said but Frankie noticed the tone in her voice

"Why do you sound like that, who did you think I meant" he asked her curiously and before Jo could tell him, Ms. Collins decided to make her entrance

"Okay class time to start, but before we do let's congratulate Frankie and Logan for coming back from the hospital all healed and safe" she said and the whole class started to clap and applaud their classmates for making it out alive. They both started to blush from all the attention they were getting and decided to smile and wave.

Jo stared at Frankie with sympathy in her eyes 'I can't tell him…it'll break his heart knowing his parents are blamed for what happened to New York. I don't want him to hurt anymore, I'll make you happy Frankie, as long as were dating…you won't feel pain anymore' she thought to herself as the applause finished.

Then the BIG announcement was made "Alright class, as you all know prom is almost here" Ms. Collins announced with a smile and everyone cheered at that and Frankie kept a small smile on

'Prom…with Jo…absolutely amazing' he thought to himself as he pictured Jo dressed in amazing prom dresses and blushed every time.

With Jo, she imagined Frankie in a tuxedo and a suit and blushed from how 'hot' he looked.

But their fantasies were killed when Ms. Collins announced something grim "But sadly, we have no place to have it" she said sadly and everybody gasped in shock and Frankie had an idea

'Might as well try' he thought as he texted Gustavo and within a minute had a response.

'Sure, but you guys must sing tonight in front of everyone for some stage practice' the text read and Frankie smiled and texted back 'Sure' and raised his hand.

"Ms. Collins, I just got a text from our manager Gustavo and he said it's fine if we have the prom at his studio" Frankie announced and everybody erupted into cheers and applause.

Ms. Collins smiled at electric-powered boy "Thank you Frankie, so I guess were having prom tonight then, so class is out early to prepare I'll see you all tonight" and with that, everybody left to prepare.

Jo caught up to Frankie and grabbed his hand "Wait, I want you to meet my parents first" she told him and Frankie tensed a little, frightened that maybe her parents didn't like him. He was actually about to object until Jo gave him the puppy dog eyes, he cringed as he was unable to resist her when she gave him that look and nodded and Jo kissed him on the cheek. "I promise, they'll love you" and they left to Jo's apartment.

Jo's apartment:

Jo unlocked her door and Frankie was sweating bullets, ready to flash away at anytime. Jo grabbed his hand and pulled him in "Mom, Dad I'm home" she called out and Frankie saw her parents walk down and tried his best to hide his nervousness and smiled.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Taylor" he said politely and her parents looked him over

'He doesn't seem to be that bad' Selena thought and Mr. Taylor (let's call him Jack) had another thought

'This is the boy huh; I can't believe people blame him for what his parents did. I know about his powers, I seen him around town flying around and I am glad he uses them for good' Jack thought. Thanks to his work in the CIA, he is extremely talented when it comes to getting info on someone. He had worked on the case of the New York explosion and he knew this kid was not to blame.

He smiled and held out his hand "Nice to meet you son and please call me Jack" he said and

Frankie was shocked and a little happy. He was never called son by anyone other than Mrs. Knight before and hearing it from someone else felt really nice to hear it. He smiled and shook his hand "Nice to meet you too Jack you can call me Frankie".

Jo smiled at the exchange 'Looks like daddy and Frankie are getting along great' she thought happily and faced her mother and motioned her to say something.

Selena nodded and faced the boy "Frankie I just want you to know that me and Jack here won't judge you like everyone else does" she told him with a smile and he smiled back.

"Thanks Mrs. Taylor" he said politely and she chuckled

"It's nothing and call me Selena" she told him and he nodded

"Sure thing Selena" he said and she laughed.

Jo was happy that her parents were accepting Frankie and she hugged him "Mom, Dad is it okay if I go to prom with Frankie" she asked and her parents gave their daughter a smile.

"Of course you can honey, come on let's go get you ready" said Selena and Jo gave Frankie a kiss

"Pick me up at 8" she asked and he nodded

"You bet" he said as he left to get ready.

Selena looked at her daughter "You love that boy a lot don't you" she asked and Jo nodded her head with a huge blush

"Yes mom I do, I never felt so strong about anyone in my whole life and I want to know if you approve of me loving him" she asked and her mother pulled her daughter into a hug.

"At first no, but now I see that there is nothing wrong with him and he's a nice boy, so yes I approve" she said with a smile.

Jo smiled back and faced her father, who smiled "You bet sweetie" and she hugged both her parents, happy that they approve of Frankie.

8:00:

Frankie was now standing outside Jo's door, about to knock to pick her up for prom. He was dressed in a black tux with black dress shoes and had fixed his hair, so now it wasn't too spiked. The rest of the gang was waiting for him to get her so they can all go together in one group. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door waiting anxiously for someone to open it. The door opened and he came face to face with Jo, who to Frankie looked like a goddess.

She was wearing a slim yellow dress with her hair flowing freely and had a little makeup on. "How do I look" she asked with a little smile and Frankie smiled back

"Like a goddess" he said as he pulled her close "But then again, you always looked liked a goddess" they then kissed and stopped when they saw a flash.

They turned their heads to see Selena holding a camera, grinning at the young couple "Oh you two look so cute together" she said as she took another picture.

They blushed from embarrassment and decided to pose for her. Frankie put his arm around Jo and Jo wrapped both of her arms around his free one and leaned her head on his shoulder. Finding the pose so adorable, Selena took a picture of it and a few more of them in a few different poses. Smiling at her success, she let them go and the couple walked hand in hand down to the lobby where everyone else would be waiting for them.

They made it to see all the guys wearing the same type of tux as Frankie and all of them with their dates for the night. Logan was standing with Camille, who was wearing a red dress with her hair all done. Carlos was standing with a new girl Stephanie, who was wearing a black dress with her brown hair flowing freely. James was standing with Rachel, who was wearing a light blue dress with her hair in curls. Frankie laughed on the inside when he saw Kendall standing with all 3 Jennifers, how he did it, Frankie didn't know. All 3 of them were wearing a black, green and purple dress with their hair the same as it always had been.

Frankie looked to the group and smiled "We ready to go" he asked and when they nodded, he turned towards the door "Then let's go" he said as they walked away not noticing a figure watching him.

'Enjoy this Frankie, because starting tomorrow is the time when we prepare to fight Kessler' the figure thought as it went to 2J.

Rocque Records:

The group made it to the studio within a few minutes and was astonished at how it was decorated. "Wow, Gustavo actually went all out for this" Frankie whispered as he looked it over and everyone agreed with him.

"Well since were here, let's dance" said Jo as she pulled Frankie onto the dance floor, which was kind of impressive because of how much bigger and bulker he was than her. The girls followed her lead and dragged their dates to the dance floor, where "Cotton-Eyed Joe" by Rednex started to play.

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

(**Everybody started to bounce and dance around**)

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

(**Frankie grabbed Jo as they continued bouncing. She started to giggle**)

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

(**Frankie pressed his lips to hers**)

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_He brought a disaster wherever he went _

_The hearts of the girls watching out from down south_

_They all ran away so nobody would know_

_And left only men cause of Cotton-Eye Joe_

_(Yee-Haw)_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

(**He started to pull back, but she grabbed his face and pressed their lips again**)

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

(**The guys grinned as they saw Frankie making out with Jo in the middle of the dance floor**)

_He brought a disaster wherever he went _

_The hearts of the girls watching out from down south_

_They all ran away so nobody would know_

_And left only men cause of Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

(**The Jankie couple pulled back and saw everyone staring at them**)

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

(**They blushed from embarrassment**)

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

After the song, everyone was hyped up ready to dance to another song. When Frankie heard the title for the next song, he got sad and started to walk away to their table to sit down and cried a little. His family gave him a look before they listened to the lyrics and understood why he was sad; the title was "New York New York" by Frank Sinatra.

_Start spreading the news_

_I'm leaving today_

_I want to be a part of it_

_New York, New York_

(**Frankie put his head in his hands**)

_These vagabond shoes_

_They are longing to stray_

_Right through the very heart of it_

_New York, New York_

_I want to wake up in that city_

_That doesn't sleep_

_And find I'm king of the hill_

_Top of the heap_

(**He started to sob a little**)

_My little town blues_

_They are melting away_

_I gonna make a brand new start of it_

_In old New York_

_If I can make it there _

_I'll make it anywhere_

_It's up to you _

_New York, New York_

(**Jo started to walk to him, but Kendall pulled her back shaking his head**)

_New York, New York_

_I want to wake up in that city_

_That never sleeps_

_And find I'm king of the hill _

_Top of the list_

_Head of the heap _

_King of the hill_

(**Frankie was in full blown tears now**)

_These are little town blues_

_They have all melted away_

_I am about to make a brand new start of it_

_Right there in old New York_

(**Jo broke free from Kendall's grip and started to walk to her boyfriend**)

_And you bet {Incomprehensible} baby_

_If I can make it there_

_You know, I'm gonna make it just about anywhere_

_Come on, come through_

_New York, New York, New York_

Jo walked up to Frankie and sat next to him "Please Frankie, understand that it's not your fault what happened" she said reassuringly and Frankie looked at her with pained eyes.

"You don't understand, that explosion destroyed my life Jo. I was given powers, the blame for what happened and the explosion is locked in my head. I see it EVERYDAY and I can't do anything to stop it, all I can do is watch over and over again and it's killing me" he said as he started to cry a little and Jo pulled him into a hug.

"Understand that no matter what other people think, understand that I will always love you and your family loves you too. Understand that you're not alone in this, understand that you're innocent and are not to blame. Understand that I won't let ANYONE hurt you again" she said with a smile and Frankie smiled back, giving her a kiss.

"And understand that I love you Jo Taylor" Jo grinned at him

"And I love you too Frankie Wilson" saying his real last name to show that she loves him even if he is hated. They walked back to the dance floor for the next song "Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morisson.

_Hey where did we go,_

_Days when the rains came_

_Down in the hollow,_

_Playing a new game,_

_Laughing and a running hey, hey_

_Skipping and a jumping _

_In the misty morning fog with_

_Our hearts a thumpin' and you_

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You my brown eyed girl_

(**Frankie mouthed the lyrics to Jo as they danced**)

_Whatever happened_

_To Tuesday and so slow_

_Going down the old mine_

_With a transistor radio_

_Standing in the sunlight laughing,_

_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,_

_Slipping and sliding_

_All along the water fall, with you_

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You my brown eyed girl_

(**Frankie stared at her eyes as they continued to dance, she blushed**)

_Do you remember when we used to sing,_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

_So hard to find my own way,_

_Now that I'm all on my own_

_I saw you just the other day,_

_My how you have grown,_

_Cast my own memory back there, Lord _

_Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout_

_Making love in the green grass_

_Behind the stadium with you_

_My brown eyed girl_

_You my brown eyed girl_

(**Frankie pressed their lips together**)

_Do you remember when we used to sing,_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

Everybody was a little exhausted at the end and decided to take a little break. They were sitting at the table eating some food when Camille brought up a question

"Why were you upset before Frankie" she asked and Frankie thought of an answer fast.

"That song reminds me of my birth parents and I miss them a lot" he said in a no big tone and she raised an eyebrow

"You don't know your birth parents, but I thought…" she started when Frankie cut her off

"I'm adopted, I never knew my parents and I don't feel like talking about it" he said and she nodded her head in understanding. A slow song started and immediately Jo pulled Frankie back to the dance floor, causing everyone to laugh at them.

"She really wants to slow dance with him" said Camille and Kendall nodded

"Yep, this is their first dance I kind of expected this" he said as they listened to the song, which was "When You Look Me in the Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers.

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own,_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true _

(**Frankie wrapped his arms around Jo's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck**)

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side _

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

(**They started to sway to the music**)

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you _

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

(**Frankie started to smile with some tears, but Jo wiped them away and kissed his cheek. In Frankie's subconscious, Dark Frankie growled**)

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side _

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

(**Frankie leaned forward and whispered the next lyrics**)

_More and more, I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

(**Jo gasped and pulled him into a hug**)

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

(**"Never, ever" Frankie whispered to Jo as they kissed again**)

_Cause when you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side _

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Oh_

They walked back to the group with big smiles on their face. Kendall and the boys were thinking about something 'That lyric is right, Jo is the light the keeps Frankie's dark side away' they thought with a smile, glad that Jo came into Frankie's life.

After dancing to a few more songs, it was time for BTR to sing their own song to the crowd. "Let's hear it for Big Time Rush" said Gustavo on the microphone and everyone cheered and the boys took their positions and faced the crowd, Frankie keeping eye contact with Jo. "We'll be singing a new song called Nothing Even Matters" said Kendall as they started to sing.

'_Cause the world stops _

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

(**Frankie stayed in eye contact with Jo**)

_It's like one for the haters and two for all those_

_Who try to shut us down, they don't really know_

_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes_

_When we're together baby, anything goes_

'_Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no_

(**Frankie smiled to her as they sang the lyrics**)

_This wall we built together_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over_

_We'll be here forever_

_Getting closer and closer, baby_

'_Cause the world stops _

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, eh_

_And nothing even matters_

(**Jo gasped as Frankie pointed to her as they danced along the stage**)

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze _

_They disappear and it's just you and me_

_Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no_

(**Jo's eyes started to tear up as Frankie stared lovingly at her**)

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past_

_I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last_

_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah_

_This wall we built together_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over_

_We'll be here forever_

_Getting closer and closer, baby_

(**Frankie put a hand over his heart as he continued to stay in eye contact with her**)

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_Nothing even matters, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah_

_We don't need to fight_

_Everything will be alright, oh, yeah_

_Nothing even matters but you and I _

(**Jo smiled and started to sway to the music**)

'_Cause the world stops _

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

(**Jo smiled bigger and whispered to herself "They can say whatever they want and I will always be by your side Frankie"**)

'_Cause the world stops _

_When I put my arms around you, around you, woah_

_And nothing even matters, nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters, baby_

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

(**Frankie blew a kiss to Jo as she blushed**)

When the song finished, the crowd erupted in cheers and the boys walked off the stage back to their dates and continued to dance throughout the night and Frankie failed to notice someone staring evilly at him 'Enjoy this Frankie because soon enough, you will die' it thought before disappearing into thin air.

Midnight:

The guys had dropped off their dates and were walking back to 2J and when they opened the door, they were shocked:

Sitting in a chair drinking a soda was someone they didn't recognize talking to Mrs. Knight. He was around 6'2 with spiked brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a red short sleeved shirt and had on dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

He turned his head to them "Good, you're here" he said looking to Frankie, making said boy raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you" he asked as the man stood up

"My name is Jaden Lopez and I need to talk to you".

End of Chapter 17 of Big Time Destiny

OH Jaden is here now, what is he going to tell Frankie.

The songs were not random,

"Cotton-Eyed Joe" is good to start a dance such as this.

"New York New York" was put in to show Frankie's sadness about what happened in his past.

"Brown Eyed Girl" was chosen because Jo's eyes are brown.

"When You Look Me in the Eyes" was picked because of that one lyric:

'You're the light that makes my darkness disappear' that lyric is important regarding Frankie, Jo and Dark Frankie later on.

"Nothing Even Matters" was picked because it's awesome and it shows how much Frankie loves Jo.

Starting next chapter is the action that I have been dying to write. I say about maybe 10-15 chapters left of this story and then it's over (sob); hard to believe that only 4 months ago I got the idea for this.

Review!

Next Time: The 1st piece of the Puzzle


	18. The 1st Piece to the Puzzle

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything from inFAMOUS.

Chapter 18- The 1st Piece of the Puzzle

"You need to talk to me" Frankie asked a little confused as to why the ex assistant to Kessler was standing here wanting to talk to him.

Jaden walked over to Frankie "Things have been going badly since you were in your coma" he said and everybody gasped.

"How do you know about that" Frankie asked and Jaden sighed

"Kessler was the one who sent that mob after you, no one knew where you were staying and he offered to let a group of people know and they went to kill you" he stated grimly and Frankie growled.

"Since I quit working for Kessler, I kept an eye on him. He's been trying to find me but had no such luck so I had the advantage. I managed to get into one of his hideouts and take this" he said as he pulled out a detailed map of the hideout and pointed to the top.

"This next part I think you may find interesting…up here is where he keeps the Ray Sphere…the device that blew up New York" and once that left his mouth, everybody gasped in shock.

Frankie's were wide and he pointed to the map "So…up there is where the device that caused the explosion is" he asked with a little fear in his voice and Jaden nodded and pulled out a book.

"This you WILL not like at all, I warn you, you might get VERY angry" he warned as he pulled out a journal and handed it to Frankie who read the 1st few pages.

April 26th 2011

'Things have been going rather smoothly for me, Frankie is in his depressed mood and his so called 'friends' are gone as well, leaving him in the open. The mob is in place and ready to strike on my signal. Today is the day where he dies.'

April 27th 2011

'DAMN IT, Frankie survived and it looks he is stronger then ever. It also appears he has himself a girlfriend. Oh this may work out in my favor, I can get her and maybe use her to get Frankie to either join me or die. I need to start preparing'.

Frankie stopped reading and growled in intense anger, he was pushing lightning to his teeth to give himself fangs and he was starting to bulge his muscles out. "I swear if he even LOOKS at Jo I will rip his head off and shove it back up his ass" he growled out as he tried to calm down. The guys stared at him with frightened expressions, they never seen him so mad before. "You still didn't give me a good reason as to why you're here" said Frankie as he stared at Jaden after he had calmed down.

Jaden faced the young conduit and sighed deeply "My boy…it's time to go on the assault against Kessler and stop him once and for all".

To say Frankie was shocked was a total understatement "You want me to help you to end Kessler's wrath now" he asked and he nodded.

"Look I know it's late, but this is the only chance we have to strike when his guard is down. If anything, we should at least go after that Ray Sphere and take it from him. Who knows what a madman like him will do with it" he exclaimed and Frankie thought it over for a minute or two. He pulled off his tux and he headed to his room and changed into a blue t-shirt with faded blue jeans and swapped his dress shoes for black sneakers and strapped on his sling pack and walked out with a battle hardened expression

"Let's do it" he said as he covered his hand in electricity.

1 hour later:

Frankie and Jaden were scaling the rooftops as they searched for the hideout that they were going to infiltrate and get the Ray Sphere back.

"I'm surprised you can keep up with me" Frankie said with a smirk as Jaden caught up with him on a rooftop.

"Working with Kessler for a few years can teach you some new things" he replied with the same smirk.

Frankie laughed and soon they came to the building across where their destination was.

"What is this place" he asked.

Jaden sighed "A dock where Kessler was planning to detonate the Sphere" he answered grimly and Frankie gasped

"So…he was" he started but couldn't finish for the thought was too horrible.

Jaden nodded "Yes, originally his plan was to blow Los Angeles up so that way your powers might get doubled and you'll be twice as strong, but for some reason 3 days ago he called it quits".

Frankie raised an eyebrow "What reason" he asked and Jaden shrugged

"Don't know, but it can't be good" he said.

Just then a man in a green robe was walking towards the front of the dock with a key. Jaden signaled Frankie to take him out and he did with his handy Precision power.

"That was insane" Jaden commented and Frankie smirked

"Thanks" he said as he grabbed Jaden and flew down and grabbed the key and silently opened the door.

Inside was a completely empty dock with nothing there except boat parts.

Frankie was confused "Where are we suppose to go now" he asked.

Jaden just went to a keypad and entered a combination into the keypad and the dock changed into a 3 story building with many doors and passage ways.

Frankie's mouth hit the floor and Jaden laughed

"If this shocks you, just wait until you see the henchmen here" he answered with a shudder at the end and the 2 headed up the stairs to the 1st floor.

They walked to see a group of 3 people in a green robe with some sort of purple liquid slipping out their mouths and holding AK-47's.

Frankie was shocked "What the hell" he asked and Jaden sighed

"Kessler is one fucked up man my friend" he answered as he readied his M9 pistol.

Frankie prepared a Shock Grenade and tossed it to the floor in the middle where they were and it killed all 3 instantly.

The explosion attracted 5 more guys and they all came running firing their AK's at the 2 men. Frankie started to fire Lightning Bolts at them and managed to take out 3 with a headshot. One of the Snakes managed to shoot him in the arm, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Shit" he muttered as he grabbed his arm and Jaden killed the other 2 with a headshot and went to check Frankie.

"You okay" he asked and he nodded

"Yep" he muttered as he walked and held up a hand and drained a light bulb as he kept walking "Let's go".

Jaden chuckled "Yeah" he said as the 2 kept walking.

"How much farther is this thing" Frankie asked as he kept walking and blasting Snakes that got in the way, not really breaking a sweat.

After 10 minutes, the 2 made it to the 2nd floor where Frankie saw a fat man with a launcher of sorts walking down the hall. Jaden pulled him back behind the wall

"Kill him fast, he launches rockets and in a building like this, that's a bad thing" he warned and Frankie sighed before aiming and launching a huge Lightning Beam, killing the guy easily.

Frankie blew on his hand and grinned "Easy" he said with arms spread and started to walk backwards before the 16 doors in the corridor opened and 5 foot snakes slithered out and launched to Frankie.

"Damn" he muttered as he launched Lightning out of all parts of his body and spun around, creating a vortex of Lightning and the Snakes all burned and roasted.

Frankie started to pant and drained more electricity and was as good as new.

"What the hell was that" he asked as Jaden started to walk to him

"As I said, Kessler is a fucked up man" he said with a shrug and the 2 walked up to the 3rd floor, their destination.

After killing more giant Snakes and some more henchmen, they reached a tightly secured door.

"I guess this is it" he asked as Jaden nodded and pulled out a lock pick.

"O.K" he muttered as he examined the door "This is gonna be tough to open, but if you watch my back I can get it to…" he started, but didn't finish as Frankie blew the door off and walked in.

"It's open" he said as Jaden glared at him

"Oh sure, just make a lot of noise in a tightly secured area. Really smart" he sarcastically said as Frankie shrugged.

Inside the room, was a lab with high tech equipment and computers all over the place. What caught Frankie's attention was the small little sphere in the middle of the room, attached to many machines with wires.

He growled "That's it" he asked as he started to cover his hand in electricity and walked to the device.

Jaden nodded "Yep" he said as Frankie yanked the sphere out the container and an alarm went off.

"THE RAY SPHERE HAS BEEN TAKEN, HURRY TO THE ROOM, NOW" a voice boomed out over the loudspeaker, one Frankie can only assume is Kessler.

Jaden pulled out the gun "Ready to fight" he asked as he took cover behind a wall, loading up the gun.

Frankie blinked, pointed his right hand back and blasted a hole in the wall "Let's go" he instructed as he pointed to the hole.

Jaden blinked but made it to the wall and looked down "Okay now how do we get out of here" he asked.

"Simple…jump" Frankie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jaden gave him a retarded look "Oh, okay then, you jump and live while I jump and break my neck" he said with a wave of the arms.

The door blasted open "STOP, FREEZE" a man in a white robe shouted at the top of his lungs.

Frankie smirked "Oh, okay then" he said as he moved to put the Ray Sphere down, but at the last second kicked it out the window, grabbed Jaden and jumped.

"FRANKIE" Kessler shouted as he flashed down the stairs to the entrance.

Frankie and Jaden made impact with the ground as Kessler flashed and grabbed Jaden.

"Now, your gonna listen to me or I'm gonna kill him" he said in a monotone voice as Frankie glared

"Fuck you asshole" he said as he picked up the Sphere.

Kessler shocked Jaden, causing the man to scream in pain "Listen…to me" he growled as Frankie gave the man his undivided attention.

"Activate that Sphere or I will kill him and everyone you hold dear" he said as he pointed to the Sphere.

Frankie glared harder, his eyes turning blue "They'll die anyway, what the fuck is wrong with you" he asked as Jaden looked to the boy

"Destroy it" he stammered out "Don't worry about me, just do it now" he stuttered coughing up blood.

Frankie gave the man a sympathetic look "NO, I WON'T LET YOU DIE" he yelled.

"Activate it"

"Destroy it"

"No"

"Activate it"

"Destroy it"

"No"

"ACTIVATE IT NOW"

"DESTROY IT HURRY"

"ARGHHHHH" Frankie yelled as he brought a Lightning Bolt from the sky down, shattering the Ray Sphere.

Something goes wrong, the Ray Sphere opens and creates a vortex of energy, Jaden is pulled in and the Ray Sphere tears him apart atom by atom. Kessler flashes away as does Frankie and the building was destroyed, leaving nothing but a pile of ash in the area.

Palm Woods:

Frankie collapses and starts to cry "No, I let him die. How can I be so stupid?" he asked himself as he punched the floor in fury.

"He died, he died and it's all my fault" he cried out as he grabbed his own list of the hideouts and his phone rang on his sling pack.

"Hello" he sobbed

"YOU BRAT" Kessler's voice yelled out on the other line and Frankie's sadness and guilt was replaced by anger and fury.

"YOU ASSHOLE, ONCE I FIND YOU, I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Frankie yelled to the leader of the Snakes.

Kessler chuckled on the other line "Pretty soon Frankie you will fight me, but since you were stupid and didn't activate the Ray Sphere, I won't let you in on the hideout that has some info I KNOW you want" and with that Kessler hung up.

Frankie kept an emotionless face as the electric boy looked to the list of hideouts

"I'll find it and you soon enough you prick" he whispered as he went to bed and drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 18 of Big Time Destiny

Frankie's first encounter with Kessler and he didn't activate the Ray Sphere.

Jaden's dead and Frankie feels guilty.

What info is Kessler talking about?

Next Time: The 2nd Piece to the Puzzle


	19. The 2nd Piece to the Puzzle

Disclaimer: Own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything from inFAMOUS or the moves from Naruto or the series itself.

Chapter 19: The 2nd Piece of the Puzzle

It's been 3 months since Frankie had met Kessler and destroyed the Ray Sphere, in that time him and the band had their first concert, Jo got a role in a new T.V show called New Town High and things seemed to be O.K. Danny was 'missing' and this concerned everyone but Frankie, who felt he was up to something.

"He'll be back soon, my gut is telling me that" he had told his friends and Kessler had been quiet and no Snake related problems had come up. Frankie suspected this had something to do with the fact that Kessler's most powerful weapon had been destroyed by his hands and while he was happy, he felt as if something was off.

"Why didn't he just take it from me, why did he want me to activate it" he asked his friends, who all suspected that it was to tarnish his name even more than what it is. Frankie felt it was a possibility, but still wasn't sure.

Now we jump to the present time with Frankie and everyone else sitting at Palm Woods Park, relaxing a bit

"CATCH" Carlos shouted to Frankie as he threw a Frisbee at him. Frankie jumped and caught it with his hand.

"Alright, KENDALL TO YOU" he yelled as he threw it to his 'brother', who caught it with no effort.

"GOT IT" he yelled as the boys sat to take a breather, it was days like this Frankie treasured the most as it made him feel like he wasn't hated by the human race, or the fact that he needs to stop a mad man from world domination. It was just him and the people he loved, the one thing he cared for in the world.

"Frankie" Jo called "Can you come here please" she asked with a wave. Frankie jogged over to his girlfriend, where she jumped him and started to make out with him on the grass. Frankie was surprised, but if he got to kiss Jo, who cared how it happened.

After 10 minutes of passionate kissing (Wow), the couple finally stood up and tried to get the dirt off of their clothes. Frankie grinned at Jo "You know if you wanted to make out, you just had to ask" he told her and she grinned back

"That's no fun though" she explained as she looped her arm through his and they proceeded to walk to the bench where everyone else was sitting.

Kendall smirked at them "Have fun you 2" he asked and they blushed. He laughed and waved his hand "I was just joking" he said as he took a bite from his ham and cheese sandwich.

Frankie grabbed one for him and Jo and handed it to her as they ate in a comfortable silence. His phone rang and set the sandwich down as his arm was still looped with Jo's and answered it.

"Hello" he asked as a familiar evil laugh filled the park

"My My, how long has it been Frankie" Kessler asked as Frankie took his arm from Jo and stood up.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch" he asked through gritted teeth, it's because of this asshole that Jaden was dead. Even if they weren't close, Frankie still missed the man as he too wanted to stop Kessler and gave his life so L.A wouldn't be destroyed.

Kessler chuckled "Soon Frankie, soon we will see one another again".

"NOT SOON, NOW YOU ASSHOLE" Frankie all but yelled with fury, Kessler was pushing his buttons and Frankie just needed one more pushed to go on a rampage.

"You know that 'info' I said you would want about 3 months ago, well I decided to let you have a chance to get it. Head for the abandoned hotel on 55th street, I'm sure you'll be 'shocked" and with another laugh, hung up.

Frankie growled and turned to his family and friends, his family understood what was going on but his friends were hopelessly confused.

"What's going on Frankie" Jo asked with a concerned look in her eyes, she remembered how Frankie said that a guy named Kessler wanted him dead and now Frankie was about to go walk into a trap.

"I gotta go Jo, I promise I'll be back soon" before she could respond, he gave her a kiss and flew off to 55th street.

Camille was shocked so everyone decided to fill her in.

55th street:

Frankie landed on the ground with a slam, leaving a crater where he stood

"Alright Kessler, what's so big and important here" he asked as he kicked the door opened and created a sword of Lightning he called the Sword of Light and slashed the guards head off. "I don't have time for this" he mumbled as he started his long climb up the 20 floor building.

He walked up to the 3rd floor with no intrusions and saw a huge guy with a couple of wires on his body holding a shotgun. Before he could attack, the guy disappeared and Frankie was confused

"What the…" he whispered as he was sent forward from a powerful force and turned his head to see the same guy from before, but he vanished again. Frankie closed his eyes and used Radar Pulse and sensed the guy coming from behind him, so he impaled the sword into the guy's skull and pulled it out, leaving a pool of blood on the floor.

"Don't fuck with me" he whispered as he kept walking when he heard some slithering coming from behind him. Recognizing this from his raid for the Ray Sphere, he just tossed a Shock Grenade over his shoulder and destroyed the huge snakes. He sighed and kept walking up the stairs until he came across the 7th floor, which had some of the guys with the rocket launchers and the Snake henchmen with the green robes.

Knowing he needed an idea before he was spotted, he made a rope of Lightning with a sharpened edge and attached a Shock Grenade to it, which he called the Rope-a-Grenade. He threw it to the wall behind the henchmen and being the idiots they are, shot it and then

BOOM!

A hole was created from the blast on the wall and Frankie walked through it and saw a device of sorts that was shooting off electricity on a desk.

'Hmmm, it's mine now' he thought as he picked it up and it attached to his arm and Frankie felt the energy returning to him. 'Oh yeah' he thought to himself as he walked back out and headed up the stairs to the 13th floor.

Once up there he saw a look-a-like of Kessler walking with its head down. Deciding to test this new device of his, Frankie shot a Megawatt Hammer from the arm with the device and it appeared twice as big. Frankie's mouth was on the floor as it took the things head off and slammed it into the nearby wall, blowing another hole in it.

Deciding to test his luck again, he peeked in and saw nothing. Frowning to himself, he kept walking up the stairs all the way up to the 20th floor.

Up there was only one door, breathing in and out he made another Sword of Light and kicked the door down and saw Kessler holding a folder with one hand and drinking a soda with the other.

"Hmmm, 5 minutes ahead of schedule, nice" he said as he crushed the can and threw it away and set his sights on Frankie's arm. He laughed "So, you found one of my Restoration Devices huh. Anyway, why are you here" he asked with a smirk.

Frankie held his Sword high "You know why you asshole, GIVE ME THAT INFORMATION" he yelled as Kessler blinked and held up the folder

"Oh, you mean this. The info I was talking about was how to channel Lightning through your 'thing' to make it bigger to please your lady" (I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. HAHAHA).

Frankie blushed with anger and charged with the sword in hand. Kessler, not even glancing at him, grabbed the sword, drained it and kicked Frankie back to the door, where it proceeded to fall off.

Kessler walked and dropped the folder on top of his body and turned his back

"It was a joke Frankie, learn to relax and laugh once in a while. Anyway, take it and get out" he said as he walked back into the room.

Frankie grabbed the folder, shoved into his sweater and charged again

"FUCK YOU, GET BACK AND FIGHT" as he shot a Hammer at Kessler's head and once again without looking, swung his wrist to deflect it back to Frankie, who was hit and sent to the wall, where a dent was made.

"Leave before I really do kill you" Kessler pleaded with fake concern. Frankie just covered his right arm with electricity and ran to Kessler

"DIE, CHIDORI" he yelled as he tried to stab Kessler, who grabbed his wrist and snapped it, breaking it.

"AHHHHHHH" he yelled in pain.

Kessler sweat dropped "Really…Chidori. You actually tried to copy a move from Naruto. Smart but stupid at the same time" he said as he pulled Frankie up and kicked him back into the wall only this time, Frankie fell out and was freefalling until he slammed into the ground, creating another crater.

Frankie stood up and yelled with fury as he brought a Lightning Storm from the sky down on the building, blowing the building into pieces.

He smirked "Enjoy hell Kessler" he yelled.

"Maybe one day, but not now" Kessler whispered in his ear as he appeared behind him and grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground, breaking his nose.

Kessler sighed, grabbed his body, flashed to the Palm Woods, dropped his body and left.

Frankie groaned as he stood up "Run all you want I will find you" he whispered as he struggled to make it to the apartment and dropped in front of the door before it could open.

2J:

Kendall heard a thud outside and opened the door to find his brother lying on the ground with multiple bruises and a burnt mark on the chest. His wrist was broken as well as his nose and Frankie appeared to be coughing up blood.

Kendall panicked as he grabbed him and hoisted him up and into the apartment and set him up on the couch. He ran to the room grabbed some batteries and gave it to him and after 10 minutes, all wounds were healed.

"Thanks" Frankie muttered as he pulled the folder out from his sweater.

Kendall nodded "You want everyone to come" he asked and Frankie nodded

"Yeah" he said as he started to read the folder's compartments.

Within 5 minutes, everyone was in 2J watching as Frankie read the folder

"There's nothing that important in here, the only thing that this says is that the device was meant to blow up the world, Kessler must've taken it and tried to blow the world" he mumbled as he flipped through another page.

Carlos faced Frankie "Why don't you go fight Kessler and kill him" he asked.

Frankie glared at the folder "I tried, got my ass kicked" he explained with a shrug.

Jo gasped "WHAT" she yelled and glared at Frankie "You promised me you wouldn't fight him".

Frankie ignored her and kept on reading and glared "Here we go, the bastards who made the Ray Sphere" he growled and everyone paid attention, expect Jo because she had a good idea.

"Steven and Linda…Wilson" Frankie whispered the last part and kept reading "Had a son born on February 26th, no no no, named Frankie Wilson" he cried and collapsed on the floor. "NOOOOO" he yelled as he cried and cried his eyes out.

"My…parents made the device that cursed my life and blew up New York" he managed to sob out through his tears.

Jo gave him a sad look "I'm sorry you had to find out this way honey, I didn't want to be the one to tell you" she said as she made a move to hug him.

Frankie's tears stopped "Wait…WHAT" he yelled to her.

Jo cowered a bit "I already knew who your parents were Frank, I knew for 3 months now, I couldn't break your heart by telling you" she tried to explain, but Frankie wouldn't hear it

"YOU KNEW FOR 3 MONTHS AND DIDN'T TELL ME, EVEN IF I WOULD'VE BEEN SAD, YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE COULD'VE HELPED ME. BUT I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM A GUY WHO WANTS TO KILL ME, INSTEAD OF THE GIRL I LOVED" he yelled.

Jo thought she heard wrong "Wait…loved" she asked on the verge of the tears.

Frankie pushed open the windows "Yep, LOVED, it's over for us Jo Taylor. Jankie is officially dead" he said as he flew to god knows where.

Jo collapsed on the floor crying "NO, I should've told him, but now he hates me and doesn't love me anymore" she cried.

Kendall glared at where Frankie was 'DAMN IT FRANKIE' he yelled in his head. "Come on Jo, I'll take you home".

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME, I WANT FRANKIE" she yelled, sounding like a 5 year old.

Kendall sighed and put her over his shoulder "Let's go" he said.

Jo started to pound on his back "PUT ME DOWN KNIGHT" she yelled as she continued to hit him.

Kendall brought her to her apartment where her father opened the door "Kendall" he asked, confused at what was going on.

He gave the older man a sad glance "Frankie broke up with Jo" he explained as he set her down.

Jack was surprised "Huh, why" he asked.

"Jo knew who Frankie's parents were for 3 months but didn't tell him. Don't worry, he isn't angry for long. I say in a week they'll be back together" he said with a smile.

Jack hugged his daughter "He better" he growled

"He will" Kendall said as he walked away 'Damn Frankie, you overreacted' he thought as a million thoughts filled his head.

Jo was still crying "I'm so stupid" she berated herself

Jack hugged his daughter "No your not honey, you heard Kendall. Within a week, Frankie will be your boyfriend again" he said.

"I want him now" she cried in her father's arms until she fell asleep

"I know honey" he whispered as he picked his daughter up and carried her to her bed.

End of Chapter 19 of Big Time Destiny

Frankie broke up with Jo. (ASSHOLE) But in all honesty, he had an O.K reason too.

Jo didn't tell him the one thing he wanted to know and he overreacted.

Jankie is over (for now) and a certain someone comes back next time.

What did you think of the mini-fight with Frankie and Kessler?

Next Time: Fire and Electricity- Frankie vs. Danny


	20. Fire and Electricity: Frankie vs Danny

Disclaimer: Own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything else.

Remaining Chapters: 10

Chapter 20: Fire and Electricity- Frankie vs. Danny

Unfortunately, Kendall was wrong about Frankie. It's been 2 weeks since Frankie's break up with Jo and he hasn't even tried to talk to her. He must be really mad about her keeping the identity of his parents from him. His family all tried to get him to talk to her, but he would flash away every time the 2 of them were in the same room. Frankie was extremely independent and isolated these past 2 weeks, but then again after 17 years of wanting to know who your parents are and not getting the answer you expected would do that to someone.

Jo the past 2 weeks, was sad and heartbroken, she didn't talk to anyone about anything and hardly ate anymore. She would stay in her apartment unless it was for work. Camille tried to talk to her and see her but Jo would tell her to leave her alone and go away. This concerned her parents and everyone else; she must really love Frankie to be as sad as she is now.

Currently, the guys had got a #1 record and were given permission to use Griffin's beach house to celebrate their success. Frankie wasn't exactly thrilled because he knew the guys would invite Jo and try and get the 2 of them together again and he didn't want that. They rented a bus for their transportation and were now doing roll call

"Camille" Kendall called

"Here" she called back.

"Jo" he called again

"Here" she muttered in an emotionless tone. Normally, Frankie would've been pained to see her like that, but now he really didn't care.

'She deserves this, she lied to me, she kept the identities of the people who made me from me…even if they made the device that destroyed New York and cursed my life' he thought with hate.

Kendall noticed Frankie's look of hate and reached into his bag for a bottle of water and poured it on Frankie's head, shocking him and surprising everyone around them.

"WHAT THE HELL KENDALL" Frankie yelled to Kendall, who glared at him

"Don't get angry Frankie, last thing we need is HIM coming out" he whispered to him so no one else could hear.

Frankie glared at him before calming down, Kendall was right, Dark Frankie was the last thing he needed right now.

Kendall finished roll call before they all packed into the bus, Frankie staying outside as busses tend to blow when he sat in them.

Jennifer Knight and Katie ran out the front of the hotel, sunscreen in Jen's hand.

"KENDALL" she yelled as said boy told Budda Bob, who was driving, to step on it. She glared as the bus took off at break neck speeds and turned to Frankie "Tell them that I'm coming after them and they can't hide from me" she told Frankie who gave a thumbs up before flying off after the bus.

Katie looked to her mom with hopeful eyes "We're going to the beach" she asked.

Jennifer gave her daughter and smirk "Oh yeah" she said as the mother and daughter pair left for Griffin's beach house, but little did any of them know that today, at that beach house, Frankie would be in a fight for his life.

Beach House:

Frankie landed in front of the beach house after the bus had parked after going 20 MPH over the speed limit. He looked on with amusement as everyone stepped out looking like their about to puke. His amusement faded when Jo stepped out and they locked eyes. He actually wanted to go up to her right then and there, kiss her and forgive her but he was still angry.

"Hey" she greeted before moving along, surprising Frankie, he thought she would try to talk about the incident from 2 weeks ago, but apparently he was wrong.

Frankie headed down to the sand to meditate and to think about what to do next against Kessler. Just before he could, he was tackled from behind and embraced by someone. He assumed it was Jo and turned and started to glare when he noticed it wasn't Jo, but some other girl he didn't recognize.

"Hey" he greeted awkwardly as the girl embraced him harder

"OMG, YOUR FRANKIE FROM BIG TIME RUSH" she all but shouted out for the world to hear.

Frankie blinked in confusion before realizing that this girl was a fan of his "Yeah I am and you are…" he asked.

The girl grinned "My name is Sandy and I am just so in love with you" she yelled as she started to kiss him.

Frankie was caught off guard at this and didn't know what to do. Just then Sandy was pulled off of him by…I think you can guess this.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU BITCH" Jo shouted with her fist raised, ready to beat Sandy for touching Frankie.

Sandy glared at her "Oh and who are you" she growled to Jo.

Jo glared right back "I'm Jo and I'm his GIRLFRIEND" she yelled with emphasis on that last word.

Frankie raised an eyebrow "You mean ex-girlfriend" he corrected. It pained him a little to call her his ex-girlfriend but he didn't want to date her anymore.

Sandy grinned "Oh, so you're a crazy ex who still has feelings for Frankie" she asked Jo, who was REALLY angry

"I'm NOT crazy and Frankie and I love each other very much, he's just a little upset at me for keeping a secret from him, but I want him to know that I am so sorry and I love him more than life itself and if he gives me another chance, I will NEVER EVER hurt him again" she told Sandy with tears running down her face.

Frankie was shocked, Jo really never meant to hurt him, she just wanted too not see him hurt and upset and she thought the identity of his parents would hurt him beyond belief and she didn't want to be the one to tell him and destroy his heart. The sad part was…she was right about his parents.

"Jo" Frankie called and she turned her head

"I know Frankie, shut up and leave you alone right. I'm sorry for bothering you and your friend, I'll leave now" she said as she turned to walk away.

Sandy was grinning while Frankie grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her back, causing Sandy to frown.

"Please don't leave" Frankie whispered as he hugged her close, never wanting to let go.

Jo was crying "I love you Frankie, I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Frankie kissed the top of her head "No Jo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you" he told her as Sandy glared at them

"NOOOOO" she yelled "DON'T LET HER BACK IN FRANKIE, SHE'LL JUST HURT YOU AGAIN" she yelled in an attempt to get the 2 of them separated.

Frankie ignored her as he looked up to the sky and saw something "Does the sun look like it's…coming…CLOSER. FUCK, RUN" he yelled as he grabbed Jo and Sandy and jumped away as the 'sun' slammed into where Frankie was standing, leaving a giant crater.

Frankie set the girls down as he looked to on top of the beach house and saw a figure standing there. He couldn't quite make out the face but he saw a red t-shirt with a giant white K on the front. He saw dark black jeans and black and white sneakers, with a flame on the side of the pants and sneakers.

The figure jumped down to in front of Frankie with its head bent down. It picked its head up and Frankie saw the smirk of one of his enemies.

"D…D…DANNY" he yelled in disbelief as Jo's eyes widened. Standing there in front of Frankie was Danny Andersen; he kind of looked the same as 3 months ago, only he was a little paler than before and had a scar on the right side of his face.

Danny chuckled "Hello Frankie and my lovely Jo, it's been far too long" he said as gave Frankie a sick grin "And now…" he said as he slammed his fist into Frankie's gut at such fast speeds, causing him to cough up blood and was sent flying into the water.

Jo looked on in shock and surprise "Danny, what are you doing" she yelled as her old friend looked to her with the same grin

"Don't worry Jo, after I kill Frankie, I will make you the happiest girl on the planet" he told her as Frankie crawled out of the water.

He glared at Danny as he stood up "What's the matter with you" he asked as Danny breathed in and breathed out a ball of fire and shot it to Frankie, who jumped out of the way.

The fireball split into 10 mini ones as they were redirected to Frankie, who used a Shockwave to destroy the mini fireballs.

"JO, SANDY RUN" he yelled as he landed on the sand, glaring at Danny. Jo and Sandy took off running to the beach house, leaving the 2 conduits alone on the beach.

"Is this the best Frankie Wilson is capable of" Danny asked a little disappointed. Frankie smirked

"I'm just getting started" he said as he ran to Danny and aimed a punch to his face. Danny grabbed it and aimed a kick to Frankie's head. Frankie ducked as he pushed Danny away, the 2 conduits skidding back to a halt.

Frankie tossed a couple of Grenades at Danny, hoping to paralyze him, but the pyro conduit created a wall of fire around him, destroying the grenades.

"Fire Missiles" Danny yelled as he shot 3 missiles made of fire out of his hands and sent 2 to Frankie and another to the beach house. Frankie used Lightning Hook to grab the 3rd missile and threw it to the other 2, where all 3 exploded in a wall of flames.

"Lightning Bolts" Frankie yelled as he shot an onslaught of bolts to Danny, who ran to the left to avoid them and shot a stream of flames at Frankie, who got burned on the arm.

"Arghhh" he muttered with pain as Danny looked on in satisfaction

"Does that hurt Frankie, well now feel MORE PAIN" he yelled as he ran and kicked Frankie in the leg, forcing Frankie to fall on his knees. When he did, Danny kicked him in the face with flames attached to his heel and Frankie was sent flying back into a wall of rocks.

"TAKE THIS" Danny shouted as he covered his hand in flames and ran to Frankie. Frankie stood up and covered his hand in electricity

"CHIDORI" he yelled as he ran to Danny, the both of them pushed their hands forward and slammed the ball of flames and the ball of electricity, creating a dome of energy.

Beach house:

Jo and Sandy ran to the house and stopped to catch their breath. Jo was looking around for Kendall

"KENDALL" Jo yelled to him as she spotted him, he turned his head to her and saw she was scared.

"What's wrong Jo" he asked as she started to cry and point to the beach

"Frankie…Danny…Fire…Fight" she sobbed out as Kendall grabbed the boys and ran to the beach.

Frankie vs. Danny:

The 2 were sent flying back from the force of the energy. Frankie used Static Thrusters to fly up, while Danny grew some sort of wings and flew up also.

"Let's stop the warm up and start the real fight" Danny said and Frankie nodded

"Yeah, I agree" he said as he flew to Danny and slammed his arm into his, creating a gust of wind from the force.

Danny made a whip of flames and attached it to Frankie's foot, and threw the electric boy down into the water. Frankie broke free in time to save himself from falling into the water and flew back up to Danny.

Frankie made 5 clones and used 2 to help him prepare a move while the other 3 went after Danny. Danny was slightly confused as to what was going on, but made a sword of flames and slashed the 3 clones away in one swoop. He looked to see Frankie holding a shuriken of some sorts with Lightning sparking out.

"This is my version of Wind Style: Rasen-shuriken. Lightning Style: Rasen-shuriken" Frankie yelled as he flew over to Danny and slammed the shuriken into his stomach.

Danny howled with pain as he was sent flying into the sand and a dome of electricity was made from where Danny was.

Frankie landed on the sand, panting from exhaustion and smirked "Unlike Naruto, the Shuriken doesn't have any side effects when I use it" he said as he started to walk away.

He turned his head when something was crawling out of the crater "No…way" he whispered as Danny crawled out. His shirt was ripped off as was the bottom left of his pants and he didn't look happy.

"You bastard, TAKE THIS FIRE BARRAGE" he yelled as he shot a barrage of fireballs at Frankie, who was still exhausted from the Lightning Shuriken. Frankie tried to block the fireballs with his arms, but just ended up getting burned. Danny dashed forward and slammed his fist into Frankie's stomach, grabbed his head with his other hand and threw the boy across the sand.

He started to rotate his hands at fast speeds and aimed his mouth to Frankie "DRAGON FLAME" he yelled as he shot out a 50 foot dragon made of fire to Frankie, who started to spin at fast speeds and made a protective dome of electricity. The dragon clashed with the dome and the collision of powers sent Frankie further back, to the point where he was on the opposite side of the beach.

Frankie tossed a rope of Lightning to Danny, who moved his head to the side to avoid the knife Frankie placed on the end, but was hit with a sphere of energy on the back.

"RASENGAN" Frankie yelled as he flashed to Danny, who was sent back to where Frankie was before.

He stood and glared "What's with you copying Naruto" he asked.

Frankie grinned "I'm a fan of the series and the jutsus are powerful, so I decided to try and copy them so I can use them in my fights and I must say, it's working out great" he answered as Danny smirked.

"You want a jutsu, then eat this AMATERASU" he yelled as this time a stream of black flames shot out from Danny's hands and was heading to Frankie.

Thinking fast, Frankie used a Lightning Beam to shoot himself into the air as the flames raced past to where he was before.

He didn't have time to celebrate as Danny appeared behind him and roundhouse kicked him back down to the sand, where ANOTHER crater was made.

At this time, the beach had craters everywhere and Frankie and Danny were worse for wear as they looked ready to fall over any second.

"I'm not going to lose here" Danny said as he tried to throw a barrage of punches at Frankie, who countered all of the punches with his own and slammed his heel into Danny's stomach and used another Rasengan to hit him in the head.

Danny used a shield of flames to cover his face as the Rasengan made impact and the 2 were sent back, AGAIN.

Frankie stood up and held a Megawatt Hammer in his hand "Just surrender Danny, I have more experience with my powers then you do with yours, you can't win" Frankie tried to negotiate with Danny, who stood and glared

"No, Kessler promised me that if I killed you, Jo would be mine and I WANT HER" he yelled as he shot another fireball at Frankie, who tossed the Megawatt Hammer to the fireball, where the impact made a huge gust of wind.

Danny fell on one knee while Frankie was still standing "Where…is…Kessler" he demanded to know.

Danny glared at him as he noticed Kendall running down. He smirked as he made a ball of flames "If I can't kill you, I'll kill your brother" he yelled as he ran to Kendall.

Frankie stared wide eyed and couldn't do anything but watch as his brother was hit with the ball of fire and fell down on his face.

"KENDALL" everyone yelled as Frankie looked on, completely helpless.

'No…No…NOOOOO' he yelled in his head as his dark side came back

'**Let me take over, your about depleted of your energy and I know you want this bastard to pay**' he told his good half.

Frankie would've normally objected, but he was REALLY angry now 'Promise me to not hurt the guys and Jo' he asked his other half.

He nodded '**At least, I'll save them for last**' he told him and Frankie grabbed his hand

'That's good enough for me' he said as he was enveloped by an aura of black energy.

Danny looked behind to see Frankie surrounded with a black aura and he had an evil like smirk on his face.

"**SAY HELLO TO DARK FRANKIE**" he yelled with delight as the guys looked on in shock.

"NO, FRANKIE" they yelled as they saw the evilness of Dark Frankie again after many years.

Logan looked to Carlos and James "Get Kendall and get him back into the house, I'm sure there has to be a first aid kit or something up there, Kendall doesn't have much time" he told his friends.

Carlos looked skeptical "What about Frankie" he asked

"He needs to wait, if we don't hurry Kendall will die" he answered as the 3 ran back to the beach house 'Why now' they all thought in unison.

Danny looked on in surprise at Frankie's new appearance 'DAMN, he seems to be stronger than before' he thought.

A figure that looked like a darker form of Danny (if that's possible) came forward '**Let me fight him, you will die if you keep fighting**' Dark Danny said.

The other Danny sighed 'Whatever' he said as he was enveloped in a red aura.

Danny's wings from before came back, only this time they were set on fire and he grew paler than before and grew fangs.

"**I'M DARK DANNY**" he yelled out to Dark Frankie, who smirked in response.

"**Well then, let's fight**" he said and Dark Danny smirked back

"**LET'S GO**" he yelled as they ran forward and Round 2 of Frankie vs. Danny began.

End of Chapter 20 of Big Time Destiny

Frankie sort of made up with Jo, but not fully. They aren't together again (yet).

Frankie has begun his fight with Danny and now their Darker Forms have begun to fight.

I gave Frankie some of Naruto's moves and Danny some of Sasuke's moves because that's who I based their characters off of (Only Frankie isn't exactly like Naruto, while Danny isn't exactly like Sasuke). Also, I love the Naruto jutsus and wanted to put them in as I ran out of ideas to give them moves to use. I think it worked out alright though, so whatever.

Kendall is now on the brink of death.

Next Time: Forbidden Power and Anger- Dark Frankie vs. Dark Danny


	21. Forbidden Power and Anger:

Disclaimer: Own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything else.

Remaining Chapters: 9

Chapter 21: Forbidden Power and Anger- Dark Frankie vs. Dark Danny

Logan and the guys were rushing up the stairs to get Kendall back to the house to heal his injuries. They heard an explosion and turned to see Frankie and Danny tossing out Fire and Lightning like if it was garbage. They made it to the house and pushed the door open with force

"MOVE" Logan yelled in an attempt to get everyone out of their way. They set Kendall on the couch just as Katie and Jennifer Knight came running in

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON" she yelled as she took in the sight of Kendall's chest. The burnt mark was all over his chest and it looked like it was spreading.

James looked to her "Danny came back and tried to kill Frankie, but Kendall got caught in the crossfire" he explained as Carlos and Logan started to rub some ointment on Kendall's burnt mark.

Jennifer looked to her son "Where's Frankie" she whispered.

James closed his eyes "Dark Frankie took over and is now trying to kill Danny" causing her to gasp.

"No" she whispered, James nodded grimly and it looked like he was holding in tears.

Jo, who had been listening, raised an eyebrow "Dark Frankie" she asked and once that left her mouth, the guys' eyes widened

"JO" they yelled in shock and surprise that she was there.

She folded her arms "Yeah, now who or what is Dark Frankie" she asked.

Realizing they were in deep shit, James sighed and motioned her and everyone to sit as this was going to take a while

"It starts with something that happened 7 years ago…" he started.

Dark Frankie vs. Dark Danny:

Frankie was gathering Lightning into his right hand and charged at Danny, only to vanish in a black aura and reappeared behind him, holding his hand high

"**DI**E" he yelled as he slammed the lightning into Danny's chest, just for him to turn to smoke. "**A clone huh, clever**" he whispered as Danny emerged from the sand, grin plastered on his face.

"**That's it, a pathetic lightning strike, that's not gonna be enough to stop me**" he said as he folded his hands "**FIRE MISSILES**" he yelled as 5 black fire missiles were sent to Frankie, who grinned as he swiped his hand and shot out 5 Lightning Needles to the missiles and impaled them into the sand behind Danny, where it proceeded to explode and make a giant crater (This is no longer a beach, this is now Crater Canyon).

"**Clever**" he said as he flew to Frankie, who sprouted a black tail of sorts, grabbed Danny and threw him to the cliff in front of the beach house.

"**Lightning Storm**" he yelled as a black lightning strike came from the sky and slammed into Danny, making a wind storm that made the waves from the beach come up and make a mini tsunami.

"**HAHAHAHAHA**" he yelled as he raised his head to the sky with his arms down and laughed like a maniac.

Danny stood up, not so happy "**NAPALM GRENADE**" he yelled as he tossed a couple of fire/oil grenades at Frankie who countered with his Shock Grenades, now black.

"**YOUR HATE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE**" he yelled as he flew to Danny and sprouted fangs and claws now as he slashed Danny in the chest, making a nasty cut.

Danny smirked as he started to yell and an aura of fire started to surround him as he slammed his hands together "**FIRE TSUNAMI**" he yelled as he made a tsunami of fire and sent it to Frankie, who didn't move.

"**This is my most powerful move and now DIE**" he yelled as Frankie was enveloped by the fire.

"FRANKIE" Jo yelled as she came on the scene.

While all this was going on:

"…and Frankie pushed him back and now this is the 1st time we seen him in 7 years" James finished explaining the story of the birth of Dark Frankie and everyone was shocked, especially Jo.

'Why didn't he tell me, why didn't he let me know he has a demon version of himself inside him' she thought to herself as the Lightning Storm made impact with the land in front of the beach house, making the wind storm and tsunami.

"What the hell" she asked as Kendall woke up from the fire ball hit, now stable…for now.

"Frankie" he whispered as he tried to stand up, only to grab his chest in pain and sat down.

"The doctor will be here soon Kendall, don't die before he comes" Logan told his friend as he saw the fire tsunami head for Frankie.

"I need to help him" Jo said as she tried to rush to the fight, but was held back by James

"No Jo, if you go now, you will get hurt or die and that will not help Frankie…if he gains control back" he tried to assure her as she glared and struggled to break free

"I need to help him James, I love him and I need to help him gain control back" she yelled as she punched James in the gut, making him let her go and she took off running.

"JO NO" Carlos yelled as she ran outside and saw Frankie standing there, not moving.

"FRANKIE" she yelled as she skidded to a halt and Frankie was enveloped by the fire.

"DANNY YOU BASTARD" she yelled as Danny looked to her, the sick grin back

"**Oh hello Jo, now that he's gone I can claim my prize**" he said as he flew in front of her, his demon form still active

'Oh Danny' she thought as she took in his new appearance and Danny ran his hand down her hair

"**Still so beautiful**" he whispered as Jo stood there, paralyzed "**Now, let's make up for lost time**" he whispered as he moved to kiss her…only to kiss the end of a Rasengan courtesy of Frankie.

"**She does not belong to you**" Frankie said as he looked a little normal, but not fully.

Jo stood in shock as she took in the appearance of Dark Frankie 'This is him, this is Dark Frankie' she thought to herself and embraced Frankie

"Your okay" she whispered as she hugged him with all her might.

Frankie gave her an emotionless look "**Let go, I still need to fight and you'll only get in the way**" he said as he pushed her off.

Jo glared at him "Give Frankie his body back" she growled out slowly as he laughed

"**Sorry babe, but he gave it to me willingly and I plan to stay in control forever**" he said as he started to walk, only to have his arm grabbed by Jo

"Once this is over, you better give him his body because if you don't, I swear I will make you give it to him" she said as Frankie noticed the seriousness of her voice

"**HAHAHAHA, nice attempt to be tough I'll give you that, but this is my body now**" he said and took off, ready for Round 3.

Jo stayed outside to watch the fight, wanting to see who lives and who dies "Please be safe…both of you" she whispered as the guys came out and decided to watch with her.

Dark Frankie vs. Dark Danny: (Again)

Frankie flew back to Danny with his grin still plastered on his face "**Time to settle this**" he said as he started to form a darker form of his Chidori "**DARK CHIDORI**" he yelled as he tried to impale Danny, who grabbed his wrist and held the hand back.

Danny was struggling to hold the hand back as Frankie tried harder to stab him '**This kid is something else**' he thought as he shot a mini fireball from his free hand and shot Frankie's eye, burning it.

"**ARGHHH**" Frankie yelled as he grabbed his eye and did a one eye glare at Danny "**YOU…BASTARD**" he growled as Danny got some distance

"**Our good halves are out of energy and the use of our powerful moves left us drained as well**" he started as Frankie started at him "**Let's end this with one more attack, what do you say…Naruto**" he said with a smirk and Frankie smirked back

"**Yes…Sasuke**" he said as he started to form a Dark Rasengan as Danny made a Fire Chidori and they crouched down and got ready to leap.

Jo was watching with tears running down her face "Their gonna kill each other" she told the guys, who were staring in shock

"This is bad, this is very bad" Logan said as he tried to think of a way to stop the attack.

Jo closed her eyes 'I need to save them, for my friend and my love' she thought as she opened her eyes with a look of determination in her eyes and ran to Frankie and Danny.

"DAMN IT JO" James yelled as him, Logan and Carlos ran after her.

"**LET'S END THIS**" Danny yelled to Frankie as the 2 continued to charge "**THIS BATTLE, AND OUR SUFFERING AT THE HANDS OF LIFE**" he yelled again as the 2 jumped in the air, Frankie on Static Thrusters and Danny on his Firebird Wings.

"**FRANKIEEEEE**"

"**DANNYYYYY**" the 2 yelled respectively as they pushed their hands forward, ready to kill the other boy

"FRANKIE, DANNY, STOP PLEASE. DON'T DO THIS, DON'T HURT EACH OTHER ANYMORE. DANNY, I STILL LOVE YOU AS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND FRANKIE, I STILL LOVE YOU AS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. STOP HURTING EACH OTHER, PLEASE" Jo yelled as she ran to them.

Danny and Frankie glanced to her with their attacks still going '**Jo**' they thought in unison as the attacks clashed, making a black and red dome of energy, enveloping the 2 boys.

"FRANKIE, DANNY" Jo yelled as the boys were enveloped.

Dome:

Frankie and Danny were staring at each other "She doesn't want the 2 of us to fight" Frankie told Danny, who nodded in agreement

"Yeah, but I want her, I love her, I always did" he said as Frankie's eyes widened in realization

"That's what this was about, you wanted to be with her. That's why you tried to kill me, that's why you went to Kessler, you wanted to be her boyfriend" he said as Danny nodded.

"Yeah, but now she probably hates me for trying to kill you" he mumbled, Frankie shot the boy a smile

"You heard her, she still sees you as one of her best friends, don't think she doesn't care about you, she isn't like that" he said as he came to a realization "I'm an idiot, I dumped her and broke her heart because she wanted to try and not hurt me by telling me who my parents were. I can't believe I did that" he whispered as Danny gave him a smile

"As you said before, you heard her, she still loves you and I would grab her and never let her go again" he said as Frankie shot him a sad smile

"Our dark halves are in control though, so what do we do" he asked and Danny looked down

"I don't know" he said as the 2 stood there for a minute before Frankie got an idea

"Give me your hand" he said suddenly and Danny blinked

"Huh" he asked as Frankie sighed

"I'm gonna suck your darkness away and into mine" he said.

Danny gasped "You can't be serious, that'll just make your dark half stronger and how can you do that" he asked as Frankie smiled sadly

"I've been working on a move to get rid of my darkness forever for 7 years now, but I can see you need it more then me" he said as he grabbed his hand and started to concentrate on Danny's mind

"WAIT FRANKIE DON'T DO IT" he said, but Frankie was already performing the move

"SEALING DARKNESS" he yelled as he started to pull Danny's darkness out of his mind and pull it into himself, where Dark Frankie and Dark Danny started to mix, but during the confusion, Frankie got control back and the 2 got out of the dome.

Outside:

Frankie and Danny were sent back by the explosion of the blast, James catching Frankie and Carlos catching Danny.

"Frankie, you shouldn't have done it" Danny said as Carlos set him down.

Frankie just smiled as James set him down "As I said, your darkness was clouding you, mine might be stronger but you didn't have control over yours, I do have control over mine. Sure I might need 7 more years to do that move again as it took A LOT of energy, but it was worth it" he explained as Danny stared at him in amazement.

"I'm sorry, for everything" he said as Frankie waved his hand in a dismissing matter

"Forget about it, it's fine trust me" he said as he looked to Jo "Can I talk to you, in private" he asked as she nodded and he led her a little further down the beach.

"What do you want to talk abo… mphhhh" she started to say but was cut off by Frankie's lips connecting with her own.

After a minute or 2 of kissing, Frankie pulled her back "I'm really sorry for breaking up with you and breaking your heart Jo, I love you and want to know if you want to be my girlfriend again" he asked as Jo smiled and hugged him

"I wouldn't have it any other way Frankie, my electric conduit" she said as the newly reformed Jankie couple walked back, hand in hand to the beach house, which surprisingly didn't take any damage during the fight.

End of Chapter 21 of Big Time Destiny

Frankie and Jo are back together (YAY), for those of you who asked if she was going to get together with Kendall; sorry about that but this is FrankieXJo, although later on she and Kendall will have Jendall like moments.

Frankie saved Danny and has made a new friend and pushed his darkness away and took Danny's.

Next Time: The 3rd Piece of the Puzzle.


	22. The 3rd Piece to the Puzzle

Disclaimer: Own OC, not Big Time Rush or anything else

Remaining Chapters: 8

Chapter 22: The 3rd Piece of the Puzzle

It's been a week since the battle between Frankie and Danny at Griffin's beach house and things were now back to normal. Frankie and Jo are now stronger than ever in their relationship and now, he would NEVER let her go again. Kendall had made a full recovery after having his injuries healed by Danny, who used a healing technique Kessler showed him. Big Time Rush was getting more and more famous in the music world, while Jo was getting more famous as an actress.

Danny had talked with Jo and Camille about their friendship and now the 3 were really good friends again, much to his relief. Frankie was taking a break from Kessler, as he wanted to make up for his lost time with Jo and he wasn't really in the mood.

Speaking of why he isn't in the mood, he was currently thinking about the file he obtained 3 weeks ago

'My mom and dad are monsters, they wanted to destroy the world, but if their that man and woman from my vision then they didn't seem to want to blow the world, that was Kessler's idea or goal. Damn, my head hurts' he thought to himself as Jo walked into his room, carrying a plate of brownies

"Hey my electric conduit" she greeted as he smiled at her

"Hey my beautiful girlfriend, what's with the brownies" he asked as he stared at the plate of sweets.

She smiled "Just thought I could bake you something, you deserve it Frankie" she answered as she sat down with him "Try one" she told him as he picked it up and took a bite. He smiled

"Delicious" he said as he finished the brownie and took another one "Any other reason why you're here" he asked as he faced Jo, who dropped her smile

"Danny has got some info on Kessler" she said as Frankie looked to the ground

"Oh" he said as he she put the plate of brownies on his night stand.

"He said that Kessler has some notes on what his plans are for the future and was wondering if you wanted to go with him" she whispered that last part as Frankie looked in realization

"You don't want me to go, do you" he asked as she shook her head

"I don't want to lose you, I almost lost you when you fought Danny and your coma and I was prepared to…die to be with you" she cried as Frankie jumped up

"Jo, don't EVER think like that, if I do die, I don't want you to kill yourself to be with me. I'll wait for your time to come, but I don't want you to EVER think about harming yourself for anything" he cried too as his girlfriend told him she would die to be with him.

Jo threw her arms around him "I love you and I can't live without you" she told him as she cried against his chest.

The electric boy hugged her tight "I won't die. I'm gonna make you a promise, after I come back, the 2 of us will go out on a date and do whatever you want O.K" he told her to reassure her that he won't leave her, no matter what.

Jo kissed his cheek "O.K, be careful" she told him. Frankie smiled

"I always am" he said as he flashed to the lobby, calling Danny.

Jo went to Frankie's bed and sat down and pulled out a copy of their prom picture her mother took. She held it against her chest and started to cry

"Please come back" she whispered to herself as she hugged the picture tight.

30 minutes later with Frankie and Danny:

"Jo wasn't too thrilled about you coming was she" Danny asked as he used his Firebird Wings to fly next to Frankie, using Static Thrusters

"No, but I promised her that I will come back alive" he told Danny as they arrived at their destination: an abandoned apartment building.

Frankie sweat dropped "You think with all of the technology he has, he could come up with better hiding spots" he told Danny, who laughed in response.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway, Kessler has a journal that he regularly writes in; he even once told me that he has his plans for the future in there. If we can get it, who knows what we can find out" Danny explained as they landed in front of the building. "Now we need to be stealthy in order to get through this without Kessler finding out" he said as they walked into the building.

Frankie was walking with Danny for 5 minutes and they still didn't find anything. He blinked "You know what I noticed" he asked Danny as the fire boy looked to Frankie

"What"

"Every time I come to one of these places, it seems as if Kessler WANTS me to get what I'm coming for" he told Danny as they reached Kessler's office in this building.

"So, let's use that to our advantage, get the journal and get the hell out" he said as he opened the door to find…nothing.

Frankie blinked "Huh" he asked as Danny looked shocked

"That can't be…I know it has to be here" he said as the door slammed shut and appeared Kessler (BOOOOOO).

He laughed "Too easy" he said as Frankie and Danny took defensive stances

"KESSLER" they shouted in unison as Kessler pulled out the journal and gave a smirk

"I know you 2 came for this and Frankie, that was a sweet promise you made to Jo, too bad it won't come true" he said as he threw the journal to Danny, who caught it, and slammed his fist into Frankie's gut.

"Fireball" Danny said as he launched the ball of fire to Kessler, who launched a beam of lightning to the ball, making it disperse.

"Danny, I sense no evil in you, didn't that MAN from many years ago make your darkness appear" he said with a smirk and Danny gasped

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT" he yelled with fury as he helped Frankie up.

Kessler grinned "Because it was me" he revealed and turned to walk away "Have fun with that journal" he said as he flashed away.

Frankie glared "AGAIN, he could've killed me but he didn't, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM" he yelled as Danny shrugged and picked up the journal.

"Who cares, that bastard is the reason I gave up Jo and Camille, my only 2 friends. I'm gonna make him pay" he growled and Frankie shook his head

"No…he's mine" he too growled as they left and went back to the Palm Woods.

Palm Woods:

"Okay, after finding the Ray Sphere, getting the file on my parents and now this journal, I managed to figure something out" Frankie explained as he looked to his group of friends.

"What" Jo asked and Frankie looked to the love of his life

"He wanted to use me to accomplish something, what that something is, I don't know, he doesn't explain what that is. Now I know what I have to do" he said as he leaned against the wall.

"What is it" Kendall asked as Frankie glared at the wall

"Kill Kessler and save the world".

End of Chapter 22 of Big Time Destiny

Many more questions have been brought up.

Why isn't Kessler killing Frankie when he can?

What did Kessler want to accomplish with him?

What was in that journal?

Why isn't SuperNeos2 updating The Fox and The Dragon?

Answers:

1. Later

2. Later

3. Later

4. I already have Big Time Destiny almost finished and The Fox and The Dragon is going too take a LONG time too do. Don't panic, I will STILL update, even while I am doing this, is just that this is almost done, so I want to get it out of the way.

Next Time: Christmas


	23. Christmas Part 1

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR or anything else.

Remaining Chapters: 7

Chapter 23: Christmas part 1

Months had gone bye, things happened here and there and now we reach Monday, December 24th, Christmas Eve.

Frankie and friends are now decorating their apartment for the holiday

"You guys sure you don't want to go to Minnesota for Christmas" Frankie asked for the 10th time that day and for the 10th time, Kendall nodded

"Yes, you're hated there, but here you're actually loved and adored and more importantly Jo's here" he explained.

Frankie pouted "She's going to North Carolina for the holidays, she asked if I wanted to go but I told her I didn't want her family to hate her for dating me" he said with a groan at the end. Jo didn't care what her family thought but he did and even if he did go, he would've flashed away the second that plane took off.

Kendall sighed "Well there goes that" he said as James and Carlos finished up the lights in the living room

"Alright, what now" Carlos asked as Kendall looked up

"Well, everything looks O.K, all we need is the tree and the ornaments and then we're done" he said as Frankie headed for the door

"Yeah, have fun with that. Jo's leaving soon and I should go say bye, so later" he said as he left through the door, leaving the guys pouting in his direction

"He was supposed to get the tree" James muttered.

Frankie:

Frankie was walking to Jo's apartment when he noticed her rushing to him, looking happy

"Guess what" she asked and Frankie shrugged

"Ummm, you came to give me a goodbye kiss" he asked and she laughed

"No, because of the snow my flight got cancelled, I'm spending Christmas with you" she shouted with joy as she hugged him with all her might, causing him a little pain

"Okay Jo, I'm glad but I hear my spine cracking" he muttered as Jo hugged harder.

"So what, heal later, hug me now" she commanded as the 2 stood in the hall for a minute or 2 and Jo finally let go "Okay now that that's done, what do you want to do" she asked as Kendall came up running, looking pissed

"FRANKIE, IT WAS YOUR JOB TO GET THE TREE YOU JACKASS" he shouted as Frankie looked at him confused

"Huh, it was" he asked and Kendall nodded

"YEAH, YOU DO THIS EVERY YEAR, YOU CONVENIENTLY FORGET AND ONE OF US HAS TO DO IT, BUT NOT THIS TIME" he shouted as he grabbed Frankie and ran past Jo.

She looked confused "O…K" she said as she went back to her apartment to get some things and head up to 2J.

1 hour later:

After flashing the tree into the apartment and fixing it, the gang was ready to decorate.

"Let's just throw everything on to save time" Frankie suggested, but was quickly shot down

"No, that wouldn't be the Christmas spirit" Carlos said, making Frankie laugh

"I thought the Christmas spirit was to spread good will and joy to others, I never got that from the pricks back home" he growled as Logan sighed

"You're such a Scrooge" he told him making Frankie glare at him

"You live like I did as a kid and THEN tell me who's a Scrooge" he challenged and Logan shut up, knowing he was right.

"O.K Frankie, please be good, for me" Jo asked sweetly with puppy dog eyes, making Frankie smile

"I would do anything for you" he said as Jo hugged him and snuggled her head into his chest.

Carlos brought out the bag of ornaments "Let's do this" he shouted as he opened the bag and the next hour was nothing but laughs as they put on the ornaments, leaving the star

"Frankie, go ahead man" James smiled as he told his friend to put up the star.

Frankie smiled in return, picked up the star and hovered to the top and placed the star on carefully.

"It must be cool to have super powers" Camille said and Frankie shrugged

"Sometimes yes, but most of the time their a pain in the ass" he said and everyone laughed at his little rhyme.

"Okay, it's not that funny" he said and everyone calmed down.

Kendall clapped his hands "Alright, now what else is left" he asked and Jo looked to Frankie

"You bought presents" she asked.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Frankie's eyes widened and like a flash, were gone from the apartment.

Jo laughed"This will be amusing" she said as Camille agreed.

Store:

They rushed in and saw the store was crowded with last minute shoppers

"Damn it" Logan shouted as Kendall pulled out a shopping cart

"Swear later, shop NOW" he yelled as they ran to the carts and grabbed one each and took off to the aisles.

"MOVE" Frankie shouted as he cart surfed through the aisles, keeping it going with lightning attached to the wheels and was looking for anything he could get for ANYONE. Like he told Camille, having powers is sometimes good

"AHA" he yelled as he saw a textbook that had everything medical related. He hung off the side and grabbed it with his hand and came back up, tossing it into the cart.

"What's next" he asked himself as he saw the guys grabbing ANYTHING they could get their hands on.

He kept 'surfing' forward as he saw a box of corn dogs "Ah screw this" he said as he jumped out, flipped mid air, grabbed the box and landed back in the cart.

He grinned as he grabbed a box of hair care products, a hockey stick and other things that weren't worth describing.

He saw a beautiful necklace and right away reached to grab it, only for another man to grab it, making Frankie fall over.

"GIVE ME THAT FUCKING NECKLACE" he yelled as the guy grinned and ran

"Sorry monster, no way" he shouted as he ran away

"**You want a monster, I'll show you a monster**" he growled as he pushed his cart toward the guy, who jumped into another aisle away from the cart.

Frankie smirked as he pulled the rope he had attached to the bottom and redirected it to the guy, who got hit and landed inside the cart.

Frankie flashed in front "**Let's try this again…GIVE…ME…THE…NECKLACE**" he yelled and the guy glared at him

"You should've been faster"

"**I taken shit from people my whole life and I never once tried to get even with them, but I'm not in the mood today because of a lot of shit that happened to me this past year and I won't have any regrets killing you**" he growled out as he looked the guy dead in the eye, ready to strike at any moment

"You just proved what everyone says about you, everyone calls you a freak, a monster and with those words you told me, their right" he said with a smirk.

Frankie glared harder "**Can you honestly tell me that if you were alone your whole life, having everyone hate you and want you dead, that you would be O.K with it. No you can't because you don't know the hell I been through, the pain I endured, what I need to do later to help save YOUR'S and everyone else's ass from certain doom. I finally found people who care for me and I will give the love of my life that necklace whether or not I have to kill you for it**" he said as he dared the guy to say something against him, to his surprise the guy gave him the necklace and ran away.

"I thought so" Frankie said as his voice returned to normal and put the necklace into the cart and met up with the guys, who looked like shit.

"Where's Logan" Frankie asked as they paid for their stuff. They noticed a woman walking with a cart, with Logan inside

"Help me, please" he pleaded as Frankie and the others ran after him.

Palm Woods:

After saving Logan, the guys ran into Palm Woods holding bags and sweating, despite the freezing weather.

"How did she end up buying you" Kendall asked as Logan still looked a little freaked out from it

"I don't know" he said as Danny walked by, warm as an oven

"People are complaining about the weather, I don't feel a thing" he said with a smirk as he stood there in a T-shirt and SHORTS.

"Screw you and your fire" Frankie said as he sat on one of the chairs with the bags still in his hand.

Danny grinned and noticed the number of bags "Shit guys, all of you did last minute shopping" he asked and Frankie nodded

"Hey don't blame me, after everything that happened this year, Christmas gifts was the LAST thing on my mind" he told him and Danny nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys doing today" he asked and Kendall looked to the guys and back to him

"Well…me, James, Carlos and Logan all have an important announcement we want to make tonight and we want everyone to be there when we announce it" he said with a little fear in his voice and Frankie noticed it

'What's he scared about' he thought as he stood back up "We'll talk later, I want to get these bags upstairs" he told Danny as he and the boys rushed up the stairs, forgetting about the elevator and leaving Danny alone

'O.K, I'm diffidently coming up tonight' he thought as he walked to somewhere.

2J:

They pushed the door opened and threw the bags to Frankie's room and handed him wrapping paper and he made a clone

"Wrap up those presents" he commanded as the clone nodded and got right to work.

They collapsed on the couch "Last minute shopping sucks" Frankie complained as Jo and Camille walked back to the room

"It took you guys 2 hours to shop" Jo asked as she sat next to Frankie, who grumbled in response

"Worse 2 hours of my life…actually wasn't the worse time I ever had, but it diffidently wasn't pleasant" he told her as she laughed and kissed his cheek

"It's over now though" she assured him and he nodded

"I guess so" he said as he threw his jacket to the floor, took off his shoes and rested his head on Jo's lap, where she proceeded to stroke his hair "Did you know Danny is wearing shorts" he asked and Jo and Camille looked at him in surprise

"IS HE CRAZY" they shouted in unison and Frankie laughed

"Yeah, apparently having control over fire increases your body temperature by a lot" he said as they shrugged in agreement

"Yeah it makes sense" Camille said as Frankie's stomach growled, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Heh, I'm kinda hungry" he said and Jo pouted, sure he would get up and get some food, to her surprise he made no movement.

"Aren't you gonna eat" she asked confused, Frankie smiled at her

"And get up from this comfortable spot, nah I'm good. Besides, I went a month once without food, a couple of minutes or an hour won't hurt me" he told her with a smile. Jo smiled back at him

"I love you so much" she told him as she kissed his forehead.

He smiled back at her "And I love you Ms. Taylor" he told her and she giggled a little at how he said her last name.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before a ringing blasted through the room, it was Frankie's phone. Still lying on Jo's lap, he pulled it to his ear

"Hello" he asked and received…no answer. He blinked in confusion "Hello" he asked and THEN he heard the laugh of the devil

"Hi Frankie" Kessler said and if he wasn't on Jo's lap, Frankie would've jumped up in anger

"CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE DAY" he yelled in anger, causing everyone to jump at the sound of his voice

"No, I don't think I can" he said with a smirk and Frankie was fuming angry

"What do you want" he asked and he heard something behind him, but didn't bother to look

"Turn around and by the way, you're apartment looks nice" he said and his voice sounded like it was in 2 spots.

Frankie jumped up and standing by the swirly slide, was Kessler

"GET OUT" Frankie yelled pointing to the windows.

Kessler smirked and looked over at everyone else, as this was the 1st time they seen him and when Kessler's eyes landed on Jo, he seemed to get happy, sad and thrilled at the same time.

"So this is Jo Taylor huh, why is someone as pretty as you dating this piece of trash" he asked pointing to Frankie, who was sparking in anger.

Jo gasped and glared at him "SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FRANKIE. HE IS THE NICEST AND MOST CARING BOY ON THE PLANET. YOU MADE HIS LIFE HELL AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL HIM TRASH" she yelled to Kessler, who looked a little hurt but regained his emotion.

"Whatever, anyway I came to say Merry Christmas Frankie" he said with a smirk and turned his back "Oh yeah, and to tell you that my favorite part of the explosion was when you're mom and dad cried out for me to stop and when they tried to cover you're body with theirs. Their screams were music to my ears" he said with glee as Frankie flashed behind him and slammed his heel into Kessler's back.

"YOU ASSHOLE" he yelled as Kessler grabbed his neck and threw him out the window, where glass was falling and he landed by the pool in a small crater.

"FRANKIE" his friends yelled as Bitters came running out

"What's going on you demon" he yelled to Frankie as Kessler flashed by Frankie's body, surprising everyone.

"That would be me; oh Frankie here is my present to you. Everyone, I blew up New York, his parents had absolutely nothing to do with it. I framed them so that his life will be hell and no one would want to be near him, but it only worked for a while, oh well anyway, bye" he said as he flashed to God knows where.

Frankie stood up as everyone crowded around him, wanting to know what was going on. He laughed sleeplessly

"Haha, um yeah you see about that, BYE" he yelled as he ran away back to his apartment, leaving everyone confused.

He skidded to a halt as he ran through the door where he was embraced by Jo

"Are you O.K" she asked and he nodded

"Yeah, but now I know that he really did cause the explosion and that he killed my parents and everyone in New York. He is going to pay, but not now, it's Christmas" he told her as she pulled back.

"Don't scare me like that again" she told him and he nodded

"Yeah, O.K" he told her and he sat down on the couch.

Kendall looked to him "Oh yeah, Gustavo just called, he wants us to go the studio and record a song, NOW" he said and Frankie started to groan in 'pain'

"You know, I think that fall broke my back, you guys can tell him I'm not feeling well" he told them and they grabbed him and started to pull him off the couch.

"Nope, you're fine now get dressed and let's go" Kendall told him and Frankie pouted

"It's Christmas Eve" he said.

"Exactly, now let's go and get it over with" he said and Frankie reluctantly agreed, put his stuff on and flashed them to Rocque Records.

Jo sighed in relief "Good, I thought he would never leave" she said as she fumbled through her bag looking for something.

Camille looked at her confused "What are you doing" she asked and Jo pulled out a…mistletoe?

"Girl, you are clever" Camille praised and Jo grinned.

"Frankie, when you come back, your lips are mine" she said and hung it up over the door, where it opened and Danny came rushing in

"I thought I heard Kessler" he said as Jo looked with a blush on her face. Danny looked at her and Camille started to laugh and point up and Danny saw the mistletoe and blushed too.

"HAHAHA, BEST CHRISTMAS EVER" Camille said through her laughs as Danny and Jo shared a one second kiss.

"We don't tell Frankie about this" Jo said and Danny nodded

"Yeah, he beat me once, he could do it again" he said and Camille nodded too, still laughing.

"Anyway about Kessler, was he here" he asked and Camille stopped laughing and she and Jo nodded grimly

"Yeah, he admitted to killing Frankie's parents in front of everyone by the pool and he said Frankie's parents screams and them trying to protect him was his favorite part and music to his ears" Jo said and Danny "oh" in realization

"Oh, that's why there was that small crater by the edge of the pool" he said and Jo nodded, some tears in her eyes

"Why is everything so hard for him, why can't things be simple for him" she asked and Danny shrugged

"I don't know Jo, but he is tough, he will stop Kessler and nothing will happen to him" Danny assured her with a smile on his face as Frankie and the boys flashed back.

"Thank God we finished that" Frankie said as the guys laughed at him

"Calm down Frankie, we did it in one go, so be happy about that" Logan told him and he nodded and saw Jo grinning like a fool.

"Jo…you okay" he asked and she pointed up and Frankie saw the mistletoe and was attacked by Jo's lips.

Everyone stared wide eyed 'Damn' they all thought as Frankie and Jo were making out on the floor of the apartment.

"I love you Frankie" Jo said as she pulled her lips back and he was staring at her in shock

"OW, I think you hurt my back" he complained as he stood up from his spot on the floor, rubbing his back in pain.

Jo gasped "Oh my God, Frankie I'm so sorry" she apologized as he pouted at her

"It's fine, now I need a kiss to feel better" he said with a smirk and Jo giggled and kissed him again, softer this time.

Jo laid her head in his chest "What do we do now" she asked and everyone looked at each other before shrugging

"Don't know" Kendall said and their door was flew open and came in Jen and Katie, Jen looking furious

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHY EVERYONE IS QUESTIONING ABOUT FRANKIE AND KESSLER" she yelled at the top of her lungs and everyone chuckled nervously before Kendall walked forward to answer

"Well mom, Kessler just came and kind of threw Frankie out the window" he said as he pointed to the broken window and faced his mother again, who still looked pissed

"That bastard, what's his deal, coming on Christmas to hurt Frankie, what an ass" she growled and everyone nodded in agreement with her.

"I'm fine though mom" he assured her and she relaxed a little.

Kendall clapped his hands "Anyway, now that we're all here, me and the boys have something to say" he said as he, James, Carlos, Logan walked forward and all took deep breaths

"We're gay" they said in unison and silence echoed through the room…until

"WHHHHHAAAAATTTT" Frankie shouted in shock as they nodded

"Yeah, we always been and we thought we would be hated, so we decided to hide it and pretend to be straight" James explained and Frankie frowned

"Why didn't you guys tell me" he asked and they all laughed nervously.

"We kinda had a crush on you" Carlos said and Frankie's eyes widened out of his head and Jo grabbed him and looked to the boys as if to say 'MINE'.

Kendall laughed when he saw her face "It's fine Jo, we won't try to take him from you because, well Frankie's obviously not gay and we all have someone else in mind" he said as he looked to Logan, Logan to Kendall, Carlos to James and James to Carlos and then each pulled the other into a kiss.

Frankie, Jo, Danny, Camille, Katie and Jen all looked with surprised expressions on their face as the boys pulled back.

"Now that you know…do you think any less of us" Logan asked and Frankie smiled at him

"You must be stupid then, you guys were the 1st ones to ever accept me and you think I'll hate you because you're gay. No, you guys are my family, I don't care what you are, it's okay with me" he said as the guys looked at him in shock.

"Thank you Frankie" they said and he nodded in return.

"Whatever you are is fine with me Kendall" his mother explained and Katie nodded

"Totally" she said.

Jo, Camille and Danny all said they don't mind the fact they are gay and the boys all sighed in relief and they felt a lot better about themselves.

Frankie smiled "Tomorrow's Christmas, so let's sleep" he said and everyone agreed. Danny and Camille headed back to their apartments and Jo called her parents to let her know she is spending the night with him.

All ended well on Christmas Eve, except Kessler was watching from outside

'Enjoy this Frankie because in 3 days, our final showdown will commence' he thought as he flashed away.

End of Chapter 23 of Big Time Destiny

I BET NO ONE SAW KOGAN AND JARLOS COMING RIGHT?

NOW MAYBE PEOPLE WILL STOP ASKING ABOUT JO AND KENDALL (You want a Jendall story from me, check out my "Can Never Stop Loving" fic).

Nothing else to say except Review please

Next Time: Christmas part 2


	24. Christmas Part 2

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR or anything else

Remaining Chapters: 6

Chapter 24: Christmas Part 2

Jo Taylor had woken up in the arms of her love Frankie Wilson on Christmas Morning. How she loved Christmas, but this year was better because Frankie was now here with her. She loved him very much and he deserved her love after everything he has been through in his life.

She crawled out of his arms, after much effort, and went into her bag and pulled out a little box, inside was his present from her and she looked it over one more time before putting it away, making sure it was ready.

"Jo" Frankie mumbled in his sleep and she smiled softly

'Oh how cute, he's dreaming of me' she thought but her smile vanished when he started to cry.

"Kessler, please don't, kill me not her" he gasped out as he started to sweat and sparks started to come out of his body, the typical stuff for him whenever he has a nightmare.

Jo gasped and went to his side "Frankie" she whispered his name as she touched his arm, only for him to start crying more

"Kessler, please, I love her more then life itself, kill me please spare her" he gasped out again as Jo pulled him into a hug

"It's okay Frankie" Jo tried to assure him "Kessler isn't here, he won't hurt me or you" she said as she pressed her lips to his and that was enough to snap the boy from his dream.

He looked at her as if he couldn't believe what he saw "Jo" he asked and started to cry again before she pressed her finger to his lips

"No Frankie, you're not in danger here, Kessler won't hurt you" she said and he shook his head

"I don't care what he does to me, but I can't live with myself if he hurts you or anyone else" he said as Jo squeezed his hand.

"Look at me" she instructed and he did just that "He won't hurt you okay, he won't bother you and please don't cry Frankie, it doesn't suit you" she said with a smile and he smiled back.

"You always put a smile on my face" he said and she kissed his cheek

"I'm glad I do Frankie" she said as the 2 walked outside and sat on the couch in one another's arms, waiting for everyone else to wake up.

They passed by the time by talking, teasing and kissing, but mostly kissing and after a half hour, the rest of the guys woke up.

"Morning you 2" Kendall greeted and Frankie nodded in his direction

"Sup" he greeted and went back to kissing Jo, making the other boys laugh.

"Little Christmas kissing Frankie" Kendall teased and he smirked

"Oh, like you weren't making out with Logan last night" he said and the blond boy and the genius blushed in embarrassment "I was right" he said as the 2 glared at him, making him smirk bigger.

"Now we just wait for everyone else" James said as the 4 sat next to Frankie and Jo to wait.

"Nah, we're already up" Katie said as she and Jen came out their room.

Frankie smiled "So now that we're all here, let's open presents" he said excited and Kendall blinked in confusion

"What about Danny, Camille, Gustavo and Kelly" he asked and Frankie blinked and chuckled

"Oh, right" he said rubbing the back of his head and everyone laughed at him.

A swirl of fire appeared in the middle of the room and came in Danny and Camille

"Sup" he greeted and Frankie glared at him.

"A little more to the left and you would've set the tree on fire" he told him and Danny let out a nervous chuckle

"Sorry" he apologized and everyone giggled at him.

There was a knock on the door and came in Gustavo and Kelly "Merry Christmas Dogs" he greeted and everyone sweat dropped at him, what is it with him calling them dogs?

He turned to Frankie "Happy Holidays Lightning Rod" he said with a smirk and Frankie glared at him

"Not cool" he said and Gustavo shrugged.

Kendall and the boys went in the room and a second later came out with the presents.

"Frankie, open this one first" Carlos said, trying really hard not to laugh. Frankie shrugged, grabbed it, opened it and glared at them

"Not…funny" he said as he held up a PS3 game, inFAMOUS.

The guys lost it and laughed harder "Sorry man, we couldn't help it" they said and Jo looked at him confused.

"What's so bad about it" she asked and he sighed

"The game is about a guy who gets electrical super powers after a detonation in a city modeled after New York and throughout the game faces a guy named Kessler" he said and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Honey that is so ironic it's funny" she said and he sighed when another gift appeared in front of him, from Danny.

He shrugged, opened it and hit the boy with a lightning bolt. Why? Danny gave him inFAMOUS 2.

"You guys are asses" he said as he tossed the games in a plastic bag that was on the table.

"You have to admit it was funny" they said and he sighed, they were right, it kinda was.

The T.V turned on and came on the news

"We received word that the culprits behind the New York Explosion that took place 17 years ago were NOT Steven and Linda Wilson, but another man named Kessler, the same man who gave us the supposed evidence all those years ago. We had an undercover agent following the ex-demon Frankie Wilson and he heard from Kessler himself that he had caused the explosion. If you are watching this Frankie, we are all sorry for the way we treated you growing up and we hope one day you can forgive us" the news reporter said as Frankie turned it off.

"I will NEVER forgive those assholes that hated me growing up, I was just a defenseless, well not really, kid who wanted nothing more then a family and they think I'll just forgive them out of the blue" he yelled with anger as Jo rubbed his arm and smiled

"You forgive them don't you" she asked and he nodded

"I would've hated myself too if I didn't know about me" he explained but frowned "But I will not forgive them for making Dark Frankie" he said and the guys, Katie and Jen nodded, it was because of being hated this demon was made and he will always be a part of Frankie forever.

The rest of the morning was gift giving and it was Jo's turn. She pulled out her little box, wearing the necklace Frankie gave her and handed it too him.

He opened it and gasped, tears rolling down his face. Jo had given him a picture of his parents.

She smiled at him "Call it making up for not telling you" she said and he pulled her against him and gave her a big hug

"Thank you" he whispered and she hugged him back and gave him a big kiss.

A flash interrupted them and Camille was smiling, holding a camera

"You 2 looked so cute" she said as she showed them the picture and they smiled, it was cute.

Frankie was holding Jo next to him while Jo was kissing him, tears on Frankie's face and a smile on hers you could see through the kissing.

Jo loved the picture and Frankie did too, not just the one that was taken, but the one of his parents too. Even if he would always be mad at his parents for making the Ray Sphere, he would always know how they look like.

End of Chapter 24 of Big Time Destiny

FRANKIE'S NAME IS CLEARED.

I was too lazy to go in detail on the gifts. The inFAMOUS games and the picture of Frankie's parents were the only important ones. Well, the games were just to be funny.

Review Please :)

Next Time: The Final Hideout


	25. The Final Hideout

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR or anything else

Remaining Chapters: 5

Chapter 25: The Final Hideout

It's been one day since Christmas and every member of BTR and friends were out doing something either alone or with a special someone. Kendall and Logan were out on a date as James and Carlos were; Danny was practicing his powers to get better so that he and Frankie can beat Kessler. Camille was getting ready for an audition and with Jo and our favorite electric conduit…

They were being harassed in Palm Woods Lobby, well…Frankie was anyway.

"GO OUT WITH ME FRANKIE" one girl shouted.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH" another shouted and Frankie was REALLY starting to get mad, he just wanted to be alone with Jo but his 'fan club' wouldn't let up.

"Listen to me, for 17 years all of you HATED me" he put emphasis on that word "And now you suddenly don't, kiss my ass and get away from me you damn hypocrites" he said kind of harshly. His 'fan club' pouted and walked away, leaving him and Jo alone.

Jo giggled "That was a little mean" she said and he shrugged

"Compare to what they did to me that was nothing" he said and she nodded and kissed his cheek

"You don't have to worry about that anymore honey" she said and he nodded and leaned in to kiss her…but his phone rang.

He growled and answered "WHAT" he growled and the person on the other end faked a hurt expression

"Ouch Frankie, that stung" he said and Frankie sighed

"What is it Danny" he asked and Danny sighed

"The final hideout has been found" he said and Frankie groaned

"We have to go now" he asked as he looked to Jo and Danny nodded

"Sorry man, but once this place goes boom, Kessler will be finished here in L.A" he said and Frankie sighed again and stood up.

"I'm coming" he answered and hung up and faced Jo "I'm sorry beautiful, I have to go. Kessler's final hideout has been found and once it's destroyed, he'll be finished" he said and Jo frowned but nodded

"Promise me you'll come back alive" she said and he smiled

"Anything for you" he said and she smiled and gave him a LONG passionate kiss before he left.

Jo sighed sadly before pulling out her prom picture with him, her form of comfort when he left for something like this. She ran her fingers across his face and kissed it "I love you" she whispered to herself as she sat there.

Frankie and Danny:

Like last time, they were flying side by side to Kessler's final base and landed in front with a thud.

Danny cracked his knuckles and faced Frankie "How do you want to do this" he asked and Frankie gazed to the building before blowing it to bits with a Lightning Storm

"There done, I'm out" he said as Kessler appeared in front of them

"Come on Frankie, I was in the bathroom, you couldn't wait before you destroyed this place" he asked with fake tears and Frankie glared at him

"Shut it and go to hell, not like you got other options after I blew this place" he said with a smirk and Kessler smirked back and hit him with a Lightning Blot, causing Frankie to skit back to Danny

"You think I care about these hideouts, to be honest I accomplished what I wanted to do 17 years ago" he said and Frankie glared as the New York Explosion flashed through his head.

"Everything else after that was for fun, I was bored Frankie, I wanted some form of entertainment and what other way then to fuck with someone like you" he asked and Danny glared at him

"You got a fucked up mind" he said and Kessler grinned

"Why thank you Daniel" he said and Danny growled before trying to hit him with a Napalm Grenade, only for Kessler to tilt his head to avoid it and hit the pyro boy with a Lightning Strike, making him crash into a building.

"Now that that's done, I can talk to you" Kessler said as he stared at Frankie, who was glaring at him "I want you to meet me outside the Palm Woods tomorrow night at midnight for our final battle" he said and Frankie smirked

"So we're going to finally end this" he asked and Kessler nodded

"Only it won't be here" he said and Frankie raised an eyebrow. Kessler smirked "It will be in New York" he said and Frankie gasped.

"New…York" he asked in disbelief and Kessler nodded

"Think about it, it started there, it might as well end there" he said and Frankie glared at him hard

"I have a question. In that journal I took, you wanted to accomplish something with me is what it said. What the hell is it suppose to mean" he asked and Kessler's face softened real fast before hardening again

"This world is a mess, there is no hope for this place and I wanted to cleanse the planet. Your one of the things I needed to help take over this planet" he explained and Frankie frowned

"Needed" he questioned and Kessler nodded

"Awhile ago I noticed that there was no reason to use you because you were too kind hearted. So I went to someone else" he said and Frankie knew who he was talking about

"Danny" he said and Kessler nodded

"I awakened his darkness 2 years ago and split him from his friends in hopes that one day it could benefit me, but after you fought him…that plan went up in smoke" he growled and Frankie nodded, he had absorbed Danny's evil into him and it mixed with his own.

"I decided to screw adding more allies and to do it myself, and now you and Danny are in the way. So I'll fight you first" he said as he flashed away, leaving Frankie to ponder on leaving or not.

Danny stood up and went to Frankie "You okay" he asked and Frankie nodded before flashing them away to Palm Woods.

Palm Woods:

Frankie had briefed everyone on the destruction of the final hideout and everyone cheered

"IT'S FINALLY OVER" Jo exclaimed and hugged Frankie "Now we can focus on 'us' and our careers. Kessler is finished" she said and Frankie nodded. Kessler's message in his head

'Meet me outside the Palm Woods tomorrow night at midnight for our final battle'.

Frankie embraced Jo back and had one thought on his head

'I'll win'

End of Chapter 25 of Big Time Destiny

Damn, I noticed that these last 2 chapters were SHORT. Why? Because I hate dragging things out and I got to the important things rather quick so whatever

I know I said I would say what was in the journal, but Frankie and Kessler broke it down themselves so you wouldn't have to read a LONG passage that can just be what they said.

Only one more BIG thing left, the one I'm sure everyone has been waiting for because I was:

FRANKIE VS. KESSLER

Although that's 1 more chapter after the next one, but whatever

As for next time…you might cry, yes I said it, you might cry. Why? BECAUSE…well…you'll find out (tee hee).

Next Time: Frankie's Departure


	26. Frankie's Departure

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR or anything else

Remaining Chapters: 4

Chapter 26- Frankie's Departure

6 hours

That's how long Frankie has until his fight with Kessler.

He and everyone else were sitting in Palm Woods Park, Danny cooking up some BBQ with his flames.

"I got pork, steak, hot dogs, and burgers. Just about everything" he said as he held the food on a plate.

"Toss us some hot dogs" Logan said and Danny nodded, throwing him and Kendall 2 hot dogs.

"Jo, what do you want" he asked. The blonde girl pondered it as she held Frankie's hand, who was really quiet.

'Meet me outside the Palm Woods tomorrow night at midnight for our final battle'.

Kessler's message kept repeating in his head over and over again, plaguing the young boys mind.

'This is possibly my final day with them, the end of everything that we been through together' he thought as he looked to Jo's face, still as beautiful as the day he met her.

She noticed him staring at her "What is it" she asked. He shook his head "Nothing, just admiring you're beauty" he said. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss "I love you" she said.

Frankie smiled back "I love you too" he said 'I was just getting one last look at you, it really is possible that I won't see you again' he said in his head as he gazed out at nothing in particular.

This went on for a few hours, laughter, fun and friends. Exactly how Frankie wanted to spend his final day with his friends.

3 hours

That's how long Frankie has until his fight with Kessler.

"Jo, Frankie, we'll see you later" Danny called as he and Camille left to their apartments.

'Not likely Danny' Frankie thought as Jo pulled him to her apartment. "Huh" he asked and he saw her face all red and she looked embarrassed

"What's wrong Jo" he asked and she looked at her love.

"Frankie…I want to take the next step" she said and he blinked in confusion

"What honey" he asked and she looked him in the eye.

"You know…sex" she whispered and he jumped in shock

"What" he whispered to her and she looked away from him, he pulled her face back too him so they were staring at each other again.

"I really love you and I almost keep losing you everyday. I don't know if you'll die or not if something else like Kessler comes and I want too show you how much I love you" she explained and he nodded in understanding.

"Soooo…you really want too do this" Frankie asked and Jo nodded

"Do you" she asked and he thought it over

'I won't see her again after today and I want too show her how much I love her, so I guess I will' "Yeah Jo" he said and she squealed before dragging him to her apartment, Frankie stopping just outside her door "Wait" he said and she blinked in confusion

"What" she asked holding onto his hand.

"You're parents aren't home, right" he asked and Jo laughed

"No, their out spending the day together" she explained and he nodded

"Cool, don't want them barging in" he joked and she nodded, laughing

"I agree" she said, pulling him to her bedroom, where they started to undress.

"I love you Frankie" Jo said as she stripped down to her bra and underwear.

"I love you too Jo" he said as he stripped down to his boxers, Jo pushing him down and started to kiss him.

10 minutes

That's how long Frankie has until his fight with Kessler.

Frankie stood looking out his window, with his sling pack on. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans with dark blue sneakers.

"This is it" he whispered as he turned and walked away.

(Play Worldwide in background)

Frankie stood outside Kendall and Logan's bedroom, thinking of times he spent with them

Flashback:

"_Frankie" 13 year old Kendall called and the 13 year old conduit turned his head_

"_What's up" he said and Kendall grinned, holding a water pistol. Frankie's eyes widened "Don't you dare Kendall" he said and Kendall started to spray him _

"_HAHAHAHA" Kendall laughed as he saw Frankie sparking all soaking wet, looking angry_

"_Oh Kendall, you're gonna have it now" he said as he chased Kendall, waving his hand in the air furiously._

End of Flashback:

Frankie smiled "I never did get him back for that, slick bastard" he whispered laughing.

Flashback 2:

"_Come on Frankie, you need too do this" 12 year old Logan said with annoyance, pulling his hair._

_12 year old Frankie pouted "Excuse me Logan, I never got a decent education up until 4 years ago, so excuse me if I don't know basic stuff" he said, Logan was trying to help him with some math problems, keyword being tried._

_Logan sighed "Come on Frankie, put some of that lightning too your brain and use it to help you with the problem" he said._

_Frankie laughed "Oh yeah like that's really gonna…" he started to say but a second later stopped and glared at Logan as he picked up a pencil "I stand corrected" he said as he filled in the answer, Logan laughing the entire time._

End of Flashback 2:

"Thanks to Logan I found a easy ticket to doing school" he said laughing and turned his head to James and Carlos' room

Flashback 3:

"_Okay Frankie, now that you're dating Jo, we need to work on your appearance" James said to Frankie as the conduit sat in his hospital bed._

_Frankie pouted "Are you saying I don't look good, Jo seems to think I look cute" he said as he tried to get James to stop it with the whole appearance thing._

"_I know that she does, it's because she loves you, but you can never look to good" James said too him. _

_Frankie smirked "Let me guess, except you" he said and James laughed and ruffed his hair_

"_You know me so well" he said and Frankie laughed along with him._

End of Flashback 3:

"James can only think about appearances…but yet I still love him"

Flashback 4:

_11 year old Carlos was looking at Frankie with a devious look in his eye "Time to make these guys pay for beating on you" he said while holding a water gun filled with rotten milk._

_11 year old Frankie rolled his eyes "Come on Carlos, just let it go" he pleaded. Carlos shook his head and Frankie sighed "Your not going to let this go are you" he asked and Carlos nodded. Frankie grinned and pulled out his own water gun "LET'S GO" he yelled and he and Carlos covered his attackers in rotten milk._

End of Flashback 4:

"He got me addicted to pranks for some time; I hope that even after I die, Carlos will try to keep himself happy" Frankie said as he looked to Jen and Katie's room.

Flashback 5:

_Mrs. Knight realized something "Wait, so you live alone with no one at all". _

_8 year old Frankie looked at her and said "Yeah". She then smiled "Why not live here then, Kendall always wanted a brother and I don't mind having you here so what do you say". _

_Frankie had tears pouring down his face and rushed to hug his new Mom "YES of course I will, finally a family". The boys then joined in the hug and Frankie couldn't have been happier. _

End of Flashback 5:

"You took me in and made me feel the love of a mother, something I always wanted"

Flashback 6:

_4 year old Katie ran over to 10 year old Frankie "Frankie" she yelled and he looked to her_

"_What's up sis?" he asked and she pointed behind her "Some people were making fun of you and wanted to kill you, why do people want to hurt you" she asked and Frankie shrugged_

"_I don't know sis, I don't know" he said and she started to tear a little_

"_Promise me you won't die" she asked and Frankie nodded and hugged his sister_

"_I promise"_

End of Flashback 6:

"Looks like I can't keep my promise Katie" he apologized and flashed to Jo's room. He noticed that she was tired and asleep. He smiled a little "Must've been sex" he said and closed his eyes to reflect on their times

Flashback 7:

_He made his way to the seat next to Jo. He sat down and smiled towards her"Hey, remember me" he asked her. Jo turned her head to him and a blush came on her face when she saw that it was her 'Knight in Shining Armor'._

"_Hi and yes I do remember you, once again thank you for saving me from Danny, he isn't bothering me anymore". _

_Frankie smiled" I'm glad and I don't think I introduced myself, my name is Frankie Knight by the way". _

_Jo smiled back at him, the blush clearly visible on her face. "My names Jo Taylor, nice to meet you Frankie". _

_Next:_

_Frankie gazed up sadly "Why do they hate me, I never did anything bad or wrong in my life" he said in a breaking voice and it sounded like he was going to cry. Before Kendall could hug him, Jo went to him first and pulled him in a soft embrace_

"_Kendall's right Frankie, you're not a demon okay. You're a sweet, kind and caring boy I'm glad to call my friend" and gave him a little peck on the cheek._

_Frankie blushed a little before returning the hug and thanking her "Thank you Jo, this means so much to me you have no idea" crying a little at the end. _

_Jo wiped his tears before saying to him "It's no problem Frankie". _

_Next:_

"_You look pretty Jo" Frankie told her and she started to blush too and Frankie held out the flowers looking at the ground "Will you be my valentine" he asked in a whisper and Jo was speechless. She had hoped that Frankie would ask her and he did, no words could describe how happy she was at the moment. _

_She took the flowers and told him "Yes I will Frankie" she in a squeal and pecked him on the cheek. _

_Next:_

_He walked up to her and asked "You really did all this…for me" and she nodded and he just pulled her in a big hug saying "Thank You" over and over again. _

_Jo blushed from the contact between her and Frankie but hugged back "It's no problem and I got you a present, Kendall said you needed this" reaching out behind the chair pulling out a blue sling pack. Frankie looked at her with awe and something only his family saw: Love _

"_Thank you so much Jo, this is the first real birthday party I had and you made it special" he said with tears in his eyes. _

_Jo was confused at what he meant but decided to ask him later "I bet I could make it more special" she said and leaned forward and gave Frankie a quick peck on the lips, he was shocked _

'_My…first…kiss' he thought, he and Jo were blushing like crazy _

"_Happy birthday Frankie" Jo said. _

_Next:_

_She sat in the ever so famous chair and took his hand "Hey Frankie" she started and fell short on words not knowing what to say. "I never thought something like this would happen to you, I always thought this sort of thing happened to bad people but now I know that's a lie. If you can hear me Frankie, give me some sort of sign" she told him and when nothing happened she thought he couldn't hear and decided to continue "Seeing you in this hospital bed is tearing me apart on the inside Frankie" she said and started to stroke his hair "Even in a coma your still as cute as ever" she then leaned forward and softly pecked him on the cheek "I miss you so much Frankie, I want you back more than anything and if I could switch places with you, I do it in a heartbeat. When you first came to L.A, I admit I thought you were cute and when you saved me from Danny, I started to develop feelings for you and over time those feelings grew and grew to the point of love. That's right, I love you Frankie Knight you're my knight in shining armor and my guardian angel. You have done nothing but help and care for me the way a boyfriend would to his girlfriend. I love you and want you back, if you come back I promise to love you forever and be the best girlfriend ever if you want to date me, I LOVE YOU PLEASE COME BACK TO ME" she yelled at the end with tears pouring out her eyes and after a couple of seconds of silence, moved to get up when she heard a weak voice _

"_I…love…you…too" it said and Jo turned her head to see Frankie, eyes opened smiling at her and she couldn't take it anymore and crashed her lips to his and they entered from a small kiss to a full make-out session. Jo pulled back and smiled the biggest smile she ever had _

"_You heard me" she said happily and he nodded _

"_I heard everyone, yours just happened to be the one to get me to wake up and I'm glad it was" he said and started to blush and looked away _

"_Did you mean what you said…you know about loving me and all" he asked nervously and she didn't answer, instead kissing him as a response _

"_You bet I meant it Frankie, I love you more than anything in the world and I will always be there for you" and Frankie decided to ask her an important question _

"_Jo Taylor, will you be my girlfriend" he asked and to say Jo was delighted was a HUGE understatement, no words could describe how happy she was and she kissed him again _

"_YES FRANKIE, A MILLION TIMES YES OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND" she yelled in pure joy and the new couple hugged._

_Next:_

"_Jo, first thing you need to know is that I was caught in the explosion of New York" he said and she gasped _

"_But…you wouldn't be alive" she said and he shook his head _

"_No Jo, I was in it and the explosion awakened my conduit abilities" he said and Jo was confused _

"_What's a conduit" she asked and he took a deep breath _

"_A conduit is a person who has the potential to awaken powers and mine are…electricity based" he said and waited for her to slap him and run but Jo looked at him sweetly _

"_Can…you maybe…show me" she asked and Frankie's heart started to beat fast and he stepped back and covered his arm in electricity and gazed at her sadly. _

"_I'm a freak Jo, I was burdened with these powers and the blame of what happened because I survived, I understand if you hate me now and never want to see me again" he said sadly but noticed Jo staring at him amazed. _

"_THAT IS SO COOL" she said and Frankie stopped the flow _

"_You really mean that" he asked and she nodded _

"_Having powers doesn't make you a freak Frankie it makes you special and you are VERY special to me" she said and kissed him lightly. _

_Frankie was really relieved "Thank God I was so scared to tell you, I felt this was the right time to tell you because you know about me being blamed for New York" he said and she grabbed his hand _

"_I don't care what you are Frankie, I will always love you no matter what" she said._

_End of Flashback 7:_

"I love you so much and I know you're going to be upset so I got you a present" he reached behind him and pulled out a teddy bear from his sling pack.

"I know it's not much but inside of the locket here is a picture of us from Christmas because I know how much you love that picture" he said as he set the teddy bear in between her arms and lightly kissed her lips, cheek and forehead.

"I love you" he whispered as he flashed in front of the Palm Woods, not seeing Jo stir in her sleep

"Frankie" she mumbled.

Frankie gave Palm Woods one last look as Kessler flashed in front of him "WOW, you actually came" Kessler said surprised.

Frankie glared at him "Fuck you, let's go" he said as Frankie and Kessler flashed away, the final battle for earth about to begin.

End of Chapter 26 of Big Time Destiny

I cried a little as I was writing this and listening to Worldwide as I was reading this over. I was listening to the song one day and I got the idea to have Frankie leave.

OH, before I forget…REVIEWWWWWWWW.

I see that people read, alert and add to the favorites for all 3 of my stories; it takes 5 seconds to do it.

I hope you don't hate me for having our favorite conduit leave, he MIGHT come back, I'm the only one that knows.

If you want to write Frankie and Jo's 'love making', then feel free too and if I like it, I'll add it in. Or leave it to your imagination, whatever you want.

Next Time: Frankie vs. Kessler part 1


	27. Frankie vs Kessler

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR or anything else.

Remaining Chapters: 3

Chapter 27: Frankie vs. Kessler part 1

Frankie was staring at the ruins of the once proud city of New York. There was absolutely nothing there, no standing buildings, no vehicles, no nothing.

"To think that this masterpiece here is all because of me" Kessler said with a smirk, Frankie glared at him.

"I'm gonna kill you" he growled and Kessler smirked bigger

"Good, in fact I hope you do" he said and that threw Frankie for a loop

"What" he asked and Kessler took a few steps back to get room for the 2 of them.

"Nothing, let's end this" he said as the final battle began.

Frankie saw Kessler flashing at fast speeds, thanks to his enhanced sight he managed to roll out of the way as Kessler sent an electrical wind to Frankie.

Kessler slammed his fist into the ground and a mini earthquake was made, throwing Frankie off balance for a bit. The young conduit jumped above the approaching wreckage and started to fire Lightning Bolts at Kessler.

They made impact, but it looked like if Kessler wasn't even getting hit by the bolts at all. Kessler watched as Frankie vanished from his sight. He looked up to see Frankie holding a ball of electricity, aiming for his head.

He sighed and dodged Frankie's version of the Rasengan and prepared a large beam of electricity.

Frankie saw the beam in Kessler's hand being amped up by the devices on his chest. He gasped as the electricity scraped the top of his head, burning off some of his hair. He back flipped from the beams as Kessler kept launching them at him.

After the 4th beam, Frankie noticed how Kessler was leaning over in exhaustion. He saw this as an opportunity to attack and created 2 Lightning Rasengans in his hands and flashed to Kessler, pushing the spheres into his chest, destroying one of the devices on his chest.

Frankie grinned as Kessler was sent flying back a good 30 feet, but frowned when Kessler stood back up, acting like if nothing had happened.

'What's his deal' he thought as another mini earthquake was unleashed, expect this time there were clones of Kessler walking to him.

He made a Lightning Beam in his hands and launched it to Kessler's clones, destroying all 6 in one go.

He made a Shock Grenade in his left hand and a Megawatt Hammer in his right hand and ran to Kessler, dodging the electrical winds that Kessler sent his way and planted the Grenade by his feet, where it detonated in front of Kessler.

He launched the Hammer as Kessler fell on his knees and saw as Kessler fell on his back from the impact.

Frankie made a Sword of Light and cut the Bolts that Kessler was shooting at him as he stood back up. He tried to redirect the Bolts to Kessler, but the Bolts were amplified by the devices on Kessler's chest, there was just too much power for him to handle.

He wished he had the device he found at Kessler's hideout, but the bastard took it when he kicked his ass before.

He sighed and saw more clones of Kessler coming too him, he blocked the punches of one and kicked it away into light and jumped when another one slammed his fist into the ground. He slammed his heel into the clone's neck, dissolving it into nothing but light particles.

Another clone came his way and he made a knife of electricity and impaled it into Kessler's clone's eye, getting rid of clone number 3.

He saw Kessler looking annoyed and Kessler sent more beams of electricity at him, and again after the 4th beam, collapsed on his knees.

Frankie closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were a light blue, which Kessler noticed

"So, what is that" he asked, with a smirk.

Frankie sighed "This is a new thing I learned last week, when I concentrate lightning into my brain, the impulses get stronger and my moves reach a new power. That is bad news for you" he said as he attacked with his new Lightning Vision.

Kessler looked on in interest as Frankie's Grenades and Hammers were more powerful due to this new power and dodged as they made impact with the ground.

Kessler flashed to Frankie and slammed his knee into his stomach and put his hands to his face, starting to drain the power from Frankie to heal himself.

"CHEATER" Frankie yelled and Kessler smirked

"All is fair in love and war Frankie" he said as Frankie growled at him.

Frankie growled and dashed forward, colliding his fist with Kessler's fist and both vanished in high speed movement. If anyone was watching the fight, they would only be able to track them by the occasional sound of fist clashing with fist.

They both skidded back a couple of feet and Frankie was panting, Kessler looking fine.

"You suck" Frankie growled and Kessler smirked

"Thank you" he commented, Frankie getting mad. Kessler vanished behind him and shot a Lightning Bolt at him; Frankie grabbed it and deflected it into the air.

Kessler grinned and sent a Lightning Beam at Frankie, who tilted his head to dodge it.

He didn't see Kessler flash to him and kicked him into a building. Frankie shot out a Lightning Beam from the building, Kessler dodging it with ease.

Frankie flashed behind him and punched him into another building, bringing it down with the impact.

Kessler hovered out of the building looking mad, but sent another barrage of Bolts at him.

Frankie dodged but couldn't stop Kessler from trapping him in a ball of energy

"Don't even try to get out, it's too much energy for you to handle" he explained and kicked the ball around and around, zapping Frankie each and every time.

"I'm getting bored" he exclaimed and threw the ball up and slammed it into the ground, making a huge blue explosion that brightened all over New York, not that anyone was there to see it.

"Oh well, he tried I'll give him that" Kessler said and started to walk away only to see Frankie come out, his sling pack in his hand and his blue t-shirt in the other, leaving him shirtless

He threw the shirt on the floor and put the sling pack back on, but not before grabbing the battery he had in there and drained it, giving him some power back.

Kessler appeared in front of him and repeatedly punched his face before slamming Frankie into the ground. Frankie stood back up and tried to hit Kessler, but the older conduit kept dodging the attacks. He tried his fists, his feet, hell even his head but he couldn't hit Kessler.

Angry, Frankie grabbed his foot, swung Kessler around and threw him forward, chasing after him the moment he let go. He slammed his elbow in his face and repeatedly slammed his feet into his stomach, not showing any mercy.

After a few seconds, Kessler pushed him off and stared at his eyes, the blueness fading from it.

"Looks like your power is fading, oh well Frankie" he said and hit his nose with his elbow, kicked him in the air and stuck his foot in his back and brought him back to the ground in a BANG.

Frankie stood up glaring heatedly at Kessler and charged forward. He slammed his fist in Kessler's face sending him forward. He appeared behind him and punched him to the right and he started to cup his hands.

"LIGHTNING BEAM" he yelled and shot it forward to Kessler, wanting to end this now.

Kessler stopped himself from flying anymore and grabbed the beam, trying to stop it from hitting him. Frankie gritted his teeth in pain as he pushed more power behind the beam, making it bigger.

Kessler noticed that he couldn't stop it and braced for impact as the beam hit his chest, 2 more of his devices being destroyed leaving him with only 3 left.

"Impressive Frankie, but it won't be enough" he said as they dashed forward and started to exchange fists with one another, Kessler gaining the advantage fast as Frankie was getting tired. He slammed the poor boy in the ground and kept stomping on his back, leaving a nasty bruise.

Frankie shot out Hammer after Hammer at Kessler, but he kept dodging with ease. Frankie charged a Rasengan in one hand and a Chidori in the other and slammed them each into another part of Kessler's chest, destroying 2 more of the devices, leaving only one left.

"You're pretty good, but it won't be enough to beat me" he said as he and Frankie went back into a blow exchange.

Frankie kicked him away and flew after him and slammed his hand into Kessler's chest and kicked him upward. The 2 stopped just above the city and Kessler tried to hit Frankie's face, but the young conduit blocked all attacks that Kessler had sent his way and kicked him away again.

Frankie dodged more Bolts from Kessler and saw as Kessler charged a larger Bolt above his head and sent it to Frankie. Frankie charged a Lightning Beam in his hand and sent it forward to the beam and they collided.

The Bolt and Beam were about equal in strength and after a few seconds of Frankie and Kessler trying to overpower the other, the 2 moves dispersed into light and they flew through the light and each hit the other in the face with their fists.

Frankie kicked Kessler's stomach and kept slamming his fist into his nose over and over and kicked him back down into the city.

Kessler stopped himself from falling and powered up "You are really making me mad Frankie" he said as he dashed back upward and kept hitting Frankie's face and midsection and tried to ram his fist through his chest.

Frankie dodged and spun Kessler back around and dashed back at him like before and hit his face point blank range with a Lightning Bolt.

Kessler fell to the ground with a bang and charged another Beam in his hand as Frankie did the same. They both sent it forward as they clashed again and this time Kessler LET Frankie overpower him and used that as a distraction to charge forward with both arms stretched out and slammed both fists in his chest sending Frankie flying into a building.

Frankie rose back up and powered up too, really mad. He and Kessler intercepted each other as they collided fist with fist and Frankie tried to hit Kessler with Bolts every time.

Kessler deflected them and tried to mimic Frankie by hitting him with Bolts. Frankie deflected them as he and Kessler exchanged fists again. Kessler sent Frankie flying up and slammed him into the ground again.

Kessler charged a ball of energy above his head and sent it to Frankie, who kicked it back up to him where it went past Kessler into the atmosphere.

They collided again as Kessler kept hitting Frankie's chest with his fists and slammed him back to the ground. They entered another high speed movement and exchanged fist with fist. Kessler powered up more and hit his fist in Frankie's face and kicked him into the ground.

He tried to end it there, but Frankie had a Rasengan ready and hit the last device in Kessler's chest with it. He smirked "That's the end of that" he said but Kessler laughed

"No, those devices have stored energy in them, didn't you see me get more powerful as you destroyed them. You sealed your fate now" he said as he hit Frankie back to the dirt and stomped on his back again as he gave him another bruise on his back.

Frankie stood up and smirked as he decided to take a move out of Sasuke Uchiha's book; he started to make a Dragon out of Lightning and looked to Kessler with a triumphant grin

"This is a move from Sasuke Uchiha" he said, Kessler looking completely uninterested "KIRIN" he shouted, sending the dragon down to Kessler, making an impact that shook the city a little bit.

Frankie's eyes went back to normal as he fell on his knees panting "It's done, it's finally over" he whispered as he looked at the remains of the spot where Kessler had once been standing.

He started to walk away when he heard a laugh "Is this the best you can do" Kessler asked as he came out of the crater, looking like shit but still standing. Kessler flashed to Frankie and slammed his hand through his chest, making Frankie cough up a lot of blood "Your death is here" he said as he dropped Frankie on the ground, the life in his eyes and body leaving him.

'No, this can't be the end' he thought when he heard a voice.

'**Give me the control, your about to die and I don't want to go yet. I want this bastard to pay NOW**' Dark Frankie yelled.

Frankie didn't have time left and knew that if Kessler lived, then the world would be doomed. But if Dark Frankie came out, the world would still be doomed.

'O.K' he whispered and gave control to Dark Frankie.

Kessler looked with horror as he felt the power of Dark Frankie

'This seems like before, oh no, what have I done' he thought as Dark Frankie came out.

"**TIME TO DIE**"

End of Chapter 27 of Big Time Destiny

WORST…CLIFFHANGER…POSSIBLE

Is Frankie dead?

Is Dark Frankie gonna win?

Why is Kessler scared?

Short start, but the beginnings of fights are never the most interesting; it's always the middle and end of the fight that counts.

Let me know how I did.

If you review, I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter after this one. And that goes for all chapters.

Next Time: Dark Frankie vs. Kessler part 2


	28. Dark Frankie vs Kessler

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR or anything else

Remaining Chapters: 2

Chapter 28- Dark Frankie vs. Kessler part 2

'This power, it feels the same as ITS' Kessler thought with panic on his face as he stared at Frankie. Kessler squinted his eyes 'Wait…it's similar but not exactly the same'.

"**TIME TO DIE**" Frankie yelled as he charged at Kessler, claws ready to rip him apart.

Kessler dodged as he created a barrier of lightning to surround him 'This is bad' he thought as he saw the black blur of Frankie moving from place to place at fast speeds to try and break the barrier.

Kessler shot out some Bolts to Frankie in an attempt to slow him down, but it didn't work as Frankie let out a massive roar that destroyed the Bolts and shot out one of his own.

Kessler was barely able to dodge that as Frankie appeared behind him and slammed Kessler into the ground with his black tail made of the black aura. Frankie picked up Kessler and threw him across the landscape to the other side of the city…Kessler landing in a smack on the pavement.

"Argh" Kessler groaned as Frankie appeared in front, a cruel smirk on his face

"**Not so tough now, are you**" he asked as he kicked Kessler away into a building. Frankie smirked bigger and prepared a Dark Rasengan in his hand and flew after Kessler

"**DARK RASENGAN**" he yelled as he slammed the lightning ball into Kessler and the older conduit let out a scream as he was sent spiraling back into a building.

Kessler stood up as he glared at the evil form of his arch enemy 'Damn it, this Frankie is just too strong, almost as strong as IT' he thought as he flew up in the air, his eyes never leaving Frankie.

Frankie watched as Kessler prepared a large beam of lightning. He smirked as he pulled his arms up and brought them back down, creating a Lightning Storm that missed Kessler by a little bit.

Kessler watched as Frankie was staring at him, waiting for him to make a move. Kessler sent a barrage of Bolts at Frankie, who just stood there and took the hit, leaving a dust cloud where he was.

Kessler thought he won, but saw Frankie still standing there, the black aura now fully enveloping him, whatever traces of the old Frankie…

Were gone

"**DIE, YOU SCUMBAG**" Frankie yelled out as he sent out his barrage of Dark Megawatt Hammers to Kessler, who looked winded.

'Damn, my old age and the fact that Frankie had a power in him that rivals IT. I can't win' Kessler thought as he got hit by the Hammers.

Frankie shot a Dark Shock Grenade to Kessler and made a Dark Sword of Light and shot out Dark Lightning Needles from it.

There was nothing but darkness in the air here at NYC.

Kessler barely dodged the Grenade, but got impaled by the needles in his chest and neck, making him look like a pincushion.

"Damn you Frankie" Kessler growled as he launched a Lightning Missile to Frankie, who deflected it with a flick of his wrist and grinned at Kessler.

"**You brought this on yourself asshole**" he growled and hit him with a Dark Chidori, giving Kessler a hole identical to the one that he had just given Frankie before.

Kessler coughed up blood as he made a platform of electricity underneath him and about a dozen Lightning Balls as big as a huge boulder and took off in the air.

"DIE" he yelled as he shot them to Frankie, who got on all fours and ran on the ground to avoid the balls and wherever the balls hit, made a crater as big as the one at 'Ground Zero' here in NYC.

Kessler was getting mad as he tried harder and harder to stop Frankie, who was enjoying messing with Kessler.

'Frankie is like a child version of IT, but he can't be IT because the two of us are…' he couldn't finish the thought as Frankie appeared in front and slashed Kessler's face, making a nasty scar appear on his face.

"**I'm growing bored of you**" he said as he kicked Kessler off the platform and used the energy from it to give himself more power

"**AHHHHHHH, EAT THIS, DARK KIRIN**" he yelled as he made a dragon similar to the one he used before, except this one was black and bigger.

Frankie brought the dragon down on Kessler, who at the last second made a dome of energy to conceal him and narrowly escaped death.

Frankie knew Kessler was alive, but felt the ground beneath him start to rumble. The ground below Frankie was being picked up by Kessler with Lightning Hooks and Kessler turned the earth in the air into a ball, trapping Frankie inside.

'Okay, I need to kill him, sure it will be bad, but he is just like IT. I can't have him alive' Kessler thought as he looked at the ball of earth.

Suddenly, the ball started to rock and shake and black energy was being released from the small holes that were there. In a second, Frankie's head appeared from a hole in the rock that he made and he looked blood thirsty…

Frankie was now pure demon

"No" Kessler whispered as he saw Frankie smirk at him and launched Lightning Beams from his mouth at Kessler, pushing him into the concrete behind him.

Kessler huffed as he looked at Frankie 'I can't beat this…Frankie is just like IT' he thought as Frankie growled and grinned at Kessler and jumped out the rock.

Kessler's dome of energy was barely hanging on as he breathed in and out deeply. He knew he needed to do something, so he launched Lightning Missiles to Frankie, who deflected them with a roar at the top of his lungs.

Kessler growled as Frankie stared mockingly at him and tried to keep the dome up as it was the only thing keeping him alive right now.

"Lightning Bolts" he yelled as he launched another horde of them to Frankie, who again, took them in the chest and another dust cloud was made.

Kessler saw Frankie coming out of the dust cloud and saw his demon smirk on his face. Kessler and Frankie started to clash Lightning with Lightning as the ground below them started to crumble and get destroyed, leaving a huge crater where they were.

Frankie shot out Lightning Bolts from his mouth as Kessler put more energy into the dome to keep it up and running so Frankie didn't kill him, but he knew that at this rate, he was going to die.

Kessler started to fly away with Frankie hot on his tail. As he was running away he saw Frankie prepare a Rasengan in his hand and Kessler put what energy he had left in the dome as they clashed and the force of the hit blew Kessler's dome away and made him skit back onto the ground once again.

"**I'm going to kill you, then everyone on this planet**" he exclaimed as he made a warrior of Lightning similar to the Susanoo from Naruto, and looked at Kessler.

"**This is the end for you**" he said as he and the Warrior made a Lightning Beam each and crossed them together to make one powerful one Lightning Beam.

Kessler dodged this beam, but they had another one all ready to unleash on him. Kessler used his own Shockwave to try and deflect this next one, but all it did was make it a little weaker, barley enough for Kessler to survive, but now the conduit was on the verge of death.

'I made a mistake that is gonna destroy the earth' he thought as Frankie and Frankie's Warrior were preparing a final attack.

"**THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE, LIGHTNING STORM**" he yelled as he and the Warrior were preparing black energy that was being collected into the sky into a simple concentration of black lightning energy.

Kessler closed his eyes and waited for the hit to come, but it never did. He opened his eyes to see Frankie clutching his head.

Good Frankie:

Frankie was walking to this bright light that he had saw after he gave control to Dark Frankie and he had finally made it to the end.

He entered to see 4 people; one was an older man who looked like him and the woman looked to be a female version of him. He recognized the other 2 right away

"Jaden, Angel" he called and the 4 people turned their heads, eyes wide with shock.

"FRANKIE" Jaden and Angel yelled, but the other 2 stood there…motionless.

"Hi guys" he greeted with a grin and wave, but they frowned

"This is not funny, why are you here, what happened" Angel asked him with a tone that was too not deny.

Frankie bowed his head in shame "I was fighting Kessler and he got the advantage and killed me" he said sadly and the other 2 people came forward.

"Is it you Frankie" they asked and he nodded and squinted his eyes to try and recognize these people and his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait…you are" he stammered and they laughed and nodded

"Hello our son, its mommy and daddy"

End of Chapter 28 of Big Time Destiny

FAMILY REUNION!

Dark Frankie is diffidently OP.

What will Frankie do?

Next Time: Truth Revealed


	29. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Remaining Chapters: 1

Chapter 29- Truth Revealed

"It's us son, mommy and daddy" Steven said as he and his deceased wife looked at their full grown son, who was in shock.

"Why" he asked after about 5 minutes of silence, making his parents raise an eyebrow at him

"Why what" Linda asked and Frankie started to cry

"Why did you make a doomsday device, why did you make the Ray Sphere? Do you know the torture and the hurt that that device put me through? DID YOU KNOW THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH EVERYDAY WITH THESE POWERS? HUH? **DO YOU?**" He yelled with tears running down his face.

Steven and Linda knew this was coming, they knew that their son would want too know why they made such a device.

"Son, that device was not meant to destroy the world like you think it was" he started to explain, making Frankie's eyes widen in shock "We made it to cure the world of cancer".

"Kessler broke in the lab on the day of the NYC explosion and well…took the device and did what he did" Linda picked up and Frankie frowned

"Why did you bring me there" he asked and they smiled sadly

"We needed to make sure it worked" Steven said. Frankie's eyes narrowed

"I still don't understand" he said and they sighed

"My baby…you were born with cancer" Linda explained and Frankie's eyes widened in surprise. "We knew we were about done and we needed to make sure it worked, so we were going to use you to see if the device worked" she explained and smiled "Glad to see it worked for it's original purpose anyway" she said with a grin.

Frankie was shocked at what his mother said "So…the New York Explosion both destroyed and saved my life" he elaborated and his dad laughed

"If you want to say it like that, then yes it did" he said and Frankie looked to Angel

"My parents sent you, didn't they" he stated and he laughed and nodded

"They didn't want me too tell you for fear of you getting upset" he explained and Frankie nodded.

"You guys have been watching me all my life" he asked and his parents nodded, both with smiles

"Yes and we are really proud of the man you have become" his dad said with a feeling of pride for his son.

"You even got a beautiful girlfriend" his mother teased and Frankie blushed at the thought of Jo.

"Too bad I won't see her again" he stated sadly and his parents, Angel and Jaden laughed, making Frankie raise an eyebrow "What" he asked.

"Your time to die is not now" Jaden explained and Frankie was dumfounded

"That doesn't make sense" he said and his dad decided to explain

"You see son, you are destined for great things, if you die now then the world will be destroyed and that can't happen" he said and Frankie lowered his head.

"No" he whispered and they all were confused "I can't go back, I'm dead and I have to stay that way, Danny can save the world or whatever" he explained and his mother glared at him

"Listen to me young man; YOU are the one who is destined to save the world. You will go back down there, save the world and be with the one you love" his mother ordered in a strict tone.

Frankie started to cry "Don't you want me here with you and dad, don't you want to be a happy family" he cried and his mom started to cry too

"Of course I want you here with me and your father, but you still have many things to accomplish that only YOU can do. We'll see each other again" his mom promised and Frankie bear hugged his parents

"I don't want to lose you again" he said and they nodded

"We don't want to lose you too, but we died, you still have things too do and we can't have you here right now" his dad explained and Frankie wiped his tears.

"I love you guys" he said and his parents smiled

"We love you too son, we always will" Steven told his son.

"Tell Jo we approve of her" Linda called and Frankie smiled and blushed

"Yes mom" he said and Angel grabbed him by his shoulder

"I'll send you back" he said and he nodded and turned to Jaden and smiled

"Nice seeing you again" he said and he smiled back

"You too Frank, give Kessler hell" he said with a pump of the fist and Frankie laughed and nodded and with that, the youngest Wilson disappeared.

Steven and Linda started to cry, it was nice to see their son and explain everything too him.

"Once he finds out the truth, he is going to be shocked" Jaden said and they nodded

"Yes but…he's our son, he can handle it" Linda said with a grin and all turned to a pot filled with water and started to watch Frankie and Kessler's final battle.

Frankie:

Frankie made it into his mindscape and saw Dark Frankie's cage opened. He glared at it and saw the evil of him with his back turned.

Smirking, he walked behind him and grabbed his collar and threw him back into the cage and sealed it back up.

Dark Frankie was so surprised by his sudden appearance that he couldn't do anything about him and was thrown into the cage.

"**HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE**" he yelled and Frankie smiled genuinely at him

"Thank you for weakening him for me, but I'll finish this" he said as he disappeared, Dark Frankie yelling at him the whole time.

Kessler watched as the Warrior disappeared and the black aura vanish and was face to face with a rejuvenated Frankie, who was in Lightning Vision mode.

"Time to end this" he said as he made 100 Lightning Clones and sent them all after Kessler, who was shocked at the fact that he was back.

Kessler pumped electricity into his chest and sent it all out at once, blowing the clones away in one swoop.

Frankie was pushed back too but used more clones to stop his flying back and watched as Kessler fell on his knees.

He charged a Lightning Style: Rasen-Shuriken and jumped too him, the disc spinning violently with electricity.

"I WON'T GIVE UP, THIS IS FOR EVERYONE" he yelled as he slammed the disc into Kessler's chest, ripping it apart piece by piece.

That was it…Frankie had defeated Kessler.

"I win" he said softly as he started to walk away from Kessler.

He was shocked when Kessler jumped up and shoved his fingers into his skull and started to pump lightning into it.

Frankie's POV:

I watched as Kessler showed me things…horrible things. He showed me a world burned in ash and fire. A world where there was no trace of life left. I was confused until I saw it…

A Demon hellbent on destroying all life in existence

At first I thought it was Kessler, but then I saw him try to fight the thing, where he fell and a blonde woman was killed.

I saw Kessler crying tears as he traveled to the past? Kessler is from the future?

I saw his life, he knew the guys, which is surprising. But he also knew my parents from his time and he went to L.A with the boys to become a boy band. He got his powers when my parents were able to use the cancer device (as I now call the Ray Sphere) and it actually cured cancer all over the world.

He met Jo and he started to fall in love with her. This was hurting me to see but I had no choice. They were so happy together, as happy as I and Jo are. I saw his first meeting with Danny; they bonded fast and were best friends.

He lived a happy life until the Demon first came and he hesitated to kill it, fearing the safety of his friends and family. He went into hiding and it was too late for him to fight it as the Demon had become too powerful to face.

That's why he came here. That's why he came here, to prepare ME to fight it.

The one thing Kessler kept from his timeline was a picture from his and Jo's wedding.

It showed her in a stunning, beautiful white wedding gown and it showed Danny as the best man, but what made me shocked beyond words was Kessler…or should I say…

Me.

Kessler was me from another timeline, coming back here to mold me into the savior that he had failed to be.

I hated Kessler for what he had done, but now I understand.

He came back to make me into the hero that this planet will soon need, he came back to fix the mistakes that he had made, all for the common good.

That's when the vision ended and Kessler died with a smile on his face. He gave me his power, I could feel it in me and I knew exactly what to do.

As I gathered the energy to go back home, I looked at Kessler, all my hatred for him disappearing and replaced with respect, I had one thought.

I WILL SAVE THE WORLD!

End of Chapter 29 of Big Time Destiny

KESSLER IS FRANKIE?

If you played inFAMOUS, you probably saw that coming.

Now that he knows what's coming, he is ready to start preparing to fight The Demon.

Next Time: Moving On


	30. Moving On

Disclaimer: Own OC, not BTR

Remaining Chapters: 0

Chapter 30- Moving On

Frankie landed in front of Palm Woods as he stared up at the sky, from the looks of the sun it was about noon, he knew that they noticed he was gone by now. He took a deep breath and flashed to 2J's door and heard the noise on the other side.

"He left to fight Kessler" he heard Danny say and he heard Jo crying and he was pained to hear her cry like that.

"How could he leave" she cried out and heard Kendall sigh

"He wants to make sure we're all save from Kessler, this is what he wants to do and we need to respect it. I miss him too, but he is the only one who can stop Kessler" Kendall explained and Jo started to cry again

"I give anything to hold him one more time, to tell him how much I love him" she said and Frankie couldn't take it anymore and opened the door

"You got your chance honey" he said as they all jumped at the sound of his voice and saw Frankie looking like crap. His shirt was gone and he had a lot of bruises on him and he had marks everywhere.

"FRANKIE" Jo yelled and ran to him and hugged him. After a minute, she pulled back and slapped him…hard.

"OUCH" he yelled while rubbing his face.

"YOU DESERVE IT, HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME AND EVERYONE LIKE THAT" she asked and he smiled softly

"Hey, I won" he said.

"I DON'T CARE, BUT…WAIT YOU WON" she asked and he nodded, grinning like a fool.

"You killed that bastard" Carlos asked and Frankie glared at him

"Hey, don't say that" he defended himself and everyone was confused

"Why" Danny asked and Frankie laughed a little

"Kessler is me from another timeline" he explained and everyone was shocked beyond words description "He came back to prepare me to fight a Demon that will plague the world in 3 years from now and I need to live up to him and stop it" he said.

Jo was still shocked and Frankie smiled "OH YEAH, Mom and Dad said they approve of you" he told her and everyone was confused again.

"Wait, your mom and dad" James asked confused and Frankie nodded

"I…kinda died" he said and Jo screamed "it was only for a minute…or 20" he muttered. "I met Mom, Dad, Angel and I saw Jaden again" the guys knew who Jaden was but no one knew who Angel was.

"Angel is an 'angel' who helped me wake up from my coma and Jaden is a friend who helped me find the Ray Sphere" he said and they nodded.

"Mom and Dad said that they would watch me forever and I'm so happy I got to meet them" he said with a happy grin on his face.

Jen smiled "You finally meet your real parents" she said a little sad. Frankie smiled at her

"Your still my mom too, you helped raise me and I can never repay you for that. I might have met my birth mother, but you're still my mom" he explained to her and she smiled with some tears in her eyes.

"I'm tired, I haven't slept all day and I came back from an epic adventure. I'm going to sleep" he said and everyone nodded and left, except Jo.

"Come on" Frankie said as he pulled her to his room and laid down "No sex Jo" he teased and she laughed

"Not now, but once your better, I'm going to have sex with you again" she said and he nodded

"I love you Jo"

"I love you Frankie".

3 weeks later:

Frankie had recovered from his fight with Kessler and now was training to fight The Demon

"I can only throw the Lightning Shuriken when I'm in Lightning Vision mode. I need to find a way to use that Warrior of Light that Dark Frankie used" he muttered to himself when he heard his phone ring…it was Jo.

"Jo…what's wrong…okay I'm coming" he said and flashed to Jo, who was in his apartment, everyone else around her, all with smiles or grins.

"What's up Jo" he asked and she smiled at him and grabbed his hands.

"Frankie…your gonna be a daddy, I'm pregnant" she said and his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Really…me a dad" he asked and she nodded and he kissed her.

"I thought you would be upset" she asked and he shook his head, a smile on his face

"Hell no, I'm so happy right now you have no idea Jo and…I need to ask you something" he said and the guys all smiled.

'Go for it Frankie' they thought, Frankie had talked to them a couple of days ago about something and they all assured him it was a good idea.

Frankie reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small black box and got on one knee…everyone was surprised

'Is he going to' they all thought and their thoughts were confirmed when he opened it and inside was an engagement ring.

"Jo Taylor…I love you with all my heart and I'm wondering if you'll be Mrs. Jo Wilson" he asked and she had tears in her eyes

"YES OF COURSE" she yelled and they shared a kiss and everyone clapped and hollered. Frankie slipped on the ring and they stared lovingly at each other

"Is it a boy or girl" he asked and she laughed at him

"We need to wait a few months before we're able to know. Why? You want a certain gender" she asked.

Frankie smiled and shook his head "No, I was just curious. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, I'm just happy that we're having a baby" he said as he stroked her hair with his index finger.

Jo smiled at him "I'm really happy too Frankie" she said and his eyes widened

"Wait, how are we going to support this baby? I have no job and no way to get money" he screamed panicked and everyone laughed at him.

"Did you forget that the world owes you for what they done to you and what you done for them? I'm pretty sure you can get whatever it is that you need for the baby without a problem" Danny explained to him and he blinked.

"Really? Cool" he said with a grin and Jo laughed and laid her head in his chest.

"Did you dream of this" she asked and he was confused

"What" he asked and she giggled at his cluelessness.

"I mean, dreaming of having a family" she explained and he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes I did, and I'm happy that I can start one with you" he said as he held her close to him.

'The next chapter in my life begins now' Frankie thought as he held the woman he loved more than anything in his arms.

'Nothing will take her away from me, not The Demon, not anyone. I'll protect her and my child from ANYTHING that comes our way'

End of Chapter 30 of Big Time Destiny

Time for FLASHBACKS of the most popular scenes from the story:

_Chapter 1:_

"_Great job dear it looks like all will be good around the world soon" she replied as she stroked her baby's hair. _

"_Linda, our son will continue on in our footsteps and help out the world with its major problems, this device is only the beginning". He looked to the baby "My son, your about to see history" he said and the baby started to giggle._

_All the employees came around and patted him on the back saying that he has done good and his family is the guardians of the planet, then an explosion came from the door and out came a man dressed in a white robe with a couple of electric devices attached to his arm._

"_Well,Well,Well looks like the guinea pigs finished my device for me sooner than I thought" the man chuckled . _

_Steven jumped in front of his wife and child "Who are you, you punk". The man chuckled "Let's just say someone you know all to well". Steven was confused and demanded to know what he was saying but the man ignored him and teleported to the device and back in a flash. _

"_Wha...What did you just do", the man gave him a blank look and just replied_

"_This device can do a lot more than just cure cancer, if you power this thing up enough it can generate an electrical blast and destroy an entire city, but since you are looking at me like I'm crazy let's find out"._

_Steven shouted at him "NOOOOOOO" but it was too late as he activated it. And now an electrical explosion rang out through New York and millions of lives were lost in the explosion as they shouted in fear and pain._

_The baby was lying on the floor crying and completely unharmed and was poking his mom trying to get her to wake up. The man looked at the baby and thought 'Good, he survived; I was scared he wouldn't have made it. Now he can fulfill his destiny '. The man then went to the employee files and pulled out his parent's files and opened it to find that their hometown is Minnesota. 'Hmmm I guess I can bring the kid there, least I can do is not to leave him here and I diffidently don't want to care for him'. The man picked up the files on the device and changed a couple of words to make it look like the device was meant to destroy the planet. Then he grabbed his parent's files again and pulled out a camera and went to the kid to find him by his dad's body poking him trying to get him to wake up. When he saw his dad wasn't getting up the baby lost it and cried louder. The man just took a photo of the baby and put all the items in his robe and picked up the kid 'This is necessary kid, you'll thank me one day' he thought_

_Chapter 2:_

_Mrs. Knight then realized something "Wait, so you live alone with no one at all". _

_Frankie looked at her and said "Yeah". She then smiled "Why not live here then, Kendall always wanted a brother and I don't mind having you here so what do you say". _

_Frankie had tears pouring down his face and rushed to hug his new Mom "YES of course I will finally a family". The boys then joined in the hug and Frankie couldn't have been happier. _

_Mrs. Knight then called out "Katie you have a new brother". A little girl around 2 came down and saw Frankie and ran to hug her new brother. Frankie hugged her back and thought 'Finally a family, this is the best day ever'._

Chapter 3:

" _Who is that" James asked to which Tyler replied_

"_Danny, call him the bully of Palm Woods if you must, always pushing everyone around and is always harassing that girl over there" Tyler then pointed to a beautiful girl with blond hair. _

_Frankie asked"Who is she". _

_Tyler told him"Jo Taylor, probably the only normal girl here but also the nicest. She is an actress and a good one at that. Danny is always bothering her and does mean things to her because she won't go out with him". The guys looked back over at the exchange and noticed something that made their blood boil:_

_Danny is holding her by her hair yelling at her, and pulling his fist back. _

_The guys growled" Why doesn't someone help her" Kendall asked. _

_Tyler turned to him" Everyone's scared to help her"._

_Logan turned to Frankie" Yo Fran…." He started but noticed that he wasn't there. They looked around and noticed him holding Danny's fist. Frankie in a fit of rage manages to get him off Jo and is now facing him while standing protectively in front of her. _

_Danny smirked" Well looks like a new kid is trying to be brave, normally I would beat up anyone that got in my way, but since your new here I'll let you go". _

_Frankie didn't even blink; Jo leaned to him and whispered" Just go it's nothing; he does this all the time I'm used to it". _

_Frankie looked at her and said" No". _

_Now Danny was getting mad" Well, I gave you a chance now face my fist" he shouted as he punched Frankie in the nose and a cracking sound was heard. Jo gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Danny smirked a pulled back but saw something that made his eyes widen. _

_Frankie is still standing in the same spot and didn't even show signs of pain; instead he grabbed his broken nose and forced it back to its normal spot, fixing it perfectly. Everyone gasped at what he did instead of the guys who grinned at what their "brother" was able to do. Frankie gave Danny a blank look and said" Was that your best shot, pathetic. You think your tough picking on girls when you're nothing but a coward. I'm only gonna warn you once so listen and listen well. You ever, EVER mess with anyone here especially girls again, you're gonna be messing with me and believe me, you don't want that". He then turned to Jo and asked" You O.K". She just nodded and thanked him for saving her. Frankie just smiled and said it was nothing, and then Jo gave him a kiss on the cheek which made them both blush. The guys grinned at Frankie and watched as Danny left, knowing they had to keep an eye on him. Kelly the came back and told the guys it was time to go, Frankie then told Jo if he messes with her again to tell him and he will deal with it and ran to his buds. _

_Camille came next to Jo and asked her" You like him" and Jo just watched Frankie's back and told her friend" I think I do"._

_Chapter 4:_

_He made his way to the seat next to Jo. He sat down and smiled towards her"Hey, remember me" he asked her. Jo turned her head to him and a blush came on her face when she saw that it was her 'Knight in Shining Armor'._

"_Hi and yes I do remember you, once again thank you for saving me from Danny, he isn't bothering me anymore". _

_Frankie smiled" I'm glad and I don't think I introduced myself, my name is Frankie Knight by the way". _

_Jo smiled back at him the blush clearly visible on her face" My names Jo Taylor, nice to meet you Frankie". _

Chapter 5:

_As the guys were going to Rocque Records, Jo was at the Palm Woods looking for her friend Camille to ask her some things. She eventually found her by the pool reading a book. Jo walked up to her and took a seat next to her"Hi Camille, I need to talk to you". Camille was confused on what Jo wanted to talk about, put the book down and faced her friend._

"_Yeah what's wrong Jo" she asked in a concerned tone. Jo faced her and decided to tell her how she is feeling _

"_Yesterday when Danny was about to abuse me like he always does and Frankie saved me, I felt so grateful to him that I kissed him"._

_Camille smiled "I know everybody saw what happened, that was sweet of him to help you like he did". _

_Jo smiled a bit"Yeah it was, but when I did kiss him it felt nice and I felt warm and secure when I was by him. When we were doing the project today I heard some pain and sadness in his voice as he was telling me about himself and when I hugged him before, the warmness came back and I love that feeling…what is it that I'm feeling". _

_Camille started to laugh which caused Jo to frown at her" What's so funny" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice, if there was one thing Jo hated it was being laughed at. _

_Camille calmed down after a couple of seconds and faced her friend" What your feeling my naïve friend is what we call love". _

_Jo eyes grew wide after hearing that" WHAT I can't be in love with him I just met him maybe I have a crush on him but not love". _

_Camille sighed" All of the things you told me are signs of love Jo, and who cares if you just met him ,love can come whenever and however". _

_Jo looked down" What if he won't like me back, what do I do". _

_Camille put her hand on her friends shoulder" Be his friend first and then after a while see how things go between you two and if he returns your feelings ask him out and if he doesn't ,at least you'll be his friend". _

_Jo looked back up smiled and hugged her friend" Thank you Camille". _

_She smiled" Hey that's what friends are for Jo and by the way when you hugged him did you feel his muscles because they look huge". _

_Jo blinked in confusion and then grinned" Yeah and they are huge, but why do you want to know" she asked confused. _

_Camille shrugged and picked her book up" Don't know maybe because he fixed his broken nose with one pull and you don't see that everyday". _

_Jo thought back to yesterday and remembered that he did fix his broken nose in one pull" Yeah I guess your right" and she relaxed in her chair and pulled out her own book._

_Kendall shot him a dirty look and was about to answer back when Bitters came running up and focused on Frankie "Alright Demon what did you do, your lucky I even let you stay here and now you try to blow up the building" he shouted in a angry tone. _

_Jo was confused as to why Bitters would say that and noticed Kendall tense up a bit and a small amount of pain in Frankie's eyes. She then remembered seeing a couple of people glare at him and then remembered earlier that day when he tensed after hearing about the school assignment. 'Okay something is wrong here; he's such a nice guy why would anyone hate him at all...Okay maybe Danny after what happened between them, but why would anyone else' she thought sadly. _

_Kendall decided to intervene "Mr. Bitters, Jo came rushing down here to us after hearing that explosion. She said it came from her floor, right Jo" he told him. Jo catching on decided to play along _

"_Yeah Mr. Bitters, I heard it from somewhere on my floor and I got scared so I came here". _

_Bitters gazed to Kendall to Jo and back to Kendall "Okay, I'll go check that out…but if you see anything suspicious come get me" and with that he left up 2 floors. _

_Kendall let out a sigh of relief and gazed at his electric powered brother "Ignore him Frankie, he's wrong about you okay" he told him in a sincere tone. _

_Frankie gazed up sadly "Why do they hate me, I never did anything bad or wrong in my life" he said in a breaking voice and it sounded like he was going to cry. Before Kendall could hug him, Jo went to him first and pulled him in a soft embrace_

"_Kendall's right Frankie, you're not a demon okay. You're a sweet, kind and caring boy I'm glad to call my friend" and gave him a little peck on the cheek._

_Frankie blushed a little before returning the hug and thanking her "Thank you Jo, this means so much to me you have no idea" crying a little at the end. _

_Jo wiped his tears before saying to him "It's no problem Frankie". _

_Chapter 6:_

_Logan calmed down and decided to answer "Danny is what's wrong; the bastard had the guts to talk bad about Frankie like if he's a piece of trash. If anyone is the trash it's him" Logan said with an angry voice. _

_James spoke up next "What's the story with him anyway, he seems like he hates everyone and everything in the world". _

_Jo looked at Camille and then to Frankie's unconscious body "Danny suffered from an early age, too early if you ask me. He lost his parents in the New York explosion 16 years ago. He was with his aunt and uncle when it happened and when they caught news of their death; they brought him to an orphanage before they…killed themselves" Jo said with a little bit of tears at the end. _

_The guys were shocked; there was someone who suffered the lost of parents like Frankie did. _

_Camille picked up where Jo left off "He was in the orphanage until he was about 12, he found about his parents and aunt and uncles deaths and it hit him hard. He would sing about the pain he was feeling and he became good at it". _

_The guys were a little confused "How do you know this" Carlos asked. _

_Jo spoke next "We know because the 3 of us come from the same town in North Carolina". The guys did not expect this at all "Wait, the 3 of you grew up together" Kendall asked, they nodded and he asked something else "So why does he act the way he does". _

_Jo shrugged "We don't know, he started acting like this about a year ago and he doesn't give off the same feeling that he used too". _

"_What feeling" Logan asked, Jo looked at him _

"_He used to be so friendly and so fun to be with, but now he gives a dark and twisted feeling that scares me". _

_Kendall walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder "It's alright Jo, maybe he had something else happen to him and doesn't know how to deal with it…It's happened to Frankie before" he muttered the last part that no one heard. He then said "We thank you for helping Frankie but we can take it from here". _

_Frankie started to walk away when he bumped into the one and only Wayne-Wayne "Well Well if it isn't whittle Frankie the wannabe bad boy" Wayne-Wayne told him in a mocking tone which Frankie didn't find amusing _

"_I don't want to cause a scene so if you could move I'll be on my way" he told him calmly. _

_Wayne-Wayne didn't move "I've been thinking, 6 people in this band is kind of much don't you think" he asked him._

_Frankie shrugged "I guess" he answered. _

_Wayne-Wayne smiled an evil smile "Great Great" he said and called Griffin "Yo Griff Griff, Frankie agrees, 6 in the band is too many". _

_Griffin on the other line said "Great I'll stop by tomorrow and see which one goes" and with that he hung up. _

_Frankie was confused "What was that about" he asked. _

_Wayne-Wayne just faced him "You see Frankie, that contract I have guarantees me a spot in the band and I feel it's too big and want to…make it the right size you can say". _

_Frankie caught on to what he was saying "So you want me out of the band because you feel that after I'm gone you'll have full control" he clarified. _

_Wayne-Wayne smiled "Look at you Frankie, your smart for a kid like yourself". _

_Frankie raised an eyebrow "What do you mean about 'like myself'" he asked. _

_Wayne-Wayne just smiled bigger "You're an outcast Frankie, no one cares about you and I'm guessing you had to fend for yourself. Kids like that aren't exactly the smartest of bunch". _

_Frankie just grew angry "I hate you" he said in an angry tone. _

_Wayne-Wayne kept his smile "I know" and walked away._

_Jo went in front of Frankie "Are you crazy, what if you lose huh, then you have to leave and I have to go on a date with…him" she said pointing to Wayne-Wayne's back. _

_Frankie grabbed her hand and held it in his own "I promise Jo I will not lose O.K, I have it all figured out" he said in a confident tone. _

_Frankie looked at Jo "Told you I wouldn't lose" he said with a big smile. _

_Jo was absolutely astonished 'He did a complete 180 from the way he was acting before and he paid for damage that he caused, my hero Frankie, my knight in shining armor, you are amazing' she thought and hugged him "I believed in you" she whispered and kissed him on the forehead before leaving back to the Palm Woods. _

_Frankie was blushing up a storm before facing his brothers "Well that solves that" he said. _

_Kendall started to form a grin "The Wayne-Wayne problem yes, your girl problems no". _

_James spoke next "Why don't you ask her out Frankie, she likes you man". _

_Carlos talked next "Or better yet, ask her to be your Valentine". _

_Frankie was confused "Why" he asked and Logan answered_

"_Tomorrow's Valentine's Day Frankie" and Frankie's eyes widened and the gang laughed._

_Chapter 7:_

_He then asked "You guys seen Jo anywhere" and they all got in front of him and had grins on their faces_

"_So are you gonna ask her huh" Carlos asked in a excited voice and Frankie nodded with a blush on his face._

"_Ask me what" a voice called to them and turned to see Jo standing before them. Frankie's blush got bigger; Jo had ditched the ponytail and let her blond hair flow freely making her more beautiful then before. _

"_You look pretty Jo" Frankie told her and she started to blush too and Frankie held out the flowers looking at the ground "Will you be my valentine" he asked in a whisper and Jo was speechless. She had hoped that Frankie would ask her and he did, no words could describe how happy she was at the moment. _

_She took the flowers and told him "Yes I will Frankie" she in a squeal and pecked him on the cheek. _

_Frankie blushed "Thank you Jo, wanna maybe see a movie today" he asked surprising the guys and Jo. _

'_Did Frankie just ask Jo out on a date?' _

'_Did he just ask me out' was what they thought. _

_Jo hugged him and said "Yes Frankie just let me put these in my apartment and we can go okay" and she left with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen. Frankie was astonished at what happened, his mom was right, taking risks was sometimes worth it. _

_Chapter 8:_

_Frankie and Jo were sitting in the lobby talking amongst themselves about what they had done today. Jo was telling him about how she might get a role in a coming T.V show and Frankie was telling her about the new song he and the guys were learning. _

"_I can't wait to hear it" Jo told him with a smile and Frankie smiled back_

"_I can't wait to see if you will be on T.V" he replied back. In the week that him and the guys were in L.A things have been looking up for Frankie, for 1-he wasn't hated as much here as he was in Minnesota, 2-He has the chance to be in a band with the first 4 people to accept him that had become his family and 3- He met Jo. Back in Minnesota, he never really gave girls so much a second glance because of how he was treated. He was afraid to try and get a girlfriend back there because everyone hated him, but here he actually felt he had a chance to actually be happy. When he first saw Jo, he admits that he thought she was pretty and when she kissed him for the first time he felt a sensation he never felt before. When him and her were paired for their school project, at first he was scared that he might accidently reveal a little too much about him too fast. That changed when she didn't so much as question him about his mysterious behavior when the subject of his past is brought up, he felt that she respected his privacy and that made him feel more secure around her. When he was being called a demon by Bitters he felt for sure Jo would try to pry the information out of either him or Kendall, but instead she comforted him and reassured him that he was no demon. He wondered how someone can be so nice and so wonderful, growing up he felt that it was impossible for someone to act the way Jo does around him as he was feared and despised. He still felt that as soon as his secret was found out by her that she would slap him and never go anywhere near him again, which in truth scared him more than anything. _

_He was broken out of his thoughts when Jo waved her hand in front of his face "Frankie are you even listening to me" she asked clearly annoyed by him ignoring her. _

_Frankie just recollected his thoughts and faced his friend "Yes I was" he said but she didn't buy it _

"_LIAR" she yelled pointing at him which startled Frankie a bit_

"_I would never ignore you Jo, not for anything" he told her reassuringly. He really did hear what she was saying, a couple years back before he met his 'family' he learned how to hear the outside world while staying in thought about whatever he was thinking about, it was a necessity for him to survive. _

_Jo was taken back by his answer and could hear the truthfulness in his voice and was overcome with guilt "I'm so sorry Frankie, I shouldn't have yelled at you" she told him but he just waved it off _

"_It's alright Jo, it really did look like I was ignoring you but know that I will never ignore someone close tome" he told her with a smile. _

_Jo smiled back and kissed the top of his head as a way of saying thanks "Thank you Frankie". She didn't know why it was so easy for her to be so affectionate around a boy she had known for a week. She was never so close to a boy other than Danny before and even then she never was THIS affectionate with him. Her mom had told her that a time will come when she will feel so strong about a boy that she will want him to know how much she cares about her, despite how long they known each other 'Well mom, it looks like I found the boy' she thought to herself. She broke out of her thoughts when Frankie was snapping his fingers in her face (Kind of rude). Jo just grabbed his fingers and glared at him "It's rude to snap your fingers in people's faces you know". (See what I mean) _

_Frankie blushed from embarrassment and mumbled a few apologies. Jo found it cute how he was so child-like yet so mature at the same time; it's what made Frankie 'unique' to her. She just accepted his apologies and started to ruff his hair _

"_HEY, I work hard to keep it like that" Frankie told her fixing his wild hair. Jo just giggled and decided to ask him something _

"_Just to make sure I know you weren't ignoring me, what was the question I asked"? Frankie blinked from the sudden change in conversation but then grinned a second later _

"_You want to know if I'll sing the song to you once I learn it" he replied. _

_Jo smiled "Correct and now you win the grand prize" and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek for a couple of seconds before backing away. _

_Frankie blushed and smiled "I like this prize" he said and Jo looked away blushing a storm _

"_Shut up" she told him in a playful tone._

_Chapter 9:_

"_Oh God that stinks" Frankie exclaimed covering his nose with his left hand. _

_Kendall laughed a little "Well it was your idea" he said through his mic, Frankie had extended his phone connection by pumping some more power into his phone's frequency. _

"_Yeah yeah, don't remind me" he said and waited for instructions. _

"_Alright Frankie, if you keep going straight there should be a passage you can take on your right" Logan told him. _

_Frankie nodded "Got it" he said and jumped off the ledge and used Static Thrusters 'I love this power' he thought to himself and landed on the platform opposite of him. "Alright" he said stretching his arms a bit "now what". _

_Kendall looked over his map "Take the right and keep going straight and when you come to an intersection pick left" he said and Frankie did just that. _

_While he was doing it, he faced some rats and other creatures 'No matter how many times I do this, I will never get used to these gigantic rats and rodents' he thought to himself. After he took the left he saw a blue light in the distance "Alright I see the circuit breaker, I'm heading over now" he said to them and he made it to the light. "Holy crap" Frankie whispered and this confused Kendall and Logan _

"_What, what is it" they asked together. _

_Frankie shook his head "Someone trashed this circuit breaker" he said and he was right. The circuit breaker was frying and had sparks coming out of the generators attached, had it not been for his powers Frankie would've backed as far away as possible. "I think I can fix it that's not a problem" he said "I'm just curious on who would do this" he told them. _

_Kendall thought for a bit "Fix it, get your power and leave" he told him. _

_Frankie shook his head "No, I need to see who would this. I'm gonna investigate further in but first things first" he said and went to the middle of the breaker, jumped up, put his hands in the holes on the generators and transferred power between the two (Like how Cole does in inFAMOUS 1). _

_When it was done, Frankie fell to the ground and had a vision of his new power. He seen himself putting his hands on top of each other firing a beam of energy out of the palm of his hand and when the vision was done he had a huge smile "That's going to come in handy real nicely" he said and stood up. _

_Kendall and Logan were curious at what he got "What, what is it" they asked eagerly and Frankie just chuckled at their enthusiasm _

"_Looks like I can fire beams now" he said and now Kendall and Logan were grinning _

"_Oh that rocks so hard" Kendall said. _

_Frankie decided to focus now "Alright, I'm gonna investigate further in and see if I can pick up a trace on what has happened down here" and he disappeared further down the sewer._

_Chapter 10:_

_The pool was decorated with balloons, streamers, had food and drinks set-up everywhere and it looked like the entire Palm Woods was there. _

"_SURPRISE" they all shouted and Frankie was at a lost for words. _

_Kendall slapped him on the back "Pretty cool right" he asked looking around admiring the work that was down and Frankie looked at his brother _

"_This was your idea" he asked and Kendall shook his head no and pointed to Jo who was smiling at Frankie. _

_He walked up to her and asked "You really did all this…for me" and she nodded and he just pulled her in a big hug saying "Thank You" over and over again. _

_Jo blushed from the contact between her and Frankie but hugged back "It's no problem and I got you a present, Kendall said you needed this" reaching out behind the chair pulling out a blue sling pack. Frankie looked at her with awe and something only his family saw: Love _

"_Thank you so much Jo, this is the first real birthday party I had and you made it special" he said with tears in his eyes. _

_Jo was confused at what he meant but decided to ask him later "I bet I could make it more special" she said and leaned forward and gave Frankie a quick peck on the lips, he was shocked _

'_My…first…kiss' he thought, he and Jo were blushing like crazy _

"_Happy birthday Frankie" Jo said. _

_Chapter 11:_

_When he heard footsteps he turned to see Jo wearing a 2 piece blue bikini and he blushed a little "You look beautiful" he said and she blushed because his muscles were clearly visible _

"_You look handsome yourself" she said in return and joined him in the pool and swam next to him. _

_She decided to tell him something that has been bothering her for a while "Frankie…I'm scared about Danny" she said and Frankie looked at her panicked _

"_Why what happened, did he do something to you" he asked and she shook her head _

"_No, but when he tried to kill you a couple weeks ago I noticed he was hurting a little when I asked him for help and he looked like he always did". Frankie was confused, so Jo filled him in on what she and Camille told the guys about Danny when he was unconscious a couple weeks back. _

_At the end, Frankie actually felt a little pity for Danny "Wow, he knows the same pain I do" and quickly realized his mistake and covered his mouth but Jo had heard him _

"_What pain" she asked concerned and he took a deep breath and unconsciously held her hand _

"_Well, I was adopted by the Knights and before then I never knew my parents. I think they abandoned me and the orphanage was shut down forcing me to live on the streets for years and every night I would call for Mommy and Daddy to come find me…but they never did" he said crying a little "Why did they abandon me for Jo, did they hate me, did they think I was a freak, why" he asked now sobbing for the 1__st__ time in years. Jo was shocked at she had heard, Frankie was alone for a long time and knew what kind of pain Danny was in. _

_Deciding to comfort the love of her life, she pulled him into a hug and started to kiss his face until he finally stopped crying after 10 minutes. Frankie sniffed and Jo released him and grabbed his hand again "It'll be okay Frankie, you have people who love and care for you now Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, Mrs. Knight and me" she said kissing his cheek at the end. _

_Frankie blushed a little before hugging her "Thanks Jo" and she returned the hug. Frankie looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark "Well, I guess it's time to get out" he said and him and Jo left the pool and Frankie couldn't help but smile 'Thank you Jo, you made me feel happy again and I promise to help and protect you and to get the old Danny back' he thought determined and Jo had her own thoughts _

'_He's suffered so much in his life and yet he puts me and everybody else before himself. Frankie my love, I will never leave you alone again' she also thought determined and grabbed his hand and they blushed at contact but continued walking. _

_When they changed into their PJ's they realized a problem "You can take the bed Jo, I'll sleep on the floor" Frankie said and was moving to go on the floor before Jo grabbed his hand and looked at him sweetly _

"_Please stay with me. I sometimes have nightmares and normally my parents would comfort me, but since their not here I need you" she told him and he smiled and nodded at her _

"_Okay" he said and she hugged him before they each took their own side of the bed "Goodnight Jo" Frankie said and Jo pecked him on the lips _

"_Goodnight Frankie" she said and the 2 of them were blushing up a storm and within a few minutes, Jo fell asleep but Frankie was still awake _

'_That's twice she kissed me on the lips and both times it felt…nice. Maybe I'll take a chance and ask her out but not now, I have other matters to handle' he thought and fell asleep soon after._

_Chapter 12:_

"_O.k." she said and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Jo spoke up "Frankie…I'm ready to tell you about why I fear storms" she said and he looked at her in the eyes _

"_You sure, you don't have to if you don't wanna" he told her but she just grabbed his hand and moved so she was closer to him _

"_No it's okay, I'm ready" she said and took in a deep breath. "When I was 7 on a rainy night, I was home with my mom and we were waiting for my dad to come home and when we heard the door knock, I got excited to see my dad but when mom opened it, there were 2 cops there" she said and Frankie listened ready to comfort her in case she started to cry "The cops explained that my dad was in a accident and was at the hospital in critical condition so me and mom got in the car to go to the hospital and lightning started to come down" she continued shaking a little "We got there and we went to my dad's room and he was hooked onto many machines and I thought he wasn't going to make it" she said freely crying now as Frankie pulled her closer to him "Me and mom started to cry and we were praying to God to bring dad back safely to us and my dad woke up a few minutes later to let us know he would be okay before falling back unconscious. The doctor said he would be in a lot of pain the next few days but he would survive, lightning storms scare me because they remind me of the day I almost lost my dad" she finished sobbing into Frankie's shirt with him stroking her hair _

"_It's okay Jo, your dad's alive and well now, it's all over" he told her and she moved up and saw his shirt was wet _

"_Oh I'm sorry about your shirt" she said pointing to his now wet shirt but he just laughed _

"_Its fine, it'll dry" he told her and Jo yawned loudly making her blush with embarrassment _

"_Sorry" she apologized and Frankie laid her down on the bed _

"_Stop apologizing for everything Jo, it's not necessary" he told her playfully and she laughed a little. Frankie lay down next to her pulling the blanket over both of them and turned the light off (the light switch is by his bed) "Night Jo" he said and Jo leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek _

"_Night Frankie, and thank you" she said and the 2 fell asleep peacefully._

_Chapter 13:_

_All 3 pairs made it to Frankie's room at the same time and they all looked at each other before walking into Frankie's room and saw that he didn't improve at all. Logan stared sadly "I read once if you talk to people when their in coma's they have a better chance of pulling through" he told everyone and Kendall walked to the wall and leaned on it "So…who's gonna go first" he asked and everyone looked back and forth to one another before Carlos walked to Frankie _

"_I will" he said and they all left the room to give him privacy. _

_Once the door closed, Carlos sat in a chair by Frankie's be "Hey man, how are you feeling, what's it like being a coma because from what I heard you just float up in the air wandering aimlessly" he said with a little laugh at the end but stopped when he realized he was just prolonging his conversation "It pains me to see you like this because I don't think you deserve this after what you done. You done so much good in your life I thought you were an angel at first but later realized you're just like the rest of us which made me think even more highly of you. When we first met you, I admit things were kind of confusing then, as everyone back home hates you. When Kendall and his family took you in, I never saw anyone so happy in my entire life. Growing up with you Frankie has been both fun and dangerous, but I wouldn't change any of it. Frankie, you have to try to pull through man, I know your not trying to because with your powers you could've pulled out before you went in too deep in your coma. I'm asking you not as a friend but as a brother, please at least try to break out because no one here can live without you and if you think you deserve this, I will personally make you see just what a great person you are" he finished before leaving the room with tears running down his face. _

_Kendall looked to him "You o.k." he asked and he nodded _

"_Surprisingly, I do feel good" he said before moving to a chair outside the room and James stood up. _

"_I'll go next" he offered and everyone nodded before James walked in and closed the door._

"_Frankie" he said before sitting in a chair "Seeing you like this is killing me inside, I feel that when you start to die, I start to die too and it makes me feel horrible. You're my best friend and I can't bear to see you go. Please try to fight back for us, for me. We been through a lot together and even though it was both fun and terrifying, it was still something I would never change. This reminds me with what happened with Kendall and HE made his appearance, please push him away and comeback to us, I don't want to see you go, your like the brother I never had and when I see you like this I can only picture the old you laughing and playing around with us. I remember the time when Carlos left a batch of water balloons hanging over your door and when they fell on you, I never seen someone run so fast in my life. You were chasing him shooting lightning at him in one of the most comedic ways ever; I would give anything if only I can see you do that again. Remember Frankie, your not alone anymore" and with that James left and didn't notice Frankie move a little. Walking out the door and sitting down on a chair next to Carlos, James started to remember all the good times him and Frankie had together before Logan stood up _

"_I don't want to go alone" he said and Camille stood next to him _

"_I'll go with you" she said and he smiled _

"_Thanks" he said and they walked in together. _

_Sitting down in chairs, Logan took a deep breath before starting "This is the 2__nd__ time I took a bullet for you and both times it hurt like hell" he said laughing a bit but cut it out and started to talk again "Frankie, you are the nicest person I know and we both know you don't deserve this no matter how many times you try to deny it. You're a smart kid Frank and I know you can figure out a way to come back to us. Whenever I see you I can't help but picture an angel standing in your place, you use your special talents to help out people and I'm sure anyone else would do the wrong thing with it. Your talents have saved us more than once and I would take an entire clip of bullets if you would wake up. I and everyone else want to help you and you won't bear the pain of loneliness anymore. You're my brother and my best friend, please Frankie push your way through and come back. We had many good times together and I don't want it to end just yet" he said crying a little. _

"_Logan's right Frankie, from what I seen of you I can agree with Logan when he said there is an angel in your place. I may not know your special talents but I do know you won't give up here, it's just not your style" Camille said and Logan sighed _

"_Please come back Frankie, we all miss you and want you back" Logan finished before leaving with Camille and Frankie started to form a smile on his face. _

_When they walked out Kendall looked toward Jo "You want to go next or do you want to go in together" he asked her and she shook her head _

"_I'll go after you" she said and he nodded before walking in. _

"_Last time we were in a situation like this I was the one in the hospital bed" Kendall said before sitting down in the same chair everyone else sat in "When I heard you were in a coma, it made me think about when I was in a coma a couple of years back. I heard from James that you weren't yourself and HE had taken you over. If he's the reason why you won't wake up don't listen to him. He just wants to take control of you. You're stronger than him Frankie and you can push him back. I love you Frankie, you're my brother and my best friend and we been through a lot together and everyone else wants you back. Don't care about what other people want, just focus on what your family and friends want. You being here or dead won't do anyone any good and if you die here who will stop the Snakes. It's obvious they need you out of the way for something and if this was any other day, I could believe they did this to you. I know you didn't fight back today because you couldn't bring yourself to do it, you need to realize that being like that will probably get you off in worse shape than now. We all love you Frankie and I'm sorry I brought all that up; I just feel that everything I said is somehow connected to how this happened. I hope to see you again real soon" he finished with tears pouring out his eyes and Frankie's heart meter started to go up even more and he was starting to move. Kendall walked out and saw Jo was scared to go in "It's alright" he told her and she took a deep breath and walked in to her love's hospital room. _

_She knew this won't be easy but she wanted to talk to him, even if she had a feeling he might not answer her back. _

_She sat in the ever so famous chair and took his hand "Hey Frankie" she started and fell short on words not knowing what to say. "I never thought something like this would happen to you, I always thought this sort of thing happened to bad people but now I know that's a lie. If you can hear me Frankie, give me some sort of sign" she told him and when nothing happened she thought he couldn't hear and decided to continue "Seeing you in this hospital bed is tearing me apart on the inside Frankie" she said and started to stroke his hair "Even in a coma your still as cute as ever" she then leaned forward and softly pecked him on the cheek "I miss you so much Frankie, I want you back more than anything and if I could switch places with you, I do it in a heartbeat. When you first came to L.A, I admit I thought you were cute and when you saved me from Danny, I started to develop feelings for you and over time those feelings grew and grew to the point of love. That's right, I love you Frankie Knight you're my knight in shining armor and my guardian angel. You have done nothing but help and care for me the way a boyfriend would to his girlfriend. I love you and want you back, if you come back I promise to love you forever and be the best girlfriend ever if you want to date me, I LOVE YOU PLEASE COME BACK TO ME" she yelled at the end with tears pouring out her eyes and after a couple of seconds of silence, moved to get up when she heard a weak voice _

"_I…love…you…too" it said and Jo turned her head to see Frankie, eyes opened smiling at her and she couldn't take it anymore and crashed her lips to his and they entered from a small kiss to a full make-out session. Jo pulled back and smiled the biggest smile she ever had _

"_You heard me" she said happily and he nodded _

"_I heard everyone, yours just happened to be the one to get me to wake up and I'm glad it was" he said and started to blush and looked away _

"_Did you mean what you said…you know about loving me and all" he asked nervously and she didn't answer, instead kissing him as a response _

"_You bet I meant it Frankie, I love you more than anything in the world and I will always be there for you" and Frankie decided to ask her an important question _

"_Jo Taylor, will you be my girlfriend" he asked and to say Jo was delighted was a HUGE understatement, no words could describe how happy she was and she kissed him again _

"_YES FRANKIE, A MILLION TIMES YES OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND" she yelled in pure joy and the new couple hugged before the door came flying open, apparently Jo's screams of joy were heard by the people outside._

"_FRANKIE YOUR AWAKE" everyone else shouted out in joy and everyone hugged him._

_Chapter 14:_

_Frankie stared in absolute shock "She…loves me…YES, SHE LOVES ME ALL RIGHT" he yelled with a fist extended and Dark Frankie was close to vanishing _

"_**NO…WHAT'S GOING ON**__" he yelled to Frankie and Angel, who just stared at him as Frankie waved like a fool _

"_Have fun back in your cage jackass" he said as his evil counterpart faded _

'_**Pretty soon Frankie…pretty soon you will pay**__' was Dark Frankie's last thought before vanishing. _

_Angel smiled toward Frankie "__Good job__" he said and Frankie asked him _

"_How come every time I and Darkness there went at it, you stayed off to the side" he asked and Angel smirked _

"_I was told to only interfere when necessary, he is YOUR dark half, I won't be here forever and you need to learn to keep him in control__" he explained and Frankie nodded _

"_Who did send you" he asked and Angel grinned _

"_Not telling__" he said causing Frankie to frown. _

_Angel smiled at him "__Congrats Frankie, you pushed your dark half away and are ready to wake up, but I warn you…you will be in pain__" he warned but Frankie smiled _

"_It will be worth it when I confess to Jo myself" he said with a grin and Angel pulled the boy into a hug _

"_Remember Frankie…I will always watch over you__" he whispered and Frankie hugged back _

"_Thanks Angel" he said before he went back to his body, leaving Angel there alone. _

'_Steven, Linda…you would be proud of your son__' he thought before returning to the heavens._

_Chapter 15:_

"_Yeah…your right" he said with a smile, the last thing he wanted to do was cause Jo ANY type of pain and he sighed "Doesn't help though that some psycho leader of a dangerous gang is out there waiting to kill me first chance he gets". _

_James walked up to him "We'll be here with you to the end buddy" he said with a smile and put his hand out and Carlos followed suit _

"_That's right, were in this together". _

_Logan put his left hand in as his right one was holding his crutch that he needed to use for a couple days "We are one". _

_Kendall put his hand in next "Were brothers" and Frankie placed his hand in and the 5 of them raised them up and shouted _

"_WE ARE FAMILY" and they put their hands down. _

_Chapter 16:_

_While Frankie's clones were out setting up, Jo was dressed in the clothes Camille picked out sitting on her bed letting Camille apply some make-up on her face. _

"_Oh Jo your so beautiful, Frankie won't be able to take his eyes off you tonight" said Camille as she finished applying lip gloss to Jo and handed her a mirror. _

_When Jo saw herself she gasped "OH MY GOD Camille, I look fantastic" Jo exclaimed as she looked at the mirror. _

_Camille smiled at her reaction "I try" she said and someone knocked on Jo's bedroom door _

"_COME IN" Jo shouted and a woman in her 30's walked in and she looked like an older version of Jo. _

"_Hey honey why are you all dolled up" she asked with a grin, already knowing the answer. _

_Jo blushed "Well mom…I got a date tonight" she whispered and her mother squealed _

"_Oh honey your finally with a boy, that's amazing, who is he, what's his name" Her mother asked shooting a million questions a second to the poor girl. Jo waited for her mother to calm down before she answered _

"_Well mom, his name is Frankie Knight and he is just the sweetest boy ever, his first day here he saved me from Danny's abuse and he always kept me safe from him. I really love him mom" she said, not realizing she probably made a mistake. _

_Jo's mother frowned when she heard Frankie's name "Honey, I don't like that boy stay away from him" she told in a tone that was to not be questioned but Jo wouldn't have it _

"_What do you mean 'stay away'" she repeated angrily and Camille left, deciding this was something between mother and daughter. Jo's mother was a taken back by Jo's sudden attitude _

"_Don't talk to me like that young lady; I am your mother and if I tell you to stay away, then stay away. That boy is pure evil" she said in a venomous tone and Jo stood up _

"_Evil…EVIL…Listen to me, Frankie is anything but evil. If anything, the bastards who nearly killed him 2 weeks ago are the evil ones here, who beats a 17 year old kid into a coma and thinks it's an act of justice" she asked angrily and her mother decided she had no choice _

"_Well Jo, you know about the New York Explosion" she asked with a dark smile (Oh no) and Jo nodded, confused _

"_Yeah…why" she asked and her mother decided to drop a bomb on her _

"_Frankie's real name is Frankie Wilson, son of Steven and Linda Wilson the 'demons' who caused New York to be destroyed in the first place" she said hoping that changed her daughter's mind about the boy, but Jo had another idea _

"_That's why he's been abused his whole life, that's why he was nearly killed before" she asked with tears in her eyes and her mother was confused _

"_Why are you crying" she asked and reached out to her daughter and Jo pushed her hand away. _

"_DON'T TOUCH ME; YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE MAKE ME SICK. YOU TAKE OUT YOUR ANGER ON AN INNOCENT BOY JUST BECAUSE OF SOMETHING HIS PARENTS DID. DO YOU KNOW THE TORTURE HE GOES THROUGH EVERYDAY BECAUSE OF YOUR ANGER TO HIS PARENTS, NOTHING ABOUT NEW YORK IS HIS FAULT. I DON'T CARE IF YOU, DAD OR EVEN THE WHOLE F-ING WORLD HATES HIM, I LOVE HIM AND I'M GONNA GO OUT WITH HIM WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" she yelled out running to 2J, leaving her mother alone shocked _

'_She really loves him to look pass what his parents did and see him as a separate person. Maybe I should give the boy a chance if Jo loves him' her mother thought and sat there to think._

_Chapter 17:_

_Frankie was now standing outside Jo's door, about to knock to pick her up for prom. He was dressed in a black tux with black dress shoes and had fixed his hair, so now it wasn't too spiked. The rest of the gang was waiting for him to get her so they can all go together in one group. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door waiting anxiously for someone to open it. The door opened and he came face to face with Jo, who to Frankie looked like a goddess. _

_She was wearing a slim yellow dress with her hair flowing freely and had a little makeup on. "How do I look" she asked with a little smile and Frankie smiled back _

"_Like a goddess" he said as he pulled her close "But then again, you always looked liked a goddess" they then kissed and stopped when they saw a flash. _

_They turned their heads to see Selena holding a camera, grinning at the young couple "Oh you two look so cute together" she said as she took another picture. _

_They blushed from embarrassment and decided to pose for her. Frankie put his arm around Jo and Jo wrapped both of her arms around his free one and leaned her head on his shoulder. Finding the pose so adorable, Selena took a picture of it and a few more of them in a few different poses. Smiling at her success, she let them go and the couple walked hand in hand down to the lobby where everyone else would be waiting for them._

_They made it to see all the guys wearing the same type of tux as Frankie and all of them with their dates for the night. Logan was standing with Camille, who was wearing a red dress with her hair all done. Carlos was standing with a new girl Stephanie, who was wearing a black dress with her brown hair flowing freely. James was standing with Rachel, who was wearing a light blue dress with her hair in curls. Frankie laughed on the inside when he saw Kendall standing with all 3 Jennifers, how he did it, Frankie didn't know. All 3 of them were wearing a black, green and purple dress with their hair the same as it always had been. _

_Frankie looked to the group and smiled "We ready to go" he asked and when they nodded, he turned towards the door "Then let's go" he said as they walked away not noticing a figure watching him. _

'_Enjoy this Frankie, because starting tomorrow is the time when we prepare to fight Kessler' the figure thought as it went to 2J._

_Chapter 18:_

"_You need to talk to me" Frankie asked a little confused as to why the ex assistant to Kessler was standing here wanting to talk to him. _

_Jaden walked over to Frankie "Things have been going badly since you were in your coma" he said and everybody gasped. _

"_How do you know about that" Frankie asked and Jaden sighed _

"_Kessler was the one who sent that mob after you, no one knew where you were staying and he offered to let a group of people know and they went to kill you" he stated grimly and Frankie growled. _

"_Since I quit working for Kessler, I kept an eye on him. He's been trying to find me but had no such luck so I had the advantage. I managed to get into one of his hideouts and take this" he said as he pulled out a detailed map of the hideout and pointed to the top. _

"_This next part I think you may find interesting…up here is where he keeps the Ray Sphere…the device that blew up New York" and once that left his mouth, everybody gasped in shock. _

_Frankie's were wide and he pointed to the map "So…up there is where the device that caused the explosion is" he asked with a little fear in his voice and Jaden nodded and pulled out a book. _

"_This you WILL not like at all, I warn you, you might get VERY angry" he warned as he pulled out a journal and handed it to Frankie who read the 1__st__ few pages._

_April 26__th__ 2011_

'_Things have been going rather smoothly for me, Frankie is in his depressed mood and his so called 'friends' are gone as well, leaving him in the open. The mob is in place and ready to strike on my signal. Today is the day where he dies.'_

_April 27__th__ 2011_

'_DAMN IT, Frankie survived and it looks he is stronger then ever. It also appears he has himself a girlfriend. Oh this may work out in my favor, I can get her and maybe use her to get Frankie to either join me or die. I need to start preparing'._

_Frankie stopped reading and growled in intense anger, he was pushing lightning to his teeth to give himself fangs and he was starting to bulge his muscles out. "I swear if he even LOOKS at Jo I will rip his head off and shove it back up his ass" he growled out as he tried to calm down. The guys stared at him with frightened expressions, they never seen him so mad before. "You still didn't give me a good reason as to why you're here" said Frankie as he stared at Jaden after he had calmed down. _

_Jaden faced the young conduit and sighed deeply "My boy…it's time to go on the assault against Kessler and stop him once and for all". _

_To say Frankie was shocked was a total understatement "You want me to help you to end Kessler's wrath now" he asked and he nodded. _

"_Look I know it's late, but this is the only chance we have to strike when his guard is down. If anything, we should at least go after that Ray Sphere and take it from him. Who knows what a madman like him will do with it" he exclaimed and Frankie thought it over for a minute or two. He pulled off his tux and he headed to his room and changed into a blue t-shirt with faded blue jeans and swapped his dress shoes for black sneakers and strapped on his sling pack and walked out with a battle hardened expression _

"_Let's do it" he said as he covered his hand in electricity._

_off._

"_THE RAY SPHERE HAS BEEN TAKEN, HURRY TO THE ROOM, NOW" a voice boomed out over the loudspeaker, one Frankie can only assume is Kessler._

_Jaden pulled out the gun "Ready to fight" he asked as he took cover behind a wall, loading up the gun._

_Frankie blinked, pointed his right hand back and blasted a hole in the wall "Let's go" he instructed as he pointed to the hole._

_Jaden blinked but made it to the wall and looked down "Okay now how do we get out of here" he asked._

"_Simple…jump" Frankie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Jaden gave him a retarded look "Oh, okay then, you jump and live while I jump and break my neck" he said with a wave of the arms._

_The door blasted open "STOP, FREEZE" a man in a white robe shouted at the top of his lungs._

_Frankie smirked "Oh, okay then" he said as he moved to put the Ray Sphere down, but at the last second kicked it out the window, grabbed Jaden and jumped._

"_FRANKIE" Kessler shouted as he flashed down the stairs to the entrance._

_Frankie and Jaden made impact with the ground as Kessler flashed and grabbed Jaden._

"_Now, your gonna listen to me or I'm gonna kill him" he said in a monotone voice as Frankie glared_

"_Fuck you asshole" he said as he picked up the Sphere._

_Kessler shocked Jaden, causing the man to scream in pain "Listen…to me" he growled as Frankie gave the man his undivided attention._

"_Activate that Sphere or I will kill him and everyone you hold dear" he said as he pointed to the Sphere._

_Frankie glared harder, his eyes turning blue "They'll die anyway, what the fuck is wrong with you" he asked as Jaden looked to the boy_

"_Destroy it" he stammered out "Don't worry about me, just do it now" he stuttered coughing up blood._

_Frankie gave the man a sympathetic look "NO, I WON'T LET YOU DIE" he yelled._

"_Activate it"_

"_Destroy it"_

"_No"_

"_Activate it"_

"_Destroy it"_

"_No"_

"_ACTIVATE IT NOW"_

"_DESTROY IT HURRY"_

"_ARGHHHHH" Frankie yelled as he brought a Lightning Bolt from the sky down, shattering the Ray Sphere._

_Something goes wrong, the Ray Sphere opens and creates a vortex of energy, Jaden is pulled in and the Ray Sphere tears him apart atom by atom. Kessler flashes away as does Frankie and the building was destroyed, leaving nothing but a pile of ash in the area._

_Chapter 19:_

_Jo gave him a sad look "I'm sorry you had to find out this way honey, I didn't want to be the one to tell you" she said as she made a move to hug him._

_Frankie's tears stopped "Wait…WHAT" he yelled to her._

_Jo cowered a bit "I already knew who your parents were Frank, I knew for 3 months now, I couldn't break your heart by telling you" she tried to explain, but Frankie wouldn't hear it_

"_YOU KNEW FOR 3 MONTHS AND DIDN'T TELL ME, EVEN IF I WOULD'VE BEEN SAD, YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE COULD'VE HELPED ME. BUT I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM A GUY WHO WANTS TO KILL ME, INSTEAD OF THE GIRL I LOVED" he yelled._

_Jo thought she heard wrong "Wait…loved" she asked on the verge of the tears._

_Frankie pushed open the windows "Yep, LOVED, it's over for us Jo Taylor. Jankie is officially dead" he said as he flew to god knows where._

_Chapter 20:_

"_KENDALL" everyone yelled as Frankie looked on, completely helpless._

'_No…No…NOOOOO' he yelled in his head as his dark side came back_

'_**Let me take over, your about depleted of your energy and I know you want this bastard to pay**__' he told his good half._

_Frankie would've normally objected, but he was REALLY angry now 'Promise me to not hurt the guys and Jo' he asked his other half._

_He nodded '__**At least, I'll save them for last**__' he told him and Frankie grabbed his hand_

'_That's good enough for me' he said as he was enveloped by an aura of black energy._

_Danny looked behind to see Frankie surrounded with a black aura and he had an evil like smirk on his face._

"_**SAY HELLO TO DARK FRANKIE**__" he yelled with delight as the guys looked on in shock._

"_NO, FRANKIE" they yelled as they saw the evilness of Dark Frankie again after many years._

_Logan looked to Carlos and James "Get Kendall and get him back into the house, I'm sure there has to be a first aid kit or something up there, Kendall doesn't have much time" he told his friends._

_Carlos looked skeptical "What about Frankie" he asked_

"_He needs to wait, if we don't hurry Kendall will die" he answered as the 3 ran back to the beach house 'Why now' they all thought in unison._

_Danny looked on in surprise at Frankie's new appearance 'DAMN, he seems to be stronger than before' he thought._

_A figure that looked like a darker form of Danny (if that's possible) came forward '__**Let me fight him, you will die if you keep fighting**__' Dark Danny said._

_The other Danny sighed 'Whatever' he said as he was enveloped in a red aura._

_Danny's wings from before came back, only this time they were set on fire and he grew paler than before and grew fangs._

"_**I'M DARK DANNY**__" he yelled out to Dark Frankie, who smirked in response._

"_**Well then, let's fight**__" he said and Dark Danny smirked back_

"_**LET'S GO**__" he yelled as they ran forward and Round 2 of Frankie vs. Danny began._

_Chapter 21:_

"_**LET'S END THIS**__" Danny yelled to Frankie as the 2 continued to charge "__**THIS BATTLE, AND OUR SUFFERING AT THE HANDS OF LIFE**__" he yelled again as the 2 jumped in the air, Frankie on Static Thrusters and Danny on his Firebird Wings._

"_**FRANKIEEEEE**__"_

"_**DANNYYYYY**__" the 2 yelled respectively as they pushed their hands forward, ready to kill the other boy_

"_FRANKIE, DANNY, STOP PLEASE. DON'T DO THIS, DON'T HURT EACH OTHER ANYMORE. DANNY, I STILL LOVE YOU AS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND FRANKIE, I STILL LOVE YOU AS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. STOP HURTING EACH OTHER, PLEASE" Jo yelled as she ran to them._

_Danny and Frankie glanced to her with their attacks still going '__**Jo**__' they thought in unison as the attacks clashed, making a black and red dome of energy, enveloping the 2 boys._

"_FRANKIE, DANNY" Jo yelled as the boys were enveloped._

_Chapter 22:_

"_Okay, after finding the Ray Sphere, getting the file on my parents and now this journal, I managed to figure something out" Frankie explained as he looked to his group of friends._

"_What" Jo asked and Frankie looked to the love of his life_

"_He wanted to use me to accomplish something, what that something is, I don't know, he doesn't explain what that is. Now I know what I have to do" he said as he leaned against the wall._

"_What is it" Kendall asked as Frankie glared at the wall_

"_Kill Kessler and save the world"._

_Chapter 23:_

"_YOU ASSHOLE" he yelled as Kessler grabbed his neck and threw him out the window, where glass was falling and he landed by the pool in a small crater._

"_FRANKIE" his friends yelled as Bitters came running out_

"_What's going on you demon" he yelled to Frankie as Kessler flashed by Frankie's body, surprising everyone._

"_That would be me; oh Frankie here is my present to you. Everyone, I blew up New York, his parents had absolutely nothing to do with it. I framed them so that his life will be hell and no one would want to be near him, but it only worked for a while, oh well anyway, bye" he said as he flashed to God knows where._

_Chapter 24:_

_A flash interrupted them and Camille was smiling, holding a camera_

"_You 2 looked so cute" she said as she showed them the picture and they smiled, it was cute._

_Frankie was holding Jo next to him while Jo was kissing him, tears on Frankie's face and a smile on hers you could see through the kissing._

_Jo loved the picture and Frankie did too, not just the one that was taken, but the one of his parents too. Even if he would always be mad at his parents for making the Ray Sphere, he would always know how they look like._

_Chapter 25:_

_Frankie had briefed everyone on the destruction of the final hideout and everyone cheered_

"_IT'S FINALLY OVER" Jo exclaimed and hugged Frankie "Now we can focus on 'us' and our careers. Kessler is finished" she said and Frankie nodded. Kessler's message in his head_

'_Meet me outside the Palm Woods tomorrow night at midnight for our final battle'._

_Frankie embraced Jo back and had one thought on his head_

'_I'll win'_

_Chapter 26:_

"_I love you so much and I know you're going to be upset so I got you a present" he reached behind him and pulled out a teddy bear from his sling pack._

"_I know it's not much but inside of the locket here is a picture of us from Christmas because I know how much you love that picture" he said as he set the teddy bear in between her arms and lightly kissed her lips, cheek and forehead._

"_I love you" he whispered as he flashed in front of the Palm Woods, not seeing Jo stir in her sleep_

"_Frankie" she mumbled._

_Frankie gave Palm Woods one last look as Kessler flashed in front of him "WOW, you actually came" Kessler said surprised._

_Frankie glared at him "Fuck you, let's go" he said as Frankie and Kessler flashed away, the final battle for earth about to begin._

_Chapter 27:_

_Frankie's eyes went back to normal as he fell on his knees panting "It's done, it's finally over" he whispered as he looked at the remains of the spot where Kessler had once been standing._

_He started to walk away when he heard a laugh "Is this the best you can do" Kessler asked as he came out of the crater, looking like shit but still standing. Kessler flashed to Frankie and slammed his hand through his chest, making Frankie cough up a lot of blood "Your death is here" he said as he dropped Frankie on the ground, the life in his eyes and body leaving him._

'_No, this can't be the end' he thought when he heard a voice._

'_**Give me the control, your about to die and I don't want to go yet. I want this bastard to pay NOW**__' Dark Frankie yelled._

_Frankie didn't have time left and knew that if Kessler lived, then the world would be doomed. But if Dark Frankie came out, the world would still be doomed._

'_O.K' he whispered and gave control to Dark Frankie._

_Kessler looked with horror as he felt the power of Dark Frankie_

'_This seems like before, oh no, what have I done' he thought as Dark Frankie came out._

"_**TIME TO DIE**__"_

_Chapter 28:_

_Frankie was walking to this bright light that he had saw after he gave control to Dark Frankie and he had finally made it to the end._

_He entered to see 4 people; one was an older man who looked like him and the woman looked to be a female version of him. He recognized the other 2 right away_

"_Jaden, Angel" he called and the 4 people turned their heads, eyes wide with shock._

"_FRANKIE" Jaden and Angel yelled, but the other 2 stood there…motionless._

"_Hi guys" he greeted with a grin and wave, but they frowned_

"_This is not funny, why are you here, what happened" Angel asked him with a tone that was too not deny._

_Frankie bowed his head in shame "I was fighting Kessler and he got the advantage and killed me" he said sadly and the other 2 people came forward._

"_Is it you Frankie" they asked and he nodded and squinted his eyes to try and recognize these people and his eyes widened in realization._

"_Wait…you are" he stammered and they laughed and nodded_

"_Hello our son, its mommy and daddy"_

_Chapter 29:_

_I watched as Kessler showed me things…horrible things. He showed me a world burned in ash and fire. A world where there was no trace of life left. I was confused until I saw it…_

_A Demon hellbent on destroying all life in existence_

_At first I thought it was Kessler, but then I saw him try to fight the thing, where he fell and a blonde woman was killed._

_I saw Kessler crying tears as he traveled to the past? Kessler is from the future?_

_I saw his life, he knew the guys, which is surprising. But he also knew my parents from his time and he went to L.A with the boys to become a boy band. He got his powers when my parents were able to use the cancer device (as I now call the Ray Sphere) and it actually cured cancer all over the world._

_He met Jo and he started to fall in love with her. This was hurting me to see but I had no choice. They were so happy together, as happy as I and Jo are. I saw his first meeting with Danny; they bonded fast and were best friends._

_He lived a happy life until the Demon first came and he hesitated to kill it, fearing the safety of his friends and family. He went into hiding and it was too late for him to fight it as the Demon had become too powerful to face._

_That's why he came here. That's why he came here, to prepare ME to fight it._

_The one thing Kessler kept from his timeline was a picture from his and Jo's wedding._

_It showed her in a stunning, beautiful white wedding gown and it showed Danny as the best man, but what made me shocked beyond words was Kessler…or should I say…_

_Me._

_Kessler was me from another timeline, coming back here to mold me into the savior that he had failed to be._

_I hated Kessler for what he had done, but now I understand._

_He came back to make me into the hero that this planet will soon need, he came back to fix the mistakes that he had made, all for the common good._

_That's when the vision ended and Kessler died with a smile on his face. He gave me his power, I could feel it in me and I knew exactly what to do._

_As I gathered the energy to go back home, I looked at Kessler, all my hatred for him disappearing and replaced with respect, I had one thought._

_I WILL SAVE THE WORLD!_

DAMN, that's a lot of memorable moments and yes…I will do this for ALL OF MY STORIES.

_HAPPY ENDING!_

First JoXOC story on the Big Time Rush Archive completed.

Frankie and Jo are now engaged and are expecting.

What will happen here?

The Sequel to this is the 3 year time skip between this and Big Time Demons.

Next Time: Sequel- Jankie: Love Forever


End file.
